


Harry Has Fun

by DepravedDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audience, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexual Characters, Bisexual Culture, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Carriage Blowjob, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Dominatrix, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Felching, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Ghost Sex, Group Sex, Horny Harry, Incest, Invisible sex, Lesbian Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Painting Sex, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Promiscuity, Quickies, Rimming, Roommates, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Semi-Public Sex, Sevensome - M/M/M/M/M/M/M, Sex, Sex-Crazed Wizards, Sexual Content, Sexually Awakened Wizarding World, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slut Harry, Smut, Teacher/Student, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Time Turner, Train Sex, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex, Veela, Versatile Harry Potter, Voyeurism, Weasleycest, Wet Dream, photo sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 153,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedDevil/pseuds/DepravedDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's deserving of some enjoyment, isn't he? Well, he thinks so, and he intends to act on it. The strange gifts he has, and isn't going to question, should help in that regard.</p><p>This is a story in which Harry has sex with just about everyone. Lots of sex. Any necessary warnings will be at the top of each chapter, and a little summary will be there as well if you're reading this for the meagre plot included (There's no discernible reason you would be, it's smut) and don't want to read that particular chapter. Feel free to suggest any pairings/situations you'd like to see, and eventually I'll try to include them (it could take a while).</p><p>Additional tags/pairings will be added as and when. There will be many of both.</p><p>P.S. This isn't going to be everybody's cup of tea. Look at the tags, and bear in mind that this is smut through and through. If you don't want to read that, I'd recommend finding another story rather than giving this one a try. It's rather... depraved.</p><p>The background story will basically follow the books, and won't bother restating everything that happens. </p><p>Sporadic updates are likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Having Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Slash. For the first chap Harry's paired with himself, as that seems to be the best way to get started. That's about all to be said here, so feel free to either read or not and leave any suggestions you may have. There will be Het and Slash, and the next will likely be hetero.
> 
> A quick summary(some spoilers to be found):  
> Harry shags himself from the future. Future him has travelled back an hour as he has just finished buggering his own future self. They enjoy it, and discover an insane libido that, as far as they know, is just extra-healthy. Harry is also very flexible and muscular from years of stretching and quiddich. At the end, Harry talks about having fun with his libido, and considers making a list of those he wants.
> 
> Also, to reiterate my warning in the Summary, this is a rather messed up story. It's all about sex and smut, if that's not your thing then I'd recommend leaving now. I already know it's depraved, criticism because it's depraved isn't necessary.  
> Additionally, my writing this does not mean I condone this sort of behaviour in the real world. Many of the things contained within this story are morally questionable and should not be practised. I would recommend looking to more wholesome sources if you want an example of the way to behave.

Harry Potter looked at the slightly older version of himself stood bare in the darkness outside Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as his fingers went to neck of his shirt. He stripped it, his trousers, and lastly his pants. He left them in a pile for his other self to retrieve when they were done, and ignored the fact that his hands shook as he approached the other Harry Potter.

It was an arrogant thought, but he looked good. He was thin, of course, but years of Quiddich had given him a rather significant musculature. Not bulky; a seeker was meant to be built with speed in mind, but the definition was there. And Harry liked that in… himself. Girls would be something of a different matter, though his female teammates were damn attractive. Even with other guys, he would not be so picky as to have only one type.

The other Harry’s shoulders rose and fell slightly more than normal. He was a little out of breath, evidently, and the first Harry guessed he was tired from the activities that he and himself had been engaged in.

This was beginning to give him a headache, so the first Harry stopped thinking about it, and moved his mind to the pressing matter of his swollen penis. He ran his hand down the length, and stepped closer to his other self. The golden chain on his other self’s neck matched his own. Of course it did, they were both wearing the time turner he had  _ borrowed _ from Hermione or else this would not be possible. At another time, he would be worried about her reaction, but he had other things on his mind.

Harry shivered as Harry’s breath brushed his neck, and took a deep breath as the younger Harry’s organ brushed his buttocks. It was unsurprising, this was the first time Harry would be penetrated. And the first time the other Harry would be penetrating.

The younger Harry kissed the others neck, and the to-be-penetrated Harry relaxed. Both of them would feel better about doing this with the addition of intimacy. More comfortable.

The first Harry, front pressing against the other Harry’s back, rested a hand on not-his hip as the other stroked other-his abdomen. The older Harry took his wrist, and moved it down. Younger Harry’s hand found a member identical to his own, in the process of hardening. It was semi-erect, and quickly hardened as he stroked it. He ran his hand up the length, palmed the bell end, and stroked it back down. His fingers cradled not-his testes as the other Harry hummed his agreement. As the younger Harry had expected; he knew what he liked, after all.

His other hand moved from the hip of his other self to not-his rear.

‘Wait,’ his the other Harry whispered, ‘wait, you need lubrication.’ He instructed. Harry trusted him, of course; his future self had done this once already. He knew what he was doing more than the other Harry.

The younger Harry, his lips against his own neck, reached for his wand. He didn’t question the fact that it was then in his hand, and pressed the wand’s tip against the other’s hole. 

‘The spells are  _ Depurgio _ and  _ Praelinos _ .’

‘ _ Depurgio _ ,’ The Harry with his wand murmured. ‘ _ Praelinos _ .’

_ ‘Oh _ ,’ The Older Harry moaned. ‘That feels… strange.  _ Good _ .’ He pressed backwards, and his younger self felt the penis in his grip throb as he caressed it. ‘Now let’s see if my other self was…  _ mm _ truthful.’ He turned, and kissed identical lips, wrapping a hand in his other self’s hair as his tongue brushed the the younger Harry’s lips, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. He pulled away. ‘Now,  _ fuck me _ .’ He growled.

The other Harry obliged, and pressed the tip of his member to his hole. As he pushed, the other Harry bent his upper body, and Harry found there was a tree in front of them. And the Harry he was about to shag had his hands against the trunk. He knew he would have his palms against the trunk in the near future, and that made it all the more erotic.

‘ _ Shit _ . Wait! You need to loosen me up a little first!’ Apparently he would forget this in the future, and it fell from his mind a moment after.

He brought his fingers to Harry’s hole, and pushed one inside not-his rectum. It easily pushed through the sphincter, with the copious amounts of lube. The younger Harry added a second, and then a third. He moved them away, and then his hand moved back to the shaft of his cock as he adjusted his hips behind his bent over self.

There was resistance as he entered himself, and Harry moaned as a near identical moan came from his older self. The head of his dick  _ popped _ past, and he was inside. It was  _ tight _ . Tighter than he could have possibly imagined, and he moaned at the grip as he pushed further inside and it wrapped around his shaft as well.

Harry was vaguely aware of the marks he was leaving on his own hips as he  reached the base of his cock. He stayed still, as his other self shuddered and gasped.

Harry pulled back, until his head was left in and nothing else, and soon-to-be him placed his left forearm on the tree trunk and moved his other to his crotch. Harry felt the slight movement as he pumped his cock.

Harry shoved his hips forwards, and smiled as his other self let out a shout of pleasure and pain. He had that to look forward to, and Harry’s balls twitched and tightened a little. He frowned, at the fact that he felt himself growing close. He stayed still.

‘You can go again.’ Other Harry gasped. ‘Don’t- Don’t fucking stop.’ He said to himself, turning his head back. Harry saw his face was flushed, and took it as a good sign. ‘This is  _ fucking good _ . I had no fucking idea!’ Harry grinned.

‘And- And I didn’t believe you.’ The younger Harry said, and moaned as his hips slapped against himself. His older self tightened around him, and Harry pulled back. He fucked himself into Harry again, and again. His balls tightened, and he gasped out a warning. ‘ _ Cumming _ .’ He pushed into the other Harry as deeply as possible, and his hands gripped the other boy’s hips.

The four streams of cum flooded himself, and Harry felt the warmth around his cock. He stayed still for just a second, and then other-him tightened around his dick.

‘Me too!’ He moaned, and Harry reached around in time to grip not-his cock head. Jizm sprayed through his fingers, and splattered on the ground. He brought the drenched hand up, and considered it. Then, he mentally shrugged and brought it to his mouth. He tasted himself, and was pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t delicious, and Harry saw why there were others who disliked it. He, though, could take it or leave it. That opinion might be useful.

‘Told ya.’ His other self smiled. Harry nodded, a smile still on his face. His member, inside other-Harry’s arse, was still rock hard.

He pulled himself out except the tip, and then drove it home again.  _ Hard _ . It sounded like he would have a bump on his head tomorrow, but Harry’s mind was on something else. He pulled back and fucked his cock into himself. Both moaned, and the slapping sound of their buggery filled the air. He doubted anyone would be outside, so that was just arousing to Harry. Though, he supposed it could end well…

Nah. He wanted this to be between him and… him.

His hips slammed against Harry’s rear, and he groaned as Harry tightened again and cried out.

‘Oh, Merlin! Fuck!’ His other hand went to the tree, and he continued. ‘Ohh, wait.’ He sounded reluctant, and Harry frowned. ‘This is where we switch positions.’ The breathless voice spoke of the fun Harry would have in the future, too.

‘What… do you mean?’ He asked, blinking away the haze of arousal. ‘It didn’t feel like you’d been fucked before?’ He half asked, as the older version stood and turned to face him with arousal in his eyes and on his face. Both sets of eyes wandered down the other’s body, and liked what they found. They lingered on the eight inch member, both red but the more-used cock looking angrily so.

‘Not that switch,’ other-Harry shook his head, ‘like… this.’ He stepped away from himself, until his back met the wood. The older of the two identical boys raised a hand and beckoned himself over.

Harry stepped forwards, and grinned at himself as their penises touched. He rubbed against himself, and the other him winked.

‘It would be very fun, I have no doubt, but not what I meant.’ His face was still red, and Harry read the expression as one of lust. They kissed, and Harry grinned against his own mouth. He had no idea he’d enjoy that part, but apparently he was a narcissist. Or horny. Or a combination. ‘Here,’ the older Harry patted his thigh. ‘Take hold of this, and lift my leg.’

It took Harry a moment to guess what he meant. ‘Uh… I don’t know if that’ll w-’ He was cut off as other-him gave him a quick kiss, and smirked.

‘I’ve done this before, remember.’ He winked again. ‘Trust me, it’ll work. We’re more flexible than I realised, just be a little slow.’

Harry still had his doubts. He was limber, sure, but stretching could only do so much. Even if you did it several times a day. But, anyway, he placed his hand under the indicated thigh, behind the knee, and lifted it slowly.

He frowned at seeing himself wince as it neared the peak, but he received a kiss to alleviate his worry. One he would remember to give himself when they were done here. Then, other his ankle was resting on his shoulder. He made a mental note to try…  _ something _ later and the older Harry grinned, knowing what his topping self was thinking.

‘Oh, I’m gonna try that ASAP, don’t worry your pretty little head.’ Harry’s eyes narrowed at the slightly patronising tone, and he shifted his hips. His phallus touched other-Harry’s hole, and he spoke.

‘What was that.’

‘It was a compliment, believe me it’s earned. Moonlight and all that.’ Neither would be particularly comfortable with mushy stuff. This was fucking, plain and simple. There was very little emotion involved, no matter how good this was, or how intimate the act was. Particularly in this position.

‘Eh, fine. I can’t hold a grudge against myself, can I?’

‘Nope. Especially when you’ll be getting fucked by him soon.’

‘ _ Hmm _ .’ Harry reached between the two of their bodies, and wrapped his hand around Harry’s prick. He licked his lips as he pumped it, and their eyes met again.

‘Someone else’ll have that honour,’ the older Harry grunted, ‘we don’t have time to do that as well.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘No idea. I got told by me when I was you.’ He shrugged. ‘And I don’t really care. Just get to it, and stick your cock in my ass.’

Harry did, thrusting upwards and watching as his face contorted to bliss. Merlin, was that hot.

‘Bit me.’

Harry bit down on his shoulder, and suckled the flesh between his teeth. Based on the moan it generated, that was a good sensation. He would know in only a little while from first hand experience. 

He pulled out, and thrust upwards again. Both Harry’s moaned, and then a second time as the penetrated Harry’s manhood ran along the abdominals of the penetrator. Their lips crashed together, as Harry’s motions sped up. He filled his future self to the base of his tool, and then pulled it out again. He slammed back in, driving himself home, and felt the hot breath of his doppleganger on his neck as he gave the same in return.

He fucked himself again and again, and felt the finale grow closer and closer. Based on the short, constant grunts, Harry was nearing his orgasm as well. How many that had been for his future self, the younger Harry had lost count. But it was many, and so he had a good few more to look forward to. He grinned at the thought, and planted a kiss on not-his calf.

The older Harry growled, and fisted his cock even as his younger self found the bundle of nerves in his prostate. It spasmed in his hand, and his walls tightened around Harry’s sex as semen spurted from him yet again. It arched, surprising the younger Harry as it still had reach, and splashed onto his neck and chest.

Harry gasped at that, shocked, and he finished as well. The cum filled the-boy-who-lived, and the motions stopped. His cock was still inside himself, and had not softened just yet. He was comfortable, though, and the two were breathless as their chins rested on the other’s shoulder.

‘This isn’t exactly comfortable for me,’ the older Harry grinned, speaking into his other self’s ear, ‘so, you know…’

Harry pulled out with a  _ pop _ , and raised an eyebrow.

‘No, no,’ the other raven haired boy shook his head, ‘the leg. I would’ve been content with  _ that _ for the… what? Ten, fifteen minutes until you need to go. But it’s not easy having your leg up on another boy’s shoulder. But, hey, you’ll find out soon.’ He smiled, as they moved apart, and his eyes roamed again.

‘I guess so,’ Harry grinned, and then his eyes also wandered. ‘Tss. I swear this ain’t normal,’ he frowned, and tugged on his member as it hardened again. It did feel better now he’d removed the hair, ‘don’t people run out of energy after one or two times.’

‘Hey, I don’t have any answers. Considering I’m pretty near ready to go, I guess we’re an exception.’ His shoulders rose and then fell in a shrug. ‘We’ve got a large libido, it’ll be fun.’

‘What’ll be fun?’ Harry questioned.

‘Fucking our way through Hogwarts, of course,’ he licked his lips at the thought, and Harry felt his member rise at the thought, ‘and beyond it. I might make a list tonight.’ He said, thoughtfully. ‘RIght after I try that thing.’ The older Harry’s cock was hardening at this point, too, and so the younger shook his head.

‘I better go, or this is going to lead to something we don’t have time for.’ He sighed. ‘I’ll see you… well, I’ll see me in a moment and then again in the mirror and stuff.’

‘Later, then,’ the older Harry, with liquid still flowing from his hole, said. He was smiling, and slightly lost in thought. The younger would know who he was thinking about shagging when he was in that same position.

He raised his hand to the timeturner around his neck and realised something. ‘Oh, darn.’

‘Yep. I’m not going to tell Hermione about that.’

‘Well, we’ve just started using our balls. I’d rather not lose them.’

‘Here,’ the older Harry threw his shirt, ‘clean it with that.’

Harry wiped the cum from the timeturner, and then from his upper body, and tossed it back to himself. Then, he clicked the button and the world around him rotated. He stumbled a little, and shook off the vertigo to look around. He faced the tree, and stood still waiting for his member to fall from full mast again. 

He heard the rustle of clothes behind him, and grinned as his younger self approached.


	2. Pounding Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows Petunia's gaze is full of reluctant lust. He's aiming to push her over the edge, but it's important to be patient in matter such as these. It's a skill he needs if he's going to sow all his oats, even if something seems to be helping him along in the quest to enjoy this aspect of life. And he certainly enjoys the events of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/M incest in this here chapter. Skipping it would be prudent if that's not your thing. Otherwise, there don't seem to be other warnings necessary.

In the end, he’d decided a list was a bad idea. If someone (Hermione) found it, he’d have trouble coming up with a lie. Especially if he’d already fucked a good few people on the list. Not that he was afraid of that being found out by anyone else he knew; the Wizarding world was far less prudish about sex than you would think, considering how backwards it was about everything else.

He could take a good guess at why that was, though. They didn’t have religion in the same way as Mundanes. Some believed there was something more, some didn’t. Considering the attitude towards magic religious people had, it wasn’t surprising that it didn’t get a hold in the Magical community. Without religion, or any of the risks that came from sex, there was no reason to be uptight about it. Most marriages were monogamous, of course, but that was a matter of jealousy and a statement of love for a single person. Since divorce was looked down upon, though, failed marriages became very much open. And it was far from unheard of for extra-marital activities to be tolerated if not condoned. It was human nature to stray.

But he wasn’t in the Magical world. He was in his Aunt and Uncle’s house, and he had very little to occupy his time. And next to nothing to distract him from the fact that he was desperately horny.

He had done his homework, he had started working out, he had gotten some weird ability to shapeshift, gotten a library card and read many books, visited Diagon Alley, and started working on the wandless magic he had used when balls deep in… himself. It was limited, but he could move things without his wand. Summoning and banishing was a part of the curriculum in the next year or two, so that was useful.

And self-fellating was fun, but it’d lost some of its appeal by the hundredth time.

And, with all that, he had another week until the Weasleys were due to pick him up for the Quiddich World Cup. He was stuck with the Dursleys for another week, with nothing to do.

Except them.

 

He’d chosen Petunia to go first. That sounded like he thought himself a prize, or rollercoaster or something, but either way he was going to have sex with her and then move onto other pursuits.

He didn’t expect it would take a massive amount to convince her, either. The woman was married to Vernon Dursley, the overweight Walrus. The man was far from the male specimen. And Harry was only going to have sex with him because… well, the bastard deserved to be buggered and he expected it would make life around far more comfortable if Vernon was unable to look him in the eye without remembering as much. Plus, Harry had made the decision not to put any stock in physical intimacy. Feelings would get in the way of his fun.

Harry was part way through his chores for the day. He’d done the dishes, and vacuumed while Petunia was out because he wanted to be gardening when she returned. She would be reading in the front room, or at the kitchen table, or watching some daytime soap. Either way, she would have a view into the garden, just as every day. And, so, she would have a perfect view of Harry in the back yard. Absent his shirt, of course.

Who knew, perhaps today would be the day she acted on her urges. He hoped so, but doubted it. It felt as though there would need to be something that pushed her to act on it, and he knew of nothing of the sort happening today. But, even so, his efforts would add to the lust he could see in Petunia’s eyes when she looked at him. And he knew that he would star in her dreams if she didn’t lose the battle occurring in her mind this summer. By the time his fourth year finished, he had no doubt she would be just about ready to pounce on him and shag him right there at the train station.

He was strangely sure of that fact, and Harry idly wondered why. And then dismissed it as teenage arrogance. He was feeling a lot of that lately.

Harry finished the dishes, and glanced at the clock. It was nearing noon, and so his aunt would be returning soon from whatever errand she was running. It would be hours until Vernon left work, and Dudley’s gang would not grow tired of terrorising the younger kids for quite some time. When they did, Harry felt sure they would find some other mindless way to entertain themselves.

He would wait ten minutes, though, to be sure she didn’t miss him. If he was to guess, Harry would say that she argued with herself every day about returning or staying out for a while longer. One part of her would hate the effect he had on her, and know that the best solution was to stay away when he was in such a situation. The other part, though, would overrule it. That part wanted to watch a shirtless Harry garden, getting hot and sweaty. It was the part that would pour a glass of water for him, wanting the excuse to come out and get a closer look, before Petunia thought better of it and poured it away.

Harry removed the baggy shirt he had been wearing, keeping it in his hand, and stood in the hallway before a mirror admiring the changes he had gone through over the past weeks.

Even amongst wizards, it must be strange for such a drastic growth to occur. Although, perhaps this was the way he would have been without the growth problems stemming from malnourishment and Magic was rectifying that. That made more sense than gaining the better part of a foot and doubling the amount of muscle he had in less than three months.

Either way, he was far from unhappy about the change. He looked good. Healthy and strong were not words he was used to using in conjunction with himself, but that was what he was now. That and pretty darn good-looking if he did say so himself. There was that arrogance again.

He brushed the hair out of his eyes, making a face at his own reflection as he considered cutting it for the third time today. Then, his thought process was interrupted as he heard the sounds of a car pulling up in the driveway. Petunia was back, in her new car. Harry turned and hurried into the living room and then the back garden, smirking all the while. She was back earlier than he had expected. Eager.

He stepped through the door and dropped the shirt to the ground a minute or so before the front door opened, and heard the clicking of his aunt walking on the wooden floors as he knelt on the grass and set to work on the nearest bush. With a thought, the thick gloves he needed jumped into his hand and Harry pulled them on to avoid the thorns that would cut into his skin.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and resisted the temptation to look and see why his aunt was stood at the window like that. She was normally more hesitant about watching him; more subtle about it, as was to be expected from a suppressed, middle-class housewife. And, so, Harry was curious why the sudden change.

He stopped himself from looking at her for five minutes. Then, Harry decided that she might be trying to get his attention. So he looked, turning his head and leaning back from the plant he had been trimming.

She was staring at him, lips pursed, arms folded with her left hand sitting under her right elbow and with a curious expression. Like she was considering him. Harry couldn’t say for certain what she was considering, but he could take a wild guess.

He smiled at her, shifting slightly as though confused about her watchful gaze. He had trouble resisting the temptation to grin as her right hand snuck to the top of her blouse and toyed with the button there. He was quite blatant in watching as she popped it through the hole, and felt his blood move south. That wasn’t shocking; he had only had one orgasm so far today, having woken a bit later than usual.

Another button followed, and Petunia turned around and walked away from the window. It was a different walk to the one Harry had observed in the past, and he guessed she was trying to be sensual in doing so. Clearly, though, his aunt had neither any recent experience in doing so, or the right body type to do so. She was an older, stick-thin woman; youth and/or some meat on her bones would make the attempt more successful.

But it wasn’t going to put him off. Harry was very much looking forward to having sex for the second time, and as he stood up observed that was fairly obvious. His erection formed a tent in the dirty trousers he wore, and the boy-who-lived found himself hoping he hadn’t misread the situation. If he walked into the house with such an obvious erection, and Petunia wasn’t ready for it to happen yet, things could turn ugly quickly. 

Harry really should have hesitated, since that was the case. But he didn’t, walking at an eagerly quick pace to what he hoped would be a fun afternoon.

He idly wondered, as he stepped into the living room and scanned the area for his aunt, what had happened to make her choose today. He wasn’t going to ask before the event, though; he wasn’t about to risk putting her off for the sake of meaningless curiosity.

Harry stood in the room for a few seconds, and then heard the third stair creak and hurried into the hall after Petunia, passing her high heels sat on the floor. She had reached the top when he took the first step, and the raven haired teen took the others two at a time, eager to catch her.

The door to the master bedroom was open, and her blouse was on the floor outside of it. Harry grinned, kicked off his shoes and loosened the belt he wore all while approaching what he deemed an invitation.

That fact was proven true when he stumbled through the door, losing his balance pulling the trousers off as he did to reveal bare skin. Petunia was stood with just a bra to meagrely cover her modesty. She looked okay. Better than Harry had expected, with long legs and a flat stomach, even if she was as plain as the panties hanging from her grip.

‘Why am I doing this…’ Petunia asked, breathless. Her chest rose and fell quickly. ‘I shouldn’t be doing this…’

Well, if you don’t want to,’ Harry shrugged, calling her bluff, and made to leave the room.

‘No! Boy- Harry, don’t-’ she was flustered, not knowing what to say. How to express that she wanted what came next.

‘Okay, then,’ Harry smiled reassuringly, ‘how do you want to do this?’ 

‘I’m not…’ Petunia trailed off, watching the large member extending from her nephew’s body as it swayed slightly. ‘Uhm- okay,’ she forced her eyes to Harry’s face, and frowned. She tried to adopt an expression of confidence, ‘come here, and remove my bra.’ She instructed.

Harry smiled, and stepped close to her. He stepped around behind her, and his cockhead brushed against the back of her thigh as his breath touched her shoulder. She shivered, despite it being warm, Harry would know, and the younger participant smirked to himself at the show of arousal. His penis hardened a little more, and poked her in the left cheek. It pressed against the flesh, and Harry let out a soft sigh at the sensation. The bra came off, and Petunia caught the cups before her small mounds were displayed.

Harry raised an eyebrow that she didn’t see, and shrugged as he ran the tips of his fingers along the sides of her neck, over her shoulders, and down her forearms. The wizard softly kissed her neck, not disliking the scent that reached his lips even if it wasn’t intoxicating.

Petunia exhaled her own sigh, and the item of clothing fell through her hands. She was entirely bare, and Harry wrapped an arm around her midsection while continuing his ministrations. He shifted his hips, and the cock that had been pressed between them slid between her legs. Petunia gasped as it brushed her labia, and Harry felt her shiver again.

He turned the two of them, his dick acting like a rudder to move her with him, so that they faced the sturdy bed in the centre of the room. It had to be strong to support Vernon.

Petunia reached a hand behind Harry’s head, and took a handful of messy hair. She kept him kissing her, and then turned her heat to nuzzle against his face. She pulled him away, and kissed Harry on the lips. Hard. Then, she sank into it and her other hand joined the first, pulling him against her lips as she softly, passionately kissed her nephew.

That felt nice, but Harry wasn’t happy with such… affection coming from her. As though she cared about him. He shoved her away, and Petunia fell over the bed. She was spread eagled, lying on her front, and Harry licked his lips at the sight. He wrapped a hand around his member, and stepped forwards. He ran himself over her lips, and felt the wetness that told him how much she wanted this. Then he placed the tip against her hole, like a spear waiting to be thrust into the enemy, and shoved his hips forwards.

Petunia screamed loudly enough to alert the neighbours, and Harry wondered what they would think. He worried, for a moment, that they might think she was being attacked before his worries were relieved by the next shout.

‘YES!’ She yelled, ‘GOD YES!’

Harry was surprised, he didn’t expect that from his straight-laced aunt. But, then, she  _ was _ fucking her nephew. Maybe there was more to her than he had previously thought.

He took a hold of her hips, and pulled back. He thrust forwards again, burying himself inside her to the balls, and Petunia grabbed for a pillow to muffle her moaning cries. She buried her face in it and Harry felt his own arousal increase further from the sight. It was erotic, to see her lose control like that.

The boy-who-lived resolved to make her composure flee further, and pushed into the tight crevice again and again.

‘Oo-’ was all he could make out, ‘ _ good _ \- ooh-  _ Harr _ !’

That was either Harry, or harder. The raven-haired teen decided to take it as the second, and slammed into the woman beneath him. The  _ clap _ was loud enough that he would gamble that the neighbours had heard that also, and Petunia raised her head with the pillow dangling from between her clenched teeth. She pushed herself up to support herself on her arms, and Harry lifted her hips to allow herself to get into position.

Doggystyle, Harry decided was the name. He recalled Seamus and Dean discussing that sort of thing in the dorm room, and put it out of his mind as he fucked his cock into his skinny aunt again and again. She thrust back against him, and their actions combined to create a frenzy of lust and the smell of sex filled the air as she started shuddering uncontrollably. 

‘ _ CMMNG _ !’ Petunia screeched, slamming herself back onto her nephew with renewed efforts. Harry felt her clench around him, milking him for his own orgasm, and groaned at the sensation. But didn’t cum, even as his aunt’s orgasm arrived wrapped around his phallus. 

The pillow fell from her lips, and Petunia fell forwards in a daze. Harry caught her, and pulled her upright so that she was kneeling, using his strength, and leaning into his right shoulder with the corresponding arm wrapped around her stomach.

Harry took her small breast into his mouth, and sucked on the pointing nipple. He shoved himself into Petunia repeatedly, and the woman shook against him as she came back to her senses. Her breath came and went with alarming speed, but Harry didn’t stop fucking her. Soon, she was back to participating, and her left hand returned to Harry’s scalp while her other took a handful of her own blonde hair.

The tried to say something, but was too breathless to form the words. Harry pushed into her again, and felt her tighten around and against him. She tilted her head, staring at the ceiling, and screamed to the heavens.

Harry would later wonder if that had been the G-spot, but at the moment he was too focused on the task at hand.

Petunia weakly tried to push his head away, and Harry raised his head from her breast to see what she wanted. He kept fucking her, as he felt the familiar sensation in his balls that told him he was nearly there.

‘ _ Sw-s… _ ’ she gasped, ‘ _ p-pos _ …’ She raised her hand, and made a circular motion. Harry guessed what she meant, and took a hold of her hips again. He lifted her, as she tried to help but struggled to support her own weight and so sagged against him, and placed her on the bed.

Petunia’s face was flushed as she rolled over on the bed. Her chest was, too, now that Harry took the time to look, and he found that she looked better that way. She was attractive, even, when gasping and red faced with thighs drenched in her own cum. The magical young man pulled her to him again, hand on her hips, and his aunt grabbed at him, grasping the back of his neck. She pulled herself up against his musculature, glistening from their combined sweat, and kissed him firmly on the lips as Harry penetrated her again. She moaned against his lips as they began again.

Harry thrust into his aunt, and Petunia was lifted with the force as she gasped and groaned into his shoulder and neck. Harry felt her kiss and suckle on the flesh, and found he didn’t care as he pulled her against his body to give himself better leverage. He slammed into her passage again and again and again, loving the feel, and felt his orgasm growing near.

‘I’m going-’ he shoved into his aunt’s cunt, ‘to cum!’

‘In-Inside! Inside my- my pussy!’ She half-asked, half demanded. Harry grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her face in front of his own. He kissed her, and his tongue entered as his balls tightened and her snatch wrapped itself around him again, announcing her own incoming orgasm.

He burst inside her, and his cum filled Petunia as her own orgasm racked her body and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harry held her upright as his cock spurted two more streams into his unconscious aunt, and then let her fall. His shoulders rose and fell as he grinned, a little tired, but happy, and looked at her exhausted sweaty form beneath him. Harry ran a hand through his hair, and stepped off the bed.

‘BOY!’

Harry turned, and found himself face to purple-face with an infuriated Vernon Dursley.


	3. Diddling the Dursleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon finds his wife and Nephew in a compromising situation. From there, things escalate. Harry enjoys the results, as do the other participants despite any initial hesitation. Fun for the family! (Still explicit. That does NOT mean that youngsters can read this filthy work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Dursleys. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia all take part, though it is largely Dudley and Vernon as Harry engages in sexual contact with those two in this chap.  
> So, bisexual and homosexual and heterosexual incest in this chapter. If any of that repulses you, you might want to give this one a miss.

The day at the office had been slow enough to drive Vernon crazy, and certainly fall short of distracting himself from the problems he was having at home.

By lunchtime, he was unable to stay. He had barked a few orders at his subordinates and hurried to the elevator. Then, the man had exited the building, only stopping at the store next door to buy some flowers for Petunia and a box of chocolates she would not likely want to eat, and made his way to the parking structure. He huffed and puffed as he walked up the step to the sixth floor, annoyed that they forced him to use the stairs, and walked to his car.

Pressing the fob on his key, climbing into the driver's’ seat, and sitting still to catch his breath for a moment, Vernon’s mind went to the fight they had had this morning. The same fight they had had repeatedly over the past weeks. It had gotten heated enough that their son no doubt heard them yelling. That was something neither wanted; it was a rough patch, and no reason for Dudley to worry.

Pet had been refusing his advances lately. That was the cause of all of the problems. Not only was he unhappy about the blue balls it had given him, the build up was beginning to affect his mind. Both conscious and unconscious.

He turned the key, and slowly made his way down the levels. After a narrow miss with one of the more expensive cars in the lot, Vernon forced himself to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about his marriage and sex life.

He didn’t understand why his wife was reluctant lately. She had hardly wanted it since Dudders finished school, and that was frustrating. Especially when he had walked in on her frigging herself more than once in that time, as though he was suddenly not appealing to her. At least she had had the decency to feel guilty after that.

But that didn’t change the fact that Vernon knew what was going on. He was sharp; he knew that she was lusting after someone else. She had sex dreams, and moaned next to him as the guy in her head fulfilled whatever Vernon couldn’t. If he had not trusted her, he would have been furious; she would not cheat on him, no matter what. No, she would come back to him soon enough.

As another thought wormed its way into his head, Vernon wished it would be sooner than that. He didn’t understand the dreams  _ he _ was having. Nor the daydreams, or the scenes that played before his eyes while he was wanking. Whether that was assisted by pornography or not, he saw the same thing again and again.

_ The Boy _ . What spell had he cast on Vernon, to make the man  _ want _ him? To make him dream about the boy’s stupidly pretty lips wrapped around his dick? To ave Vernon find himself, in the middle of meetings, imagining thrusting into the Boy’s tight little hole? To make him notice the muscles the boy was gaining, and wonder what it would be like to have him thrust into  _ him _ instead of the other way around.

Vernon felt himself grow hard, and swallowed. It was nearing the point that something would need to be done about this; they might have to go to  _ counciling _ , even. Vernon hated to throw away money, but if it had to be done… he would certainly choose paying a couple of hundred pounds to being plagued by these thought for much longer.

He swore as the traffic slowed to a crawl, and honked his horn at the jam, joining the other angry traffickers. It was the middle of the day; the roads were meant to be  _ clear _ . He punched the horn several times, and slumped back to wait for an hour or two. To pass the time, the man flicked on the radio and found some political talkshow. He ignored his erection; he couldn’t deal with it around all these people, no matter how much it bothered him.

It took over two hours to get out of the hold up, and Vernon screamed obscenities at the road workers that were standing around doing  _ nothing _ . His mood was very poor by the time he pulled onto his drive, and the man sat fuming for a minute before he began to calm down again. Then, he sat there for a while longer to be sure he would not snap at Petunia again; that would only make the situation worse. When he stepped out of the car, with the presents for his wife, Vernon was stress free again.

He had no idea how stressful the coming minutes would be.

He inserted his key, and opened the front door.

‘Pet,’ he called, ‘Pet, where are you?’ He asked, as he found she was not in the front room or the kitchen. Nor were Dudley or the Boy, but that didn’t surprise him; Dudley was no doubt with his mates, and the Boy was probably off causing trouble. Or maybe- Vernon shook his head, and began to climb the steps. As he did, the sound of irregular creeks reached his ears. The man was confused, and continued to climb them determined to locate the source of the noise and his wife.

He reached the top of the stairs, and dread filled him as he saw the pile of clothes in his room’s doorway. She didn’t… She wouldn’t… He almost had himself convinced, after standing stock still for however long it had been, as he moved as quickly as a heavy man could through the hall. He hardly noticed the creeking had stopped as his large frame stormed into the room.

He froze at the sight the greeted him. His wife, thoroughly fucked, was lying bare on the bed with contentment on her face. He felt fury as he saw the jizz dripping from her entrance, and then he registered the other person in the room.

Harry Potter, in nothing but a pair of socks, was standing in all his glory with a throbbing penis jutting out from his body as a right angle. He looked happy with himself, and Vernon’s eyey only roamed the glistening form for a moment before they locked onto the Boy’s face.

‘BOY!’ He roared, and threw himself forwards with his fist drawn back to strike.

 

Even moving as quickly as he possible could, Vernon Dursley wasn’t fast. Harry guessed that the punch would hurt if it connected. The weight behind it would be immense, after all. But it wouldn’t connect.

Harry sidestepped the man, and Vernon lost all semblance of balance as he passed through nothingness. He stumbled into the wall, and his forehead bounced off it with his considerable weight behind the blow. His uncle fell onto the bedside table, and it held for a handful of seconds before giving under his bulk. The legs snapped, and he groaned painfully as he crashed onto the ground.

Harry observed, with confused amusement. That had gone poorly for Dursley, he remarked to himself. He wondered what to do, and then he reached the inevitable conclusion.

If he was going to fuck his uncle, it needed to be now. Either that, or his life at the Dursleys would get far worse. At least this way, he had a chance to improve his situation.

‘Uncle?’ Harry nudged the man with his foot. ‘Hey, you awake?’

‘I’m going to- k-kill you,’ Vernon said, dazed, ‘you son of a bitch.’

Harry, holding a finger in front of the other man’s face, spoke, ‘Follow my finger,’ he moved it left and right and up and down, ‘good. It doesn’t look like you’ve got a concussion. And, with that in mind, you really shouldn’t make derogatory comments about my parents when we’re in this situation.

‘Y’know,’ Harry said, as his uncle’s eyes moved down, ‘I’ve started paying attention recently. Petunia’s not the only one who’s been paying  _ heightened _ attention to me over the past few weeks. I guess something’s in the water, eh?’ He waggled his eyebrows at Vernon, as the man’s eyes widened. ‘No need to worry, I’m not going to tell anyone that you’re, what, Bi? Well… not if you play your cards right. I know you muggles are weird about that sort of thing. And I get it, diseases and religion and all that crap.’

‘How DARE YO-’ Vernon’s yell was muffled, as Harry pressed a hand over his mouth.

‘Don’t be so rude. Look, I  _ really _ don’t want to force this. You’re an utter cunt, and all, don’t get me wrong, but I’d feel bad about raping you.’ Harry told the man, and saw relief spread. ‘Hey, don’t get ahead of me. I’m going to have sex with you, and if you make me go down that path I will. Either you’ll relent during, and it’ll all be good, or you won’t. You aren’t going to go and tell everyone that the nephew you’ve neglected and, on rare occasion, hit cuckolded you and then fucked you against your will. I’m pretty darn sure about that.

‘Ah, see, I can see it in your eyes. You’re all about image, after all,’ Harry smiled, and removed his hand from the man’s lips. ‘Now, which way do you want to do this? Consent, or no?’

He watched Vernon’s eyes dart to the door, and saw the man realise he wouldn’t get there. He saw the decision to fight in his eyes, briefly wondering why he could read the man so easily, and then saw them go to Harry’s physique. He was faster and stronger than Vernon; outweighing your opponent was only helpful when that weight came from muscle, or the other man was weak. Then, a measure of desperation was in his eyes. The man tried to think what he could do, didn’t want this to happen this way, and then realised the outcome.

Vernon glared half-heartedly at Harry, trying to be defiant despite the tent in his trousers, as his hands moved to his trousers. He unbuttoned them, and undid the zip. Then, Harry watched him find the button of his boxers and retrieve his member. It was above average; not as large as Harry’s, but somewhere between six and seven inches.

‘Go on, then. Faggot.’ Vernon told Harry, presenting the younger man with his penis.

Harry laughed softly. ‘You think that’s what’s going to happen? Seriously?’ He looked at the very hard member of his uncle, and smirked. ‘I’ll tell you what,’ Harry said, amused, ‘you first.’ He fell onto his haunches, and then sat on the carpeted floor with his legs stretched before him.

‘ _ No _ .’ Vernon growled.

‘Yes.’ Harry replied, jovial.

‘Go  _ fuck _ yourself.’

‘Already done it,’ Harry grinned, ‘it was fun, but for now I had it in mind to fuck  _ you _ . Now, do you really want to do this?’ He asked, and raised his hand. A book, lying on the floor next to Vernon, jumped into Harry’s hand. He tossed it into the air, and it stayed there.

‘Y-You can’t…’

‘Nah. Wizards only monitor wand-magic. I can use wandless as much as I want.’ He winked at the man who was out of tricks, and grabbed his cock that was starting to flag. ‘Now, come and suck my cock.’

Vernon did. He was reluctant, of course, but he crawled over to Harry. He stared at the penis before him for half a minute, and then his hand finally moved.

Harry’s smile broadened as he glanced at the bed and found Petunia lying still but with her eyes open and staring at the scene before her. He wondered if she  _ could _ move yet, but his attention moved upon feeling a fat fingertip touch his penis.

Vernon was still imposing, even kneeling before him with a hand extended to take Harry’s cock, and his own member sticking out below the hanging stomach. But Harry was far from afraid. He was in control; he had magic at his disposal where his uncle had nothing.

The hand wrapped around Harry, and he hardened quickly at the touch. His body knew that more sexual activity was incoming, and responded with enthusiasm.

Vernon ran his hand up the member twice. Then three times more, and then continued as he tried to stare down the one-eyed snake in his grip. Harry hummed, thrusting his hips into the slightly-tight grip. The foreskin was pulled back, and his ruby bellend was exposed to the air. Harry moved his eyes to Vernon’s face, and saw the man swallow nervously.

Then, this time with less hesitation, Vernon began to lower his upper body towards Harry’s lower. His mouth opened, inches from his nephew’s cock, and-

‘NO!’ Vernon barked. ‘I am not a faggot! I will no-mph!’

Harry took hold of his uncle’s head, and rammed it onto his member.

‘Just do it, Vernon,’ Harry advised, ‘you know you want it; you can’t keep lying to yourself. It’s not healthy.’

Vernon tried to protest around the large dick in his mouth, and then stopped when he choked. Harry moaned at the sensation, and thrust upwards. Again, Vernon choked, and tried to pull back. Harry raised a hand, cast a spell, and Vernon froze with his lips wrapped around the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry lowered the hand slowly, and Vernon’s head went with it. The man pushed against Harry’s thighs, found that there was very little effect, and made a noise of protest as he tried to raise his head again with no more success than the first time.

Harry felt his tip touch the back of his uncle’s throat, gave a quiet moan of approval at the feeling, and raised Vernon’s head. He brought it down quicker this time, and Vernon followed the action. He brought it up again so that his uncle was only touching the tip, and Harry moaned as his uncle’s tongue dabbed at the slit, apparently testing the taste. For a second, the man’s eyes rolled back into his head. Then, Harry felt the man start sucking and moaned again.

His eyes locked onto those of Petunia Dursley, who was watching intently, and Harry made a kissing motion at her. Her eyes showed torn feelings: lust and annoyance. He didn’t know what the reason was behind the second, but was distracted as he let the spell end and Vernon lowered himself to bring more of his nephew into his mouth. Harry moaned at the sensation.

‘I taste good, don’t I?’ He asked his uncle, knowing the answer despite the fact that Vernon didn’t respond. He grinned over at Petunia, as she finally shifted, though not much, and looked in interest. Harry guessed that she wanted a taste, and that made him happy.

Harry thrust into Vernon’s mouth, as the man continued to suck on his the Boy’s cock, as he would refer to Harry, growing mildly frustrated by the time this was taking. Based on the fact that Vernon’s motions were quicker and deeper, his sucks harder and longer, Harry guessed the older man was of a similar mind. Harry supposed it was a combination of things. He wasn’t especially attracted to his uncle, and the technique was poor compared to Harry’s own; Vernon had never done this before, so it made some sense.

Harry took hold of the sides of his uncle’s skull, and thrust his hips upwards. Vernon protested around the large cock in his mouth, but had no power to stop it. Harry noticed, now, that his uncle’s right hand had travelled south at some point. The other man’s hips jerked. Harry guessed that meant he had stained the carpet below with the white liquid. Harry’s uncle sucked harder, and the teen felt his testes tighten as Vernon’s tongue swirled around his bellend.

‘Ohh,’ Harry groaned, ‘nearly there…’

‘DAD?!’

Vernon pulled off his nephew’s stick, and his eyes were open wide as he saw that Dudley was stood in the door, eerily similar in position to where his father had been not long before.

‘MOM?!’ Dudley continued, shock still colouring his tone. ‘What the hell is going on?!’

‘Oh, come on Dudders,’ Harry groaned, ‘can’t you go away for, like, five minutes? I’m nearly there, and I’d far rather convince you to come join us after I’ve finished.’

‘What are you-’ Dudley was interrupted by his father.

‘What did you just say?!’

‘Hrrr…’ Harry wondered what he’d done to his aunt. This seemed overboard for exhaustion.

‘Look, I really don’t feel like having an argument about it. Especially not like this,’ he was masturbating, trying to stay at least near the edge, ‘but your son’s inclined towards guys as well.’ He explained to his Uncle. ‘The difference is, I don’t think I’d be his first. Even in the muggle world, his generation’s a little more… shall we call it liberal.’

‘Hmnn,’ Petunia denied, ‘Duddd-ns wouldn’t…’

‘Well, Big D?’ Harry asked, still stroking his tool, ‘Tell a tale for your folks. Which one do you think they’d like most? Your underlings that suck you off upon command, or the kids that don’t have any money to give you that you fuck to teach them a lesson?’

‘It’s not like that!’ Dudley denied, unknowingly confirming that there was something similar going on.

‘What?!’ Vernon struggled to his feet. ‘Dudders, tell me it’s not true… I didn’t raise a- a…’

‘Faggot?’ Harry guessed, his hand still running up and down his length. Still, his orgasm was retreating at this less-than-arousing scene. Vernon grunted.

‘That’d be more convincing if I hadn’t just walked in on you sucking his cock, Dad!’ Dudley responded, unhappily. ‘And don’t even  _ try _ to pretend you didn’t enjoy it!’ He pointed at the cum still on the floor next to Vernon’s feet. ‘You’re the faggot!’

‘Don’t you  _ dare _ -’

‘Dare what?! Point out the fact that you  _ still _ have a fucking hard on? Or point out that it’s hardly surprising I’ve got problems when you and mom are like…  _ THIS _ !’ He gestured at Harry, and then around the room.

Both Dursley adults were lost for words, though Petunia could hardly speak anyway, so Harry filled the silence.

‘If it helps any, he’s got a couple of girls in amongst his  _ followers _ . I’m sure you’ll still get grandkids.’

‘Shut it, Harry!’ Dudley said, glaring at his cousin.

‘No. I’m in a bad mood, I feel like spilling the dirty secrets of the Dursley house. Since I’m stuck like this for a little while, I might as well talk about the fact that you moan for  _ mummy _ and  _ daddy _ when you’re beating your meat. And that you’re unbelievably obvious about running off to deal with your  _ problem _ when you see me less-than fully dressed. I haven’t even mentioned that you  _ seek _ out chances to see me undressed. Or that you broke the lock on purpose to the bathroom so that you could watch me, and that I’ve run out of fucking pants because you’ve stolen them all.’

Throughout this, Dudley stood with his jaw slack. He had had no idea Harry knew, and the result would have amused Harry, had he not  _ really _ wanted to get on with the fun part.

‘Now, since your mouth’s already open, why not get to sucking your  _ daddy _ ’s cock? He’s definitely hard now, after all. Maybe your  _ mummy _ will give you the same treat when she’s recovered some.’

Dudley was red faced. So was his father, and Petunia’s blush extended past her throat. As her son’s gaze moved to her, Petunia covered her breasts. She looked at her Duddikins, saw the lust in his eyes and the modest tent in his shorts, and moved the arm away. Vernon shifted uncomfortably, but didn’t put his penis away as Dudley looked to him. Harry saw that he sought permission.

‘Uh… well…’ Vernon’s hands went to his trousers, and he pushed them further down again, ‘if you want to, Dudders, then…’

Dudley nodded, still red in the face, and stepped forward slowly.

‘You might want to take your own bottoms off, Dud; your mom might have an easier time that way.’ Dudley nodded again, not speaking, and unfastened the button and then the fly. He dropped them to the ground, followed by his boxers, and stepped out of them. Petunia tried to crawl to the edge of the bed, and sucked in a breath to try to recover.

Harry stood as Dudley dropped to his knees before his father. ‘Okay, then, which of you wants to take my cock?’ He asked the two men.

Dudley looked at him with shock in his eyes. Vernon looked at his son, saw the shock, and misinterpreted the emotion.

‘No. No, not Dudley,’ he said, protective of what he thought was his fearful son, ‘I’ll… uh-I’ll…’

‘Be buggered?’ Harry finished. ‘Okay, you’ve got yourself a deal. But, if that’s the case, the least your son could do is lube me up a bit.’ He stepped up to Dudley, presenting the proud, jutting manhood. ‘What do you say, Big D? Do you want me to do your dad dry? Or do you want to help him out?’ The tip touched Harry’s cousin’s lips.

Dudley readily opened his mouth, and engulfed the member. He sucked it, and Harry was surprised Dudley’s lips and nose met his pubic hair.

‘Ooh,’ Harry moaned, ‘See? Your son’s a pro.’ Dudley’s hand snuck around Harry’s back, and a finger pressed against his hole. ‘Hey, hey,’ Harry objected, ‘you’re just getting me ready; your  _ daddy _ is the one who you need to focus your efforts on.’ He pulled out of Dudley’s mouth, and then presented his fingers to the older boy. Dudley got the message, and sucked them as well, getting them slick and releasing them from his grasp to move to his father’s member.

Harry watched the boy hesitate, wrapping a hand around Vernon’s phallus and stroking it twice while keeping his face inches from the tip. Dudley licked his lips, moved closer, and licked the tip. Vernon’s knees wobbled at the sensation.

Harry’s hand fell behind the walrus-man, and he found his arsehole. Vernon squared his shoulders when the index finger pressed against his hole. Harry pushed, it slid past his defences, and Vernon hissed. Harry chuckled, and added a second finger to the first. Vernon gasped, as his son took him into his throat, and Harry watched Petunia crawl between her son and husband. Dudley was kneeling, so she stayed on her hands and knees to get the correct diagonal angle to go down on her son’s average-size digit.

A third finger was added, and Vernon’s fists clenched. Then all three were removed and Vernon relaxed. That wasn’t smart, but Harry was happy that he did; it made the next part easier, though Vernon had clearly forgotten what came next.

Harry, now behind his uncle, pushed his head against the virgin-hole. With the relaxation of the muscles, it  _ popped _ past before Vernon had a chance to realise what was happening and tense up. Harry grinned and put his hands on his uncle’s fat-covered hips.

‘Oh,  _ Vernon _ .’ Harry moaned, putting emphasis on the name with a grin. ‘You’re so  _ tight _ .’ He pushed his member deeper inside his uncle, and became aware of the man shivering. ‘Such a tight  _ hole _ to  _ fuck _ .’

‘ARGH!’ Harry was surprised, as the hole he was inside tightened. He heard Dudley’s muffled surprise, as his father exploded inside his mouth, at the same time as Vernon gave a wordless yell.

The man stood in the same position for several heartbeats, his hands out in front of him, probably holding Dudley’s head, and Harry heard his breathing. Heavy and quick-coming.

Then, Vernon stumbled over towards the bed. He made it before collapsing in a feint, and the bed, reinforced as it was, shook.

Harry laughed softly, amused despite not finishing himself, and looked down at the other two participants. Petunia hadn’t missed a beat, and was sucking her son’s cock like there was no tomorrow, and Dudley looked confused as cum dribbled down his chin. He quickly focused again, and shuffled forwards, forcing his mother to do the same, seeking Harry’s dick to fill the sudden absence.

‘Ah-ah,’ Harry shook his head. ‘I’m going to fuck you now. Your dad was unsatisfactory, so the privilege falls to you. You ever been buggered before?’

‘Yeah,’ Dudley nodded, unashamed now that lust had taken over. His hand was on the back of Petunia’s head.

‘Who by?’ Harry asked, idly, as he positioned himself on the floor behind Dudley.

‘Uh, Michelle first. Then Pierce.’

‘Michelle? She use a strapon?’

‘Yeah,’ Dudley nodded, and grunted as his mother did something Harry couldn’t see.

‘Bigger than me?’

‘’Bout the same size,’ Dudley said.

‘Good, then. That means I can do this.’

Harry thrust into his cousin, and Dudley cried out. Harry heard a muffled cry that told Harry Petunia had been pulled further onto the cock she was sucking.

‘Just-’ Harry thrust into Dudley, the boy grunting his pleasure, ‘A-’ again, ‘Suggestion-’ with each word, he pulled out until only the head of his penis was inside his cousin, and after each he slammed back inside. ‘But- You- Might- Want- To- Fuck- Petunia.’ Harry lowered himself on his knees again, to get a better angle, and continued thrusting into Dudley’s tight passage. ‘That- Will- Make- The- Most- Of- This-  _ Position _ !’ Harry drove himself into Dudley, and found the prostate. Dudley called out, inarticulate, and Harry felt him tighten around his pole.

‘C-Cummin’!’ Dudley sprayed inside Petunia’s mouth as Harry continued fucking him. Petunia swallowed every drop, and Harry wished he had gotten a blowjob from her earlier. Ah, well, he still had the better part of a week; plenty of time to have some more fun-time with each of the Dursleys. She pulled away from him with a  _ popping _ sound of suction, and turned around.

‘Fuck mummy, Duddikins,’ Petunia told her son. Harry smirked; their relationship was forever changed, then. ‘Put it in mummy’s bum.’ Yep. Definitely changed.’

She put herself in front of her son while Dudley had his hands on the floor, body trying to shift forwards as Harry slammed into his rear again and again with some considerable strength. He felt his orgasm in the distance, and no way was he letting it get away again.

‘Oh-fuck, fuck, FUCK!’ Dudley called out, as Harry slammed in and out of him in very quick succession. Harry moved his hands from the slightly flabby hips to wrap around his cousin’s shoulders. He shoved Dudley down in time with his upwards thrusts, and Dudley turned his head, trying to find Harry’s lips. Harry kissed him hard, and then grabbed his hair.

‘ _ Watch _ ,’ he ordered, ‘watch your mother, the woman who brought you into this world. Watch her, and see what a  _ slut _ she is,’ Harry whispered into Dudley’s ear. ‘Fuck her in her  _ slutty little ass _ . D’you think she’s ever let your dad fuck her there? Do you think you’re taking her anal cherry? Like I just took your dad’s? When I shoved my  _ big dick _ in his  _ virgin arsehole _ ?’

Dudley just whimpered, as Petunia positioned herself before him. She took hold of her son’s member, and lined it up with her rear passage.

Harry  _ shoved _ himself into Dudley, and the momentum passed into his hips. He entered his mother in one motion, and Petunia screamed.

‘Mum! I’m- I’m so sorr- oh, gosh!’ He took pulled her to him, wrapping his hands around her torso, and grabbed at her small breasts. ‘I’m so sorry mum! I’m so- you’re so fucking  _ tight _ ! This feels so fucking good!  _ God _ !’

‘Fuck her!’ Harry was thrusting wildly into his cousin now, his orgasm  _ very near _ , and was tightly gripping the hips on either side of the hole he was shagging so utterly. With each thrust he gave, Petunia received one in her ass. She was moaning again now, and Harry’s arousal only grew with that fact. ‘ _ Fuck- Your- Mother _ !’ He ordered, ‘While I  _ fuck- YOU _ !  _ Take it, BIG D _ ! FUCK!’ Harry must have slammed into Dudley four times in a second, and pulled free of the tight hole, standing to their side just in time to aim his cock at the incestuous pair.

A half-dozen thick ropes of cum sprayed over the two. The first and second splattered against Dudley’s face, covering it and running down and into his open mouth; he was gasping and grunting. The third splashed onto the pair’s joined ass and cock, drenching their nethers. The fourth missed, landing on the carpet near Vernon’s similar pool. The fifth drenched Petunia’s mid-back, and Harry barely heard the cries of ecstasy from both at the sensations of his hot, sticky cum covering them as the last found its mark. Petunia’s face was covered in it, as Harry aimed his jizz and it found its mark.

He stumbled back, that orgasm having taken something serious out of him, and decided not to join in again. It would take some time to reach another orgasm, even if he was still hard, and Harry could see that they were nearing the point that they would join Vernon in an unconscious state.

‘Fuck! Fuck mummy’s arse, my beautiful boy!’

Harry turned and walked unevenly out of the room, despite enjoying the last words that reached his ears, and smiled to himself as he climbed into the shower. He had a feeling the Dursleys would be treating him better from now on. And he had something to look forward to until his friends came; there were any number of things he could try with three mostly-willing participants.

The hot water felt good, and Harry was nowhere near the mirror. He couldn’t see the glowing green of his eyes, and even if he had there was little chance he would have read into it. Nor did he notice that, now he was done with the activities, his hair lengthened again to hang in his eyes. That it had been shorter would not occur to him, since it had hardly been a conscious choice.


	4. With the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to the Burrow in preparation for the World Cup. After several hours socialising, the all retire to their respective rooms. When Harry ventures to the bathroom, waiting for Ron to fall into a deeper sleep so he can masturbate in peace, he hears voices and investigates. Molly and Arthur find him, and fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a threesome chapter. Bisexual intercourse is the main aspect, in which Harry has sex with both Arthur and Molly. There's also Heterosexual contact and homosexual contact, so if any of that bothers you it might be best not to read this chapter.

As Harry stood in the living room, a bag packed next to him to accompany the boy-who-lived to the Burrow, he reflected on the handful of days since he and the Dursley’s engaged in Group Sex.

As he had thought, life was seeming far more pleasant now that he had a hold over them. They weren’t any more friendly towards him, nor did Harry want them to be, but they’d said nothing about his chores now that Harry had stopped doing them. He didn’t have to sneak food, either; they gave him a near equal portion at mealtimes. Near, because the Dursley males had larger portions than Harry wanted; neither had kept up with their diet plan.

And, of course, Harry had had some release. He discovered Petunia gave fantastic head, as he had suspected, and had taken advantage of that fact. Vernon was learning, and Harry was perfectly willing to let the man practice on him. As was his son; Harry had walked in on the three Dursleys in a variety of situations, and was happy to have changed the dynamic so greatly. And to participate in the activities whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Harry stopped thinking about it; it would be a bad idea to get hard now, the Weasleys would be arriving in minutes, according to Ron’s letter, after all. Much as he was looking forward to enjoying their company, Harry knew that they would be uncomfortable to walk in on him wanking.

He shifted in his seat, and the clothes he was wearing moved with him. The Dursley’s hadn’t been massively generous, but he had received some clothing that fit. And was a little snug, if Harry was to be honest. He suspected that was partially motivated by selfish desires to more easily see Harry’s physique, but hardly cared.

The clock ticked onto five o'clock, and Harry glanced at the hallway, waiting for the knock at the door, He heard shuffling upstairs, where the Dursleys were occupying themselves, and hoped that they could show  _ some _ restraint in the situation. He didn’t much want to explain to the Weasleys that he had shown the Dursleys the pleasure of incest; it would be tricky to spin that so Harry came off as a sympathetic character. Equally, letting them think that the Dursleys were sex-crazed freaks would be… unwise. Harry did not know how, but he was sure that information would result in Mr Weasley’s opinion being coloured. And would lead to  _ colourful _ questions being asked of Harry.

A loud bang, followed by panicked voices, came from the electric fireplace in front of Harry. After jumping slightly, he hurried over; they had tried to come via floo.

 

Mr Weasley had fixed up the room before they left, cleaning it and leaving the electric fireplace next to the hole in the wall. Harry would have preferred that they not blow the fireplace across the room, but it shouldn’t be too problematic for the Dursleys to refit.

‘Oh, it’s good to see you Harry!’ Mrs Weasley called, pulling him into a smothering hug. ‘Have they been feeding you? Do you want me to prepare a snack?’

‘Look at him, mum,’ Fred or George said, ‘does he look like they’ve been starving him?’

She pulled back to hold Harry at arm’s length, and nodded approvingly with only a small frown.

‘Still a little skinny,’ she said, seemingly to herself, ‘but it’s good to see a growth spurt.’ Molly smiled at Harry, then at her husband and children, and released him from the hold. Harry was also smiling as they were led into the kitchen, and his stomach growled at the smell of her famous home-cooking. It smelled almost as good as Molly herself while he was pressed against her.

Harry took a seat next to Ron, as the other boy tucked into the meal only pausing to say a few sentences to his best friend.

‘You look like you’ve had a good summer, mate,’ the redhead commented, cutting up a slice of roast beef as he did.

‘It’s been better than usual,’ Harry smiled to himself, ‘yeah. And I’m  _ really _ looking forward to the World Cup. It sounds like it should be great.’

‘We all are,’ Ron grinned, showing food in his mouth, ‘still can’t believe Dad got the tickets. Gonna be awesome.’

‘Did you say Hermione’s here?’ Harry asked, recalling something said in the letter.

‘Mm,’ Ron nodded, and swallowed his mouthful, ‘but she’s out with her parents today. Something about a book.’ He shrugged. ‘She said she’d be back after dinner, so I guess you’ll see her then.’

‘I suppose so,’ Harry turned to the oldest two Weasleys, Bill and Charlie were visiting for the summer, and struck up a conversation with them.

 

‘HARRY!’ Hermione leapt at him, and Harry stumbled back as he caught the girl in a hug. The back of his legs hit the couch, and he fell onto the seat with Hermione on top of him. He noticed she was half on his lap, and only stopped from getting hard at the situation through mental effort.

‘Hey, ‘Mione,’ Harry grinned, as the others in the room watched with varying expressions. The twins, Bill and Charlie had looks of mirth, Percy was, of course, absent, Ron looked mildly amused with a hint of jealousy, and Ginny was scowling. The parents were elsewhere, ‘had a good summer?’

‘Yeah, it’s been really good,’ she said, pulling back to look Harry in the face but not moving other than that, ‘we went to France! They have such an interesting culture; did you know that Nicholas Flamel used to live there? We saw his house.’

‘Really? No, I didn’t know that,’ Harry told her, amused, ‘is that all you did there? Visit historical landmarks?’

‘Not  _ all _ .’ Hermione redenned slightly. She seemed unaware, though, that her forearms were still resting on Harry’s shoulders, and that his hands, in return, were sat on her hips.

‘But  _ most _ ,’ Harry completed. ‘By the way, I think the twins are going to have an aneurism if you don’t get off me soon.’ He nodded at them, where they were clutching at each other giggling silently.

Hermione glanced down and blushed some more at seeing she was in Harry’s lap. She moved to sit next to him. Harry noticed she kept a grip on his forearm; he wasn’t the only one, based on the fact that Ginny was glaring at the offending limb. Oddly, Ron’s expression was one of confusion now. Harry didn’t know when it had change thusly, and made a mental note of it.

‘The Dursleys must have been treating you better, Harry,’ Hermione glanced at his torso and the outlined musculature.

‘Yeah, they have been. I guess they’ve grown up,’ he said, noncommittally.

‘Good,’ Hermione nodded, ‘it took them long enough. Do I even have to ask if you’re looking forward to the Quiddich?’

‘I wouldn’t have thought you’d need to,’ Harry grinned back at her, ‘I reckon it’ll be great.’

And with that, the conversation expanded. The Weasley males shared a passion for the sport, and quickly fell into a heated debate about Ireland’s chances. The twins were being antagonistic, and insisting that Krum would catch the snitch too quickly for Ireland’s chasers to get ahead, with Ron nodding along. Based on what was said, Harry guessed Ron had something of an obsession for the man. Maybe that was the surly man who’s poster Ron seemed to worship.

Harry’s eyebrows rose when, after a while, Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. It wasn’t the first time she been affectionate, or anything, but it seemed strange for her not to notice the look Ginny was giving her. If looks could kill… hers would probably kill Hermione and then move on to slaughter the others in the room.

 

Harry lay in bed, that night, with a hand below his head while staring at the ceiling. It was unfortunate, but he wasn’t going to be able to get to sleep until Ron’s snores told him it was safe to take care of his urges. The day had been far from exhausting, and little-Harry was hard under the covers.

He would blow himself; that was the best option Harry had available at the moment. None of the people in the house had been especially subtle in their admiration of Harry, but there was nothing to be done with that fact just yet. And that was ignoring his surprise; Harry hadn’t known that  _ any _ of the male Weasleys were into guys, yet he had seen all of their eyes wander when they thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Maybe he hadn’t appreciated just how open the Wizarding community was. Harry knew they were more open about sex and sexuality, but for all of them to be lusting after him seemed unlikely to say the least. Or maybe it wasn’t what he had thought; Harry might be interpreting innocuous looks as those of lust.

Then, it might have to do with his changes. There was something going on, even if Harry didn’t understand what it was.

Harry looked over at Ron, where the other boy lay still. Was he pretending to be asleep? Harry wasn’t sure, maybe his friend was simply struggling to drift off as well. Or maybe he wasn’t deep enough in it to begin to snore.

Harry waited some more, patient. And then something unexpected happened.

He heard movement, and looked over to see a lump under Ron’s cover that hadn’t been there before. The other boy had a hand beneath the sheets. It didn’t take long for Harry to deduce what he was doing; it was quite clear from the movement  _ up  _ and  _ down _ and  _ up _ and  _ down _ that Ron was masturbating. Harry watched his best friend wanking, and his own member throbbed where it lay neglected.

He slid a hand beneath his duvet, and took a hold of his large penis. Harry ran his hand up and down the shaft, his eyes still on Ron and the movement of his friend. The redhead gave no sign of awareness of Harry, his eyes closed as he imagined something erotic.

After a handful of minutes, Harry heard his friend’s breathing speed up to a slightly ragged rhythm. He strained his ears as Ron began to whisper under his breath. Harry’s hand paused on his cock, it pointing up slightly to form a tent in the fabric he lay beneath.

‘Her...Mione…’ Harry’s member pulsed at the thought of Ron and Hermione entwined, ‘Ha… rry…’ Again, it throbbed as Harry was added to the mental image.

Ronald’s hips squirmed and lifted, and the boy moaned. Harry took that to mean he had finished, and then the redhead began to snore. He hadn’t looked at Harry once, and the boy-who-lived found himself slightly annoyed at that fact.

Harry felt his bladder tell him it was full, and let his cock flag; when he returned, Ron would be more deeply asleep and it would be safer to take care of his own problem. He stood slowly, and tiptoed out of the room. He was in a pair of black boxer-briefs, and his partially erect member still made a tent in the material.

 

As he exited the room, and descended the staircase, Harry wondered, again, whether the looks had been meaningful. He was fairly certain he would find out either way eventually, but he was curious. Particularly as five of the people would only be around for so long. Mrs Weasley he would only see for tomorrow. The next morning, they would be leaving for the cup. He would see her again when they returned to the Burrow before going to Hogwarts, but still…

Harry grunted, annoyed with himself for the turn his thoughts took. He wanted all of them, clearly there was an issue with some part of him, but Molly had always been good to him. He felt bad about having that kind of thought about her; what would she think if she knew?

He heard voices coming from down the hall, and his feet carried him towards them before Harry had consciously decided to investigate.

‘Don’t worry about it, Arthur,’ Mrs Weasley was saying softly, ‘I’m sure it doesn’t mean anything.’

Arthur’s response wasn’t clear to Harry.

‘Exactly. It’s never happened before. There’s no reason to be worried about what it means. So you finished a bit quickly today, you were excited, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.’

Again, Arthur sounded muffled.

‘No, I don’t mind. If you feel up to it we can try again; if not, I don’t need to continue.’ Harry heard the lie in that, and he wasn’t involved in the conversation.

‘You were just as excited as me,’ Arthur argued quietly, ‘obviously you need release.’

‘Well, then, y-’

The floor creaked below Harry’s foot.

‘Did you hear that?’ Molly left her sentence unfinished, as Arthur confirmed he had heard the noise.

Harry swallowed, and looked over his shoulder. The bathroom was just down the hall, and he darted to it. He forced his erection to fade again, his strange skill allowing as much, and emptied his bladder. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Harry stupidly believed he was in the clear and opened the door, stepping into the hallway.

‘Harry?’ A man’s voice asked. The raven haired boy turned, and saw Arthur looking at him strangely. He wore a dark green dressing gown, and Harry saw Molly stood in the doorway in a gown made from thinner material. Neither was shut properly, and Harry’s eyes wandered. ‘Were you listening outside our room?’

‘Uh…’ Harry said, nervousness clear in his tone. ‘I…’

‘Why would you do that, Dear?’ Molly asked, with a frown on her face.

‘Uh…’

‘It was an intrusion on our privacy,’ she continued, ‘it’s rude to eavesdrop… isn’t it, Arthur?’ She asked for confirmation. ‘Arthur?’ She said again, after receiving no response. ‘Arthur, what’s wrong?’ She stepped further into the corridor, walking up to her husband.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as she followed Arthur’s line of sight. His boner was back in full force; Harry was hardly surprised, all that was on his mind now was sex. He was backed up, and his body saw the opportunity for release.

‘Oh…’ Molly said, still softly, ‘Harry, you’re…’

‘Large.’ Arthur completed.

‘I wasn’t going to say that, Arthur.’ She lanced crossly at her husband. ‘Harry, Dear, are you okay?’ Harry realised that he hadn’t moved nor spoken for several minutes. He swallowed, finding his throat dry, and made a strange noise. He hadn’t been prepared for this, and the cockiness that came when he was in the middle of the act wasn’t there yet.

‘Poor Dear,’ Molly stepped forwards, leaving her husband to look over Harry’s on-display form, ‘we aren’t angry, Harry, don’t worry.’ She opened her arms, and Harry’s member throbbed again as her robe opened.

She wrapped him in a hug, and Harry’s arms did the same.

‘Don’t worry, sweetie,’ she stroked the back of his head, ‘you’re not in trouble.’

‘But you can make it up to us,’ Arthur commented. His wife froze, ‘we were both excited today, as you heard. I think I know why.’

‘Arthur,’ there was warning in Mrs Weasley’s voice. Her husband ignored it.

‘If you’d like to help us out with that, it would make both of us happy.’ He smiled slightly, an empathetic expression.

Molly frowned as she pulled away from Harry, and shot a cross look over her shoulder. ‘Harry, dear, you need to understand… things are different in the wizarding world. Some people, even when they’re in love with their partner, they occasionally enjoy the company of others. We… well, we’re both consenting about it; in our youths both me and Arthur liked both sexes. When  _ appropriate _ ,’ again, she shot her husband a look, ‘we occasionally invite… others into our marital bed. Strangers, most often. Please don’t think less of us, Dear, Arthur simply spoke without thinking.

‘Please, give some response, Harry,’ Molly looked worried that Harry had still not spoken; she was afraid that he was disgusted, Harry saw. He struggled to form any instructions to give his body, though, ‘I’m sorry, Dear. You must be disgusted with what he said, but please understand he’s not in his right mind at the moment. We were engaging in marital activities, and you are very attractive. Arthur did not think of the consequences.’

Harry noticed that, now, Mr Weasley had a look of worry on his face as well. Mrs Weasley let go of his shoulders. She looked hurt, and stepped back. She opened her mouth to say something more, and Harry’s brain kicked back into gear.

He stepped forwards, and kissed his best friend’s mother. She froze, still for a handful of seconds, and then her hands raised, running up Harry’s sides and then back. Molly Weasley moaned against his lips, and Harry deepened the kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and his hands held her wide hips.

He felt lips on the back of his neck. Arthur had gone behind him, apparently, and the man’s hands were on Harry’s sides. He ran them up and down, fingertips softly brushing against the sides, and Harry made a noise of surprise as he felt Mr Weasley’s erect cockhead prod him in the lower back. Mrs Weasley moaned into the kiss, pressed hard against Harry, and then pulled away.

‘B-Bedroom.’ She whispered, glancing at the door to her right. She hooked a finger through Harry’s underpants, and pulled him towards the master bedroom. Her husband followed behind, fumbling in the pockets of his dressing gown. Harry noticed his bellend, and a good portion of the shaft below, was poking out of the leg of his pants. Molly noticed, as well, and Harry’s knees wobbled as she licked her lips.

They were in the room, and snogging again in moments. Mrs Weasley’s hands were in Harry’s waistband, and pushing the item of clothing down. Harry’s lovestick sprang free, bouncing as it was released from the prison, and she left the pants around his thighs, raising his testes up ever so slightly. Harry’s head fell to her shoulder as the woman’s hand wrapped around his shaft.

‘Ohh, that feels good, Dear.’ She groaned, as Harry kissed her neck and felt the two familiar spells be cast on his behind. There was no doubt where Arthur planned for this to go, then.

Arthur dropped his wand onto the nightstand, having cast silencing spells on the door as well as lubrication and cleaning spells on Harry and himself. He suspected that this was going to get loud.

Harry’s hand snaked between his body and that of the plump woman giving him a handjob, and his fingers found her wetness quickly. Molly moaned, and Harry moaned. He heard the sounds of husband and wife kissing over his shoulder, and felt Arthur lick his neck for some reason. Harry didn’t understand it, but nor did he object as he moved back to reengage Mrs Weasley’s mouth.

She placed a finger on his lips, and Harry frowned at being stopped. Molly smiled, pecked him on the lips, and then lowered her head to kiss his bare chest. She fell further, dropping to her knees and looking up at Harry with a sultry, lustful look. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat as she took the head of his penis in her mouth, and shivered at the odd sensation on his behind.

His eyebrows raised, seeing Arthur’s face down there, and Harry moaned as he felt a tongue touch his rear entrance. He had not been expecting that. Mr Weasley, slightly quirky family man, was licking his arse. Harry groaned at the combined ministrations of husband and wife, and his hands ran through Mrs Weasley’s hair as she sucked his rock hard member.

Mr Weasley’s tongue snuck inside as his wife deep-throated Harry’s large manhood, and the man moaned. Harry didn’t know why exactly, but was focusing on his own pleasure more than any curiosity. Merlin, this felt good.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, found it was shorter than he thought it had been, and was pulled away from thinking about it any more as Arthur changed tact and added a finger to his pleasing tongue. Harry gasped, as Molly cradled his balls and her tongue swirled around his cockhead, and felt his orgasm growing near.

‘Ohh… I’m nearly there…’ Molly quickened her pace, eager, and Harry brushed his hand through her hair again. ‘Cumming!’ He announced. Molly sucked hard on his member, and his seed flooded her mouth. Harry felt her swallow again and again at the same time as Arthur moved away, removing his tongue and finger. Molly rose to her feet as well, showing him that she had not managed to swallow all of his jizm as some was on her chin.

Arthur kissed her, again over Harry shoulder, and then Molly smiled at Harry. Motherly. And that made his penis even harder.

‘Would you like to fuck me, Dear?’ She asked, in a kind voice.

‘Fuck yes.’ Harry replied, in a gasping voice.

‘Good,’ she said, ‘and Arthur will fuck you at the same time, okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Harry nodded. ‘Sounds good.’ He took hold of her hip with one hand, and his cock with the other. Directing it to her snatch, Harry felt Mr Weasley spread his cheeks. Harry pushed into Molly at the same time as Arthur’s head pressed against his hole.

‘I’ll be gentle,’ Ron’s father reassured him, ‘don’t worry, Harry.’

‘Not worried,’ Harry mumbled against Molly’s neck, as he pushed deeper inside her and the woman clutched at his back. Her fingernails scratched at him, and Harry enjoyed the feeling.

Arthur was gentle, as he pressed against Harry. He moved his hips forwards slowly and softly, and the tip of his cock entered Harry. Harry’s ring squeezed the invading organ, and he heard Arthur moan. Harry clenched around it, and heard another groan of pleasure from the husband of the woman he was inside.

‘Merlin, you feel good,’ Harry said, breathless, to Mrs Weasley. And she did; like warm velvet wrapped around his phallus. At least as good as Petunia, with the added bonus that Harry  _ liked _ Mrs Weasly. It felt better like this, with some intimacy. Molly kissed his neck, her breathing heavy.

‘So do you… so big…’

Mr Weasley’s head pushed through the tightness of Harry’s entrance, and Arthur moaned as the first barrier was passed. Harry moaned, too; it was only the second time he had been penetrated, and Arthur knew better what he was doing than Harry had. Even if his phallus was smaller than Harry’s, it was big enough.

‘ _ Tight _ ,’ Arthur whispered, ‘so fucking tight.’ Hearing Mr Weasley swear excited Harry even more.

Harry tightened around Arthur, and pushed harder into Molly. Mr Weasley followed the motion, pulled by Harry’s iron grip on his member, as Molly cried at the pleasure from Harry slamming into her.

‘ _ Harry _ !’ She called Her children would  _ definitely _ have heard that, had Arthur not cast the spells prior to the initiation.

‘Yes,’ Harry gasped, ‘you’re so fucking good.’

Arthur moaned, and pushed further into the tight passage of the-boy-who-lived. Harry groaned, as well.

‘You like having me inside your wife, don’t you Mr Weasley?’

‘Merlin,  _ yes _ .’ Arthur responded, pushing further in again. Harry hummed, as he felt the man’s pelvis against his cheeks. Arthur pulled back, so that he was nearly out of Harry’s arse, and then pushed in again. He was slow, still but faster than the last time as Harry drove into his wife again and again. ‘So fucking hot.’ Arthur continued.

‘It  _ is _ ,’ Molly hissed, ‘it fucking  _ is _ . We’re-’ she lifted herself up, and then drove down onto Harry’s hard dick. ‘Doing this again!’

‘Definitely!’ Arthur agreed, driving himself balls deep into Harry’s tight passage.

‘I’m game-’ Harry slammed into Molly again, the clapping slap resounding through the room. He drew back, ‘If you are!’ He drove into her again, as Arthur shoved into him, and moaned at the assault on his senses.

Arthur drove into Harry repeatedly, while Harry slammed into his wife, and Molly had the perfect view, looking over Harry’s shoulder, of her husband buggering the boy she considered a seventh son.

‘OH, HARRY!’ She hollered, and Harry groaned as she tightened around him. Molly’s eyes glazed over as the orgasm hit her like a wall, and Harry did not stop driving himself into her cunt. She gasped, and groaned, and bit into Harry’s shoulder. Then, she fell backwards onto the bed, her ample bosom rising and falling as she heaved in breath. Harry ran his hands over them, teasing the nipples as he bent over the bed being shagged, until she protested.

‘N-No,’ Molly shook her head, lust still in her eyes, ‘f-fuck my husband. Bend him over the bed, and shove your big cock in his tight little arse.’ Harry groaned, liking this version of Molly Weasley  _ a lot _ , and felt Arthur pull out. The man hurried over to the bed, and braced himself on the soft surface next to his wife.

‘ _ Do it _ .’ Arthur’s eyes met Harry’s, and Harry grinned.

He placed his cock-head against the older man’s hole, and slowly pushed inside. The ring of muscle objected briefly, before his bulbous head popped past. His eight-and-a-half inch member began its invasion, and Arthur gasped and moaned, his six incher an angry red as it pointed down, neglected for the moment.

‘Harder! Fuck him harder!’ Molly ordered, on the sidelines.

Harry obliged. He slammed into the man’s tightness, hit his prostate, and drew back. Arthur made no noise, his mouth open in a silent yell, and Harry’s muscles tightened as he sped up, slamming into his best friend’s father again and again as his wife encouraged the buggery.

‘Make him cum, Harry! He won’t be able to sit down for a week, Dear! Make it a month!’ She called, excitement in her voice despite her recent mind blowing orgasm. She was getting off on seeing the man she married be fucked into oblivion by her son’s best friend.

Harry pushed into Arthur, his balls slapping against Mr Weasley’s own, and the man moaned. The passage Harry was inside tightened, trying to milk him of his cum, and Arthur gasped and spluttered out a warning.

‘Goin- To- Cum!’ He cried. Harry moaned loudly, and it was lost below the loud cry of pleasure Arthur gave as his swollen penis sprayed white liquid onto the sheets below him.

He cried out again and again as Harry did not stop, fucking the hole for all he was worth and loving the noises that came from doing as much. His eyes met Mrs Weasley’s, and he saw her memorising the scene before her. He moaned, and slammed into the man again. Mr Weasley gasped, tightened, and came again. Less liquid came this time, but it added to the large pool of jizm below his cock as Harry climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind to get better leverage as he approached his own orgasm.

‘I’m gonna cum!’ He announced.

‘On his back!’ Molly ordered, lust in her eyes.

Harry pulled out, and grabbed his cock. He wanked over the buggered man, whose face was now on the bed with his lungs rapidly inflating and deflating. Harry’s balls tightened, and streams of cum sprayed over Arthur Weasley’s back. After the third stream, Harry twisted. The fourth partially got Arthur again, and also landed on the sheets of their double bed. The fifth, sixth and seventh landed on Mrs Weasley. Her face was plastered by it and her chest was dripping with the thick liquid. The bed in front of her had another pool of the cum, and Molly licked her lips as she looked at Harry.

‘Wow,’ she said, ‘I did not expect you to be so… wow.’ The two stared at each other, both near nakedness, and then Molly’s eyes showed exhaustion. ‘Merlin… I would offer for you to stay, but…’

‘Ron would notice,’ Harry nodded, ‘see you in the morning.’ He grinned at the woman covered in his cum, and her husband equally drenched on the bed next to her, and stumbled off the bed. ‘This was really good, I hope you were serious about doing it again.’

‘Definitely.’ Molly murmured, as Harry glanced at the floor next to the bed and found his boxers were lying there torn. He would have to go back through the house nude, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you wish to make any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments.


	5. Porking Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Harry goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water. There, he finds Percy eating breakfast before work. They converse, and the subject of sex is raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M pairing at the moment, as is likely to be common in these following chapters because there's a lot of male Weasleys. Not really any other warnings needed.

Harry was awake bright and early the following day, despite the activity of the night before that should really have taken something out of him. Based on the fact that his penis was hard again, and refusing to give up the blood inflating it, Harry guessed that meant he shouldn’t waste time sleeping when he could be doing things more productive.

Or… not. He supposed it would depend on the person asked, whether they would call masturbating and pursuing people to have sex with a productive use of time. But Harry considered it as useful as any of the things he could do instead. It was extremely enjoyable, and what better goal was there than to want to enjoy life?

He left the room, treading softly, and left Ron snoring loudly and happily. A little thirsty, Harry grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms and pulled them on before descending the steps. He assumed that his erection would go away in a little while. If not, he would find somewhere to take care of it.

Ron’s room was at the very top of the house, and so there were five staircases between Harry and the kitchen. As he passed by the rooms, he kept an ear out for the signs of life. He payed particular attention as he passed the master bedroom, but there was the absolute silence of people sleeping the sleep of the dead, so he moved on. Nor did he hear any noise anywhere else in the house. That wasn’t surprising, since it was only just turning Seven. The Weasleys would certainly want to sleep in, given the option, and none of them had obligations.

Even Hermione would probably be asleep for another couple of hours. She was an early riser compared to the others, but if Harry had the choice he, too, would still be asleep. His body refused, though, and was wide by the time his bare feet touched the kitchen floor tiles.

He made his way over to the cupboard with glasses inside, took one, and moved over to the sink unaware that he had company.

‘Morning, Harry,’ A male voice greeted. Harry dropped the glass into the sink, where it clattered but did not break, jumping slightly at the sound.

He spun, and found himself looking at Percy Weasley, sat at the table eating cereal with a newspaper open next to him.

‘Oh, Percy,’ Harry half-greeted, ‘of course you’re awake. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be down here.’

‘I see why,’ Percy glared at the ceiling, as though he could hear his brothers snores from here, ‘but I have work. I cannot be tardy, or Mr Crouch will have my hide.’ He shuddered, as Harry’s lips quirked. The raven haired boy fetched another glass, filled it with water, and took a long drink before either spoke again.

‘Could you not sleep?’ Percy asked.

‘I slept fine, but I’ve gotten into the habit of getting up early over the summer.’ Harry justified with a shrug.

‘Good for you,’ Percy nodded approvingly, ‘early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise.’

‘Something like that, yeah,’ Harry smiled, as Percy went back to his cereal. The older teen had just finished his NEWTs, and had taken to the working world with gusto that Harry found remarkable. The rest of his family was the polar opposite of organised, but Percy seemed to be a neat freak. Harry found an image creeping into his head of Percy disheveled and in disarray after a session of lovemaking, and he unwillingly sighed as his only-recently flaccid member rose with interest.

Percy looked up at the noise, mouth open to ask what was wrong, and Harry watched surprise cross his face. His mouth stayed open, hanging slightly in shock. The boy-who-lived would have found the expression amusing at another point in time, and knew that Percy’s brothers would have fallen to the floor laughing at him had they seen the look of confused shock, but it was less amusing at this time.

‘I’m, erm, sorry, Percy. I didn’t mean to get… uh,’ Harry didn’t know what to say, feeling as conflicted about this as he had the night before. He didn’t feel all that confident  _ before _ the act, evidently. That was a shame, but Harry had more immediate issues to worry about.

‘Merlin, I must be coming across as a pervert, right?’ He asked, as Percy looked at him with interested confusion in his eyes. ‘At best, you’ll think I’m a hormonal teenager who gets hard randomly…’

‘Are you saying you’re not?’ Percy asked, thoughtfully, ‘If you aren’t erect ‘randomly’, as you say, then there must be a reason for it. Is there a reason I’m unable to see?’ He asked, an eyebrow raised behind his glasses. Harry’s glasses weren’t quite as necessary any more. His shortsightedness was still there, but it wasn’t as severe.

‘I…’ Harry did not know what to say. Either he could lie and say that it was random, or he could let Percy know the actual cause. Only one way had the chance of turning this situation around, but there was also the very real chance of that backfiring.

‘Are you a homosexual, Harry?’ Percy asked, no judgement in his tone.

‘Not… no. I’m not gay, I’m… Bi? I think?’ He answered uncertainly.

‘What were you thinking about when you became aroused?’ Percy asked, something else in his tone. Not hope, exactly, but something in that area was behind the older boy’s eyes.

‘I’m not gonna answer that,’ Harry said. His cheeks were warm, and Harry cursed his blush. He was acting like an innocent virgin. What the Hell? He scowled slightl, and decided to change that. ‘I was thinking about you. You and me in a situation very different to the one we’re in at the moment.’

Percy looked shocked again at the admission, and then he was the one with pink cheeks. He quickly gained composure, as was to be expected from the bookish Weasley, and nodded.

‘Interesting. So you aren’t Bi-curious? You’re decided that you like both genders?’ Percy asked. Harry nodded slowly. ‘Do you have any preference?’

‘Huh?’ Harry had not considered that. ‘I… no, not really? Maybe in the future. I mean, if I was going to have an actual relationship I think I might prefer a girl. But I don’t have any intention to have a relationship. This type of thing is fun, but…’ Harry didn’t know exactly what came after the but. Either concern, because his life was the way it was, or selfishness. He wanted to cram all he could into the time he may or may not have. ‘What about you? You were with that girl, right? Penny something?’

‘Penelope Clearwater,’ Percy nodded, ‘but we broke it off. Our carreers have to take precedence over love-lives. We have our entire lives for romance, but now is the ideal time for me to begin a successful career in the Ministry.’ By the end of that mini-speech, Percy had turned up his nose.

‘Fair enough,’ Harry said, ‘but that doesn’t change the fact that sex is useful for stress relief. You can’t function at optimal level without it.’

‘Are you suggesting I have a purely physical relationship with someone?’ Percy asked.

‘Or someones,’ Harry shrugged, ‘it’s a lot of fun.’

‘Oh? Who have you been with?’ Percy asked, only mildly surprised at the revelation.

‘I… don’t think I should say. They’re quite private people,’ he explained, not wanting to say anything nearing the truth.

‘I suppose that makes sense. Even without restrictions, sex with youths is looked down on somewhat in the Wizarding community.’ He explained, for some reason.

‘So? What do you think?’ Harry asked, ‘Does my idea have merit.’

‘It does, yes,’ Percy agreed, ‘I think that I will benefit from regular release.’ He glanced at the face of his wristwatch. ‘It will need to be quick, though.’ It took Harry a few seconds to register that, and then he opened his mouth.

‘Uhh… you mean right now?’ His eyes widened as Percy stood from his chair, and unfastened his trousers. ‘That works as an answer, too,’ Harry said, pulling his trackies down and letting them fall to the floor in a heap.

Percy was skinny all over, and his penis, around average, looked larger for it. It was semi-erect, and Harry watched Percy looking at the naked specimen in front of him. The redhead’s eyes lingered on Harry’s member, hard as steel, and his own penis grew before Harry’s eyes.

‘How do you want to do this, Percy?’ Harry asked, letting the other boy decide.

‘I… uh, I think that you should penetrate me. If you take care of  _ this _ at the same time,’ he gestured to his phallus, ‘then I should finish quickly with that method. Right?’

‘That sounds about right, yes,’ Harry nodded, unsettled by the robotic language but not enough to pass on this opportunity. ‘So, where do you want to do it?’

‘Here should be fine. I will  _ scourgify _ the mess afterwards. It would be best if we got started immediately, if you don’t mind?’

‘Not at all. Uh, the spells are  _ Depurgio  _ and  _ Praelinos _ . You cast them on your bum.’

‘Okay,’ Percy said, and cast them, ‘oh, that feels different.’

‘Does… that mean you’re a virgin?’

‘No. Penelope and I had sex.’

‘And anally?’ Harry asked, more to the point. ‘Have you ever been penetrated?’

‘Only by my fingers,’ Percy said, ‘but I am sure I can handle with slight pain. I do not have time for any preparations. If we do not begin promptly I won’t have time for this before going to work. And I would sincerely rather not go to work in this state.’ Percy, now stood in front of Harry, having moved around the table and chairs, turned around. He put his hands on the table and presented his rear to the other boy, sticking his bum out slightly.

Harry, still slightly hesitant, stepped forwards. The tip of his cock brushed against Percy’s cheek, and Harry shivered.

‘Please be quicker, Harry,’ Percy asked.

Harry placed the top against Percy’s hole, the entrance tinier than any of the others he had pushed into. Even with the slickness, Harry wasn’t sure. But Percy made a tutting sound, and the-boy-who-lived shrugged mentally before pushing forwards. He took hold of Percy’s cheeks, spreading them to get a view, and watched and felt as his head pushed against the resistance of the previously unentered passage.

_ Pop _ . With the slickness, Harry’s head squeezed past Percy’s sphincter, and the bookish redhead made an odd noise. Half a groan, half a question that Harry didn’t catch.

Harry pushed in a little more, a little over an inch of him inside Percy now, and groaned himself at the iron-tight-grip Percy had on him. The others had tightened around Harry when approaching orgasm, but even then they had only equalled this sensation for a moment.

‘Oh… this feels strange,’ Percy moaned, quietly. Composed even with a cock in his arse, Harry smirked. He moaned again as Harry pushed deeper inside. Two inches. Then three. Then five, and Percy’s knuckles turned white as he clutched the wooden table on which he was braced.

Six, and Percy was whisper-moaning about the feeling of being stretched. Harry understood; when other-him had penetrated Harry for the first time, it had felt painful in a somehow good way. He could not articulate it, but the burn had been very pleasant. Percy was now experiencing it first hand.

Seven, and Percy reminded Harry of what he had said. Harry reached around, and felt the slick cock of his newest lover. He was dripping precum, and both groaned as Harry’s eighth inch entered the ministry worker. The last half inch, and Percy gasped as Harry gave him a reach-around handjob, moving very quickly to the tip and then back to the base, where he fondled the older boy’s testes.

Harry pulled out, and then pushed back into Percy. It felt  _ very _ good, and he felt his orgasm drawing near. Based on Percy’s gasping, ragged breath, he wasn’t the only one nearing the finish.

Harry repeated the action, pulling free and then pushing back into the tight cavern. Percy continued to moan and shudder, and Harry knew that this wouldn’t be the only time Percy sought out sex. Most likely, Harry would be visited within the day. And just as likely, he suspected that Percy would keep an eye out for other people to provide release.

Percy’s member was  _ slick _ now, and Harry tightened his grip on it. With longer, deliberate motions Harry met the speed of his thrusts into the owner of the penis. He quickened the pace of both, and then pulled back a little to reduce the  _ clap _ of his balls against Percy’s flesh.

‘Oh,  _ Harry _ .’ Percy moaned, as Harry hit his g-spot for the third time. ‘I’m- I’m-’

‘ _ Cumming _ .’ Harry hissed, as Percy’s arse wrapped around him unbelievably tightly as the boy reached his orgasm. Warm cum sprayed through Harry’s fingers at the same time as his own organ erupted inside Percy Weasley. He was buried deep inside, and Percy gasped.

‘It’s…  _ hot _ .’ Three more times, Harry spurted cum into the third Weasley boy. Percy moaned with each one, and the two stayed in that position for a handful of rapid heartbeats after Harry finished.

Harry pulled out with a  _ pop _ , his cock still hard but slightly less so than it had been before. He watched Percy waddle over to his trousers, in a neatly folded pile with his pants and socks and shoes, and resisted the temptation to laugh. He wondered what excuse Percy would use for why he would avoid sitting down today. He also wondered if Crouch would buy it, and it not what the man would think.

Perhaps he would take an interest in having a go himself; Harry would bet anything that Percy would jump for joy if Crouch expressed an interest in buggery. Then, the Weasley boy would no doubt bend over Crouch’s desk every time the man whistled. Harry hoped Crouch would be into that sort of thing; it would be good for Percy to have another tool in his arsenal besides brown-nosing. Harry had heard about the man’s inability to remember Percy’s name, after all.


	6. Golden Trio Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Percy, Harry ventures upstairs, and finds Ron awake but feigning sleep. From there, the best friends talk. Ron dances around the subject, but Harry has no wish to wait.
> 
> Hermione interrupts, and Harry feels that she is owed an explanation. He tells her how things work in the Wizarding World, and Hermione's curiosity is peaked.
> 
> Initially a slash pairing (M/M) the chapter then becomes Het (M/F) and then Bi (M/M/F)

Harry had not been satisfied by that short fuck with Percy. Not enough to satiate him for more than a couple of hours, anyway, and that would be without any stimulation at all. His mind was wandering even as he climbed the stairs, going to the night before. Both the threesome he had had with the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch and to Ron’s moans as he wanked. Both Hermione and Harry’s names had been moaned, and the raven haired boy liked the idea. Liked it a lot.

But that wasn’t going to happen yet. Ron, Harry guessed, would be happy to partake upon being convinced it wasn’t a joke. He grew up in the wizarding world, and nobody was ashamed by sex; there was every chance that he had walked in on his parents or brothers in compromising situations, and very little chance that he had not been masturbating for years by now.

Hermione, though, was a different matter. Harry didn’t know what the best way to go about seducing her; he had hardly had to seduce anyone so far, after all. But he had a vague idea of how to plant the seeds in her mind. He had the book that had explained things to him in his bag, and there was no way that Hermione would see a book and not read it at the first available opportunity.

He would just have to leave it somewhere that she would inevitably find and pick it up. The kitchen, again was the best option. Molly would be the first up normally, but Harry had a feeling this would not be the case after the previous night. Based on the words she and Arthur had exchanged before, neither was used to such vigorous sessions. And, with Mrs Weasley unconscious for some time, it would be Hermione who ventured into the world outside her bed first of all.

Harry fetched the heavy book, brought it downstairs, and returned to the attic to retrieve his things to wash. Walking up and down several flights was doing nothing to lessen the need for a shower.

 

Much to his dismay, there had not been anyone waiting for Harry when he came out of the shower. It had almost seemed likely, after the time he’d been having, but was not to be. Harry would not have such an easy time of things, then.

The boy-who-lived stepped back hurriedly as Arthur sprinted past him, muttering an apology and explanation that he was late for work as he rushed down the stairs. Harry chuckled softly to himself, realising that that was clearly the case. Why would Percy have work and not his father?

Harry’s eyes moved to the door to the master bedroom, open and inviting, and he walked to it. Molly was sprawled on the sheets, bare for any to see, and Harry sighed as his blood moved south again. Standing with a towel around his waist, and his hair still damp, Harry debated with himself whether it was a good idea to go inside.

He glanced at the clock on the wall to his left, and nodded to himself. It was quarter past eight. Their activities the previous night likely finished six hours before, and it would be unfair to wake her. With a last glance at the naked woman on the bed, Harry quietly closed the door and made his way down the hall to the staircase and up to Ron’s attic bedroom again. Harry would have Mrs Weasley again soon, and he could be patient.

 

Harry pretended not to notice Ron’s partially-open eyes as he dropped the towel to the floor. His penis wasn’t quite soft yet, and so it was heavier and larger than normal. Which was saying something, as Harry understood his cock to be quite large. And growing larger. Currently, it had to be over six inches nearly-soft.

Ron’s breath hitched as Harry moved forwards, and his member swayed with the movement. The raven haired teen suppressed a smirk, not wanting to give his knowledge of Ron’s wakefulness away, and instead stretched, cracking his neck as he twisted and turned his hips to point the head of his snake towards Ron’s bed. Now, Ron wasn’t breathing at all and Harry moved his eyes to look over at his best mate.

Ron snapped his eyes shut a second after Harry looked at him, and even in the dark Harry could see his face redden at the prospect of being caught staring at Harry’s naked form. He probably wouldn’t be ready to do anything just yet, Harry guessed, but clearly he was aroused. And so was the boy-who-lived; he didn’t want to let the opportunity go to waste.

‘Ron,’ he said, ‘are you awake?’ His voice was soft, but the other boy clearly heard as he tensed beneath the covers. It wasn’t a subtle movement, and Harry didn’t bother resisting a smirk as the other lad clearly tried to think a way out of the situation at hand. He failed, and after a few moments his eyes opened again.

‘… yeah. I didn’t- uh- see anything, though.’ He denied, futily.

‘Well I’m still naked, so I doubt that.’ Harry smiled, as Ron glanced at the cock on display. He snapped his eyes up to look at Harry’s face and, sleepy and slow, couldn’t form words. ‘It’s not exactly the first time you’ve seen me like this, anyway. We are roommates.’ 

‘Yeah, but… you’ve had a- uh…’

‘Growth Spurt?’ Harry finished for his struggling friend. ‘Yeah, I have, haven’t I?’ He grinned, as he looked at the outline of a shape under Ron’s sheet. The Burrow was warm, and had it not been pleasant enough for only the thin covers Harry wouldn’t have been able to see his friend’s erection with the room still dark thanks to the curtains over windows. ‘And by the looks of it you’ve had one too. Or is it just that I’ve never seen you with a hard-on?’

Ron’s mouth opened and closed, him being unable to say anything. The redhead’s face was a spectacular shape now, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

‘I had no idea you were into guys, y’know. Well, a bit of one… but that’s only because you were talking in your sleep last night.’ A lie, because Harry figured Ron would pass out if he knew Harry had been awake while he masturbated. Even as it was, Ron was snapped out of the trance he’d been in to form words, if not a full sentence.

‘It’s not like- I’m not- I don’t-’

‘I know you like girls, too. Hermione was in there too.’ Harry smirked at his friend, as Ron’s mouth fell open. ‘So… have you ever tried it?’ The boy-who-lived guessed not, because neither he nor Ron had had so much as a girlfriend in their time at school, but it was best to check.

Ron nodded, but didn’t elaborate. Harry looked into his eyes, surprised, and guessed that it had been when he was younger. Maybe he had tried something that seemed innocent enough with a friend or sibling and it had gone further than they’d expected.

‘With a girl?’ Harry asked. If Ron denied being attracted to him, Harry guessed he wouldn’t want to do stuff with a guy. He was proven wrong when Ron shook his head. ‘Huh.’

Ron looked mortified when he realised what he’d admitted to, and opened his mouth to deny it as he sat up on his bed before he saw the change Harry was voluntarily going through. It would encourage his friend, and so Harry let his dick begin to harden.

Ron looked from Harry’s member to his face and back several times before he spoke again.

‘You mean you’re... into guys too?’ He avoided the g-word.

‘As well as girls.’ Harry nodded.

‘And have you… done it?’

‘Yeah.’ Harry admitted.

‘ _ What? _ ’ He whisper-shouted, clearly not expecting that. ‘ _ When _ ? With  _ who _ ? Muggles are… they don’t  _ do that _ .’ Harry clocked on to where his friend was going with the information, and corrected him. He also noted that Ron’s cock hadn’t softened any.

‘Nono. It’s not like that; I did it for the first time before summer, and every time I have I’ve enjoyed the hell out of it and been more than willing.’

Ron sighed, relieved for his friend, and then paused. ‘Wait, how many times have you done it since then?’ He asked, looking at Harry with searching eyes. Harry saw no jealousy in them, instead arousal was the main emotion there.

Harry paused, not knowing exactly how to answer. ‘I dunno how to define it… seven partners, but I’d probably say... four separate incidents.’

‘ _ Seven _ ?’ Ron’s mouth was agape, now. ‘In one summer? Bloody hell, mate… who were they?’ He asked the logical question, that Harry had even more difficulty answering. He chose, instead, to abstain.

‘I don’t think I should say.’

‘Why wouldn’t you say?’ Ron asked, surprised. ‘I’m your best mate, why would you…  _ oh _ . The Dursleys…’ He asked, worry on his face. Harry didn’t deny it, instead raising his eyebrows at Ron. ‘Those  _ b- _ wait, you wanted to shag them?’

‘Meh,’ Harry shrugged, ‘I wouldn't've if I’d just met them in the street, but they’re family. Family who treated me like shit for most of my life. I wanted to get back at them, and had fun in the process.’ He was smirking and hard by now, and Ron was giving him a look of shock and awe. No, not awe; titillation.

‘Oh… yeah, I -uh- get that.’ He swallowed, glancing at his friend’s hard penis, and spoke again. ‘So… who else? There’s only three of them, so four more, yeah?’

‘That, I really shouldn’t say.’

‘Why not?’ Ron asked, with a smirk. ‘What, am  _ I _ related to them?’ At Harry’s answering, slightly uncomfortable smile Ron’s mouth fell open again, and he leapt to his feet. ‘ _ Seriously _ ? Who?! And  _ when _ ? You’ve been here for a night!’

Harry winced at the volume, and shook his head. ‘Do you really want to know?’

‘ _ Yes _ .  _ Definitely _ .’ Ron was eager, and Harry didn’t understand why.

‘Well, I had sex with Percy this morning…’ Ron took a step towards Harry, and the naked lad assumed he meant to express outrage or anger. Harry took half a step back and stopped as Ron gave an unexpected response.

‘Thank fuck. He needed something to stop him being such a tight-arse.’ The red haired boy grinned, alleviating the tension.

‘Oh, I guarantee his arse isn’t as tight as it was when we started.’ Harry waggled his eyebrows, noting that Ron was harder than ever, with a grin. His friend’s smile grew as he heard that.

‘So you were on top?’ He asked, with interest and lust.

‘Behind, would be more accurate. But I was the fucker, not the fucked, if that’s what you mean.’ Harry answered.

‘That’s what I mean.’ Ron nodded, ‘How tight was he?’ That was more than interest in Ron’s voice. Harry believed he heard intent, and felt his own dick ache for relief at the idea of Ron going after his older brother.

‘ _ Very _ .’ Harry told his friend, his grin gone.

‘The tightest you’ve had?’ Ron was about two feet from Harry now, and the raven haired boy could see his friend’s chest rise and fall rapidly with his breath.

‘I’d say so, yeah.’ Harry wanted to step forwards, but Ron seemed hesitant.

‘And the best?’ Ron asked, as a follow up. Harry grinned before he responded, the expression one of excitement.

‘No. I’d have to say that was your parents.’ Ron groaned, and Harry saw the intention in his eyes a moment before he acted.

Ron hooked his fingers through the torn-up boxer shorts he wore, and pushed them down. His cock eagerly leapt from its prison, and stood up to give Harry a salute.

In the two seconds he had before both stepped forwards, Harry examined his best mate’s penis. It wasn’t as long or as thick as Harry’s was, though it was over six inches with an impressive girth, but it was the nicest of his lovers so far. Though, if he was counted, Harry’s own would certainly rival it. Ron had a trimmed bush at the base, the curly red hairs the same shade as the rest of him, that also spread around his average-sized bollocks hanging below. The skin wasn’t smooth, by the looks of it, but Harry hadn’t expected it to be and it wasn’t rough either. The head, though, was what captured his attention. Ron was circumcised, and Harry wondered very briefly if Arthur had been and he had simply not noticed, which highlighted the deep red of Harry’s mate’s bell-end. It was shining with precum, and Harry felt the sudden desire to give his first blowjob. He wanted to taste his friend.

But his desire was prevented as Ron’s breathing changed, Harry looked at him, and bother took action at the same time. The two stepped forwards, and their lips met along with the heads of their penises.

Both groaned into the others’ mouth as their cocks rubbed against each other, and Harry pushed past Ron’s lips, his tongue invading Ron’s mouth as Harry’s hands wandered down the other lad’s back. Ron was lanky, and with that was of slim build for the time being. Harry’s hands, therefore, seemed to take some time to reach their destination and so the two best friends were deep in the kiss when he grabbed at the other boy’s cheeks.

Ron groaned, and thrust his hips forwards. His sword met Harry’s, and they quickly were directed upwards to allow the undersides to press against each other. Both boys moaned again as Harry began grinding up and down against Ron, and Ron continued his forwards pressure to increase the friction as their precum mixed.

Ron’s hands wrapped in Harry’s hair, and pulled their faces closer together as their motions continued. Harry rubbed his best mate’s arse, massaging it as they were embraced, and he moved his hands closer to the crack with every passing moment.

They reached the destination, and Harry learned every inch of Ron’s rear by touch alone, his eyes shut in an attempt to heighten his pleasure, before his index finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle guarding Ron’s hole.

Both of them moaned as it  _ popped _ past, Ron because of the sensation and Harry because Ron’s head and his met as though also kissing. He ground against his best mate and roommate again, and his finger entered deeper into the youngest Weasley boy’s passage.

Harry knew it wasn’t virgin, and that knowledge was redoubled by the fact that it was easier going than when he had pushed into Percy earlier in the day. Not that Harry cared; he simply wanted to fuck Ron, it was hardly his business what the other boy did beyond that.

Ron pulled back from the kiss, breath coming fast shallow, and spoke.

‘First or second?’ Ron asked his friend, eyes betraying how lustful and eager he was to move to the next stage of their fun.

‘Mm?’ Harry half asked, as he ground his cock against that of his best friend.

‘Do you wanna be the top or bottom?’ Ron elaborated, rubbing his own member back against Harry’s and giving a groan.

‘Well,’ Harry said, wrapping his hand around both cocks as well as he could and pushing them tightly against each other, ‘I’ve already been the fucker once today. You wanna go first?’ He asked his mate, moving his eyes from their dicks to look Ron in the eye. The redhead nodded quickly, predictably, and pushed his lips against Harry’s again. Once they separated, Ron moved away, and sat on his bed with his member, an angry red, pointing up at the ceiling. 

‘How should I…’

‘You’ve never been on top before?’ Harry asked.

‘No… I was… uh, they…’ Ron clearly wasn’t sure what to say, and Harry had an idea why. He wasn’t sure why Ron would be hesitant to admit it when Harry had admitted to a similar practice, but the black-haired boy was in no mood to talk it out.

‘Well, I could be in your lap, but that’s kind of… well, I don’t think the same leverage comes from that as if you’re behind me.’ He waggled his eyebrows as Ron reddened slightly. ‘So, I’ll get on your bed on all fours, and you can kneel on the bed and we’ll see where that takes us. That sound good to you?’

‘Ye-yep.’ Ron nodded, and his swollen penis was testament to that fact. Harry grinned, wondering whether to tell Ron how erotic he found the fact that Ron was going to be inside him less than a day after his father. He decided not to risk it, and simply got into position on all fours with his hands clutching Ron’s Chudley Cannon sheets and facing the door to the attic.

Harry felt the mattress dip and shift, and pictured it. Ron, most all his skin flushed by now, climbing behind him and swallowing down the lump in his throat as he looked at Harry’s tight rear, and the arch of his back as he presented the target for his best mate since First Year. He pictured Ron reaching out to touch his hole and, almost in unison with his imagination, Ron’s fingers brushed Harry’s crack.

Then they retracted, and were replaced by something thicker, slicker, and pulsing with the frequent beats of Ron’s heart.

Harry felt one of Ron’s large palms against his hip, as the tip of his friend’s cock pressed against his hole and his other hand steadied it. The boy-who-lived grinned as he looked over his shoulder and found Ron staring down at the merging point of the two boys’ bodies with intensity. He watched his friend slowly move his hips, cautious lest he hurt Harry, and felt his own cock twitch and grow with each passing second.

Harry felt the slight burn, as his hole was stretched by the member of his best friend, and groaned through his grin. Ron stopped, worried, and Harry grunted again.

‘Don’t stop… doesn’t hurt too much, feels good.’ He told Ron, wanting his friend to carry on. Now that the act had begun, Harry was impatient.

Ron shifted again, and Harry felt his best mate penetrate his rear some more. Two inches of Ron were inside him, then three and four. Ron moaned, and Harry returned the sound with a groan of pleasure as his penis swayed with their movement. Harry’s hole was stretched by the time Ron’s balls touched softly against his scrotum, and he enjoyed the sound of his mate panting, his breaths quick and shallow, as Harry squeezed him tight.

Ron pulled back, slowly, and Harry felt his friend’s cock pull along the sides of his passage. He hummed his approval, as Ron shifted behind him. The redhead lowered his hips slightly, as he readjusted his grip on Harry’s hips. The raven haired teen grinned to himself, understanding why Ron was doing it, and raised his bum a little higher as Ron pushed forwards again. Deep into Harry.

Ron pulled back, and pushed forwards. Back, and forwards. Each time, Harry’s hole became slicker with the precum that Ron was lathering the sides with and, as a result, each deep thrust felt better than the last. Ron, balls deep, groaned as Harry pushed back with considerable strength. The Weasley boy ran his hands over Harry’s hips, and Harry could feel eyes on the back of his own scalp.

Harry grunted with surprise, as Ron pulled back and abruptly shoved himself into Harry. Hard. He wrapped his hands in the sheets of the bed as Ron slammed his length into Harry’s ass again and again, and gave a long note of pleasure as his best mate buggered him.

‘You’re so  _ fucking tight _ .’ Ron groaned, as he lingered inside Harry’s tunnel. Harry grinned, as he spoke in return.

‘You mean-ah- for someone who got fucked by your father last night?’ He chuckled, as Ron twitched inside him.

‘Why’d you have to go and say that?’ Ron asked, with his balls against Harry’s thighs.

‘’Cause you seem to be getting off on the thought. You liked me telling you about how-oh- I screwed your parents earlier, didn’t ya?’

Ron twitched again, and pulled back before spearing himself back into Harry’s colon.

‘I guess I did…’ Ron fucked himself into Harry and both boys moaned their pleasure as Harry clenched his passage around his friend’s cock. ‘Maybe we’re both a little messed up, huh?’

‘Well, at least  _ I’ve _ never been bummed by my brothers.’ Harry answered, with a joking note in his voice. But, all the same, Ron stopped with only his tip inside Harry as the bottoming boy made that comment.

‘W-What?!’ Ron exclaimed.

‘What?’ Harry turned his head, and grinned at Ron.

‘WHAT?!’ A very different voice yelled, horrified.

Harry and Ron’s eyes both snapped to the door, and found their best friend standing there with shock on her crimson face.

 

Hermione Granger had not expected this when she had come upstairs. She had been hoping, but not really expecting, that Harry might have been awake. She had wanted to talk to him, if possible, for reasons she didn’t quite understand.

Her book smarts didn’t give her the answers she’d been looking for about why her stomach fluttered upon seeing her best friend, or why she kept having  _ dreams _ about Harry. Inappropriate dreams. She blushed at the very thought, and shook her head to make bushy hair fly about her and to rid herself of the scenes that were beginning to run through her mind again.

She had quietly tiptoed up, and her pace hadn’t increased any when she heard sounds coming from inside the room. She hadn’t understood for a moment, but then she heard the moan again. Her mind raced, and Hermione realised that it was a pleasurable moan from Harry, followed by some other noises that were indistinct.

She had hesitated, but continued. Was he masturbating? If it was, it was private and Hermione was disgusted with herself for wanting so badly to take a peak. Just a  _ peek _ , she told herself, as she had looked through the keyhole. But she hadn’t been able to see anything, as Harry moaned again.

She had backed away from the door, and argued with herself as she felt her lust get the better of her. Hermione, hesitantly, had laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened, and she reddened some more as she slowly opened it; this was a bad idea, she was going to get caught.

But all thoughts of that disappeared when she found her best friends naked on the bed, Ron penetrating Harry and thrusting his penis into the black haired boy’s bum over and over again. Hermione watched Harry pushing himself back onto Ron’s erection, as the redhead’s whole body shook. Ron said something, but she couldn’t make it out.

Hermione watched Harry’s large male organ swaying with their motions, hanging unattended under him as Ron buggered its owner.

Hermione’s hand hovered over her mouth as the girl tried to tear her eyes away from the scene. She should be disgusted, surely… or, at the very least, horrified to have walked in on  _ this _ .

So why was she so  _ aroused _ ?

She watched them, a horny voyeur, as Ron made love to Harry. Some small part of her was surprised that Harry was the bottom, but she found that her curiosity in that matter was far outmatched by the aching in her loins.

God, she wanted to join them. To take Harry inside her.

‘Well, at least  _ I’ve _ never been bummed by my brothers.’ Harry’s voice reached Hermione, and the implication of his words took longer to dawn on her than Ron; it showed how sluggish her mind was from hunger for the two boys who were entwined in such an intimate act.

‘WHAT?!’ Hermione exclaimed, as she realised what it meant. Ron had been… how could they do something like that to their younger brother?!

And then the two boys’ eyes snapped to her, and Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth.

The two stared at her.

She stared at them.

All three stared at each other.

Hermione turned around, and tried to bolt out the door.  _ Tried _ , because she suddenly found herself tugged back as the door slammed shut. Hermione spun with the momentum and tripped as her foot caught her own ankle. Her arms windmilled as she tumbled towards the ground.

And then Harry caught her, and Hermione’s arms were wrapped around his ribs.

She stayed there for a moment and then leapt away with a burning blush on her cheeks, acutely aware of his nakedness all of a sudden.

Harry watched with concern as she almost fell to the floor again, and Hermione stared at the raven haired boy with a face as hot as the sun.

‘You’re naked!’ She accused.

‘I am…’ Harry nodded.

‘You… You and Ron were…’

‘Rutting?’ Harry suggested, with a wince. Hermione glanced past him, and found Ron knelt on the bed looking very confused as his penis jutted away from his body. The angry red of his bellend matched his hair, and Hermione’s lips quirked up a little at the thought. And then a look of frustration overtook it, for a brief moment, before Hermione swapped it for a look of confusion.

‘And are you two a…’ Hermione shifted uncomfortably, ‘I mean, are you…’ She didn’t know how to ask if Harry and Ron were together, after seeing  _ that _ , but she wanted the answer. Even if it would be one that she didn’t like.

‘We aren’t a couple, Hermione.’ Harry smiled at her, as Hermione’s eyes shot into her hair,, ‘I’m guessing nobody bothered to talk to you about… promiscuity in the wizarding world?’

‘No…’ Hermione was confused, and disliked feeling that way. Very much. She stared at Harry’s face, ignoring his large member pointing at her naval, and awaited an answer.

‘Well, you see…’ Harry grimaced, and Hermione smiled internally as she saw his brow crinkle in confusion. Her Harry was not comfortable with teaching in any way, even if he was good at it. ‘You know how Christianity was incredibly influential in Muggle Britain, and how various other religions played pivotal roles in the development of virtually every country?’

Hermione nodded.

‘Well, that was never the case in the Wizarding World. There were never any people pointing fingers and saying that a varied sex life was wrong for either gender, so it never took that people cared what others did in the privacy of their own bedrooms. You won’t hear homosexual slurs in the wizarding world, or people using the word “slut” or “whore” outside of the act itself; some people get paid for sex, and they are supposed to be incredible partners to have because of the talent that come with the doing it so much. The same’s true if someone just does it a lot; they’re better lays as a result, and more fun to be with. The only exception is that their… holes get a little looser, but that gets overlooked usually.

‘And, since there’s no stigma about it, the only things that could prevent people from getting as much pleasure from it as possible would be threats to their health or the worry of having an unwanted child. I’m sure you get why that is, so I won’t go into detail about either. But magical people aren’t afflicted by venereal diseases, so Purebloods aren’t likely to even comprehend that that exists for Muggles; if they did, they’d just think it made them better than them once again. And pregnancy is easily fixed; vanishing charms are as effective at that stage as anything Muggles can do.

‘Add to that the fact that those with magic are, typically, more attractive than those without it, and people have a helluva lot of sex in the Magical World. The only cases I’ve heard of people being discriminate are those Purebloods who have some weird obsession with people’s heritage; they stick to each other and… well, lots of incest is the result. That’s another difference between magicals and muggles, since any flaws as a result tend to be unnoticeable and the dangers of actually carrying an unwanted child to term are virtually nonexistent, people’s indifference about partners carries over to siblings and parents and such.

‘No that everyone does it,’ Harry hastily amended, ‘just a higher portion of the population. Parents tend to feel like they’d be making their kids do something against their will, and some older siblings feel the same.’

Hermione’s expression mirrored the confusion she felt, and she asked a question of Harry. ‘But they still get married? If everything’s so lapse about it, how come people still have weddings? You make it sound like they wouldn’t even bother dating, if they like… lying with everyone they can.’

‘Some people never marry,’ Harry shrugged, ‘but those who do are… announcing their love to the world and saying that they want to start a family together. That’s why you won’t often meet a married pair who don’t have kids together, and why homosexual pair don’t care about getting married enough to fight for the right. They still date and get serious, but unless they decide to adopt they can’t have children and weddings become a misnomer.

‘As for wanting to  _ be _ with as many people as they can, married couples aren’t always monogamous. Some of them are, don’t get me wrong, but the numbers of those who have affairs or swap partners or invite others to join in are far greater than in the Muggle world. People care more about pleasure than about monogamy, and as long as they still love their partners screwing other people doesn’t strain their relationships all that much.’

Hermione then spoke again, with her frown still in place. ‘Okay, I understand how people like getting as much pleasure as they can, but… you’re acting like two boys having sex is the most normal thing in the world. Surely Wizards aren’t just… just gay because there aren’t stigmas attached to it?’

‘Well, I’ve heard theories that even Muggles are all Bi, just with leanings towards one sex or another and the belief that they need to commit to one sex.’ Harry shrugged, ‘Wizards and witches apparently are, at least for the most part, open to any and all of the above. I don’t entirely understand the reasons, but the vast majority of people do members of both sexes.’

‘So… to fit in in the Magical world I have to what? Have sex with everything that has a pulse? Including members of my own family?’ Hermione tried to look disgusted.

‘You don’t have to. The entire Wizarding world works on a “don’t-ask don’t-tell” policy. You will have to put up with some people coming on to you, of both sexes, but they usually won't press the matter. Rape's still illegal, and those who get off that tend to go for Muggles, rather than Magicals. People seem to develop a much greater tenacity for wandless magic when they’re put in that situation.’

Hermione frowned at Harry, as the boy fell quiet. She stayed silent for too long, and Harry spoke again, this time with uncertainty.

‘Are you okay, ‘Mione? I know this must be a big shock, and all, but I’d really like it if you’d say something to let me- us know that you’re not too freaked out.’

Hermione suppressed her smile as Harry gazed into her eyes, and tried to stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks as she decided what to do now. At the very least, this meant she could do  _ this _ . Do Harry. Plus, she’d been thinking more and more about  _ others _ in that way recently; maybe her magic was trying to tell her something.

‘I have a lot of catching up, in that case,’ Hermione hooked her fingers under the t-shirt she had been sleeping in, and pulled it over her head. ‘I think we should get started, don’t you?’

 

She had not known how to be sensual. Harry had found it cute, though, as his bookworm best friend had awkwardly walked to him. He had liked the fact that her chewing her bottom lip was genuine. He had enjoyed it immensely, that she had been uncertain as her lips met his, no matter how hard she tried to disguise the lack of confidence.

He had relished in her taste, as his tongue found her sweetness, and his hands had reached back up to cup Hermione’s small tits as her legs clenched around his head. This was the first time he had performed oral sex on anyone but himself, during masturbation sessions, but Hermione did not seem to be complaining. He had wanted more, and Hermione had gasped as his tongue burrowed deeper into her slit. Then, Harry had made a noise of complaint as Hermione pulled him from his lovely task, only to be quieted as she pulled him to her lips and kissed him deeply. Harry had grinned mentally as she had seemed very fond of the taste, and wondered who Hermione’s first girl would be. That thought had only spurred him on as she grabbed at his rear and directed him to her tight, wet passage.

And he loved this feeling, as she buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed his shoulders. He stayed perfectly still, only four inches of himself in the girl, as Hermione waited for the pain to pass. She panted into his ear, as his cockhead rested just past her hymen in the tightness of her cunny.

Merlin, she felt good. She was the third woman Harry had been inside, and was so  _ tight _ . Her walls were gripping him so gloriously as he rested on his elbows with his hips in the air and resisted the temptation to venture further into her warmth. Her hymen breaking had only tightened the passage, as Hermione tensed.

Harry felt her breasts on his chest. Smaller than Mrs Weasley’s, but they were firmer and the nipples against his pectorals were hard enough to cut diamonds. Small titanium nubs that were still wet from Harry’s tongue around them.

Hermione turned his head, and again they kissed. Slowly, Hermione relaxed around Harry’s cock, and Harry shifted his hips forwards ever so slightly. Hermione felt him move deeper into her, if only by a few millimetres, and her tongue wrestled his even more fiercely. Harry took that as an invitation to continue, and pushed into his best friend’s snatch with barely controlled desire as her hands tangled themselves in his hair and he supported both of their weights. It wasn’t difficult; Hermione was petite, and he easily held her in an embrace.

When seven of Harry’s inches were inside her, he hit a wall and Hermione moaned roughly against his lips. She ground herself against him, and the sound increased in pitch as she rubbed herself onto Harry’s rod harder and harder. She tightened, as he hit an especially sensitive spot, and his teeth took her lower lip between them as he ground himself into her time and again.

Something happened, and Harry felt her walls grip him blissfully as he pulled her tighter against his chest and Hermione fell silent and away from his lip. Harry cracked open eyes that he had not realised were closed, and grinned at the sight of her. Her eyes were scrunched shut, and her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. Harry kissed her neck, and tensed.

Something prodded his arsehole, and Harry was lost for a moment. Then, he knew it was Ron and relaxed the ring of muscles. As Harry was inside one of his best friends, he felt his other begin to penetrate him again. Ron’s movements were slow, and Harry turned his head to speak.

‘No need to be gentle. We got interrupted, but I haven’t closed back up in the last few minutes.’

‘Not why I’m goin’ slow,’ Ron said through gritted teeth. 

Harry glanced at the other boy’s cock, and chuckled deeply to himself. It was throbbing and very near to a shade of purple; apparently Ron had been enjoying the scene before him immensely.

‘Well, if you finish too soon I guess we’ll just have to go again later.’ Harry commented, his voice low and lustful.

‘Gahh!’ Ron was only an inch inside Harry when his cock twitched uncontrollably and a shiver visibly ran down his spine. Harry groaned as he felt his friend’s jizm spray into his arse, and found his hips grinding into Hermione again as the girl continued in her seemingly everlasting orgasm. The girl whimpered, a noise full of pleasure, and Harry planted a kiss on her cheek as her own hands continued to grasp at his scalp.

Ron fell back onto the bed out of breath, and Harry felt another squeeze around his member from the beautiful girl that he was inside. He knew, without question, that he would have finished if he was an ordinary person, or if he had not left his cum inside Percy earlier that morning. As it was, Harry’s lust was being pulled towards boiling point by the tightness of his friend’s welcoming cunt.

Holding Hermione close, Harry shifted their weights. He pulled her with him, as her legs snaked around his waist, and Hermione’s lips found him again as she came back to the land of the living. Harry felt disappointment for a moment, feeling her pull herself off his cock, and then excitement as she impaled herself back onto him.

‘ _ Fucking  _ good,’ Hermione mumbled against his lips, and Harry smiled into her mouth at hearing his friend uncharacteristically swear.. Harry leant back on his heels, kneeling on Ron’s bed, and thrust his own hips upwards in time with Hermione’s movements. His left hand drifted down the soft skin of her back to cup her tight bum cheek. It stayed there, and he squeezed the flesh. Hermione gasped into his mouth, and their tongues continued to dance.

His right hand joined it, and Harry’s arms tensed as he raised his beautiful best friend so that only his cock’s head rested inside her. Then, he let the girl sink back onto him and each groaned against the others’ lips. Hermione slammed herself onto Harry, and made a long moan as he found the spot again and she drove him into it again and again with small motions. 

Harry’s left arm snaked around his quivering friend’s lower back as his right snuck between them. He was close, his balls tightening, and Hermione tightening around his shaft would do the trick and let him finish in the best possible fashion, so his hand found her clit. The girl bit down on his shoulder to stop muffle her scream, and Harry gasped.

Hermione’s cunt wrapped him in a vice grip, and Harry shuddered as his own orgasm racked his body. He shot six ropes of cum deep into Hermione, and fell forwards on top of her with his lips pressed against her soft neck. Neither her arms nor legs nor cunt loosened their grip on Hermione’s newfound lover, and the girl came with him when Harry tried to roll off and remove his weight from Hermione’s smaller frame.

The two fell asleep in that position, Hermione still mounted on Harry’s softening cock, with Ron only an arm’s length from them.


	7. Time with the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brief time with his best friends, Harry spends the day without specified company. Until, that is, Fred and George notice something at lunch, and make plans for the evening upon realising that it is Harry who has recently buggered their baby brother.
> 
> Soon, Harry discovers they are as quirky in sex as anything else.
> 
> A brief Het scene (M/F), followed by a briefer slash pairing )M/M) and then a Slash threesome (M/M/M)
> 
> Any requests are welcome

Hermione bounced on Harry’s cock, grinding him into her cunt as she managed to take an eighth inch after the nap they had taken in the morning. Harry groaned, as he palmed her hard nipples, and drank in the sensations he was receiving. She was incredible, wrapped around his member, but more than that Hermione was effing beautiful in the sunlight that shone through the window and onto the bare milky flesh of her chest.

Harry’s hands gripped her hips, and he was about to roll them over when  _ it _ happened.

‘Hermione!’ Ginny’s voice called from the bottom of the stairs leading to Ron’s room.

Hermione and Harry both froze, as Ron stirred besides them, and then Hermione burst into motion.

‘ _ Shitshitshit _ .’ She whisper-cursed, and scrambled to get dressed. She did so remarkably quickly, and rushed to the door. Then, freezing for two seconds, she blurred back over. Hermione planted a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, told him that she’d find out the spell for birth-control, and Harry stared after her as she descended the steps and out of view, and groaned at his misfortune.

Then, a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. Harry glanced at Ron, and realised that, all in all, his life was pretty good.

‘Bloody Hell, she tastes good.’ Ron commented, his words muffled because his mouth was full, and Harry voiced his agreement as his best mate continued to suck her juices from his penis. Then, Harry voiced something else.

‘Well, mate, I think it’s your turn to be on the bottom.’ Ron met his eyes, cock still in mouth, and the red haired boy smirked around the rod. Harry felt his lust rise another notch as he pulled himself from Ron’s lips and climbed onto his best friend. His slick dick entered Ron quite easily, and Harry wondered just how recent it had been that one of the Weasleys had taken the arse he was now inside.

 

‘The day’s growing near, boys.’ George Weasley heard his twin inform those sitting at the table. He was barely paying attention to the conversation, as they began debating the coming match. Not that he wasn’t excited. No, George was thrilled to be going to the World Cup but, at the moment, all his concentration was going into keeping the grin off his face as his little brother shifted uncomfortably at the table.

He watched Ron squirm, and knew the cause. The youngest Weasley boy had been fucked. Recently, at that.

George’s eyes scanned the table, and he wondered which of them had done it. Bill or Charlie both would want some alone time with Ron now that they had returned, but he wondered which had gone back on their word. They had decided that they  _ wanted _ Ron in the tent with his father and best friend only a few metres away, and that they’d leave him be until then. George had overheard, and had rushed to tell his twin. Both had gotten off at the idea of taking Ron subsequently, and had loved the thought that he would not be able to associate camping of any kind with anything other than being fucked in the face and the arse at the same time.

George and Fred had been together all night and until now through the day, so it wasn’t his twin that had buggered their brother. So which of his older siblings had gotten impatient? George wondered on the subject for a good ten minutes, going back and forth by the fact that both seemed oblivious as they argued with Fred, until the answer presented itself.

To say George was shocked would be true, but he was equally excited as he watched Harry stand, and Ron’s eyes drift to the black-haired boy’s crotch. It made the plain lunch of sandwiches seem like the best time he had had since they’d first discovered sex, and a huge grin spread across George’s face.

‘What’s so funny?’ Bill asked, with a raised eyebrow. He sounded suspicious, and George was hardly surprised. It was rare that a grin on one of the twins’ faces meant anything good for anyone.

‘Oh, you wouldn’t get it,’ George took a bite of the ham sandwich in his hand, and continued to smile broadly, ‘not yet, anyway.’

Everyone at the table groaned at that, with the exception of Fred. They all believed that George’s statement meant there was a prank soon to unfold, but his twin knew better. Fred sent a questioning glance George’s way, and when George waggled his eyebrows adopted the same look of glee. He did not know the details, but it was their established look for “something very good has just happened, brother, and we are about to get lucky”, usually it was used when one of the twins had spotted a hot girl that was giving them less-than-sly glances and would clearly like to be done by a pair of identical handsome lads. But not always.

 

‘You get what this means, right?’ George asked his twin, as they stood in the centre of the room.

‘Yeah I do. There’s about to be a new “most eligible lay” walking the halls of Hogwarts. If Harry-freaking-Potter has discovered the joys of shaggin, the rest of us are gonna have a  _ looot _ of trouble keeping up with him.’

‘Well, yeah. Obviously. But do you get what it means short term?’

‘Short term?’

‘As in, tomorrow? When there’s going to be a larger gathering of Witches and Wizards than has been seen in a hundred years?’

‘Harry’s going to get very, very lucky? He’ll have the pick of partners? He’ll quickly realise that it’s basically an excuse for people to fuck like bunny rabbits without having to travel more than a hundred metres to find a new hole or rod?’

‘Again, you’re stating the obvious. I mean, do you see where we need to come in? To protect our surrogate brother?’

‘I… don’t. I mean, yeah, of course I do. We need to…’ Fred placed a hand to his chin in an overly-thoughtful expression. Then, he pointed to the ceiling as though he had had a  _ Eureka _ moment, ‘have sex with as many people as we can, also! Two identical young strapping lads’ll hardly be struggling to find fun-to-be-had. Might not be the high-quality snatch that Harry’s gonna be swimming in, but, still, I bet we’ll have some gorgeous young women knocking at our door.’

George flicked his twin in the forehead. ‘Stop saying what we’ve already talked about! And don’t you dare mention our plans for Ron!’ He ordered, as Fred’s mouth opened again. With a depressed puppy look, George’s twin closed his mouth and glared playfully at him. ‘Now  _ think _ . What’s going to happen to Harry?’

‘He’s… gonna have sex with a lot of people?’ Fred asked. George sighed.

‘Okay.  _ Who _ is he going to have sex with?’

‘Lots of people… sexy girls and boys? I mean, if he still likes girls; he was ogling Chang a lot last year, so it’s a safe bet.’

‘And who else?’

‘Umm…’ Fred frowned, ‘Us? Yeah! Us, but we fall into the category of sexy boys, surely?’

‘Well, yeah, he is and we are, but that’s not the point I’m trying to walk you to. Who, other than boys and girls, might want to have sex with Harry?’

‘Hmm…’ Fred tapped his chin again, and pondered the question for a moment. George saw him dismiss magical creatures, and open his mouth to guess at muggles before closing it again, and then saw it dawn on his twin. ‘Men and women!’ Fred exclaimed, and George was glad that their room had been permanently silenced, to a degree, ages ago.

‘Exactly.’ George grinned at his brother. ‘And what might some of those men and women try to do? You know, since Harry had only recently started shagging?’

‘They might… try to- no, wait… they might take advantage of his inexperience!’

‘Got it!’ George slapped his brother on the shoulder, and received a punch in turn. ‘And what, as his surrogate older brothers, do we need to do?’

‘We need to make sure that doesn’t happen.’ Fred adopted a faux-serious expression.

‘And how can we do that?’

‘Well, brother of mine, that is obvious. We need to teach him.’

‘We do indeed, my dear sweet Freddy. I was thinking after dinner tonight. Does that fit into your schedule?’

‘I think I can make some room for a job of such importance.’

 

Ginny had been staring at him through dinner. Harry had met her eyes three times in total, and the younger girl had reddened each time. But she had held his gaze for a good ten seconds on the third, trying to convey something. Harry could guess what that was even without the meaningful glances Hermione had been giving him, and  _ really _ didn’t mind.

But he wasn’t visiting the female Weasley at the moment. He was obeying what could only be described as an order from Fred, and had come up to the twins’ shared room at Nine ‘O'Clock on the dot. Ginny’s eyes had followed him, Hermione and Ron had both looked at him with meaning, and Bill and Charlie had just nodded goodnight and gone back to their conversation. They apparently believed that he was getting an early night to prepare for the early morning tomorrow. Mrs Weasley and Arthur had given him the ordinary goodnights, not wanting to reveal anything to their children, and Percy had hurried upstairs hours before, pointedly not looking at Harry.

Harry had a feeling he knew what this was about. He had already screwed half of the people below the Burrows’ roof, and he saw no reason for that momentum to slow just yet. And, not long from now, Harry would approach Ginny. He would be careful, of course, because he had no idea whether she knew about this sort of thing, or if she had done anything with her family members or the girls who shared her door room.

The door to the twins’ room swung open, and Harry laughed at the sight before him.

Well, they weren’t ones for subtlety or seriousness in anything Harry had seen before. Why should this be any different, when none of the rest of their world took it seriously?

‘Okay, the nakedness I get. But what’s with the poses?’ He asked, with a smirk, as he looked the twins over. Even down to their cocks, the two were identical at roughly seven inches and an average thickness. Both were shaven down there, and the freckles ended at their hips and left the pubic region clean. Harry wondered whether they used some kind of magic for that, as Fred spoke.

‘Hey!’ He tried to sound indignant, ‘We worked hard on those!’

Harry laughed again, as he stepped through the door. ‘By “worked hard”, I assumed you mean “saw a poster of Charlie’s angels”?’ He asked with a grin.

‘Yup,’ George grinned back, ‘and it would look better if we had a third. It’s impossible to capture the essence of the show with only the two of us.’ George waggled his eyebrows at Harry, and Harry put on a thoughtful expression.

‘True, true… but who would we be posing for?’

‘I’m sure we could get someone else up here.’ Fred grinned.

‘I suppose,’ Harry tried to sound uncertain, ‘but if it’s three guys being the angels, it should really be a girl being Charlie, don’t ya think?’ As he asked, the raven haired teen pulled his shirt over his head, and watched the pair thoroughly look over his muscular torso.

‘You think Hermione’s game?’ George asked, winking.

‘I’m sure she would be, but I was more thinking of another Weasley. You think Ginny’d be up for a foursome?’ He asked, seeking an answer for his curiosity.

‘Gin?’ Fred’s expression became one of confusion, instead of lust. ‘I mean, she’d probably…’

‘We’ve never…’

‘She’s never…’

‘We haven’t…’

‘She hasn’t been introduced to the Weasley meaning of fun?’ Harry finished for them, ‘Mind if I ask why?’ His shoes and trousers now sat on the floor, and the two barely seemed to notice that he had not been wearing boxers below as Fred answered the question uncertainly.

‘She’s never asked.’ He shrugged his bare shoulders, unsure.

‘I didn’t get the sense that Ron came to you about it?’ Harry asked, not accusing. His friend had seemed happy enough about it, if a little nervous how muggle-raised Harry would react.

‘Well, no… but that’s Ron. It’s a little fun between brothers, not…’ Fred looked at his brother, and shrugged.

‘If we… uh, seduced Ginny, it’d be like we… deflowered her, or something. She should get to pick the first guy she has sex with. If she wants it to be meaningful… well, it should be.’ George hardly seemed more sure than Fred, but at least Harry had an answer.

‘Okay, I think I get that. I have a feeling that you wouldn’t feel that way if you were girls, but I understand that you’re protective of her. Makes sense, if you think about it.’ Fred and George looked relieved that Harry wasn’t getting them to fuck their sister. ‘But it sounds like you’d both be up for it if she initiated it, right?’

Both nodded without even a second’s hesitation.

‘Huh. Interesting.’ And it was. Harry honestly did get it, and believed that it was because they viewed Ginny in a different light to Ron. Ron was about as far from sensitive as one could get, and Harry was certain that he would share his brothers’ view about sex being a bit of fun. He also believed the same about Ginny, but he got their point. Ginny was more sensitive, even if she hid it with everything she had, and would hold her virginity as important. She would want her first time to be special. At least, Harry believed as much; he didn’t know for  _ certain _ or anything.

And that meant Harry had to rethink some things, and that his conversation with her had to be much more measured and serious than he had been thinking before. Maybe it would be best it he asked Hermione for her advice before, too. In fact, yes, that was definitely best.

‘That was uncomfortable, wasn’t it?’ A voice asked from behind Harry, as George smirked up at Harry from his knees. Harry’s eyebrows rose sharply as he came back to the situation at hand, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. ‘I think we need a new subject.’

‘Oh? And whatever could that be, you handsome devil?’ George asked, from the floor.

‘Well, I was thinking that Harry could settle that debate we’ve always had. I mean, he can tell us apart when noone else can, so surely this he can accomplish.’

‘And are you that eager to lose, brother?’

‘Lose?! I hardly think that it possible! Soon enough, Harry will come around to my point of view, brother, for I have a trick up my sleeve that you have never been on the receiving end of!’

‘And you think that I don’t?! Ha! I always had this day in mind as the contest in which I finally prove my superiority!’

‘In your dreams, perhaps, but Harry will not be tricked by your harlot ways!’

‘Me, a Harlot?! How dare you? I should take you right here, right now, to teach you a lesson!’ Which was on the floor again? Was it George who said that? Harry only knew that the twin’s breath glanced over his half-mast member’s head.

‘And you would prove that you are incapable of applying yourself to the task at hand, and that I am the better brother!’

‘Unlike you, my slow sibling, I am able to do both at once. For I am well above you in the art of romance!’

‘I almost believe that you are conceited enough to believe that! Almost!’

‘I assure you, Freddy boy, it is the tru-’

‘Guys!’ Harry interrupted the back and forth. ‘What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?!’ Harry just now noticed that his pants were around his ankles, and stepped one foot out of the fabric’s loop.

‘Oh, did we not mention?’ Fred, behind Harry, asked. ‘You, Harry will be the judge of which of us, me or my inferior brother, gives the better blowjob.’

And, with that, George took Harry’s suddenly hard cock into his mouth.

Harry gasped as Fred turned his head and kissed him hard on the lips. The boy-who-lived felt George swirl his tongue around his head, as Fred’s fingers probed Harry’s back door. A finger slid inside him, and Harry groaned again.

‘What’s this?!’ Fred asked, with mock outrage. ‘Brother of mine, it appears that our baby brother finally fucked something other than his hand!’ Harry’s ring of muscle was less reluctant than if it had not taken Ron earlier that day.

‘A miracle.’ George mumbled, as he came back up for air. Harry noticed, now, how both George and Ron had been able to take him all the way into their throats. Experienced cocksuckers, he guessed, were far more able than those who were inexperienced.

‘Oh, how I would love to put this in you, Harrison,’ Fred rubbed the slick head of his penis over along Harry’s crack, and Harry shivered, ‘but I don’t want to give my cock-sucking brother an edge. You might get the pleasure of my fucking you mixed up with his inadequate blowjob.’

George sucked hard on Harry’s bellend, and flipped his brother the bird. His fingers played with Harry’s scrotum, and then wrapped around the base of Harry’s rod as he increased the speed of his motions until his head was just a blur in front of Harry’s crotch. As Fred stepped away, Harry groaned at the hard and fast felatio from George. Then, he gave a yelp of surprise and pleasure as the sucking teenager pushed two fingers into his unguarded arse.

‘Holyfuck.’ Harry gasped, and made a decision about the Weasleys who had sucked him so far. George was  _ very _ good at this, better than anyone else who had wrapped their lips around Harry, and he had a feeling he knew why. His hands found a place on George’s hair, keeping the other boy from leaving prematurely, as he asked a question of Fred.

‘How-ah- How often do you two do this?’ Fred was leant against the wall, watching with a grin and a jutting erection, and answered with a cheeky tone in his voice.

‘To each other, or to innocent bystanders?’

‘ _ Both _ .’ Harry groaned out, as George’s tongue flicked over the slit at the head of his penis. Then, he deepthroated again so that his nose touched against the hair at Harry’s base. He really needed to get rid of that. None of them cared to wonder why Harry’s pubic hair shortened dramatically all of a sudden.

‘Well, we make a point to suck each other off at least once a day. And that’s only when it’s difficult to find time alone, ya know?’ Harry nodded. ‘And other people… well, that depends on availability. When we can, girls make a nice change; we can have each other any time we want, so it’s fun to get some variety in our diet. But we’re not gonna see a cock and  _ not _ suck it. Why would you?’

Harry laughed, then groaned. And Fred spoke again.

‘Time’s up, brother of mine.’ George detached himself from Harry’s ramrod penis with a frown, and stood up, stretching. ‘My turn.’ Fred grinned, and dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

‘Wait up, Harlot,’ George told his brother, ‘you know the rules. You’ve gotta let him cool down.’

Both Fred and Harry made noises of annoyance, and then Fred spoke with a smirk as he stared at Harry’s throbbing dick.

‘Hey, Harry?’

‘Yeah?’ Harry wanted to take care of his problem himself, but figured that that, too, would be against the idea of their… contest.

‘Be sure not to think about Hermione in the shower. And definitely don’t consider the fact that she’s only separated from Parvati and Lavender by some flimsy plastic sheets.’ Fred grinned up at him, face inches from Harry’s cock. ‘Under no circumstances should you wonder whether they might have slipped on something and wound up on the floor with one of them on top of the other, laughing at first but then-’

‘Oi! Shut it!’ George’s cock reflected Harry’s own desire, as it visibly throbbed. His brother was pretty good at painting an image. Or maybe Harry was just open to suggestions, in his current state.

‘Oh? So I guess I shouldn’t tell Harry about the time we heard Angelina, Alicia and Katie-’

‘No! You fucking shouldn’t, unless you want me to start fucking you to relieve some of this fucking pressure!’

‘Wow, calm down brother of mine.’

‘Oh, come on.’ Harry groaned, ‘What did you hear?’

‘Don’t worry, Harry-boy, I’m sure they’ll give you a demonstration once you show them this monster.’ Fred grinned, as George mumbled something about beating someone with a club. ‘Only Katie’s admitted it, but they’re all harbouring a lil’ somethin’ for ya.’

George snorted at that. ‘Right, like there’s anyone in Hogwarts that’d kick him out of bed.’ The speaking twin looked upwards, and chuckled to himself as he thought about something. Harry gasped as George opened his mouth to say something, and the words were replaced by an annoyed yell. ‘Even the professors- Oi! Stop cheating, wanker!’

Fred took his mouth off Harry’s penis for a long enough time to give a curt reply. ‘Obviously I’m gonna cheat! Cheating’s what we do!’ Harry couldn’t find fault in that logic, but George seemed annoyed still as he strode around behind Fred’s kneeling figure.

‘Oh, yeah?’ He smirked, and winked at Harry. ‘D’you know what else we do? We fuck people!’ George had not given Fred a chance to answer, before grasping his ankles and yanking them up and back. His brother yelped, seeming to float a foot in the air as he was lifted by his twin, and then came down hard onto the floor with a yelp of pain. Harry hoped, for Fred’s sake, that he had not landed on his genitals. Based on the fact that he scrambled onto his hands and knees and then made to rise immediately, Harry guessed he had not.

‘You shit-he-ahH!’

As his brother rose to his hands and knees, George grabbed his hips. In a single motion, the Weasley positioned himself behind his twin and speared his cock into the arse that was identical to his own.

‘Yeah! Take it, you bitch!’ George grinned as he yelled at his brother in a southern-american accent, as his balls slapped against Fred’s. Harry watched on, cock painfully hard, as Fred’s mouth fell open and a drop of precum fell onto their floor. George shoved his dick into his brother again and again, and gave a wolfish howl of a cocky american Jock with one of his conquests.

Fred clocked on, and yelled in a girly voice. ‘Oh, Chad, yes! You feel so good in my slutty pussy!’ Harry wondered if this was some kind of roleplay, and did not understand the reason as he watched torn between confusion and arousal.

‘Harry, dude, you’ve gotta get a piece of this whore! Fuck her mouth! Fuck… Fuck Kimberly’s mouth!’

‘Uh…’ Harry stood, confused, as the scene before him unfolded. Was he meant to just shove it down Fred’s throat?

‘Do it, Harry! Fuck my slutty little mouth with your big fat cock! The only thing that would make it better was if you were my cousin!’ Fred… or Kimberly, begged him. And, despite his confusion, Harry’s decision was made by his penis, which was desperate for attention.

He placed his bellend to Fred’s lips, and hesitated.

‘Fuck my mouth with that big cock of yours! I need it! Force-feed me that big ol’ cock!’

Harry shrugged his shoulders, stooped to a crouch so that he had a better position, and did as he was told. He shoved his penis into Fred’s mouth, and down the older teen’s throat. To complete the illusion, Harry laid his left hand on the back of  _ Kimberly _ ’s head, and began to piston into the warm cavern that was offered to him. His balls slapped against the receiving chin, and Fred continued to gurgle out encouragements as he sucked Harry every time enough of his member was inside.

George grinned at Harry, and continued in the overly-american voice.

‘Yeah bro! Yeah! Let’s fuck this bitch! She won’t be able to walk tomorrow!’ He held his hand in the sky, with the grin still in place. ‘High five me, BRO!’ 

With his own smile forming, amused at the twins’ antics even when fucking, Harry raised his hand into the air. George slapped it, and gave a wolf’s howl again. Then, with the same hand, the other being on his brother’s hip, he grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted for twenty-some seconds.

‘No homo, Bro! I said no homo, so when you shove your juicy cock in my ass it won’t be gay, Bro! We’re just friends, Bro! Straight friends, Bro! None of that faggot stuff here, Bro! Just good ol’ fashioned, patriotic boy-love!’ George kissed Harry again, a smacking peck, and Harry laughed as he shoved his cock into Fred’s throat again. And, once more, Fred didn’t so much as gag; Harry wondered how much they did this sort of thing, as he continued to thrust down the Weasley boy’s throat. ‘No homo, Bro, but your cock’s fuckin’ awesome, Bro! Did you like it when I sucked it down my totally straight throat, Bro?!’

‘Yeah I did, Chad!’ Harry grinned as he joined in the charade. ‘Your a fuckin’ good cocksucker, Bro! I bet your other hole’s just as much fun to fuck, Bro!’

‘Damn right it is, Billy Bob! Come and fuck me, Bro! It’s been too long since I’ve had a cock, Bro! No homo, Bro, but I fuckin’ love cock!’

Harry laughed loudly as he stumbled away from Fred’s warm mouth, and the receiving boy let his head droop as he drove himself back onto his brother’s cock in the guise of Kimberly, the redneck slut.

‘Billy Bob… real creative, Bro! I’m so glad my parents named me that, Bro! It’s the only way that people can know I’m a red-blooded ‘Murican, Bro! Otherwise people might think I’m some kind of faggot, Bro! But you said “no homo”, Bro, so it’s obvious we’re straight, Bro!’

‘Damn right, Bro! Just two straight young bucks who like cock, Bro! Just like my pops, Billy Bob, Bro!’ Harry poised himself behind George, and his wand was in his hand as he decided to lubricate the other boy’s passage; he was bigger than either of the two, and there was every chance that it could hurt George even it the twin had not been concerned about his brother. Harry did it with a spell, and then resumed character.

‘Oh yeah, Bro! And so what if my pops named me after your pops?! Your pops is a good-lookin’ man, who wouldn’t want a piece of that?! No homo, though!’ Harry was enjoying this, even if it was an unconventional method of rutting.

‘You said it, Bro! Can I tell you a secret, Bro-ohh!’ Harry thrust into George, as the older boy finished his sentence.

‘Anything, Bro! You can tell me anything, as long as it isn’t some touchy feely faggot stuff!’ Harry thrust into the Weasley twin, and  _ Kimberly _ moaned as the momentum reached him.

‘Never, Bro! I ain’t no faggot, bro! But my dad, Bro! He’s got a fuckin’ awesome cock, Bro!’ 

‘I wanna meet him then, Chad! I love awesome cocks, Chad! You two could fuck me at the same time, baby! I love cock in my ass, as well as my pussy!’ Fred called.

‘I bet you do, slut!’  _ Chad _ returned, using Harry’s thrust to strengthen his own. Fred cried out as a result, and Harry saw his knuckles whiten as he clenched them into fists. It looked to be pleasure, though, by the fact that a steady stream of precum was leaking onto the floor. ‘I bet you’d love to have cocks in all your holes, you whore! I bet your brothers fuck you all the time, while your pops fucks your mom in your trailer!’

‘They do!’  _ Kimberly _ confirmed, as he threw his head back as though he actually had long hair. ‘They fuck me all the time, when they aren’t doing each other! It’s so much fun, Chad! I hope you get to fuck them, too!’

‘Oh yeah, I will!’ George was panting now, as Harry thrust repeatedly into the boy’s backside, and Harry felt the passage tighten slightly. He was approaching the finish. ‘But only- only if they ain’t a bunch of faggots, Kim! I ain’t puttin’ my dick in a bunch of faggots!’

‘No way, Bro!’ Harry, as Billy Bob, agreed. ‘There’s somethin’ wrong with a man who’s into other men, Bro! Oh, yeah! Take my cock, Bro!’ He slammed into George again, and drew back. He thrust in, and pulled out for one last thrust; George was getting close, and Harry wanted to make the finish something memorable.

‘Got that right, Bro! Fuckin freaks, the lot of them, BROOO!’ It turned into a howl, as Harry pistoned himself into George’s rear, and Harry wondered if they had though to silence the room or something. The pair were loud, and their activities would have been heard throughout the house if they’d overlooked it. Harry groaned, long and deep, as George clenched around him; he had found the G-spot, then. 

‘MERLIN!’ George roared, as he finished. Fred gave his own cry of pleasure, as George painted his insides with warm cum, and squirted his own jizz onto the floor.

The two collapsed, George on top of Fred, and Harry was left crouched in his previous place.

‘Broooo,’ George moaned in a blissful voice, ‘that was awesome, Bro.’

‘I guess we didn’t need to teach you, eh Harry?’

‘What are you-’ Harry looked at his rock-hard penis, and gave an indignant noise. ‘Oi, we aren’t done, are we?!’

The twins answered with snores, in their naked almost-embrace.

‘ _ Bastards _ .’ Harry cursed. He could have finished at least once in the time, if they hadn’t kept insisting that he change positions; George had him close with just oral sex.

_ Bastards _ . That was an apt description, and Harry scowled at the two as he pulled his clothes on. He seriously considered finishing with their unconscious forms, but decided against it. That was basically masturbation, but he would feel shitty for doing it; better to find another method of release.

Next, Harry considered revenge in the form of leaving the door open. But that would be a dick-move, and the twins hadn’t done anything worthy of it. They were arseholes for falling asleep, but what if Ginny or Mrs Weasley found them?

Harry hoped, as he walked awkwardly up the stairs thanks to the erection he still sported, that someone would be willing to help him finish.

But, as he found Hermione sat on his bed, under the covers, Harry felt slightly afraid at the maniacal gleam in her eye.

‘The twins?’ She asked, with something in her voice.

Harry nodded.

Hermione smiled, Harry felt relief course through him, and pushed the covers away from her to reveal her bare form. ‘Excellent. Tell me everything.’

Harry blinked. Then blinked again. And only then did he grin back at her. He had not expected this from his bookworm friend.

This was going to be fun.


	8. Gyrating Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny Weasley isn't one to take no for an answer, and Harry's reluctance to take her virginity is nothing but frustrating for the girl. Eventually, she decides that there is only one option; she has to seduce Harry. So what if she's shit at it?
> 
> Het pairings through this chapter, including Harry with Hermione, an OFC, and Ginny as the main pairing; hence the title. Oh, and a Femme-slash implication. 
> 
> Any requests or suggestions are welcome.

‘Well, who else would you recommend?’ Hermione asked, logically, as though Harry was in any way capable of logic at that moment.

‘How would- I know?’ Harry asked, between thrusts into the gorgeous girl’s snatch. ‘A- good- guy?! Someone she likes!’

‘Oh, then I know- the perfect choice!’ Hermione exclaimed, as Harry drove into her and she raked her nails down his back.

‘Great!’ Harry replied, ‘Who _ oo _ ?’ He asked, through a groan, as Hermione squeezed him with her velvet walls.

Hermione moved her head to look Harry in the eye with a look like he was dumb. ‘ _ You _ .’ Great, that made him feel smart.

‘How the hell- do you figure- that?!’ Harry asked, grunting each part of the scentence.

‘Oh, come on Harry! Even you can’t be- that dense!’ Hermione berated, before giving as moan as Harry suckled on her throat. ‘She’s been- ohh- in love with for years!’

‘Piss off, has sh- ahh! She ha-as a schoolgirl crush o-on someone invented for a book!’ He insisted, as Hermione clenched her cunt around him.

‘Whaat character was it th-at saved her from the chamber, again?’ Hermione went back to the previous position, with her chin resting on Harry’s shoulder as she bounced on his lap, grinding her pelivis onto his. ‘Who was it th-at was always kind to her and welcomi-ing when his best friend ignored his liitle sister?’

‘I’m not answering that.’ Harry thrust upwards, and wrapped his arms around Hermione’s torso. As he lowered her onto the matress, she got in the last word.

‘Just think about it, okay?’ She asked of him. Harry grunted a reply, as he gained better leverage in the missionary position with Hermione’s legs splayed to the side and her lustful eyes staring into his. He kissed her deeply, and drove himself into her cunny. The girl moaned, loudly, against his lips. After that, neither of the pair were capable of coherent conversation for a good hour more. And, then, they went to sleep in their respective rooms. Or, at least, that was what Harry did.

 

‘Well?’ Was the greeting Hermione recieved as she tiptoed into the room that she and Ginny shared. She winced, and gave an honest reply.

‘He’s still hesitant.’ 

‘Fuck!’ Ginny kicked her bed, as though that was what had rejected her, and then grabbed her injured foot. ‘Bugger!’ Hopping around the room, Ginny looked… cute. Hermione smiled at her, as Gin fell onto her own bed. Hermione took a seat next to her, and brushed the hairs out of her friend’s face, her fingers skimming Gin’s skin and lingering there.

‘You just have to be with someone else first, Gin, then Harry will-’ Hermione was cut off by her annoyed friend.

‘Stop suggesting that! I’m not going to fuck you!’ Hermione pouted, and looked down with a fake hurt expression. ‘Fine, but not before Harry! I want my first time to be with Harry!’ She was insistent on the subject, and Hermione had done all she could to change the girl’s mind. Ginny felt the same way she had, that virginity was a precious gift, and Hermione knew part of his was her fault.

‘I shouldn’t have told you about it, should I?’ She asked, as she fell back onto the bed and stretched. Ginny’s eyes followed her movement, and Hermione let out an annoyed sound. ‘See?! You  _ want _ me, it’s obvious! So just let me lick your-’

‘You’ve said this already!’ Ginny refused the offer, ‘I get that Harry doesn’t want to be my first because he thinks that I just have a  _ crush  _ on him, and I get that you don’t think that you licking my cunt counts, but he  _ has _ to be my first!’

‘Gin… this level of devotion is bordering on fanatical.’ Hermione quietly admonished. She  _ really _ wanted to taste her friend. It wasn’t even about lust, Harry had taken care of that and then some, but Hermione had a piece of information in her sight, and  _ wanted _ the knowledge of how her friend’s juicy cunt tasted.

‘What, because I won’t let someone else shag me I’m suddenly a stalker?! You didn’t even call me a stalker when I was a bloody stalker!’ She glared at Hermione, And, what, because you’ve decided to accept the wizard point of view about sex you suddenly  _ need _ me?!’

‘ _ Yes _ !’ Hermione replied with equal force, glad that the door being shut activated a silenceing charm on the room. ‘Okay? I  _ need _ you.’ Hermione was on her hands and knees and crawling towards the other girl. ‘I  _ want  _ you. I want to  _ taste _ you, and to feel you shudder below me as I bring you to the edge again and again until you’re nothing more than a blubbering mess of orgasm.’ Hermione stopped with her lips a centimetre from Ginny’s, and as the rehead licked her rose-red lips her tongue came  _ so close _ to brushing Hermione’s skin. Their breaths mingled, as Hermione waited for her friend to kiss her. She could practically  _ hear _ the thundering of Ginny’s little heart. She longed to feel it, beneath the girl’s breast.

‘Is that so bad?’ Hermione whispered, staring into Ginny’s beautiful brown eyes. She willed Ginny to succumb to the temptation, and Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed.

‘No!’ Ginny yelled, and shoved her friend away. ‘I mean… yes! Just stop it, okay! If you want to taste me, you’ve only got the one option.’

‘Oh?’ Hermione purred, ‘And what would that be?’ She moved closer to Ginny again, as the other girl mirrored her movements, and their faces wound up as close as before. Hermione wanted to kiss her, and felt Ginny’s small hands brush over her shoulders and under the bushy hair that was draped over them. Her hands could so easily move to Hermione’s collar, and pull it down to nibble on the sensitive skin beneath.

Ginny smiled a wicked smile, and her eyes lingered on Hermione’s as she wet her lips once again. Hermione breathed in her friend’s scent. Delectable.

‘On Harry’s cock.’ Ginny shoved her friend away, and Hermione tumbled off the bed. She landed with a thud and a pained groan, and Ginny climbed under her covers.

‘Goodnight, Hermione.’ The girl said, and rolled to face away the wall on the bed’s other side.

The Brunette was still smiling as she extinguished the room’s light. Even if she had to wait for Harry to come around, she and Ginny would lay together. The red haired girl wanted it almost as much as Hermione, but wanted Harry to be her first more than either girl wanted to make love to the other.

Hermione grumbled as she got into bed, and thought about how to change Harry’s mind. She felt like there was only so much  _ she _ could do. Maybe she should just get Ginny to seduce him; Harry wouldn’t have any reservations if Ginny convinced him that she was the one in charge of what happened.

 

Harry did not catch the name of the French Witch whose lips were wrapped around his cock at the moment. All he knew was that her short blonde hair wasn’t getting in the way of her ministrations, and that she was damn good at this.

She suckled on his head, and then stroked the shaft in a smooth, almost elegant motion. It was slick with her own spit, and Harry sighed happily at the sensation.

Today was shaping up to be a brilliant day. And tomorrow would be even better. More of the same, followed by the fucking Quiddich World Cup.

Harry looked at the sun, and tried to figure out how long they’d been there by its progress. It looked like an hour or, at the most, two. While he didn’t get why they had to be up so early if they would be staying at the campsite for two days he was, for some reason, pretty happy about it currently.

Perhaps it was because this was the third witch who had already accosted him, pulled him into a secluded area, and sucked his cock for all she was worth. Apparently whatever was affecting Harry was getting stronger. Because he felt sure that he could continue at this pace all day if he was given the chance.

He moaned in approval, as the blonde girl looked up at him with the definition of bedroom eyes. She had a hand up her shirt as she stared into his own emerald orbs, and Harry made sure to put enough lust into his own gaze to let her know what he desired. Whether it was what she desired was, at this point, a fifty-fifty chance. One of the witches before her had climbed on, but the second had just wanted to suck him to completion as her own fingers brought her over the edge.

Harry grinned widely as the witch, dressed as a muggle punk and wearing a slightly puffy skirt, rose to her feet. Throwing him a sultry smile, she lifted her skirt and gave him a glimpse of the uncovered cunt beneath.

‘Thinking ahead,’ Harry moved forwards, and kissed the punk-witch deeply before pulling away, ‘I like that.’ He took hold of her hips, and lifted her onto his member. The girl moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

‘I’m Kylie, by the way.’ She told him, her face inches from his as her breathing hiked.

‘Harry.’ He grinned. ‘It truly is a pleasure to meet you.’ He thrust his cock into Kylie, and the pair’s conversation was done.

 

Okay, Harry really needed to get the water now. No more getting distracted; he couldn’t leave Ron on his own to do it.

Oh, never mind that. Harry spotted Ron snogging a witch their age, not far away, who looked suspiciously like Hermione but with a little more meat on the bones. Harry made a mental note to get those two to actually have do something, since it had just been him fucking each of them so far, as he scooped up the empty buckets he had been given.

He ignored all the witches and wizards around. Seven in four hours was more than enough. He needed to take a break, or the Weasleys would be annoyed with him. Though he  _ had _ noticed the grin on each of their faces as Arthur sent Harry to get the water. Maybe they knew what he was getting into.

With that thought, Harry began to make a beeline for a  _ gorgeous _ woman who looked to be in her thirties. Then he shook his head.  _ No no no _ , he should get the water and then go back to the tent. And  _ then _ he could come back and fuck the woman senseless.

_ No _ . No fucking the woman. He wasn’t a slave to his urges, he controlled them.

Harry walked through the campsite, and it took an embarrassingly long time for him to reach the water pump. Every time he saw an attractive girl, Harry veered off in their direction and didn’t catch himself for several feet.

And there were  _ many _ attractive women in this place.

‘Great,’ Harry said, when his buckets were full, ‘now I just need to make it  _ back _ without leaving these somewhere.’

‘Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know.’ A girl’s voice told him. Harry sighed, as he recognised the owner.

‘Hiya, Ginny,’ he smiled at her, hoping she couldn’t sense his reluctance, ‘you having a good time?’ He asked, as the girl fidgeted.

‘It’s… yeah, it’s fun.’ Ginny said, without any sincerity in her voice. She was looking at Harry’s feet, with a small from marring her face and a slight blush on her cheeks. He found himself thinking it a cute expression.

‘You don’t sound very sure about that.’ Harry remarked, with an eyebrow raised.

‘Well, it could be more fun. The others keep vanishing off with girls and boys, other than Hermione and my dad, and it seems like getting some of that myself would be a lot more enjoyable than making awkward conversation with them when they happen to come back.’

Harry still had an eyebrow raised as he made another comment. ‘Well, you could join in? If you’re that… eager, I’m sure any number of people would gladly invite you to join in their activities.’

‘I don’t want to do it with a stranger, though.’ Ginny refuted, with a shake of her head. Harry ignored what he knew, and voiced another option.

‘Well, there’s bound to be some people you know here. Or you could ask one of your brothers if you’re nervous.’ He shifted uncomfortably. ‘And Hermione seems like she’d probably be… willing and able.’

Ginny scowled at him, meeting Harry’s eyes now. ‘You know that I don’t want Hermione or one of my brothers to be my first time.’ She said, and took a step closer to Harry and then another. She tilted her head to look up at him, with her hands on her hips. Her face still had the rosy tint, and Harry resisted the temptation to smile at the cute visage of Ron’s little sister. She poked Harry in the chest, ‘You know I don’t want any old boy from school. You know I want  _ you _ .’ Harry sighed again, and nodded.

‘Yeah, I know. Hermione clarified that, even if I could’ve missed you looks last night at dinner.’ Harry shifted his weight, uncomfortable, ‘I… but, I thought Hermione was going to talk to you.’

‘She did. In between trying to get me to open my legs for her, she managed to tell me that you thought wouldn’t feel right about it because I care about who I lose it to and think that I just fancy the  _ idea _ of you. She just said the same thing again last night after the two of you were… done.’ Ginny’s frown deepened, just for a moment. Harry pounced on that expression.

‘See?! You  _ know _ that I’m not the right guy to be your first. You deserve someone who holds it as as big a milestone as you do. I’ve already shagged Merlin-knows how many people; whatever we did, I’d be taking advantage.’ Harry told her, with a wince on his face.

‘That’s not what’s annoying me! Of course you’re going to be up to your neck in other options, I just  _ want you _ ! I don’t understand why you’re willing to take Hermione’s virginity but not mine! What’s the difference?! She cared about it, too!’ Ginny yelled, her hand waving in some strange motion to illustrate her point.

‘There isn’t a difference,’ Harry took a breath, ‘but the circumstances  _ are _ different. I wasn’t thinking, because… look, do you know how much I would’ve hated myself if Hermione had been angry after we did that? She never would have forgiven me, and I’d never have forgiven myself. I care too much about you… and about her, to risk having you hate me just because I wanted…  _ that _ . Not to mention the way your family would look at me.’

‘You’ve already screwed most of my family! My parents, my brothers, but not me! Hell, you fucked Hermione because she walked in on you with Ron’s cock in your arse!’ Ginny exclaimed, outraged, ‘They wouldn’t give two shits about it, as long as you didn’t  _ exclusively _ put your cock in me!’ Harry took a step back at the volume, and noticed out of the corner of his eye as people started paying attention to the fiery short blonde yelling bloody murder at him. ‘You’re talking about it like you think you’d be raping me! Get this into your thick skull, Potter! I! Want! It!’ Ginny had gotten close to him again, and her face was alight with heat as she stared into his eyes.

‘I… don’t know.’ Harry said, Ginny scowled and glared.

‘Look, if there’s some other reason just tell me! I’m a big girl, I can take it if you want to reject me!’ The brown eyes staring into Harry’s became wet, and he stammered out a sentence.

‘N-no, that’s not it. I mean, of course not. Anyone would be lucky to… it’s just… you’re…’

‘I’m what? Ugly?’ Harry shook his head. ‘So you want me?’ Harry nodded, still mute. ‘And what? You don’t think I want  _ you _ ?’ Harry paused, before slowly shaking his head. ‘So you  _ know _ I want it. You know both of us wants it. You find me attractive, and I quite obviously want to jump your bones. So WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!’ She screamed at him, shoving Harry’s chest with all her might. He stumbled back at that, and his foot caught the side of a full water bucket. It went flying at the same time as he, and Harry wound up half-soaked on the floor with a fiery red head looming over him.

Harry found that he was unable to give an answer, other than a single long note. ‘Uhhmm.’ Ginny stared down at him, as Harry lay below her.

‘Sorry, Harry, I get it.’ She smiled, and lowered herself to the floor. Harry blinked and swallowed as the girl placed a foot on either side of his hips, and sat down in his lap. His hands twitched, longing to take hold of something, and he stared at the girl. This… was unexpected from Ron’s baby sister. But Ginny had always had a certain bravado. ‘Your an honourable idiot, who doesn’t  _ get it _ . Yeah, I had a crush on  _ The _ Harry Potter, wizard extraordinaire, but that was before I met  _ you _ . Harry Potter. A kind and wonderful boy who cared enough about me to fight a  _ basilisk _ and you-know-who himself.

‘It isn’t Harry Potter, the famous savior of the Wizarding World, that I want, Harry. I wan’t  _ you _ . Plain old, handsome and hunky, Harry Potter.’

She stared at him, and it took Harry quite some time to realise that she wanted a reply. Usually, Harry felt he was quite smooth in these matters; he was getting better and better at it with each time. If that was the rule, this was the exception.

‘Yeah. RIght. Okay.’ Harry blamed it on the sudden loss of blood from his thinking head, as Ginny’s scent reached his ears. The girl gave a soft smile, with a note of something wicked, and moved her face towards Harry’s. He felt his eyes close, and waited for her sweet lips on his. The feeling didn’t come, and Harry cracked open an eye to investigate. Ginny’s face was close to his,  _ extremely close _ , but she was lingering just before their lips brushed. 

Harry smiled internally, and closed the distance between them. He kissed her, deep and strong, before falling backwards and pulling the petite girl with him. Ginny came willingly, and Harry pulled her tight against his body as someone a ways away gave a whoop of congratulations.

Harry grinned against Ginny’s lips, as the girl pressed herself hard against him.

 

By the time he had carried her to a spot away from the crowd’s prying eyes, Harry was panting against Ginny’s skin as he planted kiss after kiss under her chin. The girl moaned and writhed in his arms as she pulled his face against her throat with all the strength she had.

Harry’s hands explored her backside, learning every inch of her tight rear as though he was to be given an exam on the knowledge. They tried to slide under her trousers, and Harry growled deep in his chest as he found the clothes were too tight for the action. He willed them to be undone, and suddenly they were unfastened at the front.

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him, as he slipped under her panties, and his hands slid over her soft skin in search of the bottom of her cunt, as well as her bottom itself. He pulled his lips from her throat and captured her own in a long, lingering kiss as Ginny groaned and whispered against his mouth. Her tongue fought past his lips, and the girl wrapped her arms round the back of Harry’s neck as they wrestled to and fro.

Harry pressed Ginny against a wall, and the girl pressed herself against him some more as he stroked what he could reach of her little cunt.

‘ _ Harry _ .’ She whispered against his lips, begging him. He ground his clothed crotch against hers, and groaned a long note himself as she rubbed herself on his hard member and then on his abdomen above. He felt the wetness through her pants as Ginny’s Jeans’ zip clawed art his skin. He ignored that sensation in favour of the feel of her juices, and moaned his desire for her around her tongue.

When he pulled away, Ginny gave a lasting tone of annoyance and disappointment. Harry kissed her again, a quick chaste action, and his lips found her throat, then collarbone, and then he tugged her shirt, white with some female singer’s face on it, over the girl’s head. The pink bra Ginny had been wearing followed, and Harry captured a nipple in his mouth as Ginny moaned his name into the still air.

He kissed the other nub, as desire made him linger, and then worked down her taut abdomen, laying kisses all the way, in pursuit of his prize. Ginny’s legs visibly wobbled as Harry took a deep breath, savouring the smell of her dripping snatch, and placed a kiss over her panties. The girl whimpered, and Harry gave a low chuckle as he hooked an index finger under the waistline of the darkened pink knickers.

They and the loosened jeans were quickly around her knees, and Harry stopped what he was doing to sit back on his haunches. He smiled at the clean-shaven cunt before him, and licked his lips as his dick gave a painful throb in protest of ignoring his own needs.

Ginny gave her own complaint, in the form of a whining moan, and her right hand pawed at Harry’s scalp as she said something incomprehensible in a lustful tone. Her other hand palmed at her left nipple as she bit her lip hard enough to leave a mark. She spoke again, and this time Harry made out a word.

‘...  _ please _ .’ She desperately asked him to continue, and Harry realised how little he wanted to take a break.

Her cheeks weren’t even handfuls in Harry’s hands, as he took hold of her arse to pull her cunt to his waiting tongue, and Harry groaned at the taste as his kissed the unsullied lips. Ginny’s noises became breathless, and then she gave a barely audible scream with what little air was left in her lungs. The girl’s legs were over Harry’s shoulders, and she pulled him deeper into her crotch.

Harry explored Ginny’s centre happily, and found that even his tongue was having trouble making it through the slick tight walls. He relished in the taste, running his invading digit from the bottom to the top and back again as his fingers approached under Ginny’s legs which were now wrapped around his head.

Harry ran a fingertip over Ginny’s tiny arsehole, teasing the rosebud ever-so-slightly, and the girl gasped at the feeling and ground herself onto Harry’s face yet again. Then, she felt his hand move further south and Harry felt her squeeze his head as his finger pushed into her walls. Ginny panted above him as he pushed it in ‘til it reached the knuckle, and Harry added the middle finger to the index already inside his newest lover. When both were all the way inside, Harry felt his second finger brush against her virginity. He felt Ginny twitch and spasm, and curled them as his mouth moved higher and found the bud atop her lips.

His tongue teased the clitorus as he made a come-hither movement with both fingers and Ginny tensed on top of him. A hand joined her legs again, and shoved Harry’s face into her cunny as she cried his name again and again for whomever might be passing by. Their spot was only so secluded, after all, and Ginny was no longer being quiet.

Harry kept going until the girl released her vice grip on him, and drew back panting along with Ginny’s quick breaths. He gave her slit a soft kiss again, and slowly made his way back up her body as Ginny whispered her praises.

‘That... was… incredible. I’ve never had… I mean, I have… but never like that…  _ wow _ .’ As Harry stood before her, smiling at her flushed and grinning face, Ginny grabbed the back of his head once more. She pulled him close, and kissed him softly and slowly.

Harry very much noticed as Ginny licked her own juices from his lips, and his cock throbbed as a result.

‘Aww… look who’s been left out of the fun,’ Ginny looked at Harry with a coy smile as her hand travelled south to stroke his penis, and she pecked him on the lips again. ‘As a result, I think  _ you _ should get to choose which  _ lips _ you want.’ She winked, and Harry grinned back at her as she slowly undid the fly of his jeans.

‘Very hard choice,’ Harry said, moving closer to her again as her breath brushed against his lips, ‘but if you suck me, I can’t do this.’ He kissed her once more, pressing his lips hard against hers, and Ginny gave a moan that Harry took to mean she agreed as she fished his large member from the front of his boxers. Harry felt one of her hands go up his shirt, while the other tugged her trousers and pants the rest of the way off. She gave a noise of frustration, and Harry grinned against her.

He dropped to kneel before her again, and helped. The trousers came off over her shoes with some coaxing, and Ginny gave a breathless  _ thankyou _ that spoke of her still lustful state. Harry kissed the side of her knee, and then her thigh, and Ginny gave an alluring whine that hastened his rising to stand again.

The-boy-who-lived hooked a hand under each of Ginny’s thighs, and wrapped them around his waist. He was very glad that she had pushed for this, as his head brushed against her warm, wet lips.

Slowly, through great self-control, Harry pressed against them and began to penetrate Ginny’s snatch. The girl moaned against his lips, a sound of discomfort, and Harry paused with half of his head inside her. Hermione had expressed pain, too, but Ginny seemed to have a smaller passage again. And it might have been his imagination, but Harry felt like he’d grown since taking Hermione for the first time. But he hadn’t measured it recently, so he could have been wrong.

Ginny nodded against him, and Harry placed the rest of his bulbous end inside her. She moaned, this time with pleasure as well as pain, and her legs pulled him a few inches forwards. Harry groaned into her as Ginny’s tongue danced with his, and both of their bodies shook and shivered as they tried to maintain control. Luckily, Ginny was the one who failed to keep hold of it and the girl shoved herself further onto Harry. Her virginity broke. She gave a gasp, pulling away from Harry, and the boy froze.

‘Are you okay?’ Harry asked, his concern overriding lust for the moment, and brushed a hair from her face as the small girl’s eyes watered. Ginny took a calming breath, Harry stayed as still as he could, and then she nodded with a self-deprecating grin.

‘J-Just got ahead of myself.’ Harry watched her with concern as Ginny leant her forehead on his. ‘Thank you, though.’ She tried to smile, and gave him a brief but affectionate kiss. ‘Now, stud, how about we carry on?’

‘We don’t have to, Ginny…’ Harry pulled his hips back slightly, as Ginny scowled yet again at him.

‘Like hell we don’t!’ She pushed herself down onto him again, and hissed as her athletic form tensed against him. Harry tried to move away again, and the girl’s legs constricted around his lower back. ‘No! I’m not having our first time end with me barely even losing my hymen and you going off to find another girl to finish in!’

Harry opened his mouth to refute that, and then closed it. He would suffer if he didn’t finish, and that would be the most likely scenario after he accompanied her back to the tents.

‘I… well, what about if we change it up? You implied that you… you know, would suck me. And that won’t hurt so much.’

‘No. No, I’m fine now, it just gave me a little shock. Now, c’mon,’ Ginny wriggled against him with a smirk, ‘fuck my brains out.’

Harry kissed her softly, as Ginny relaxed her walls and sank further onto him. He then kissed her hard, pulling her against him, when she changed it up to distract herself from the discomfort. She was against the wall again, and Harry had a hand on the bricks either side of his lover’s head as she ground onto him.

_ Morgana _ , she was tight. Like a vice grip trying to milk Harry of his cum, as he penetrated deeper into Ginny’s cunt. He moaned against her lips as he found the wall of her womb, and wondered at that; Ginny was even tighter and smaller than Hermione, but apparently just as deep. All but one inch of him was inside her.

She groaned and moaned and ground her little nippes against his stll-clothed chest, and Harry felt her raise herself slightly off his member. She threw herself back onto him and both gave cries of pleasure that were lost as they mingled together.

Harry pulled out halfway, and shoved himself back into Ginny’s heavenly warmth. The girl bounced up and down onto him, and Harry found himself hugging her to him.

They fell to the floor, his shirt came off, and Harry’s unclothed back was against the brickwork as Ginny gyrated in his lap. Inside her, his cock pushed against each wall in turn and both of them gasped and groaned as Harry took her small right breast into his mouth and licked and suckled the sweet nub. He felt Ginny press against the back of his head, and moved with her as the redhead began her up-and-down movements once more. Harry felt her clench and unclench around him, and savoured the feel of every inch of her flesh as he began moving his hips with hers.

He bucked up, as she slammed down, and the sounds of flesh on flesh were drowned out by moans of pleasure and the names of each participant. Harry felt juices trickle down over the remaining inch and onto his sack, and nibbled the nipple between his teeth. Ginny cried out, and her climax hit them both like a freight train.

She pulled him off her breast, and her lips crashed against his as she moaned and whispered his name. Harry pulled her hips down and up and down as she tightened  _ unbelievably _ around him. Harry felt his own body tense as his balls tightened.

‘ _ Do it _ ,’ Ginny whispered, her velvet walls wrapping around his penis as the two’s sweaty bodies embraced in the most intimate of ways, ‘ _ cum in me,  _ Harry! PLEASE!’

Harry struggled to make any noise at all, as he obliged her wishes. He penetrated her once more, and apparently hit home as the girl hugged him close and  _ screamed _ in his ear. The sound brought him over the edge, and Harry shoved wildly into Ginny’s snatch. And then again. And then he stopped, and pressed his lips against hers as his cum squirted into her previously pure passage. He shot jet after jet into Ginny, and then they collapsed, breathing heavily, with Ginny on top of Harry.

‘That was…’ Harry whispered into her ear.

‘ _ Perfect _ .’ Ginny cuddled into his chest, and Harry felt a moment of worry. He had not considered that she might be hurt if he did not change his ways, and he truly cared too much about Ginny to want to hurt her. Then, she spoke and alleviated his concerns. ‘I’m glad I started with the best, Harry. And I really hope we’ll do this again?’ Ginny looked at him, suddenly seeming concerned. Harry remembered that there were those who viewed fucking as conquests, and who would never do the same person twice, and grinned as Ginny made a cute, puppy-eyed expression.

‘Oh, definitely. I’m not letting you go any time soon.’ Harry kissed her now smiling lips, and Ginny was the first to pull away with a grin. She laid her head on her arms, crossed on his bare chest.

‘I wonder how Hermione’s tongue will measure up to yours.’ Harry felt his member twitch inside her, and Ginny laughed softly. ‘Down, boy. I really don’t think I can go again so soon, but I’m sure you can find someone else who wants a turn.’ She grinned at him, and they lay together for a long while before rising to go back to the tent. 

Ginny kissed him again outside the flap of the girls’ tent, and made sure to promise she would suck his cock the next time before patting Harry’s covered crotch and striding into the tent with a grin on her face.

Harry’s arousal spiked, again, with that and he felt the urge to go find another person to fuck. The boy groaned, and followed her example to duck into the boys’ tent. He had the water, and his needs could wait for a moment at least.


	9. Charlie Chokes Ron, Bill Buggers him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walks in on Charlie and Bill having their way with Ronald, after getting off their father, sat in the front room with the sounds of his sons' sex serenading him. Ron falls unconscious, but they don't let that stop their fun.
> 
> Slash Chapter

The next two acts that Harry engaged in was not one that required convincing, or seduction, or even a moment of doubt. They were simple, and predecated on a mistake on the part of three Weasleys.

When Harry walked into the room, the sound reached his ears immediately. It was an assault on his senses and, as he saw the only other person in the room, he could tell he was not the only person who could hear.

Arthur Weasley was sitting in a chair with a newspaper held in front of his face, but there was no way he could concentrate on the words before him. Not a chance, with those sounds and their origin separated from him by, presumably, a thin piece of cloth.

Harry looked at the man, and smirked as he saw what was the result of Arthur’s sons and their… fun.

The man had a blanket over his lap, and a hand beneath the cover. His arm was moving as his hand stroked the erection beneath, and Harry grinned at the sight. He had a feeling that Arthur would not be willing to join his sons in their fun, he understood that many parents were reluctant to in case their kids felt like they were being forced into it, but there was no denying that the three voices moaning, groaning and giving crude exclamations was an erotic sight.

Harry approached Arthur slowly and quietly, and pondered what he was about to do. He had sucked cock before, but it was only his own so far; he didn’t understand why, exactly, that was. Harry didn’t feel any particular aversion to it, and had honestly liked the taste of his own member.

As Harry fell to his knees before the older man, and took the corner of the blanket that covered Arthur’s decently sized member, he wondered if he would enjoy cock as much as pussy. All he knew was that Hermione and Ginny had both been incredibly tasty; if Arthur was going to live up to them it would take some doing.

Harry pulled the blanket off Arthur’s lap, and the man made a noise of surprise. Harry noticed that the paper had been floating thanks to magic only as it drifted to the ground due to Arthur’s shock. The wand in the man’s not-stroking hand did not interest Harry as much as the version made of flesh, as he gripped the member. Arthur was circumcised, he now noticed, and Harry hummed at the realisation as he leant over the man’s lower half.

‘H-Harry, what are you-ooh!’ Arthur stopped speaking when the realisation dawned on him, and Harry took the head of the man’s member into his mouth. Harry called to mind George’s technique, and swirled his tongue around the cut head of Mr Weasley as Ron’s father laid a hand on the back of his head and his hips began to twitch. ‘Oh, Merlin, Harry! I’m not going to last long!’

Harry sucked hard on the tip in his mouth, and felt his cheeks hollow with the action. He found, unsurprisingly, that he enjoyed the taste of his father-figure’s precum. He had yet to find a sexual act that did not appeal to the perverse part of his mind, after all.

Harry flicked his tongue over the slit of Arthur’s penis, and the man groaned and dropped his wooden wand to lay the other hand on the side of Harry’s head as he thrust into the mouth that was sucking him. Harry flinched as the tup struck the back of his throat, and then gave a double take at the fact that no gag-reflex came forth. Apparently another thing about sex that seemed to come easily to him.

Harry sucked, as Arthur thrust, and the man gave gave a wordless yell of pleasure. The cock in Harry’s mouth pulsed, twitched, and exploded. Arthur sprayed cum into Harry’s throat, and the kneeling boy swallowed it down. It tasted good, if different from the girls. Salty, yet satisfying.

Harry stood, wiping his mouth, and covered Arthur’s lap with the blanket again. He left the man in a near-comatose state, and ventured deeper into the tent.

 

Harry’s member twitched, pointing into the air before him, at the sight that he found.

The Weasleys were a depraved bunch, weren’t they? Not that he was one to speak, since he had now given nine people orgasms since arriving in the early hours of the morning. It was barely even midday yet, and that was only because he and Ginny had savoured the experience and taken their time.

Ron was on the bed, on his hands and knees, with one of his brothers at either end. Harry found that he was far from surprised at the fact that Bill and Charlie were incestual as well; where else would the others have learned it. Bill grunted with each thrust into his younger brother’s arsehole, while Charlie seemed to greatly enjoy Ronald’s mouth as he slowly entered it to the base and then pulled back out to let his youngest brother catch his breath. Then he would push his penis into Ron’s mouth again, and the process would restart.

Harry listened to the slapping of Bill’s balls on Ron’s scrotum, and smirked as the oldest Weasley son spoke.

‘You’re something of a slut, aren’t you little brother?’ He gave a hard thrust, and Ron gave a slutty-sounding moan, ‘Taking any cock that’s presented to you, tss. You’re lucky I don’t give you a spanking.’

‘Like you’re any better,’ Charlie didn’t look up from watching Ron swallow his penis as he spoke, ‘at least Ron exclusively takes  _ human _ cock.’

‘How dare you?’ Bill’s joke was given away by the grin in his voice, ‘I never took you for a racist, Charles! Goblins have the same rights as you or I!’

‘So you fuck humans to get ahead, too?’ The dragon handler asked with a grin; Harry watched the way his abs flexed and the scar tissue covering his torso caught the light. More than any of the others, Charlie was masculine. Short, but muscular to the extreme, and with callouses that could be seen on his hands from here, Harry was surprised to see him being gentle in fucking his brother’s face.

‘Piss off. We’ve talked about this before, I don’t get promotions ‘cause I’m a good fuck, I get promotions because I’m damn good at my job!’

‘Bit of a coincidence, isn’t it, that you’ve fucked every one of them you’ve worked under?’ Charlie smirked, watching Ron still.

‘It would be if I’d done them  _ before _ I got promoted or transferred, but I wait until they aren’t my boss anymore!’ Bill replied, not missing a beat as he shagged Ron for all he was worth.

‘Right, and I’m sure the promise of fucking your arse has nothing to do with your quick promotions.’ Charlie said, sarcastically.

‘Oi! Some Goblins are girls, and obviously I don’t  _ exclusively _ bottom even with the guys!’ He gestured to the bum he was currently inside, and Ron moaned as he shoved even deeper than before. ‘Anyway, you didn’t seem to mind it when I brought you along.’ Bill commented.

Charlie laughed and stroked Ron’s hair as his balls tickled the boy’s chin, and smirked as Ron gagged slightly as the dick was held there for longer than before.

All three stiffened, though, as Harry announced his presence.

‘You guys know that you’re being loud, right?’ He said, leant against the pole at the entrance to the room.

Bill and Charlie both stared at him, neither taking their organs out of their younger brother. Harry waved, and both eyes fell lower almost at the same time.

‘You’re naked.’ Bill told Harry.

‘I am,’ Harry nodded, ‘so are you.’

‘You’re… hard.’ Charlie said.

‘Again, so are you.’ Harry agreed.

‘And… you’re going to join us?’ Bill guessed, watching Harry’s hard penis as it swayed with every beat of his heart.

‘If I’m invited.’ Harry shrugged himself off the pole, and waited before the two as Ron tried to turn to see him.

Bill and Charlie glanced at each other, and easily made a decision. 

‘Definitely.’

‘Hell yeah.’

‘Great.’ Harry grinned, and nodded to Ron, ‘But maybe you want to let him up for some air? He’s turning purple.’

Charlie pulled his dick out of Ron, as Bill fell back onto his haunches, and Ron lay gasping on the bed. Harry gave each member now on display a glance, and made a comment.

‘You Weasleys seem to have good genes for getting good cocks.’ Billl and Charlie grinned, and the latter opened his mouth to return the comment only to be cut off by his older brother.

‘ _ Us _ Weasleys? How many of our cocks have you seen?’ He asked, not losing any hardness at the idea.

‘How many of you are there again?’

‘Family of nine,’ Bill said from the bed, ‘but I don’t  _ think _ mom and Ginny have cocks.’

‘Good point. Okay, I’ve seen two cunts and seven cocks belonging to the Weasley clan.’ Harry answered, honestly. To say the two looked surprised would be an understatement; Harry had never actually seen a jaw fall open before.

‘You’ve fucked our parents?!’ Charlie exclaimed, somewhere between outraged and aroused.

‘We’re LAST?!’ Bill’s exclamation was very different, and louder. It also made Harry laugh for several beats before he answered.

‘I have fucked your parents, both at once, in case you wanted to know, and you two are indeed last. But it’s nothing personal. I was with Molly and Arthur two nights ago, Percy yesterday morning, Ron after him, the twins later that day, Ginny today, and now here we are. Though, for full disclosure, I did just suck off your dad. All in all, it’s been a busy coupld of days.’

The two were gaping at Harry as he sat on the bed, and Charlie was the first to catch his breath, ‘Ginny? You fucked Ginny?’ There was a hint of anger in the scarred Weasley’s voice, and Harry recognised the rest as being curiosity and some lust. He must hate how attracted he was to his sister, and there was definitely the fact that she had lost her virginity and was now open for business. Harry assured him of what they would no doubt want to know.

‘I tried to convince her to go with someone else who’s first time it would be, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was the initiator, and had control for a good portion of the time we were… making love.’ Both brothers stared at him, contemplating whether or not they needed to punch him for deflowering their baby sister, but they seemed to relax in unison.

‘I buy that,’ Charlie nodded, ‘she always has been stubborn once she sets her mind to something. Not to mention the fact that she’s been in love with you since mom told her her first “tale of the boy-who-lived”.’

‘Yeah,’ Bill agreed, ‘but you better not have promised her anything exclusive. If you did, and then you came here looking to score…’ he let a threat hang in the air which would have been more effective if his member wasn’t also hanging in the air.

‘No, no. She wants to go again at some point, but she specifically told me she was going to do Hermione next up.’

Both Weasleys groaned, and Harry grinned. He’s had the same reaction when hearing it first hand, and now he stood up and stretched. He nudged Ron on the back of his thigh, and the other boy made a noise of question and stayed still.

‘So… no Ron, then?’ Harry asked, and gained no response. ‘Huh. Okay, how do you two want to do this?’

‘Straight to the point, aren’t ya?’ Charlie commented, as Bill flicked Ron on the bumcheek and got no response.

‘You complaining?’ Harry asked of the Dragon tamer.

‘Not at all. Just interesting; people usually do a little dance about this sort of thing. ‘Specially when it involves people they know.’

‘Well, I turned up naked and interrupted your fun after your father came in my mouth. I’m thinking my intentions are quite clear.’ Harry remarked.

‘They are that,’ Charlie said, just before he roughly kissed Harry’s lips. He deepened it, and then abruptly stopped. ‘I… taste something.’ He told Harry.

‘Do you?’ Harry quirked an eyebrow. ‘I wonder whether that’s your dad or sister. Who would you prefer it be?’

‘Fuckin’ hell.’ Charlie kissed him again, and grabbed Harry’s wrist. Harry felt his hand get guided to the man’s penis, and judged it to be between the size or Ron and the twins, though it was thicker than either.

Next, Charlie wrapped an arm around Harry’s next, the strong muscles locking there, and pulled him down on top of the Dragon tamer. Charlie didn’t  _ say _ what he wanted next, but Harry inferred from the action, and the fact that the musky-smelling man had spread his legs for the-boy-who-lived to lie between them.

Harry fisted Charlie’s thick cock, as his other hand guided his own to the puckered hole between hairy cheeks. Harry gave a noise of surprise against the man’s lips, as they continued to kiss, upon finding that the hole was slick and prepared already. Apparently Charlie had been intending to be fucked today, and Harry wondered if it was some of that long-lasting lube that he’d seen being peddled by those selling stuff and doing away with any pretense of why people were here.

Harry placed his hand on the side of Charlie’s head, as he  _ popped _ past the ring of muscle guarding the hole. Charlie growled below him, as Harry pushed inside. Further and further until Charlie was swearing in enjoyment.

Harry pulled out, and then thrust back into the man’s slick tightness. He stroked the shaft that was between their bodies, and smirked against the other man’s mouth. It was interesting, Harry thought, that he was now so comfortable with this stuff. Only months ago, he had been nervous even about fucking himself. A lingering worry about his sexuality, as though there was something wrong with gaysex.

Harry pumped Charlie in time with his thrusts into the man’s hole, and Charlie raised his feet into the air to present a better and easier target for Harry, as the boy lay on the bed with his legs near straight and pistoned into his best friend’s older brother. And the second last member of the Weasley clan he had to be with, in one way of the other. His thoughts were apparently in tune with Bill’s, as the oldest son of the Weasleys growled an annoyed swear from behind Harry.

‘If I’m gonna be the last to get you, I’m at least having your arse.’ He told Harry, as he felt the clean wetness of magic spread through his hole.

‘I’m not going to complain,’ Harry grunted, moving his lips from those of the man below him and continuing to pump his cock in and out of Charlie Weasley’s sphincter. He drew out until only the head was inside, and then slammed himself back into the well-used hole. Charlie swore, agreeing with the sensation, and Harry felt something press against his ring of muscle.

Too thick to be a finger, Harry knew what it was before he felt Bill’s hands on each of his hips as the man directed his cock into Harry.

‘ _ Mmm _ . You’re tight.’ He commented.

‘Haven’t been- uph- fucked since yesterday morning.’ Harry explained, ‘Fuckin’ twins finished before they could get me- ah- off. Neither even  _ ssstarted _ shagging me.’

‘Oh?’ Bill’s cock was half-way inside now, as the bank-worker put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pushed inside. ‘What’d you do after that?’

‘Hermione.’

Bill laughed. ‘You have been getting around, haven’t you.’ He said, amused, ‘Hogwarts is in trouble if you continue at this rate- well- uff- not in trouble. In for sooome fun.’ Harry felt the man’s pelvis against his cheeks, and Bill followed as he thrust into Charlie again with gusto as the man’s cock grew slick with precum.

‘Couldaa-h come to ours, if you were lookin’ for some of it.’ Charlie commented, as Harry touched the bundle of nerves inside the man’s rear passage and his cock twitched between them, in Harry’s hand. Harry palmed the tip, and lifted his hips slightly to drive himself into the bundle of nerves directly.

The train of wizards continued like that for another fifteen thrusts, before Charlie began spasming below Harry and cursing up a storm that would make a sailor blush.

‘ _ Mother-fucking-fuck-shit-oh fuckfuckfuck that’s it-right fucking there- do it again _ .’ Harry let go of the twitching member, and grabbed the man’s hips with excitement in his countenance. He thrust in, balls deep, and drew back. Harry let his head sit inside Charlie, and then rammed himself back into the man’s lubricated arse. Again and again, Harry penetrated the man’s backside and again and again Charlie punctuated each thrust with ‘ _ fuckfuckfuck’ _ as Harry brought him close to the grandest orgasm of his life.

‘ _ FUUUUCK! _ ’ Charlie cried out, his entire body tensing and musculature being thrown into greater definition than even the sweat and sex had achieved. Harry felt the man clench around him, and gave his own cry of  _ fuck _ as he found that he was entirely unable to escape the grip.

Charlie’s cum sprayed between their bodies, painting Harry’s chest, and his own body even up to his chin, white.

Charlie Weasley’s eyes rolled back into his head, and the Dragon tamer passed out.

‘Well, that was pretty spectacular.’ Harry commented, as he pulled out of the unconscious man. ‘I guess that just leaves you and me… Bill?’ Harry looked over his shoulder, and found that the oldest Weasley in the room was looking at him weirdly. 

‘That… looked too good to pass up.’ He nodded at some thought.

‘Huh?’

‘That,’ Bill pointed at Charlie, ‘is what I’m going to need. As much as drilling into your bum is fun, that looked incredible.’

Harry blinked, and nodded with his lips pursed as though in thought. ‘I guess it did, didn’t it? Well, then, assumed the position.’

Bill didn’t. He turned around, bracing his upper body with his arms, and gave a long exhalation. Harry watched as the man unconsciously shifted his reas in the air, and made a comment.

‘That isn’t the position we were in.’

‘No, but if we’re doing this I want to do it properly. Charlie likes topping from the bottom, you know, and that doesn’t work in Doggystyle. Not that he was doing much of it there. I couldn’t care less if I’m acting like a bitch, if you can screw my brains out like that.’ Bill explained. Harry nodded, shrugged, and moved behind the older wizard. 

On his knees behind Bill, Harry took hold of his penis and placed the tip against the puckered hole of the more experienced man. It, too, was lubed up preemptively, and Harry began to push forwards.

Bill hummed a low note as Harry’s tip entered him, and then another as Harry’s Bell-End  _ popped _ past the sphincter. Then, Harry slowly began to fuck into Bill and the man gave an annoyed sound.

‘I’m not fragile, Harry. Believe you me, I’ve had some brutal guys and girls in my time; you’ve seen nothing until Rosmerta’s come out of the bathroom wearing a strapon, believe me.’ Harry stopped short at that mental image, and he added another person to his list of would-be lovers. ‘That didn’t mean stop, it meant go all out. I want to be walking with a limp for a  _ week _ at the end of these two days, and I think you’ve got it in you.’

Harry did, and his expression of surprise quickly gave way to one of interest.

‘You sure?’ He asked.

‘Definitely.’ Bill nodded, from his Doggystyle position. Then, he said something else and at a far louder volume. ‘Oh, FUCK!’

Harry had slammed into the man with all he had, and the  _ clap _ of his balls against Bill’s scrotum announced that to the room. He noticed both Charlie and Ron stir at the exclamation, but gave it no thought as he took hold of Bill’s hips hard enough to leave a bruise. On his knees, Harry couldn’t give  _ all _ he had, and so he raised one leg to plant the foot next to Bill’s own knee and raised himself higher. Harry twisted his hips, deepening his future strokes, and got back to it.

Harry thrust into Bill, and the other man expelled all his breath as he grabbed at the bedsheets. Harry vaguely wondered whose bed it was, and then berated himself. If he had time to think of such unimportant things, he wasn’t giving this all he had.

By the sixth time Harry had rammed home, Bill had managed another cry of pleasure, as he encouraged Harry. He didn’t seem content with just the one orgasm staining the sheets below, and Harry was happy to do as he was bid. He stabbed his organ deep into Bill’s colon, and the man pushed his hips back in an effort to crank it up to 12, rather than leave their rutting at its current level of 11. Harry took that to mean he wasn’t doing enough, and on the next thrust dragged Bill towards him as he shoved his large, thick cock into the man’s tunnel.

Another thrust, and Bill’s upper body fell to the bed. He los either the strength or the desire to keep himself in the previous position, with his hands holding him parallel to the quilt. Harry felt pride at that, knowing he had another thirty thrusts left in him, easily.

And after ten of them, Bill had regained his breath.

‘ _ Holy Merlin’s- Gigantic Cock _ , that’s-soo fuckin’ good! Shiiit, Harry! Fuck me like that- yes, like I’ve never been fucked- before!’ Harry had never expected this from the eldest Weasley, Bill had always seemed chilled out but professional, and that was how Ron had described him. Harry had never imagined  _ this _ part of the Weasleys’ first son’s character.

Bill was pretty tight, too, and felt good around Harry’s member. It was enjoyable, as he rammed himself into the man, but largely because of  _ this _ , of the decision to let him go all out. Something in him was relishing in drilling into the man with all he had.

Harry’s pelvis  _ clapped _ against Bill again and again, as Bill erupted onto the bed again. The pegged man shoved himself back onto Harry twice, and another orgasm followed. Harry met the G-spot with every penetration, and he felt himself nearing completion too. Only a few more, Harry suspected.

Bill, panting, gave a gasping groan as he had a fourth orgasm. Harry was amazed, and aroused. He pulled Bill’s arse against him, and slammed in as deep as he could go. Harry was about to finish, and wanted at least five more thrusts as Bill grew tighter and tighter. 

On the sixth thrust, Harry shoved Bill forward with his desire to get right inside. Then, he let his hold on the jizz that wanted to escape. And sighed a deep and long note of pleasure.

As Harry spurted into the man again and again, he let his right leg fall back onto its knee and stayed still for a time. Just kneeling there, his legs spread further than they normally would as his balls hung freely next to Bill Weasley’s and his cock sat in the man’s arse warm with his own cum.

Harry’s member made a  _ popping _ sound as he pulled out, and he laughed to himself.

Evidently, even ten people in six hours was not enough for his magic at the moment. He knew there was more fun to be had, so why stop now?


	10. Balls Deep Behind the scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an orgy between Ministry members and their guests, one of whom is our protagonist.
> 
> For the most part, a Het chapter (with Femmeslash often taking place), however there is Slash mixed in too.

After a shower, why did he have to go fetch water if they had a  _ shower _ , and a quick sandwich to go, since nobody else seemed to be around, Harry had ducked out of the tent. The Twins, returning from some exploit, had grinned at him as they passed by. But that had not been surprising. What  _ had _ been was when Percy Weasley had hurried over to him, panting and wheezing.

‘Harry!’ The young man had exclaimed, apparently delighted to have found him, ‘I need you to come with me!’

‘Oh?’ Harry was almost tempted to act as though Percy’s ignoring him since their rondevu had offended him, but his curiosity was instantly piqued. Though he did not know why his subconscious perked up like that. ‘What’s up?’

‘Do you… do you know anything about what goes on behind the scenes at these… events?’ Percy asked.

‘Copious amounts of sex, you mean?’ he asked, in reply.

‘Yes, yes, but I don’t mean with ordinary people. I mean  _ ministry officials _ . The Heads of Departments… or the  _ significant _ departments, not Bagman and his ilk.’ Harry vaguely recalled a pot-bellied man who had seemed pleasant and attractive enough, but who Harry had barely noticed as a gorgeous older woman had beckoned him over.

‘No, not really…’ Harry shrugged, he honestly didn’t know, ‘But I’d guess more of the same? I wouldn’t think they were immune to enjoyment just because they have responsibilities.’

‘In a way, that’s right. But it’s not as simple as that. The men and women of importance in the Ministry hold… get togethers. Only those of worth and potential are invited, and it is an incredible honour that nobody in the know would  _ ever _ refuse.’ If Percy was trying to be subtle, he wasn’t doing it very well.

‘And you want me to go?’ Harry asked. Percy looked surprised, and he explained, ‘Well, I’m the boy-who-lived, foiler of multiple dark-plots, I’ve just recently discovered the joys of sex and yet I’m a damn good lay, if I do say so myself. There’s no reason to beat around the bush; whatever the selection process I’m about the perfect participant, right?’

Percy nodded, ‘That’s right. So you’ll come?’

Harry thought about it for a few moments. ‘I’m guessing the  _ guests _ will all be young and beautiful people to offset the grumpy old blokes who just want to put their dicks in me. Right?’

‘Well… I wouldn’t say it like that, and I think plenty of the department heads will want your… dick inside them, too, if Mr Crouch is being honest about retelling my story to them, and some of them  _ are _ female. But what you said isn’t  _ un _ true, guests will be invited for their physical characteristics as much as anything else. You’re coming, right?’

‘Sure… wait,’ Harry looked at Percy with curiosity, ‘why do you care so much if I come or not? What’s in it for-oh.’ Percy had redenned ever so slightly, and Harry read what his motivation was easily. ‘So you only get to come if I’m there? But I’m betting Crouch has already fucked you if you’re being told about the top-secret government orgy, so… this is about impressing the rest of the Department Heads?’ Harry guessed.

‘That’s right.’ Percy jutted his chin out, trying to demonstrate that he wasn’t ashamed through his blush. Harry smiled.

‘Fair enough,’ it grew into a grin, ‘but I hope you’re ready for them to see you without any composure at all. Based on yesterday, you’re going to be eager and begging for it by the end of the night.’

‘I assure you, Harry, I know what I’m doing.’ Percy smirked as he said that, and Harry wondered what his plan was. But he was sure that it’d be clear soon enough.

 

Harry stood stark naked in amongst sixteen other  _ guests _ . He knew a few of them. The Chaser and Seeker of Puddlemere United were standing together, the seeker, a cute, thin girl with pink hair in a pixie-cut, glared at one of the Harpies, a tall, fit and busty brunette, standing a few metres away. The chaser, male and leanly muscular, didn’t seem so unhappy to see her; he had been ogling the Harpy’s sizeable bust until he had moved on to eyeing the others in the room. Including Harry, notably, as well as two musicians that had collaborated on some song or another. Maybe they were even in the same band.

They, both male, had the look of old-school muggle rockers, and one of them even had tattoos, uncommon amongst magicals; Harry couldn’t remember what their band was named, let alone their own names, but the excitable girl who was talking to the pair seemed thrilled to find them there. Harry heard something about her wanting to get an autograph for her sister, to which the not-tattooed musician had commented that maybe they should wait until they had some clothes on for that. Harry had chuckled, and the guy had smirked behind the girl’s back as Harry sent a charming grin her way when the girl had spun to see who had laughed.

Based on her reaction, amongst others, Harry was the most famous amongst them. It also struck him that he was one of the few who were likely to amount to something in the Ministry. He didn’t think many were unintelligent, but their careers were outside the government. Another of those who were shortlisted in his mind as Ministry workers had sidled up to him to discuss that very topic. 

‘This crowd isn’t what I expected,’ she, a girl of average height with maroon hair to her shoulders, and mid-sized breasts that bounced very little as she spoke or walked-firm, as he would later discover first hand-, said, ‘I was told that this was a… uh, a gathering for those who of promising futures in the ministry. With the games as a backdrop, it should make a perfect opportunity for interdepartmental bonding.’ Harry had smiled at her in return, and called her on the bullshit she was saying.

‘It’s an opportunity for sex with a bunch of strangers that also serves the purpose of gaining favour of some important people, you mean. Bosses, in your case. Not that I’m judging, but you’re going to gain in a more direct way, I’d imagine,’ Harry had thought briefly on the subject and, with most of his blood still up north for the moment, had reached a conclusion, ‘than the rest of us. You’ll still be privy to a well-kept secret and, in return for sucking some cock, will advance quickly through the ministry. But the singers’ll get preferential treatment whenever they’re booking gigs, no doubt the big-wigs are wealthy as well as powerful. In exchange for taking a few penises in their various holes, they’ll get first dibs at whatever high-publicity concerts and parties that are thrown by whoever comes through that door over there.

‘The Quiddich players confuse me, to be honest, but I can think of reasons they might be here. I’ve heard more of their coaches than the players in terms of gossip, recently, and they might be trying to get out of the binds that they’re in by whoring out their players a little. Or maybe it’s something that’ll benefit the players themselves. Better pay, something to supplement their various vices. If they have vices, that is.’ Harry nodded at his own thought, ‘As a matter of fact, I recognise most of the people here as celebrities of some kind. And we all know that some of the things they get hooked on cost a hell of a lot.

‘I  _ think _ that those lot,’ he nodded to a group of boys and girls who looked to be around the age of leaving Hogwarts, ‘are members of Pureblood families. I thought they were affluent, but maybe there’s something going on I don’t know about. Either their families might be getting to the point of losing money, or they might owe favors to whomever invited their children here.’ Harry was mildly disappointed to see that he didn’t recognise any of them; minor players, he supposed, or ones who didn’t go to Hogwarts. He knew that, in certain circles, they favoured education close to home. He wondered, now that he knew the seedy underbelly of the wizarding world, why that was; maybe the parents were unwilling to spend money on schooling, or were unwilling to part from their lovers.

‘And then there are others I don’t know, but who look like they’re models.’ Harry glanced over at the tall and gorgeous twenty-ish woman who had been staring at him since they arrived. ‘Foreign, maybe, since she looks kind of… scandanavian-y. They might get more work in England by doing this, and the work might pay ten-times better than what it would otherwise. Or maybe they’re here for the same reason I am.’ The model had a friend with her, but the other woman was facing away from Harry, so he didn’t know for sure that she matched the perky perfect tits and juicy shaven cunt of the blonde.

‘What’s that?’ The Ministry girl asked, with surprise in her voice. Harry knew why that would be; even he hadn’t expected him to have considered the  _ why _ of this so much.

‘I’ve discovered an apparently insatiable hunger for sex.’ He said, with a smile. And that was the truth. It seemed that his… desires varied depending on the availability of partners. Or maybe it was just  _ growing _ as time went on. He had been with ten people since the day had begun, and there were no signs that he would be slowing in pace any time soon. Even if the number of guests were double the number of bigwigs, Harry couldn’t realistically see himself settling for any less than a dozen partners before this orgy ended.

‘Oh… and it has nothing to do with getting in the good books of members of the Ministry?’

‘Doesn’t hurt,’ said Harry, with a shrug. He noticed another three people, the other Ministry workers he had identified, start to get nervous. The reason why presented itself a few moments later.

Whether the girl would have continued the conversation or not, Harry didn’t know as the door that they had not entered through creaked as it swung open. The room in which they all stood, naked as the day they were born, was bare apart from the essentials for what was about to happen. In one corner, there sat a table with many cups of water. In another, there were some light snacks, though Harry could not understand why someone would stop fucking to get a bite to eat, and towards the centre of the room were many pieces of comfortable furniture. The floor, in a circle of about twenty feet, seemed to be one big mattress, and all around it there were comfortable seats.

As though some of them would need to take breaks and just watch for a while. Harry supposed that most of them wouldn’t be able to last further than a partner or two at a time. But that didn’t exactly matter to, or affect, him.

Harry had time, as the Ministry members trickled in, to note that there were the same number as the number of guests. Then, his attention was pulled away from the stream of new arrivals and to a more pleasurable matter.

The model, who had seemed interested in him, mounted Harry without a word and pressed her soft lips against his. Harry wrapped his arms around her back, as the girl pressed her breasts against him and encircled his hips with her long, smooth legs.

Harry saw the Ministry girl’s mouth fall open, in the corner of his eye, before his eyes closed as he sank into the cunt positioned above his member.

She wasn’t the tightest Harry had had, but he moaned against her mouth as the young woman squeezed him with her walls. He liked that trick, and his hips thrust deeper into her involuntarily as she ground against him. She took him all the way inside, and Harry barely heard the words she whispered against him. He didn’t understand them, not knowing the language she spoke, but they sounded complimentary as she moaned in a voice of pleasure.

Harry felt her breasts, soft despite his earlier note of perkiness, against his chest as she began gyrating on his cock. He was taken off guard by the sudden motion, and Harry stumbled backwards. 

And, somehow, tumbled onto a mattress that hadn’t been there seconds before. The woman he was inside giggled against his lips as Harry made a sound of confusion, but didn’t stop pushing herself onto him again and again, much to Harry’s relief and enjoyment.

Whoever this girl was, she was damn skilled at the art of fucking. He wondered if she might be a professional, and then the thought fell from his mind as her cunt grabbed him again at the same time as she pulled herself halfway off his member. She was still kissing him strongly, so Harry’s exclamation of  _ Merlin _ was only in his head. The tight grip and movement had felt incredible, and he grasped her hips in response. Harry thrust upwards while the model ground down with the help of his formidable strength pulling her down, and the girl groaned into Harry’s mouth.

Then, Harry felt something against his sack. He opened an eye, but all her found was a curtain of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that were open wide and staring back into his own. Then, they closed and the girl shifted so that the hair fell over Harry’s face. It smelled great, and he found her grow tighter as another penis entered her arsehole. The other man’s testes brushed Harry’s as the pair fucked the girl between them, and Harry felt hands touch his as the anonymous bloke took hold of her hips as well.

‘ _ Harry _ ,’ he stopped, hearing her say his name, and then started again. Maybe he was famous where she came from, too; he didn’t know, and it hardly seemed important.

Harry thrust into her in unison with the other man, and the girl moaned again. He didn’t care that it sounded over-the-top, as though she was faking it, and pushed into her again and again from his position below her. The girl shivered, and Harry wondered why. Then, he felt the other man remove himself. Had he finished already?

She ground herself onto Harry again, harder this time, and he returned the action in turn with one of his hands winding up into her silken hair. She had almost seemed disgusted for a time, but her enthusiasm was back again. Apparently she had not  _ wanted _ whoever had entered her backside, but they’d all agreed to doing things with less-than-attractive old men today.

Harry would just try to give her fond memories to counter the unpleasantries. He mirrored her downward motions with upward thrusts, and the pro moaned as she took her lips away from his. Her hair stayed on his face, though, as she moaned and panted inches from his face and Harry’s hand moved around her front. 

Their quick-coming breaths mingled, and Harry’s right hand found her soft breast. The girl gasped, and then raised herself into a sitting position. A memory presented itself to Harry, of Seamus and Dean discussing positions, and he decided this was called  _ cowgirl _ position. She rode him, grinding downward with leverage that neither of them could get before, and Harry’s eyes met hers as he ran his thumb over and around her erect nipple. She bit her lip with perfect white teeth, as one hand went to the milky skin of her unattended breast and the other pushed against Harry’s abdomen to keep herself upright. She looked down at him, eyes almost glassy with lust, through a curtain of hair.

She sucked on two fingers to get them wet- and to stir Harry’s loins even more- and moved them down to tease her own nipple, pinching it between them.

He saw sweat bead on her forehead as the girl moved her breast-fondling hand to sweep her blonde hair over her shoulder, and Harry moaned as she squeezed him again. He made a decision to flip them over, giving himself a better position to thrust into her wonderful cunt, only to be thwarted.

Who sat on Harry’s face, he didn’t know. But the cunt was young and tasty, so he felt no need to complain. What he did notice was that there was a man standing behind him… or above him, from Harry’s perspective on his back. Whomever was on Harry’s mouth took the man’s cock in her mouth, and began to suck as Harry’s hands went to her thighs and pulled her down onto his exploring tongue. He heard her moan an encouragement and was spurred on as he thrust his hips into the model as she continued to ride him. He felt both of her soft hands on his stomach, and the girl picked up her pace.

The nameless beauty that was riding him lifted her hips and smacked them back down again and again, and Harry was unable to mirror the motions himself as she pulled herself off and then slammed herself back onto him three times in two heartbeats. Had he been able to seize her hips, rather than the thighs of the girl on his chin, maybe he’d have been able to match the pace. She continued, and the slaps of their bodies meeting reached Harry even with his ears covered by another girl’s thighs.

Then another sound, a familiar voice, reached him and Harry grinned into the cunt he was currently eating.

‘Oh,  _ fuckmefuckmefuckme! _ ’ Percy was enjoying whoever was fucking him, evidently, ‘Oh, yes!  _ Put it in my mouth _ , Mr Crouch! HMM!’ Harry could envision the older boy yelling around his boss’ penis.

Harry ground up into the model, moving his hips in a circular motion as her warm cunt’s walls clenched around him by her design, and met her on one of her many downward motions. The girl missed a beat, and Harry groaned as he felt her tighten around him. He stayed like that, pushing upwards into her, as the girl had the first orgasm he had been aware of during their fucking. Her juices spilled onto his pelvis, around his cock, and Harry moaned into the cunt that covered his mouth.

She continued, though, as Harry’s tongue snaked further into the girl on his face. Whether or not he found her spot, he didn’t know, but the girl spasmed above him and gave a muffled moan as a man shouted something victoriously. Harry felt her juices flood his mouth, and spill onto his chin, and the girl fell away from him, to the side.

Harry looked over, and saw one of the Purebloods lying over to the side with a blissful smile on her cum-covered face. The girl over him clutched his cock with her masterful control of her cunt, and Harry grabbed her hips again. He bucked upwards once, she missed a thrust, and Harry twisted his lower body. He followed it with his torso, and the pair tumbled over to the side with Harry now on top.

She smiled a sultry smile up at him, and Harry drove himself deep inside her with one hand on her left hip and the other planted on the floor next to her head. Her smile widened, as the young woman grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her. Their lips did not yet meet, as she licked and sucked the other girl’s juices from his chin. Harry continued stabbing his cock into her, and the girl gasped against his jaw with each motion.

Her legs wrapped around Harry’s midsection, and the girl moaned and groaned something in the same language as before. Harry quickly took it to mean she was cumming, and found his own balls tighten with his desire to finish in her. He ploughed into her time and again, and the two’s bodies tensed and shook together as she caught his lips for a final time.

Harry moaned into her mouth-if they were words, Harry couldn’t recall them later in the night- as the girl tightened and finished around him. His own orgasm racked him, hitting at the same time, and Harry shot his seed into the girl’s cunt.

They stayed entwined for a moment, Harry kissing her soft lips gently, before a shadow came over them from next to the girl’s head. He looked up at them, and found a grey-haired wizard with a sour countenance that did not suit the smile on his lips. He waved at Harry, telling him without words to move along, and the boy-who-lived, eventually, did. Despite his reluctance, mainly due to being ordered, Harry had not come here to spend the entire afternoon with one girl.

He tried to ignore the fact that she took the man’s cock into her mouth only dutifully, and without enthusiasm, as he looked around the room. There were twelve people that he had not recognised initially in the room, as Harry counted, and he recognised only a few of them. Opposite a large and muscular black man, who was holding Percy’s hips tightly, Harry saw the hostile-looking Barty Crouch, who had been pointed out to him earlier in the day. The man didn’t move, as Percy did the work and sucked the cock that had been given to him. The black man behind helped, by moving Percy closer and then pulling him back with every thrust.

Harry vaguely remembered seeing some others earlier in the day but, if he had been told, he did not remember their names. Other than, that is, the obvious.

Cornelius Fudge’s face was bright red as he thrust into the cunt of one of the  _ guest _ Ministry Workers. He was saying something, but Harry had no idea what it was over the sounds of sex that were filling the room.

The man was out of shape, and it showed as he hammered a smaller-than-average penis into the poor girl who looked as far from enthused as Harry could imagine. She was a trooper, though, her own lips moving in a way that suggested faked moans.

Harry ignored Percy’s cries of pleasure, muffled as they were by the cock in his mouth, and continued to look around.

An older woman who rung a bell in Harry’s mind from somewhere was between the two musicians, with one in her arse and the other her cunt; if the guys were unhappy Harry could not tell, as they snogged each other around the woman’s side.

_ Ah _ , Harry remembered her. She was the retired Minister For Magic. Something Bagnold. For whatever age she was, Harry thought she looked quite good; retirement suited her, based on the fuzzy memory of the woman looking tired and beaten down while in office.

‘Boy!’ The man who was now being sucked by Harry’s first lover of the event exclaimed with a snap of his fingers. ‘Come here! Place your cock in my arse!’

Harry followed the order, with a scowl on his face. He really didn’t like the old geezer, but what-the-hell.

The man was already lubricated, as Harry pushed inside, and he gave a grunt of approval as Harry shoved himself deeper into the man’s colon.

‘Good… that’s good. Now, I want you to-aahchah’

‘Shut it,’ Harry gave a sharp thrust into the man, and the order became gibberish, ‘I’m not being paid to shag you, what the fuck makes you think you can boss me about? It’s bad enough that you lot seem to be making  _ her  _ do this shit.’

‘The  _ whore _ ?! What do-  _ you _ care about her?!’ The girl made no sound as she continued to suck on the man’s five-inch pecker. Harry hissed at the man for her, and answered with a deep stab of his cock. 

‘The fuck’s wrong with you? All her being a whore means is that she’s fucking good at this; how do you think she’ll react to being belittled? Do you think it’ll make the experience better for anyone involved?’ Harry asked, rhetorically, as he wrapped one hand under the man’s armpit- placing it on the opposite shoulder and locking the man’s arm up as though it was a chicken wing- while keeping the other on his hip.

‘You-you…’ The sentence sounded angry, based on the single word, but no more ever got out as the man began to moan some kind of chant or prayer. Harry pushed down on his shoulders, and thrust up into the man’s hole. Hard. At the eighth fast thrust, Harry moved the other hand up to the other shoulder, and hammered into the man with all his strength.

The man’s back bent, curving back towards Harry, and the girl made a noise of protest at something. Harry felt the man tighten up, and continued his thrusts. In and out and in and out of the man’ loosening arse.

The girl moved her head aside as the man shot pale liquid into the air before him. Whoever the MInistry man was, he gave a shout of pleasure before Harry let go of him. Harry’s cock was released as the man fell, and sprang up into the air.

‘What a shithead,’ Harry commented to himself, and offered a hand to the naked beauty that he’d been inside not long before. She stood, giving him a strange look, and pecked him on the lips before wandering off to find someone else. Harry ignored the fact that there were people paying attention to what had just happened, other than the fact that a good few of the high-ups in the ministry were smirking.

Harry looked around, and found an attractive middle aged woman waving him over. She looked familiar, but Harry could not place where from as he walked towards she and the younger girl who’s head was buried between her legs.

‘Sorry about him,’ the woman stroked the girl’s hair, ‘not a nice man, and I wish I could say what you just did would improve his personality. A little humiliation won’t be enough, though, I’m afraid.’

‘I just didn’t feel like making it last with him,’ Harry shrugged, ‘and I imagine he’s out of it for the rest of today, at least.’

‘I believe you’re right,’ she smiled at him, ‘but where are my manners? I’m Amelia Bones, this is Amy Swan.’ She gestured to the girl licking her box, and Amy looked up and smiled at Harry with a red tint to her cheeks. Then, she went back to her meal; Harry vaguely thought that she was one of the lower-level Ministry employees.

‘Nice to meet the pair of you, I’m Harry.’ Harry hoped that most of them would introduce themselves; it would be hard to keep track otherwise. ‘Bones… you’re Susan’s Aunt, aren’t you?’

‘That’s right,’ she smiled sincerely, ‘I’ve heard good things about you from her. I think she might have a crush on you, to be honest.’ She smiled wickedly at him, and Harry looked at her curiously.

‘And you’d tell me, despite the circumstances of our meeting?’ Harry waved a hand at his hard, ten-inch member that stood proudly before him. Amelia looked at it, licking her lips, and smiled a wicked smile. Harry had a strange feeling that she wasn’t this happy normally, and guessed it had to do with the tongue in her snatch.

‘Oh, most definitely,’ Amelia nodded, and rubbed the back of Amy’s head, ‘she needs some cock. That Abbot girl and I aren’t enough for Susan to get a good taste of life. Who better to broaden her horizons than the boy who lived?’

Amy made a noise of realisation, maybe an  _ aha _ , and Amelia laughed softly.

‘Someone just remembered where they know you from. Though I can’t blame her for struggling to recognise you, given the… changes you’ve undergone since I last saw you.’ She patted the girl’s head, and Amy vacated her position a few moments later. Amelia said the next words to the girl, not Harry, ‘That was good, sweetie. Now, come here so that I can get started on teaching you. No, face the other way; you’ll like watching this.’ As per her instructions, Amy sat facing Harry, where he stood next to Amelia’s feet. The girl grinned at him, with a slight blush still on her cheeks. Harry smiled back, and found himself waiting for his own instructions; the woman was very good at giving direction without being blatant about it.

Eventually, as Amy gave an erotic moan of pleasure, Harry gathered that he should just start. He knelt between Madam Bones’ spread legs, and placed a hand beside her hip. His cock at her lips, Harry heard the woman moan.

He pushed inside, the canal lubricated by Amy’s saliva and Amelia’s juices, and found that it was surprisingly tight.

‘Your penis is very large,’ Amy told him, in a soft voice, ‘will it all fit in there?’

‘Maybe,’ Harry told her, absently, as he penetrated the woman’s open cunt some more, ‘but if not I’ll just stop where needs be.’ He glanced at the girl, whose eyes were locked on his member, and asked a question. ‘How come you don’t know that? I’m bigger than most, but I’ve heard of guys who used Engorgement charms to make themselves bigger for the sake of their partner if they aren’t massive by nature. Surely you’ve met someone who was well endowed by now? You’ve gotta be nineteen or twenty, right? And you’re very attractive.’ She was. She couldn’t rival the pro Harry had finished with only moments before, but hot nonetheless. She had mid-length brown hair, and a certain look of innocence that men would find very attractive, as though they would be teaching her the ropes in bed.

‘Twenty,’ the girl nodded, and glared into Harry’s eyes. He wondered what he’d done to annoy her, before she continued, ‘but I had a boyfriend from the time I was thirteen, and we promised that we would only be with each other. The bastard lied about it, and I was gullible enough to stay faithful,’ she said, in a bitter voice.

‘That sucks,’ Harry told her, driving into Amelia Bones’ cunt with her left leg lifted in his grip to grant him an easier motion. He had the other hand on her hip, still, and held the woman still as he thrust into her over and over, ‘but you know how you can get back at him?’ Harry asked, eying the girl with a smirk.

‘Why do you think I’m here? I’ve ma-ade a resolution.’ She groaned, and Harry saw the older woman’s tongue darting into the girl’s hole. ‘I’m gonna fuck as maaaany p _ eee _ -ple as possible.’ She reached out, and pulled Harry into a kiss. The boy grinned against her lips, and continued to fuck into another woman as they snogged. He put one hand on the back of her head, and their tongues danced inside the girl’s mouth.

Amelia made a sound that Harry interpreted as encouragement, and he continued his movements in and out of her cunt.

Harry soon discovered that Amy’s breasts were soft in his hand, and that she was shockingly sensitive to being touched there. Apparently her boyfriend, dumb as anything, had only ever glossed over her nipples, and the stimulation was surprising to the girl. And, by extension, Amelia as Amy’s cunt twitched on her chin without warning, and juices flowed into the woman’s mouth.

Harry rammed himself home into the oldest participant of their threesome, at the sight and sound of Amy cumming, and found that Amelia was close behind. He rubbed her clit with a rough motion of his thumb, and the woman trembled around his thrusting penis. Harry pushed in one more time, and Amelia cried out between Amy’s legs.

They separated, and Harry stood before the two women as Amy was given a new instruction.

Amy wrapped her lips around Harry’s cock, with the instruction to give it a go, again not having done anything of the sort and reddening when asked what she had done instead. Apparently the boy she’d dated had liked having his rear licked, rather than his cock sucked. Personally, Harry had never even thought about it and certainly hadn’t felt it.

The girl choked after taking Harry’s fifth inch into her mouth, and Harry had been surprised at the sound. The only other person who had been unable to suck him deep were his family members, Harry guessed that he was being… spoiled by promiscuous wizards and witches. Maybe if Ginny had made to suck him she’d have been even less able. Amy had pulled away from his member and coughed as she tried to breathe again.

She had been reluctant to start again, but hadn’t let it stop her, telling Harry that he tasted  _ great _ , but that she couldn’t go any further than that. Amelia had told Harry, as Amy suckled on the bell-end of his dick, that he would need to come and see Amy when she’d had some practise on smaller cocks.

Then, Amelia had kissed the back of Amy’s neck, the girl bobbing back and forth noisily on the inches she could take into her mouth, and whispered that they were going to change positions again.

Amy was between Harry and Amelia, after that. The woman sat just out of reach of Amy’s tongue, as the girl stayed perfectly still on her hands and knees, presenting her cunt to Harry for his pleasure. Amelia whispered assurances that Harry wouldn’t hurt her, and Amy eventually told Harry to  _ do it _ .

By the time he was buried inside her, Amy was gasping and panting and her arms were shaking as they kept her alleviated. Her words, though, told of pleasure as well as pain and Harry believed her, when the girl tried to pull Madam Bones’ cunt to her eager mouth again.

Harry softly ran his hands over Amy’s back, as he pulled out and pushed back into her  _ tight _ passage. He thrust in and out behind her, slow and sure, and eventually the girl was just moaning so constantly that he couldn’t tell whether she took a breath.

Amy had given up on getting to Amelia’s pussy, sitting before her eyes, and her right hand was pulling at her own hair as she panted and squeezed Harry’s member. Harry didn’t know if Amy’s eyes were open but, as he reached under her to flick a finger over the girl’s sensitive nipple, he was watching the high-ranking Ministry member stroke two fingers up and down her wet lips. He watched her watch him, as the much older woman pushed both into her snatch, and Harry groaned along with Amy’s gasp as the girl wrapped his dick in a vice-grip.

‘Put a finger in her bum, Harry.’ Amelia instructed

He didn’t get the chance to. When his index finger brushed against her sphincter, Amy gave an almighty yell. Harry echoed it, at a lower and quieter tone, from his position knelt behind her with his thighs resting against hers. The girl came around him, and Harry came  _ close _ to finishing in her. But not all the way there, as Amy fell face first onto the floor. Her shoulders rose and fell with every fast breath, and Harry stayed in her warmth for a moment as it squeezed twice more before loosening its hold on him.

‘You’re nearly there, aren’t you, Harry?’ Amelia asked him, her voice husky and low. Harry nodded, and she smiled. ‘Then come here, and let’s see if we can get you off.’

He crawled over to her, and Amelia turned to assume the position, on all fours, that Amy had been in only moments before. She lifted her arse into the air, and arched her back in a way that suggested she’d spent much time in the position over the years.

Harry didn’t miss a beat before spearing into the woman, and Amelia gave a call of encouragement.

‘That’s it, Harry! Fuck me just like that!’ She told him. Harry did, and they gave a show to those around the room.

Harry’s cock entered her up to the base, and then pulled out without staying still for more than half a second. He thrust into her, with his hands gripping her pelvis tightly enough to bruise the skin, over and over. Harry, on his knees behind the dignified woman, grinned broadly as she gasped out words of pleasure.

‘Just- like- that!’ she told him, between three quick thrusts, ‘So- fucking- ahh! Fuck me, Potter! Fuck me like I’m one of the slutty little schoolgirls that throw themselves onto your big cock!’

Harry did just that, spearing into Amelia Bones over and over as the woman grunted, groaned, and gasped. He felt her experienced cunt quivering around him, and felt his own orgasm show the first signs of coming as the middle-aged woman grabbed a pillow from somewhere. She shredded it, muffling a scream in the fabric, and Harry gave his own grunt of pleasure.

Harry reached a hand under the woman, between two hard thrusts, and took her longer-than-average clit between his fingers. She gave another gasping-yell, and Harry faltered as his balls tightened, and the woman  _ exploded _ around him. This was another thing he had been told of, without asking for the information, and he recognised it as she  _ squirted _ around him.

Merlin, that felt different. The surprise brought Harry to the brink, and he only thrust twice more into the woman’s well-used hole before burying himself inside her to the balls and giving a cry of pleasure as he painted her insides white.

Harry’s member twitched four times, in Amelia Bones, before both their orgasms were done. She gulped down mouthful of breaths, as Harry sat back, his head still inside, taking deep and controlled breaths.

‘Very nice, Mr Potter…’ she told him, pushing herself to actually sit instead of half-lying on the floor, and nodded. She gave a flushed, satisfied smile, and gave another nod. ‘But I need a drink, and I believe others desire your attention,’ she told him, nodding towards Crouch, not far away, as the mustached man stroked the six-inch member between his legs.

Harry rose to his feet, and walked calmly over to the watching man. His eyes wandered from the underweight ministry official, wondering where Percy was, and he smirked as he found him. The black man, whomever he was, seemed to be enjoying Percy’s arse over at one wall. Percy had both hands pressed firmly against it, as the black man pistoned in and out of his backside. Harry saw, next to them, that the two musicians had left Bagnold and now were involved in a train, of sorts. Tattoos thrust into his band-mate, while the bandmate penetrated a pureblooded boy’s hole.

Harry’s attention moved back to Crouch, as he reached the older man. He stood in front of the mustached Ministry official and waited, wondering whether the man would boss him about as the other bloke had done.

‘Weasley has told me that you are a top,’ Crouch told Harry, ‘are you open to bottoming, too?’ he asked.

‘On occasion,’ Harry shrugged his shoulders, ‘but I’ve only ever taken those I know. Friends and the family of friends,’ that was half-true. Harry wasn’t bothered by the idea of being shagged, though it was more in his nature to top, but he didn’t especially want to do so here. Those present already believed themselves better than him, why should he add to that opinion by spreading his cheeks for them?

‘Very well,’ Crouch said, shrugging his skinny shoulders in return, ‘either way, I would request that you partner with me next.’

Harry’s penis was still hard, as he nodded and the man turned around. Crouch knelt on the floor, back to Harry, and cast the lubrication spell on his own backside.

‘Please begin,’ he requested. Harry blinked slowly, as the man placed his hands on the floor in front of him and waited for Harry’s cock to be put into his arse. ‘And may I remind you of the confidentiality agreement you have entered upon coming into this room? You are not permitted to share details of this act with anybody, without first receiving my permission. Permission that I will never give.’

Harry wondered at that. Was Crouch ashamed of being buggered? He wondered why, as he put one knee on the ground behind the Ministry official and took hold of his own erect penis. It wasn’t like there was a homophobic culture to the Wizarding World… maybe it was a power thing. Bottoms relinquished control.

Harry wasn’t surprised that the man’s rectum was loose, as he entered Crouch. An older gentleman who was homosexual would, typically, be used to taking cock. Although… now that he thought about it, wasn’t Crouch married? Maybe that was just for the sake of having kids, Harry had heard that was a relatively common course of action.

Still, the walls hugged him as Harry’s length fully entered the ashamed homosexual.

Over the following hours Harry didn’t slow down and, by the time evening came around, he had developed quite the reputation amongst those in the Ministry.

Not to mention the drink that he, and all the others, had been plied with over the course of the night.

It got to the point that Harry was swaying as he walked, footing uncertain despite the level ground. Once, as his step landed on a patch of slick mud, Harry nearly fell flat on his face.

In retrospect, Harry had no idea how he had come to the point that he was kissing a middle-aged woman in between two tents. Nor did he know how she had wound up on her knees in front of him, with his cock in her mouth and his hands running through her bob hair-cut.

What he could remember, and would find confusing, was the fact that Seamus Finnigan was staring at them with shock on his face. Soon, Seamus turned around and walked away and Harry wouldn’t find out why he had cared until September the First, after the feast was done.


	11. Ginny grinds on Harry and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running low on alliterations!
> 
> Threesome- Harry, Ginny, Hermione.
> 
> Straight and lesbian sex.

It was near midnight by the time Harry reached the tent, and the next morning he deduced that he had gotten in the wrong bed that night.

The wrong tent, too.

Ginny was smirking down at Harry, naked as the day she was born, as he let out a groan at the sudden bright light hitting his eyelids.

‘I must say, Harry,’ another voice, even in his current state Harry recognised it as Hermione’s, said, ‘you weren’t at your most charming last night.’

‘Still more charming than most guys in Hogwarts,’ Ginny commented.

‘That’s because he just stumbled around and fell asleep. Not opening his mouth was a good move, and it’s not like he could have woken us up. Sleep… alluded us last night.’ Harry heard the smirk in Hermione’s voice.

Ginny reddened slightly at the comment, ‘That’s true,’ she said, ‘but I hope you’re not complaining about your lack of sleep.’

‘Not at all,’ Hermione said. Harry shifted as a pair of arms appeared around Ginny’s waist and Hermione’s head popped up behind Ginny’s shoulder. She placed a kiss on the side of Ginny’s neck, and rested her head on the red head’s shoulder, ‘it was  _ loads _ of fun.’

Harry felt his soft penis stir, as one of Hermione’s hands crept towards Ginny’s nether regions.

‘Do you feel like going again?’ Hermione whispered, ‘You were saying all day yesterday that you wanted the three of us to get together.’

‘Right now?’ Ginny made a face, as she looked at Harry. He must have looked bad…

‘Right after Harry has a shower,’ Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, not being subtle in the instruction, ‘chop, chop! It’s that way!’ she pointed over her shoulder, and Harry groaned. ‘There’s a hangover potion on the kitchen counter.’

That was enough to get Harry up, as a headache throbbed behind his eyes. His mouth tasted… nasty. Uncomfortably sour.

He stumbled to the bathroom, via the kitchen to snag the potion that would hopefully help him recover from his first hangover. Twisting the handle of the shower to the hottest setting and beginning the water flow, Harry drank the concoction in three long gulps and shuddered at the unpleasant taste. Why couldn’t they ever make potions anything short of disgusting?

He stepped under the scalding hot water, and waited for the potion to take effect.

It was not an instantaneous relief but, by the time Harry stepped out from under the water flow, clean and smelling only faintly of the mint-soap that he had borrowed a little of, he felt better. He didn’t remember smelling that scent on either of the girls, but the bottle was near-enough full. Maybe it was a new purchase of Hermione’s to celebrate the occasion of shagging Ginny.

All Harry could find to dry himself with was a little hand-towel. So he did the best he could to dab the water off his extremities, not wanting to dry his genitals with a flannel they might use on their faces, and walked out of the bathroom in the nude. He wouldn’t dry any time soon in the humid air now in the bathroom, even with the magical air treatment system going to work, and was eager to get to the promised fun.

‘Harry, will you tell Ginny that if she has a fantasy she should act on it?’ Hermione asked him, as he returned to the “bedroom”- which was just an open space that happened to contain two beds- as though Harry was supposed to ignore the position the two were in.

In another circumstance, having one’s legs crossed might suggest that a girl was trying to be proper and ladylike. However, the effect was reduced by the absence of clothing, and by the fact that they sat next to each other, with the bare flesh of their thighs just barely touching. And that was ignoring the fact that their perky breasts were plainly on display to whomever might enter the room. In this case, Harry.

‘Uh…’ Harry said, articulate as ever, ‘I- what’s the fantasy?’ he asked, wondering if it involved him and, if it did, what Ginny would be hesitant about. His mind, newly crude and creative, went to anything from chains and whips to exhibitionism.

‘She wants to be-’

‘No!’ Ginny yelped, her face red- not from the fact that her breasts were bare, ‘You promised you wouldn’t tell him!’

‘Oh, c’mon! Harry won’t think any less of you! He’s done it all himself, for heaven’s sake!’ Hermione rolled her eyes, ‘He’s embraced the attitude of Wizards, why shouldn’t you?’

‘I don’t… he might think I’m  _ dirty _ ,’ she said, in a small voice.

‘ _ That _ ’s what you’re worried about?! Harry’s not like that! He’s not a hypocrite- he’s not  _ Ronald _ !’ Hermione said, as though Ron was the textbook example of hypocrisy.

‘He  _ might  _ be.’

‘Oh, please-’ Hermione shook her head, ‘Harry, what would you think if you walked in on-  _ mphff _ !’ Hermione batted Ginny’s hand away from her face, where it had been clamped over her mouth. She- slightly taller and stronger- pounced on Ginny and pinned the girl’s forearms above her head on the bed, ‘ _ What _ would you think if you walked in on Ginny- stop squirming!- being  _ gangbanged _ by her brothers?!’

‘I’d…’ Harry shook his head, his swelling penis mirroring the aroused thoughts at seeing Ginny and Hermione wrestling in the nude, ‘uh, wonder if I could join in? Maybe I’d wonder why her father had been excluded?’ he said, shifting where he stood.

‘See?’ Hermione asked, looking down at Ginny triumphantly. The girl had stopped struggling now, and was looking from Hermione’s breasts, just out of reach of her mouth, to Harry’s half-mast penis swaying slightly between his legs.

Harry saw Hermione grin to herself, or maybe to Ginny, before looking over her shoulder with a sultry expression on her face. A part of him wondered if she had practised that in front of the mirror, to be able to put it on like that just to get him hot and bothered.

‘Well, Harry, what’re you waiting for?’ she asked, with a grin. And wiggled her bum, where it now faced Harry. Her cunt sat above Ginny’s, ready to rub against the other girl should their grappling continue.

Harry swallowed, licked his lips, and strode forwards. His pace was quick and his mouth watered at the lovely sight before him.

Of all the options of how to begin, Harry chose something he had had less experience in thus far. He dropped to a knee before the ready-to-be-worshipped cunts, and breathed in the mingling scents before placing his mouth on Hermione’s lovely lower lips.

They smelled… sweet. Musky, and appetizing. Their scents, currently, were indiscernible from one another. Harry wondered whether the tastes would be more distinct.

His first lick of Hermione’s cunny was probing, to familiarise his tongue with her hole rather than to bring her to orgasm. That didn’t stop her from moaning, though, as he ventured inside. Nor did it stop Harry from appreciating the sweet taste of her flowing juices.

‘Ooh, Merlin…’ Hermione said, as Harry’s nose pressed against her rear. She was clean, but aroused, so the smell of her cunt outshone that of her bum even with his nose pressed against the latter.

Harry withdrew his tongue, licking his lips, and then kissed Hermione’s cunt softly. He ran his hands over her rump and to her lower back, and felt her shiver as he placed a second soft peck on her lower lips.

Harry heard Hermione and Ginny locking lips, as he ran his tongue from clitoris to asscrack. He heard Hermione moan into Ginny’s mouth, as he delved deeper into the cunny of his friend.

Ginny moaned as Harry’s fingers stroked her cunt, and then Hermione yelped as two of Harry’s fingers snuck inside the redhead.

‘Ow! You bit my lip!’

‘Sorry! Harry’s fingering me!’

_ Hmmf _ , was the noise Hermione made as they resumed their snogging. They sounded sloppy, as Hermione’s cunt pulled away from Harry’s lips. She pressed herself against Ginny, below her, and their bodies ground together as Harry kissed her nether regions.

He moved on to Ginny’s lips, tasting the sweetness between her thighs as well. They were a little different. Ginny’s arousal was just as tasty as Hermione, leaning even further towards sugar instead of salt, but the younger girl’s scent was fainter.

Before he knew it, Harry was stood before them again, with the head of his cock pressed against Ginny’s pretty, juicy hole. Recently fingered, it spread to welcome his member and Harry felt her warm walls as the girl whispered something. It didn’t reach him, but Hermione laughed a soft giggle.

‘What’s funny?’ Harry asked, as he squeezed the arse cheeks of the beautiful bushy haired girl lying on top of Ginny. Then, he reached under Hermione and stroked Ginny’s soft thigh.

‘Ginny was just remarking that you seem bigger today. Is somebody rushing?’

‘I don’t think so,’ Harry shook his head, ‘but maybe a little. I might be a little excited, since I’ve got two beautiful naked girls offering themselves to me. Can you blame me?’

‘Not at all,’ Hermione tweaked Ginny’s nipple as the redhead breathed against her neck, ‘we’re sexy. No denying that, just don’t finish too early baby. If you do, we might need to get another boy in here to keep the party alive.’

‘Uh-huh? Who were you thinking?’ Harry asked, with his balls resting against Ginny’s bum.

‘I-ooh- dunno… d’you think we could get Krum in here?’

‘Pfft. From what I hear, he’s more likely to join in if we’ve got Harry here.’

‘Oh? What have you heard?’ Ginny asked.

‘Well, Lavender’s sister’s even more of a slut than Lavender herself, and apparently she found out what tent he was staying in and snuck in at night. He was there with a partner, but as effeminate as that partner was  _ he _ did not have a vagina.’

‘Effeminate? Who was he -aah!?’ Ginny yelped, as Harry poked a finger into her tight arsehole.

‘Am I boring you?’ Harry asked, his other hand tweaking Hermione’s clitoris with a grin on his face.

‘Ooooh, Merlin no!’ Ginny gasped, with that finger in her bum. ‘Wowza! That feels nicer than I expected,’ she gasped against Hermione’s throat. ‘Ooh, if only- ah- you weren’t so big I’d… oogh, insist that you pull out right now and stick your cock up there! But- uh, I think you’d break me in two!’

Hermione suckled on Ginny’s left nipple, and took a breather, ‘We can make some progress, I’m sure, if we use our wands creatively you might be ready to gooo by the end of summer.’ she hummed, as Harry swiped a finger over her clit.

Harry thrust into Ginny, and the girl squealed slightly as his hands held her hips. Their first time together, she had been on top. Harry was a lot stronger than she had been.

‘Haaarrry!’ Ginny moaned, as his balls brushed her open thighs. ‘So-ooo good! So good to u-hus!’

Harry leant down, chest brushed by Hermione’s hair, and took Ginny’s lips with his as the girl stared up with glassy eyes. He ran a hand through her hair, kissed her deeply, and toyed with Hermione’s cunny.

Ginny took his lip between her teeth, and gave a long, guttural moan. ‘Haaarrrrderrrrr…’ she requested, and Harry grinned against her mouth as Hermione removed herself from between the two. Harry felt her kiss him on the shoulder, and then felt his bush haired friend mount Ginny behind him, sitting over her knees to watch the show.

As Harry grabbed at Ginny’s hips, he felt Hermione place her hands on his lower back. As he pushed Ginny down, and thrust his hips up, he felt Hermione push against his hips to shove him deeper into the cunt of her friend.

‘MMMM!’ Ginny bit into Harry’s lip, and, as she drew a trickle of blood, let go and grabbed him by the back of the head. She mashed her lips against his, and her tongue burrowed its way into Harry’s mouth as he fucked the brains out of the petite redhead. ‘MMM! MM! MMMMM!’ she moaned into his mouth, and Harry grunted against her as the tight girl wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Harry thrust into Ginny, Ginny ground herself onto his member that was deep inside her. Her cunt wrapped around him, and Harry bunched one fist in her hair as the little minx’s hands moved down to his back. He felt her fingernails digging gouges, and gasped into her as Ginny screamed against him.

‘NNG!’ she wailed, as her cunt wrapped around Harry’s large cock and clarified her meaning. Harry felt his own orgasm approaching, and then felt a small hand grab his balls. Hermione rolled them between her fingers, and then Harry felt her tongue join the party. They tightened and, as Ginny’s juices flowed around his member and onto Hermione’s tongue, he released inside the redhead.

‘Oooh,’ Harry groaned against Ginny’s lips, and the girl went limp in his arms. For a moment Harry was concerned, and then he heard her soft snores and extracted himself from her. Rolling onto his back, Harry took a deep breath of air and stretched on the bed. ‘That was rejuvinating,’ he said with a grin, and heard a  _ slurping _ sound.

He looked down, and saw Hermione’s mouth on Ginny’s cum-filled hole. Harry’s cock wasn’t going down anytime soon.

He stood, wrapped Hermione in a hug, and lifted her away from the unconscious girl. ‘Hey!’ Hermione complained, ‘I was- mmf!’ Harry kissed her, hands on her bumcheeks, and his member pressed against her lips. It pushed past, into her tight passage, and Hermione seemed to melt into the kiss. When they came up for air, Harry was sheathed entirely inside her. Hermione flushed red, as she stared into Harry’s brilliant green eyes.

‘They look nice without glasses,’ she murmured, ‘mm, I guess I can forgive you this once.’ she gasped, as Harry lightly kissed her neck. Then, he suckled on it and the girl grabbed at his hair. Just enough for her to get a handful, and push him closer.

‘Ohh, so good! You’re so  _ fucking _ good at this, Harry!’ she said, and then groaned as Harry moved upwards to her jaw and to whisper in her ear.

‘Language, Ms Granger.’ he grinned.

‘Oh, shut up…’ Hermione whispered, ‘and fuck my brains out.’

Harry squeezed her cheeks with the grin still on his face, ‘Now  _ that _ will take a while.’ he said, lifting her up with her cunt reluctantly letting his cock slide out.

‘We’re lucky you’ve got good stamin-AAA!’ she screamed, as Harry impaled her upon his cock and wrapped an arm around her back. Harry pressed her body against his, her hard nipples like lovely little pebbles against his chest, and went back to the underside of her jaw.

Harry thrust into her, and Hermione leant her head back into a silent scream as she pulled at Harry’s hair. Harry tried to reach her nipples with his mouth, failed, and grumbled about it against her collarbone. His left hand, on her bum, snuck lower.

‘Ha-aarry, w-what’re you… eee!’ she squealed, as Harry’s index finger suck inside her bum. ‘Nope! Nope, not my cup of tea! Unless its your tongue, that’s a no-go zone!’ she squeeked, and Harry removed it with a murmured apology.

Hermione grinned at him, ‘No harm in trying new things, just focus on my fron-TT! Yes! Like that!’ she shouted, agreeably, as Harry plowed her again. ‘AAAH!’ she moaned/called.

Harry saw, behind her, that Ginny was patting the bed with a grin while her other hand danced in and out of her hole. He fell forwards, with Hermione, and ground his cock deeper into her. Hermione’s eyes fell into the back of her head, as her entire body went tight- very tight, with supple skin and nicely formed breasts- and she gasped. Harry grinned, that looked like her g-spot to him.

When Hermione came back to them, it was to see Ginny’s snatch descending towards her. She grabbed the muscular thighs, and pulled her meal down towards her.

‘Mhm, taste that cum!’ Ginny rubbed her cunt across Hermione’s mouth, and the eating girl’s hands tightened until they would leave marks on Ginny’s thighs.

The redhead, in response, grabbed Harry’s head and pulled him down to meet her lips. She fucked Hermione’s face, he her cunt, as the two of them kissed deeply and passionately. A kiss straight out of a love-story, as they made love to the same beautiful girl down below.

Harry growled, and Ginny heard him, ‘Fill her good, lover,’ she murmured with a grin. ‘She’s just gotta- ooh- find the right spoo-hot and I’ll cum with the both of youuu!’ she pawed at Hermione’s breast below them, and ground her cunt harder down on her face. ‘That’s iiiit! Hermione! Harry! That’s iiiit!’

Harry slammed into Hermione, Hermione screamed into Ginny’s crotch, and Ginny just moaned nonsensically. It grew louder and louder until she, too, was screaming. Then, she grabbed Harry’s shoulders, leaned forwards, and bit hard into his shoulder. Harry finished with his own  _ long _ groan, and Hermione shoved herself closer, not willing to let it go to waste.

Ginny groaned, ‘I think weee forrgot to s-s-siiilence the tent!’

And then they fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and heavy breathing. Each wore a grin and, for a few minutes, the two girls rested against Harry. But all good things come to an end, and Hermione groaned unhappily after fifteen.

‘If we don’t shower now, I’m gonna fall asleep again. C’mon, we need to get up.’ Ginny was softly snoring against Harry’s chest, ‘Ginny! Up!’

‘Wuzza-whoz?!’ Ginny shot upright, placed her hand against Harry’s chest, found it slick with sweat, and fell into his lap face first. ‘Oh? Well, don’t mind if I do.’ she said, and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Harry groaned his approval, and then Hermione went and ruined it. ‘C’mon, we don’t have long until the game starts,’ she said, and pulled Ginny away by the hair. ‘I’ll help you shower, but we need to get going.’

Harry rose with them, and made to follow.

‘No, no,’ Hermione denied, ‘if you come we’ll be in there for hours. Go get yourself cleaned up, and we can have some more fun  _ after _ the game.’ she said, with a grin, and Harry tried to complain but she just walked away. Harry watched their arses as they went, and licked his lips at the sight.

‘Damn. Fine, where the hell are my clothes?’ he looked around, and eventually found them all. He pulled the trousers on, he was only walking ten feet to the boys’ tent, and sniffed the shirt. It  _ stank _ of booze, and Harry wondered just what he had been drinking the night before. Then, he shook his head and, with a bundle of everything but his trousers, he left the tent with the intention to get ready to go.

As he appeared, he hear a twin say, ‘Merlin, Harry, use silencers next time! You’re making the rest of us look bad!’ he exclaimed, with a wide grin, and Harry saw that Ginny had been right about forgetting the silencer.

There wasn’t a crowd, per se, but there was an awfully large number of witches and wizards lingering within earshot of the girls’ tent, most of whom were looking at Harry with admiration and/or lust.

One girl, a pretty redhead in a blue sundress who was undressing him with her eyes despite Harry’s near nakedness, smiled prettily and waved flirtatiously. Harry grinned back, and took a step forwards.

‘No you don’t, Harry,’ Mr Weasley said, shaking his head with his own amused grin, ‘you need to go get changed.’

Harry groaned, looked longingly at the redhead as she blew him a kiss, and then shrugged at her. He tucked the bundle under his arm, tapped his wrist where a watch would rest to symbolise  _ time _ , and reluctantly ducked inside his tent.


	12. Mating with the Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Quidditch World Cup, Harry is joined in the bathroom by Narcissa Malfoy. She tells him a story or two, and they have some fun.
> 
> Then her husband comes along.
> 
> Het sex, followed by Slash, followed by a MMF threesome

‘Unfortunately, Draco is indisposed at the moment,’ Lucius spoke, with a hint of pride in his voice, ‘he has met a rather lovely young French Witch. Of Noble descent, of course; he would never prioritise a Serf over such a marvelous spectacle as this. Of the main Dupont branch, she was rather eager to be deflowered tonight.’

‘Did you warn him not to let her steal his seed, Lucius?’ Fudge asked, ‘I’m sure there are certain families that would love for a Malfoy to father an heir, one can never be too careful.’

‘He has known the necessity of such spells since he first attended Hogwarts, I assure you. He knows not to trust his lovers implicitly. There are very few women a man can trust in such regards.’

‘Indeed. There are certain advantages to familial relations, in such things.’

‘Another lesson my son has been taught,’ Lucius agreed. ‘Has he not, Narcissa?’

‘A lesson learned well. And one I know his cousins have appreciated.’ Narcissa said, Harry remembered her soft yet demanding voice even now, from the single sentence she had spoken before he began at Hogwarts.

‘Must you discuss such things out in the open?’ Harry had expected Mr Weasley to be the one to interrupt, based on the discomfort he was showing sat amongst his children, but it was another familiar voice that made the request.

‘My apologies, Bartemus. We did not mean to make things uncomfortable for you.’ Lucius said, voice carrying an insincere note, and one of hidden meaning, ‘It must be difficult, remembering the fate of your own son.’

No response came from Barty Crouch, as Harry wondered at the comment. He didn’t know anything of the man’s son, but it sounded as though an ill-fate had befallen him, and Harry felt some curiosity as to what had happened. He also wondered if it had anything to do with the conflicted buggering Crouch had taken not twenty-four hours before.

The Malfoys took their seats behind the Weasley group, as Fudge asked, ‘And will Draco be joining us at any point during the match?’

‘He said that he would try to, but who knows. At least we attended the last Cup, and it isn’t as though England is in the final.’

Harry could feel Ron fuming next to him, and didn’t need to look at him to know that his friend’s face was beet-red with fury. His brothers, probably, looked just as furious at the idea of a Quidditch World Cup being so simple, even to someone with the Malfoys’ wealth.

Harry, on the other hand, had found that his enjoyment had not come from Quidditch. He had far preferred the other activities he had indulged in, and was rather eager for it to finish so that he could begin anew. He would enjoy the game, of course, but the promise of drunk crowds after, all eager to have some fun in celebration or consolation, was hard to ignore. It had been nearly four hours since his time with Hermione and Ginny had come to an end, after all, and that was a long time to go without sex for his awakened libido after so many lovers the day before.

Harry glanced at Hermione, sitting next to him, and noticed that she and Ginny were leant against one another. Occasionally, they whispered about something with smiles, but for the moment they seemed to be basking in one another’s company. Harry wondered if there was something beyond the physical blossoming between the two.

Then, his attention moved away from them. He wondered if relieving his pressure would be worth the effort of communicating his desires to the Bulgarian PM. Then, Harry dismissed the idea; the man would want to watch his team, surely.

None of the Weasleys would want to have a round if it meant missing Quidditch, and Hermione and Ginny likely were still content from their earlier fun.

Crouch was ashamed, and wouldn’t want people to talk about him disappearing with the Boy-Who-Lived. The man Crouch despised, Bagman, was the announcer.

That left Harry with few options.

Unless he was willing to bed a House Elf- was he willing to bed a House Elf?- he had two choices.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry quite wanted both, but for now he’d have to pick one. Draco’s father, the only time Harry had met him, had been trying to kill the Muggleborns of Hogwarts. At some point, Harry wanted to make the man submit with a large cock buried up his arsehole, but for now he wanted to cuckold the bastard. Even if such things didn’t hold weight in the wizarding world.

Harry stood up, stretched, and wandered over to the bathroom. His eyes met those of Narcissa Malfoy, and each of them sneered at the other as he made his way past. Harry looked at the bathroom, then back to Narcissa, and let the sneer turn into a challenging smirk.

He entered the bathroom, and leant against the wall inside. Next to the door.

The door opened, and the blonde woman- high cheekbones, dark eyes- entered after him.

‘Fortunately for you, I am without my toys at the moment. I do not believe that a conjured dildo, no matter how well cast the spell might be, would stand up to the punishment I would deliver for your disrespect. That means you will just have to try your hardest to pleasure me in a traditional manner, no matter how unlikely it might be that you succeed,’ she was still sneering, as she cast  silencing and locking charms on the door. ‘But perhaps I am wrong. That mudblood whore might have given you enough practise to know the basic female anatomy.’

Narcissa waved her wand, and Harry’s clothes vanished. His wand clattered to the floor, not affected by the spell, and Harry bent over to pick it up. He felt a hand small hand slap his rear end as he did, and heard a murmur of approval.

‘Truly a shame, I would have enjoyed taking you from behind. You have a nice arse, as I was well aware, but that will have to wait. I could use my tongue on you, of course, but that never has had the same thrill as parting a boy’s cheeks with my strapon.’ Harry, now stood straight up, his wand attached to his wrist by a piece of cloth he had conjured, smiled at her, ‘But that would be nothing new. The  _ boy-who-lived _ deserves the honour of penetrating me, do you not? Turn around, and let me see just how inadequate you are for the job.’

Harry turned, and presented his cock to her. It was beginning to grow at being naked in this room with Narcissa Malfoy, even if the woman herself was still clothed.

Narcissa’s lips twitched ever so slightly, ‘Adequate. But, first, you need to prepare me for penetration.’ she eyed Harry sternly, ‘Get on your knees.’

Harry, with his own smirk, lowered himself to his knees before the bottom of her cloak. Then, he lifted the hem of her robes, and ventured below them.

‘I did not tell you to- oh-’ her words were interrupted, as Harry kissed the inside of her thigh, discovering that she had chosen not to wear underpants today and that her lower body was bare of hair, ‘it’s a shame my husband favours other lovers at these events, or you could lick his seed from me. Had I known Dumbledore’s boy would be pleasuring me with his constantly running mouth, I would have let another man finish inside me before coming here. It would hardly matter who, would it? I’m sure you would love the taste, no matter who it belonged to.

‘Possibly my son, he would have gotten a kick out of knowing you were eating his jizm… oh? Did you not know that my son is my lover?’ she asked, as Harry’s lips moved away from the space between her legs, ‘That is hardly surprising. I’m sure the Weasleys have told you that it’s wrong for mother and son to lie together, have they not? Self-righteous Blood Traitors that they are. No, my little licker, true wizarding families are intimate together. It is the only way to truly know another, and I wish to be closer to my son than anyone else. He lay with me before any other, and I will always cherish that knowledge.’ Harry licked at her lips, now, and kissed her clitoris.

‘Mm. I wasn’t sure you would enjoy that knowledge, after my son told me of your rejection. He did not accept the fact that a Muggle Raised First Year would not know what he was requesting. He firmly believed that you were insulting him by refusing his offer to enter such an arrangement. Haa… was insulted that you chose Weasley and Granger over him…

‘If you are choosing not to use your fingers to pleasure me, you may wish to take hold of my buttocks. I know that, were our positions swapped, I would do so. I find that it is especially helpful with my female lovers- ooh, that’s good- to pull them closer to my wiggling tongue. Not all need it but, at the moment, I am not helping you with this matter… other than Bella, your mother was the most eager to press my face to her cunt. Almost… mm… as eager as she was to taste my flowing juices when our roles were reversed.

‘She shared with me, once, that I tasted far nicer than your father… but that may have been a lie. Chained up, with my strapon buried inside her, she might not have been thinking clearly. No doubt her mind could only focus on the taste, as I crammed my fingers in her mouth with my juices dripping from them.

‘Oh, you like that image, don’t you Harry? You like the image of your chained up mother? She was beautiful, wasn’t she? I’m sure you’ve been told of her beauty- the photos don’t do her justice… but I’ve got a- oh- I’ve got a few that you’d like to see.’ Harry’s hands were gripping Narcissa’s firm cheeks, as he pulled her to his face. Her juices dripped down his chin, as the woman placed her hands on the back of Harry’s head and shoved him deeper into her cunt. ‘With her legs spread, hair a mess, but still dressed other than the panties stuffed in her mouth. I rode her face, and when she was desperate for release I licked her once- ooh- just once, from asshole to clitoris, and she  _ came so hard _ . With her panties in her mouth, the taste of her own cunt on her tongue, your mother  _ screamed _ my name. She fell unconscious after that… I don’t think she knew I had the photo, in fact.

‘Mmmm, you take after her, you know? You father had  _ no _ natural talent for cunninglus, but you… and your mother… you’ve both got the basics down. By Seventh Year, she could bring me off in  _ no time- oh- _ but you’ll get there someday… and you’ve got an advantage. Lily was so  _ ashamed _ of her talent… when that silly girl Alice blabbed how good she was she went  _ so red _ , it was adorable.

‘I  _ had _ to have her that night. That was the first time I let her fuck me with my toy, I wanted to show her how much I appreciated all she had learned. Oooh, I was also t-trying to butter her up. She never went for the gangbang, but I did convince her to try it with a  _ groooup _ of girls. Sheee had fu-un, no matter what… she…  _ there _ . You’ve got it, Potter! That’s the… oh,  _ YES _ .’

Her thighs closed around Harry’s ears, as Narcissa leant against the wall and ground her cunt against his face. She smeared her juices across him, as Harry’s tongue remained buried in her cunny, trying to reach her G-spot once again.

When her orgasm was finished, Narcissa Malfoy left Harry under her robes for a time, his face still pressed against her snatch as he slowly continued to lick the tasty offering. Savouring the taste, rather than bringing her off, now.

‘Well  _ done _ , Mr Potter. I was expecting you to take after your father, not your mother… I am pleasantly surprised. Hopefully, that doesn’t mean that you’re going to be lacking in his skill with your broom,’ she sounded breathless and satisfied.

The woman pulled at her robes, until they rose above Harry’s head. He looked up, taking his mouth from her nether regions, and licked his lips. Harry rose to his full height, bundled up her robes over his shoulder, and lifted one of her gorgeously tanned legs as the platinum-blonde woman leant against the wall. She had the first genuine smile on her face, and it actually made her look pretty- where before she had been hauntingly beautiful, she now looked  _ nice _ .

‘Tell me,’ she said, as she licked her own juices off Harry’s cheek, ‘have you  _ had _ Pansy Parkinson?’

‘Not yet,’ Harry bent his knees slightly, to get his hip under the smooth flesh of Narcissa’s leg, and his attention was elsewhere as his member brushed against her warmth, ‘why? Worried about her intentions towards your son?’

‘No… just wondering if she’s worth seducing. Sometimes, it’s fun to have a young witch to cater to my whims… she might do the job, if she’s to be around my house often. Assuming she’s got some raw talent in the art of sex.’

‘You could ask… uff, Draco,’ Harry suggested, as the head of his penis penetrate Narcissa’s hole.

‘Aaaye could, couldn’t I? But… mmm, I was planning to let him  _ caaatch _ us, if I went through with it. I  _ feel _ that it would  _ be _ erotic to turn that from a moment of betrayal to a moment where we could all come closer together.’ Narcissa gasped, as Harry entered deeper into her.

‘Pro-bably!’ Harry said, as he thrust upwards, into the woman properly for the first time.

With that, their words became single utterings here and there, as Harry pushed into his arch-nemesis’ mother again and again. He felt her breath against his neck, as Narcissa ground down onto his rod.

Again, Harry cupped her firm cheeks, kneading them as he was gripped by her surprisingly tight cunt. A part of him noted that neither her husband or son could be nearly as well endowed as was Harry, and grinned at the thought as he turned his head and captured Narcissa’s lips in their first proper kiss.

He kissed her softly, as the pair of them sank into it, and her tongue was the first to request entry. He allowed it, as the seeking digit brushed against his lower lip, and as her tongue explored his mouth, Harry lifted Narcissa into his arms.

Cock still inside the married woman, Harry lifted her until Narcissa’s legs wrapped around his hips of their own accord. Then, he placed his hands against the wall as she wrapped hers around the back of his neck, deepening their kiss further still.

Her breasts pressed against his chest, Harry continued his movements, with each entry his cock made of her cunt the woman quivered against him. Until, soon, she broke the kiss, taking his lower lip between her teeth as she pulled a centimetre away. Her breaths, now, came fast and heavy as she stared into Harry’s eyes.

Strands of blonde hair fell over her face, far from the pristine appearance she had had when they started, and the woman gasped out a final challenge.

‘ _ I know you’ve got more than that _ , lover,’ she gasped, her lips lingering  _ so close _ to his, teasing him. 

Harry moved his face closer still, and past the tantalizing ruby of her mouth. Capturing her earlobe between his teeth, Harry whispered to her.

‘Oh _ , definitely _ .’

And he moved one hand from the wall, to rest on the back of her neck. He took a handful of her hair, pulled her back and down, and thrust into her with all he had.

Narcissa leant backwards, head only inches from the wall, and gasped as Harry’s lips kissed her mid-sized bosom, then went to the tender flesh where neck met shoulder. He bit into the flesh, and Narcissa  _ moaned _ .

Harry thrust into her six more times, before her cunt clenched and milked him of his orgasm.

The first, lubricated by her juices, hit the very back of her cunt- only two inches of Harry had not entered with it- and he sucked a nipple into his mouth.

The second, Narcissa teased herself. She gasped, and gripped Harry’s hair with the hand that remained.

The third and fourth, Narcissa’s legs gripped Harry more tightly than ever before.

Between the fourth and the fifth, she moaned incomprehensibly, and then pulled Harry’s head over to her own. Harry felt his orgasm rising.

On the fifth, both with handfuls of the others’ hair, the two lovers gasped, breaths mingling.

And on the sixth, Narcissa pushed her lips against Harry’s. She groaned against him, as Harry buried himself in her once again, and her body betrayed what she couldn’t convey. Her torso shook, and her cunt clenched around him. 

They reached their climax together, and Harry emptied himself inside her. Her warmth grew warmer with Harry’s jizm, and the two leant against the wall for a time. Harry breathed in the lovely scent of the woman pressing herself against him, and then noticed her arm move. The arm that could reach her wand.

Harry heard the door to the room unlock, and stepped away from her while pulling his own wand from the makeshift holster on his wrist.

 

Lucius Malfoy, pristinely dressed and with an eager look on his face, stepped into the room. That eager expression fell away, upon seeing an armed Harry Potter waiting for him, and Harry’s unease grew as Lucius looked at his wife with an annoyed expression.

‘You were supposed to allow me entry when he was distracted,’ he berated. ‘His confusion would have made the whole thing much more fun.’ he said, eyes still on Narcissa. From what Harry could tell, the man didn’t care that there was cum escaping her cunt, just that she’d messed up on when to let him inside.

‘What are you-  _ Expe-laar! _ ’ Harry exclaimed, as a cutting curse and disarming spell struck his wrist in two swift movements of Lucius’ wand arm. Harry clutched the bleeding cut across the back of his hand and wrist, and took a step away from Lucius upon seeing the sadistic smile on the man’s face.

‘Oh, well,’ Lucius grinned, ‘at least this way I don’t have to paralyse you first. It will be much more fun if you struggle in the first moments, as well. That way, I can enjoy the entire memory over and over again.’ the man’s hand went to the front of his robe, and with a quick twist they fell open at the front seam.

The elder Malfoy’s skin was pale, but his physique appeared to be surprisingly strong. Harry could see definition of the man’s abdomen, and firm pectorals. Below that, strong legs- as though he ran- framed a six-inch cock. The man’s pubis was neatly trimmed, his bollocks bare of hair, and Harry’s eyes lingered there for a moment.

The man must have thought he saw fear in Harry’s expression, at the sight of the other man’s member- must have thought that he’d never willingly fuck another man- and ran the tip of his own wand along the length. Lucius smirked, as Harry looked at him. Still, he must have thought that he saw fear in Harry’s eyes.

That wasn’t what he saw, though. What he saw was some cocktail of anger and lust.

How dare this bastard want to rape him- how dare he want to rape  _ anyone _ ? There were a multitude of willing partners in the wizarding world. Did Lucius Malfoy just  _ get off _ on  _ raping _ people?

And another part of Harry, the part of him that wanted to fuck everything that moved for his own pleasure, not for the pleasure of his partners- the part of him without the restraint Harry continued to exercise- well, that part was excited. Because he knew something Lucius didn’t know.

A wandless banisher struck Lucius in the chest, and the man was thrown backwards. His head struck the wall, as Harry summoned his wand to hand and a sadistic grin of his own formed.

‘You were going to rape me? Is that how you look as fit as you do? You go around raping muggles?’ Harry asked, his voice low, ‘I can’t say I’m surprised. I knew you were a Dark bastard, but this… this is despicable. And it’s not something that prison could fix… not in my mind, anyway. I’m sure your connections at the ministry already know all about your dirty little secrets, so… it’s up to me to punish you.

‘First of all,  _ Expelliarmus _ .  _ Accio _ .’ Lucius’ wand jumped into Harry’s hand, and he tossed it into the corner. That sadistic part of Harry wanted the Malfoy lord to have hope that he might get to his wand.

‘Rape him…’ a voice suggested. Harry wondered, for a moment, if he’d gone crazy. Then, Narcissa spoke again, ‘ _ Shove _ your big cock in his arse, lover… he needs to be taught some manners, don’t you think? Not showing even the slightest concern for his wife, lying here with cum dripping from her cunt… He didn’t even offer to suck it out of me.’

‘You  _ want _ me to rape him?’

‘I want you to  _ bugger _ him! To spread his cheeks and fuck him ‘til he can’t sit down for a week! I want him to come up with a hundred excuses for why he can’t take a seat during meetings! I want  _ everyone _ to know that someone shoved a  _ biiig _ cock up his arse. I want him to be humiliated.’ she was grinning, now, and propped up on one elbow.

‘... He wouldn’t fuck a Muggle, would he?’ Harry asked, with a frown.

‘Definitely not. He has some… special friends, they have a secret practise of naked wrestling. The winner fucks the loser. But he  _ always _ wins- none of them  _ dare _ bugger him! Not once have I seen a man fuck him! Even our own  _ son _ isn’t allowed that privilege! And I was never allowed to see my husband with the one man he spread his legs for!’ she sounded frustrated, but there was lust in her eyes, ‘Now, though, you’ve got him at your mercy. And he  _ was _ going to take exception for you, after everything he’s heard from his friends in the Ministry. He was certain that you’d be up for it… Nobody would be  _ dumb _ enough to rape the boy-who-lived. If anybody ever found out, we’d lose  _ everything _ . He’d lose his freedom. And there’d be no reason for you to deny it, you’ll fuck half the men in the wizarding world by the time you’re done; what difference does it make if it’s  _ once _ not consensual?’

‘Well,’ Harry considered Lucius, now rising from his place on the floor, ‘so long as  _ that’s _ the way this works…’

He lunged forwards and, knowing just how bare Malfoy was below them, grabbed the man’s robes and threw them over his head. They got tangled with his arms, falling around his head and hair to obscure his vision, and Harry grabbed Lucius’ arms and the material with them.

He shoved the man against the wall, covered face pressed against it, and waved his wand. Robes leapt out to bind Lucius’ arms above his head, and Harry cast a second spell to stick the man’s forearms, and the robes, to the wall.

‘Mmmf!’ Lucius exclaimed something into the cloth, and Harry patted the man on his right arse cheek.

‘Now, now, Mr Malfoy. You may want to be quiet, unless you want everyone to hear you being fucked by The-Boy-Who-Lived.  _ Finite _ ,’ Harry said, the spell to cancel the wards. He didn’t cast the spell, but Lucius had no way to know that. The man fell silent very quickly.

‘Gooood pureblood.’ Harry tapped his wand on the man’s behind, casting the spells to both clean and slick Malfoy’s hole, and then tucked it back into the fabric tied to his wrist. ‘So, what do you think, Mrs Malfoy? Should I give him some foreplay first, or not?’ Harry asked, quietly.

Narcissa was watching with lust in her eyes, going along with the ruse, ‘Well, I’d suggest making him suck your cock before taking it up his arse, but since his head’s covered… I don’t think he deserves a blowjob. He’s had plenty of those over this weekend. You should hear the way he talks about some of those poor boys and girls, as though they’re slaves for his sexual desires… sometimes he keeps them in our tent for hours at a time, just waiting until he’s ready to go again. Doesn’t even give them clothes…’

‘So you’re saying he should be punished?’ Harry kept the grin out of his voice.

‘Most definitely. If you’d like, I can summon you a paddle.’

‘If you don’t mind.’

Narcissa summoned the instrument, and handed it to Harry.

‘Dnt,’ Lucius Malfoy implored, his voice muffled. He almost certainly doubted his own ability to keep quiet as Harry spanked him.

Narcissa answered him, ‘I’m sorry love, did you say something? Don’t worry, it won’t splinter  _ too _ much.’ she said, shuffling over to lean next to Lucius’ torso.

The man writhed, trying to free himself, but the spell and ropes were both secure and such attempts were futile.

_ Whack! _ Harry wound back, and planted a firm strike on Lucius Malfoy’s behind.

_ Whack! _ Another.

_ Whack! Whack! _ Two in quick succession.

Already, Lucius’ right cheek was turning red. The man was still silent, though, and Harry guessed that he was hoping nobody would hear the strikes.

Harry raised his paddle to strike him again, and then stopped with an eyebrow raised. Narcissa hiked her robes up to her hips, again, and bent over next to her husband with her hands braced on the wall.

‘You’re right. You were in on it, so you need to be punished as well.’

Harry walked past Lucius, his cock brushing the back of the man’s thighs, and then behind Narcissa. Her skin was softer, as his head pushed against the hairless flesh.

Harry stepped back, and…  _ Whack! _

‘ _ Aaah, _ ’ Narcissa gasped.

‘ _ Quiet _ ,’ Lucius hissed, below his shroud.

_ Whack! _

Lucius let out a whimper, as another strike landed on his bum.

_ Whack! _

One for Narcissa.

_ Whack! Whack! Whack! _

Three for Lucius.

‘Mmp,’ the man whimpered again, at the stinging pain.

‘How many more do you think?’ Harry asked Narcissa.

‘I’m good... for now,’ she said, standing again and wiggling her bum before covering it once more. ‘As for my husband, I think his penis speaks for itself. I haven’t seen him that hard for quite some time, it’s probably time for you to bugger him.’

Harry nodded, maneuvered to the correct angle, and placed his hands on the man’s lower back. He ran them over Lucius’ posterior, spread the cheeks, and pressed the head of his cock against the little dark hole that could be spotted before them.

Harry pushed forwards, met the expected resistance, felt that resistance give as his bellend passed the ring of muscle that was Lucius’ entrance.

Harry felt a wicked grin grow across his face, reminiscent of Fred and George, ‘Oh, LUCIUS! YOU’RE SO TIGHT!’ he called, loudly.

‘NO!’ Lucius roared, and wrestled with his bindings.

Harry shoved his cock into the blonde man’s arse.

‘AARGH!’ Lucius cried out, arching his back.

‘ _ Finite _ ,’ Narcissa said, from the corner, and the sticking charm wore off. Lucius shoved himself off it, as a result, and both he and Harry tumbled backwards.

Harry landed on his rump, and Lucius landed on Harry’s lap, with the latter’s cock still up his arse. The man gave another cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure, and then cursed as he tried to get free of the ropes.

‘Lucius!’ Narcissa commanded, and her husband stopped for just a moment. Her wand flashed, at that, and the ropes were cut. ‘Calm down! He didn’t cancel the charm! You’re fine, nobody knows you’re in here getting drilled by The-Boy-Who-Lived, even if they might strongly suspect it!’

Lucius stilled, as his robes fell down over his body, and over the lap of Harry. Harry took advantage of that stillness, and flipped them over again.

‘That doesn’t change the dynamic here, though,’ he said, grinding his pelvis against Lucius, his cock grating along the man’s walls with the movement, ‘I’m still going to fuck you until you walk bow legged for a week.’

Harry pinned the man down, one hand on his mid-back while the other clutched Lucius’ hip, and shoved his cock into the other man again. The other man’s member was trapped against the ground, and with each thrust was pushed into the hard floor.

‘And I’m going to figure out what you meant- by- watching a memory, too. And I’m going to fuck your son while he watched me bugger his parents.  _ Taking it _ , aren’t you? Then, I’m gonna watch you bugger your son- I’m interested to see how you first fucked him…  _ mm _ , did he understand what was happening? Did you just  _ kiss _ him, out of the blue? Did you come into his room,  _ butt naked _ , and lie next to him at night? Or did you just tell him, after his mother fucked him, that men could also have sex? Did he ask for a demonstration?’

‘You’re fucking  _ me _ , not my son!’ Lucius grunted, from below Harry. The pale man’s hands clutched at the floor, trying to find purchase.

‘Oh, you like it now, do you?’ Harry asked, ‘Not so much as a top as you thought? Or is it just me? Do you just like an impressive size from the guys who fuck you in the ass?’

Whatever Lucius’ response might have been, Harry didn’t hear it as Narcissa slid her hips under Lucius’s face, form finally bare, and pressed his face into her cum-filled cunt. Harry felt his cock twitch at the sight, both of her nude form and of husband licking his cum from the hole of wife, and drank in the image.

Oh, he definitely needed this memory.

Harry thrust into Lucius with renewed vigor, as he drank in the sight of Narcissa. He wondered, if Lucius wrestled naked, how Narcissa maintained her physicality. Smooth legs, with a hint of musculature, firm breasts above a flat stomach with the beginnings of abs. Arms that looked surprisingly strong, as though she regularly did physical work.

Narcissa smirked at his interest, a prideful look at the gorgeous young man being so taken by her fitness, ‘I work as a Dominatrix,’ she told him.

Harry stopped, fully buried in her husband, at that information.

‘A housewife in the Wizarding World gets bored quickly. It’s my way to keep myself busy, and to make a decent amount of money on the side. And  _ yooou _ would be surprised at some of my clients.’ she said, now wearing a triumphant grin.

Harry got back to his movements.

‘That makes sense… I hope to see you in full-garb some day soon.’ he grinned at her.

‘We’ll be coming to Hogwarts for the tournament, don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a  _ secluded _ \- nook or cranny somewhere, and I can screw your brains out,’ she assured him, ‘but, for now, you need to screw my  _ husband’s _ brains out.’

‘Yes, Ma’am,’ Harry grinned at her, and Narcissa licked her lips at him. Harry pulled back, slapped the rosy cheeks of the lord Malfoy, and then fucked him hard.

Lucius grunted into his wife’s cunt, and Narcissa shoved her soiled hole onto her husband’s mouth with a gleeful and incredibly horny glimmer in her eyes. She teased her own nipple, bit her lip, and moaned.

‘Wonderful… you haven’t licked me in months, Lucy. Your silly little power play was always going to lead up to this. You should have known I would get the last laugh. It’s my job to humiliate weak little men and women. If you had only shown me your memory, of the Dark Lord fucking your tight little bum, we could have avoided this fiasco.’ she grinned over at Harry, a shark’s smile, ‘But I suppose you’re glad to be here, aren’t you my sweet? With the-boy-who-lived buried deep inside you, about to paint your insides with his lovely, warm cum… I do hope you’ll let  _ me  _ lick that out of you later. Your little sluts don’t deserve the honour, but I could be convinced to spit some of it into their mouths if they ask  _ nicely _ !’

Fuck, she was hot. Harry hadn’t ever had a lover who spoke so dirty, and it was a lovely change. She had distracted him enough that Harry did not notice himself changing his thrusts, from short and hard to long and smooth, and did not notice the precum leaking from Lucius’ average sized cock that was pointing to his feet, pressed against the floor.

Narcissa whispered, ‘Oh, my husband, are you approaching the end? Are you going to cum for us? That’s  _ riight _ ,  _ us _ . Cum for  _ Harry Potter _ , your enemy. Cum all over the floor, and  _ drain _ his  _ biiig _ cock. That’s all you’re good for, husband of mine.  _ Aaall _ \-  _ hummm _ .’ she groaned, and Harry drank in the sight of her flushed cheeks as she grabbed her husband’s hair in a makeshift ponytail- like he was a schoolgirl at her mercy- and ground her cunny against his face.

Lucius made a long note of pleasure, his face buried in her cunt, and bucked his hips back against Harry. Harry buried himself in the lord again and again, and hit the prostate.

The proud lord groaned loudly into his wife’s cum-filled cunt, and Harry felt the ring of muscle clench around him.

‘Ooooh, Lucy!’ Harry moaned, with a grin, as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He thrust into the lord with three long, thick strokes, as Lucius’ cum splattered on the floor below. But didn’t quite finish.

Harry continued to thrust into the man, the walls loosening slightly, as he felt something warm and wet at his arsehole. Narcissa was licking his arse, and, as he looked over his shoulder at the woman’s face between his cheeks, it was enough to drive him over the edge.

‘Missus Malfoy!’ Harry moaned, and his cum flooded the arse of the woman’s husband as she pushed her tongue against the tight ring of muscle.

And then the woman pulled him away, leaving Harry’s seed inside Lucius, and wrapped her hand around his cock. She rested her chin on his shoulder, kissed his jawline softly, and whispered to him.

‘Next time,’ she pressed her crotch against Harry’s arse, ‘this way.’ she jerked his penis twice, squeezing out another drop of cum. ‘And I will have you  _ begging _ , as your mother begged.’

Less than a minute, Narcissa had revived her husband, dressed herself, and provided clothes for both men, whose clothes had been vanished. She assured Harry that they were of excellent quality and, when Harry pointed out, grinning, that they were noticeably different to what he had been wearing before, had returned his smile.

‘Well, I suppose people will deduce what the three of us did inside this locked bathroom,’ she smirked, ‘and they will wish that they could have joined us.’

Narcissa pecked Harry on the lips, smirk still there, licked her own lips and walked out of the room. Harry hastily got dressed and followed, and Lucius followed a few moments later.

‘The crowd is getting restless, sir,’ Bagman said, ‘can we begin yet?’ he asked as Lucius waddled out.

Crouch looked at the blonde, and Lucius nodded, ‘Yes, please do. Apologies for the delay.’

‘LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!’ Bagman announced with his magically projected voice, ‘WELCOME TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!’

As Harry caught his first glimpse of Veela, and reassessed his life’s purpose, he heard his most recent lovers speaking.

‘Husband, will you not sit down?’ Narcissa asked, innocently.

Lucius hesitated, and then said, ‘I prefer to stand.’


	13. Voluptuous Veela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Death Eaters attack, Harry and co stumble across a trio of Veela.  
> Harry has fun.  
> Warnings: Incest(Sister/Sister), beginnings of Incest(Brother/Sister)

‘BASTARDS!’ Harry shouted, pacing back and forth in the clearing they had found.

‘Harry, calm down.’ Hermione suggested, she and Ginny shivering. ‘There’s no need to be so-’

‘Did you  _ see _ her, ‘Mione?’ Harry asked, his hands out in a pleading gesture, ‘A fucking  _ Veela _ , legs spread before me, and those  _ fuckers _ scare her off! All I got was a fucking  _ peck _ , and then she pulled on those trousers… her arse looked so  _ good _ as she pulled ‘em on, too, they were at least a size too small for such a perfect… and she was gone!’

‘It’s not  _ all _ you got, mate,’ Ron laughed, he’d  _ finished _ in his girl- not a Veela, but a cute brunette that had followed them back- and was of pretty good humour, ‘oral still counts for somethin’, and she looked… talented.’ he grinned.

True, Harry had enjoyed the blowjob, but, ‘Oh, her cunt… I’ve never tasted anything like it! It was like drugs, it was unbelievable! I feel like I could fuck for eight hours straight, but  _ this _ shit happened! I say again, BASTARDS!’

Harry saw an unhappy look on the faces of Hermione and Ginny, and did his best to calm himself.

‘Seriously,’ he said, seriously, ‘you can’t understand until you’ve gone down on her… or on another Veela, I guess. Look, at Christmas, I’m going to figure out where they come from and I’m going to take you there and you’ll see for yourselves.’

Ginny- and Ron, but he wasn’t upset anyway- perked up at that offer, but Hermione still looked offended.

‘Ah, I’m sorry ‘Mione. I’ve just got a case of the blue balls. I don’t mean to be mean to you, and you know how much I enjoy our fun,’ he said, and kissed her softly. Hermione, for a moment, was a little reluctant. Then, after pulling back, she pressed a finger to her lips. She licked them, and smacked her lips.

‘I’m not getting the aphrodisiac, but that does taste good…’ she said, getting a hint of the Veela on Harry’s lips. She smiled. ‘I’m going to hold you to that promise, and  _ I _ will find some information about the Veela.’

Harry nodded, and looked longingly back towards the french teens they’d seen a little ways back. Then, he swore at himself, annoyed that he was so caught up by this. He needed to think about the more pressing matter. Of not getting caught by the freaks in the masks. Although… no, Harry!

‘C’mon,’ he said, ‘let’s keep going.’

And, not five minutes later, they stumbled upon a group of lads trying to win the affections of three young Veela. Not the one Harry had left behind, but, still…

‘I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year,’ one of them shouted, as though “sacks” was a numerical measurement. The Veela giggled, enjoying the attention. ‘I’m a dragon-killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.’

‘No you’re not,’ yelled his friend, ‘you’re a dish-washer at the Leaky Cauldron… but I’m a Vampire Hunter! I’ve killed about ninety so far-’

The third, who Harry recognised as the conductor of the night bus, interjected, ‘I’m about to become the youngest ever Minister for Magic, I am!’ he exclaimed.

Harry shouldered one of the boys aside, grinned at the Veela, and said, ‘Harry Potter. Boy-who-lived, defeater of Voldemort. All that stuff. But, never mind that, I’d far rather hear about you lovely ladies.’

He had their attention, Harry could see it. The Veela smiled back, flirtatious and surprised as they looked at his forehead- Harry brushed his hair back to reveal his scar. For once, he was glad for it. Not like he wanted a relationship with them, if they’d fuck him for his fame, he’d fuck them for their incredible physical beauty- and Harry pulled his wand from where it was tied to his wrist. He stunned the three wizards with ease, their minds addled and their abilities tiny, and put it away again.

They opened their mouths to respond, but, then-

Bagman crashed through the woods, and Harry drew his wand again. He had it trained on Bagman in a moment, and unconsciously stepped in front of the three tall and beautiful young women.

‘Who’s that?’ the announcer demanded, ‘What are you doing out here?’

‘Well- there’s sort of a riot going on,’ said Ron, with the confusion they were all feeling.

Bagman stared at him. ‘What?’

‘On the campsite… some people have gotten hold of a family of muggles...’

‘Damn them!’ Bagman exclaimed, before vanishing with a small  _ pop _ . Apparently not noticing the stunned teenage boys in the shadows.

‘ _ What a gentleman _ ,’ a musical voice whispered in Harry’s ear, in perfect English.

‘ _ The stories are true _ ,’ another said, as a hand stroked his arm and another curled around his side.

‘ _ Chivalrous  _ and _ handsome _ ,’ the last Veela purred, against his neck.

And, somehow, Harry wound up without his clothes once again. He stood before three of his best friends, and three supernaturally beautiful women.

‘ _And with a_ ** _beautiful_** _cocck_ ,’ the second of them said, rolling her tongue on the final word. This one _literally_ purred, as she looked him over, and Harry swelled further.

‘ _ And he brought friends _ !’ the first Veela to have spoken said, gleefully clapping her hands, having noticed the others for the first time. ‘ _ How much fun we’ll have! _ ’

And then one of them, was that two of them or was he seeing double, were in front of him and disrobing in front of him. They were naked, and Harry drank in the sight of their skin, the colour of moonlight and giving off a hint of light. They were angels, or succubus, sent to tempt him into depravity.

Harry happily gave in to that temptation. They drifted closer, one running her  _ soft _ fingers down the side of his face, the other falling to her knees before him. Not in subservience, but in eager determination as she took his large cock- it seemed to be larger than normal- into her mouth. The tip, then the first inches, then more and more and more until he was pressed against her throat with half of it past her lips. Then, she pulled her mouth off it with a soft  _ pop _ .

‘ _ A  _ **_wonderful_ ** _ cocck. _ ’ she said, licked the head twice as though licking a lollypop, and then stroked her hand along Harry’s length.

The other kissed Harry firmly but with soft lips that tasted like sunshine and butterbeer and all things that were right with the world. Harry smiled against her lips, delighted in the taste, and then pulled away to whisper a question.

‘What are your names?’ he asked, softly.

The Veela threw back her head and laughed, ‘ _ Truly remarkable, _ ’ she said, happy as can be, ‘ _ I am kissing you and my sister is sucking your cock like it will give her the Elixir of Life, and you are asking for our names! You are something special, Harry Potter, _ ’ Harry liked the musical lilt she gave his name, but he gasped because her  _ sister _ ran her tongue around the head of his cock and it felt  _ good _ , ‘ _ I think we might keep you. Rich beyond measure, a beautiful cock and body, a handsome face, and such an interesting person… yes, I think you will be mine _ .’

‘ _ Nuh-uh, _ ’ her sister said, somehow, while sucking Harry’s cock. ‘ _ You’re going to have to share, Lisa _ ,’ she said.

‘ _ Ah, that’s right _ ,’ Lisa said. ‘ _ In my wonder, I forgot to answer your question. I am Lisa _ ,’ she said, and kissed Harry softly on his lips. She gestured down to the girl sucking Harry’s penis, ‘ _ That is my little sister, Lola _ ,’ she kissed him again, and then waved over to the third Veela, and Harry saw an amusing and arousing scene, ‘ _ And my older sister, Laura _ .’ she said.

Laura was withdrawing from Ron, his cock well and truly sucked, and Harry’s best friend had the stupidest grin Harry had ever seen on his face. She was lowering herself, now towards the faces of Hermione and Ginny. They were waiting with lust in their gazes, Hermione at her front and Ginny at her back, and as soon as Laura was there the two dove in happily. Hermione lapped at her cunt, and Ginny licked her arse.

‘Sisters… Merlin, you’re amazing.’ Harry laughed, and then she kissed him again. He caught her lips this time, and then placed his hands on her hips- softly, worried he might do something to drive her away- and deepened it. She grinned against his lips, and pressed her body against his side. She felt…  _ so good _ . Perfect would be when she was riding him with her legs wrapped around his waist and hairs and sweat falling across her preternaturally beautiful face, but for now this was  _ plenty _ .

Harry stroked her sides softly, desperate to feel as much of her as he could, and felt pre-cum trickle slowly out of his cock as Lola sucked with a purpose. She had taken him part-way into her throat, Harry felt her lips wrapped around a point only two inches from his base. She had at least eight inches in her gullet… fucking hell.

Lisa pulled away from his lips with a grin that showed off perfect teeth. ‘ _ You have tasted one of us recently _ ,’ she said, amused.

Harry grinned back, ‘I did. But those bastards interrupted me before we could go further, so I didn’t-’ a frustrated voice interrupted him as Lola pulled herself off his cock with a soft  _ pop _ from the suction.

‘ _ You’ve eaten one of us out already, yet I can’t make you cum?! What is going on?!’ _ Lola asked, frustrated. ‘ _ Laura was only sucking your friend for ten seconds when he came! Why am I failing?!’  _ she asked, jerking Harry’s cock as she spoke.

‘You… ahh, I didn’t realise you wanted me to cum yet…’ Harry gasped, ‘I’m nearly there!’ he said, and Lola dove back in, lips wrapping around Harry’s head and tongue dancing across the slit with expert precision.

Lisa had a perfect eyebrow raised, ‘ _ You can hold yourself back with a Veela? _ ’ she asked. Harry managed to nod, he hadn’t realised that he was waiting, ‘ _ Yes. I believe that we will repeat this experience. _ ’ and then she was licking Harry’s lips, tasting the Veela from earlier, and then they were kissing again and Harry forgot about cumming as he lost himself in the lips and tongue of Lisa.

Then, a minute or so later, Lola picked up her efforts and the noise increased and Harry heard her. With Lisa’s breasts pressed against him and Lola sucking his cock and stimulating _every_ _nerve_ he had, all of Harry’s energy fled from him and splashed into Lola’s mouth.

‘ _ Mmm! _ ’ she exclaimed, surprised, and Harry felt her swallowing down his cum. She pulled away from him, not spilling a drop, when Harry was done, smiled at him with a closed mouth, showed him her throat, and swallowed for him to see. She licked her lips, smacked them, and grinned a proud grin as Harry’s strength escaped him and he slid down the trunk of a tree.

‘ _ I knew it was too good to be true _ ,’ Lisa said, ‘ _ he seems to be truly special, but only for a single orgasm. _ ’ she sighed.

Then, Lola grinned, ‘ _ I don’t know about that _ ,’ she said, hugging her sister from behind and nodding down to Harry’s crotch. ‘ _ He looks just as hard as before, based on what I felt in my throat. _ ’

Harry sighed, and shook his head with a grin, ‘Wow. That took a lot out of me.’ he grinned, and struggled to his feet. ‘But I hope we aren’t done.’

Both of them looked surprised at this, and Lola said, ‘ _ Most men would fall unconscious immediately when I’m done with them, _ ’ she nodded to Ron, where he lay on the floor with that idiotic grin, ‘ _ and you say this “took a lot out of you? _ ’ she grinned at Lisa. ‘ _ Yes, you will have to share sister _ .’

The three of them looked over at the other three conscious participants, and found that the position had changed. Hermione and Ginny lay atop each other, face to face, while Laura attended their cunts.

‘ _ Come here, lovely Harry _ ,’ Lisa said, in her musical voice, and laid her hands softly upon his shoulders. Harry thought, for a moment, that she was going to kiss him again and began to lean in for it until she began to press down. Not hard, but enough to give him the message.

Harry smiled, and lowered himself to his knees. He was going to enjoy this.

Her lips were plump and ruby red and without hair and Harry hardly needed her encouragement to dive in. Still, though, Lisa’s hands pulled him in towards her crotch and buried his face in her cunt. Harry’s tongue ran across her from top to bottom, and Lisa breathed a sigh of enjoyment. Her hands ran through Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp, and then covered his ears for a moment.

He heard her muffled voice, missing what Lisa said, and then she removed his hands. He didn’t give another thought to what was said, however. If her mouth had tasted of all things good, Harry didn’t even know how to describe this taste. Like beauty and purity, though he suspected the older Veela was anything but pure, and like the glint of moonlight on the great lake. It tasted of the feeling in Harry’s chest when he saw his friends after months with the Dursleys. Like that first time he had seen Hogwarts and caught his first glimpse of a true home since he was too young to remember.

Simply put, Harry intended to stay between her legs until he starved to death.

Lisa gasped softly, as Harry inhaled her scent and pressed his nose against her clit. His passed her first set of lips, and he found it didn’t reach far enough to find her g-spot. He swore against her, his tongue vibrated in a familiar way, and she gasped a little louder. Harry’s blood was pumping through his veins as though battering against some invisible dam that was blocking his efforts.

Then his tongue, straining to plunder the depths of her delicious cavern, felt different. Longer, and not hurting like it had been a little before from the repeated efforts. Harry went with it, whispering sweet Parseltongue nothings against Lisa’s lower lips.

Lisa started pulling at Harry’s hair and scratching his scalp, moaning as she ground her cunt against his face. He pulled her harder against his face, his hands gripping her firm, round buttocks. She had  _ such _ a nice arse. She was apparently without flaw. Fuck.

‘ _ Listen to her moan like a two-dollar whore, _ ’ a voice whispered into Harry’s ear, as soft breasts with hard nipples pressed against his back and an arm wrapped around his front. ‘ _ Will you make me moan, just like my sister? _ ’ Lola asked, ‘ _ Pretty please _ ?’ her hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, as the other rubbed his chest, pushing him back against her rock-hard nipples.

Harry groaned himself, and tried to answer her. It came out in the same serpent-language he had been unconsciously using, against Lisa’s cunny, and the Veela screamed out something Harry didn’t understand. It was like the sweetest song he had ever heard, mixed with the shriek of a panicked animal.

Lola took hold of Harry’s hands by the wrists, removed them from their place on her sister’s buttocks, and let Lisa fall backwards onto the ground. Harry couldn’t reach for her, with Lola holding him tight, and just stared at the cunt that had abandoned him. He wasn’t ready to stop yet.

His tongue shrank back to its regular size, with his disappointment, as his cock throbbed painfully.

Lola wrapped her arms, and with them Harry’s, around his chest and leant against him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and her chest against his back, and breathed deeply.

_ ‘I can smell the two of you _ ,’ she said, with a smile in her voice, ‘ _ you mix together well. If you were female, I would think you must be a Veela yourself. But even I can’t put Lisa on her back like  _ **_that_ ** .’

Like Ron before, Lisa was lying on her back gazing up at the night sky through the canopy with a idiotic grin on her face. The difference was, that slightly-goofy grin looked beautiful on her face. On Ron, it had just looked goofy.

Lola continued to hug Harry from behind, ‘ _ And your cocck has grown since we started, _ ’ she said, head tilting to look down at the throbbing member, ‘ _ I have a keen eye for size, and you’ve gone from nine inches to eleven since we started. As flattering as it is, even we Veela don’t have such an effect. _

‘ _ I wonder what you are, mister Potter. To leave even a Veela flushed and panting and unable to continue. _ ’ Lola said, and moved Harry’s head to look over at the girls, ‘ _ Something wonderful, I bet _ .’

Laura was in control of the situation. She was leant against a tree, with Hermione’s back leant against her front and with one hand casually exploring the brunette’s nether regions as they watched the show Ginny was putting on for them.

Ginny was staring between Harry and Lola, and Hermione and Laura, biting her lip and then sucking two fingers in her mouth as her other hand drove three into her cunt again and again. She tried to muffle her moans, and Harry guessed she didn’t want to wake Ron. She stood over her brother, and her arousal dripped from her hole onto his chest.

Hermione gasped and rubbed her back against Laura’s chest, hands clawing at the ground on either side but not daring to pleasure herself. She turned her head to look up at the Veela’s face, moaned a request that Harry couldn’t hear, and received a cold shake of the head. Hermione tried to nuzzle against Laura’s neck, and the older girl’s other hand grabbed her by the chin. She turned Hermione’s face to stare over at Ron and Ginny, again, and pinched the Witch’s clit.

‘ _ That is how humans react to us, Harry Potter, _ ’ Lola whispered, ‘ _ and here you are, holding your own. A curiosity, for sure. _ ’

‘Please…’ Harry asked, as Lola grabbed his member and pumped it once.

‘ _ Please what, my lover? _ ’ she asked, and Harry heard her grin.

‘Please… let me pleasure you. Let me lick you and be inside you and lay with you all night long.’ He begged.

Lola kissed his jaw, grinning against Harry’s throat. ‘ _ Since you asked so nicely _ …’ she let him go and shuffled backwards.

Harry spun around. Lola smiled a sultry smile and slowly lay back on the leafy ground. She kept her elbows under her, propping herself up and showing off her magnificent breasts, and puckered her lips in a kiss.

Harry crawled towards her, hands either side, and lined his cock up with her cunt. But he didn’t fuck her. Not yet.

Harry leant forwards, and kissed the young Veela softly. He breathed in the scent of flowery sweat from her skin, and pulled back from the kiss. Lola followed, keeping the contact, and sighed against his mouth as her legs intertwined loosely with his as Harry adjusted himself.

Then Harry’s hands gripped her buttocks, lifted her, placed her above his cock, and let the Veela fall onto him.

‘ _ AH! _ ’ Lola gasped, as Harry pushed her back onto the ground and grabbed her wrists just as she had done to him earlier. He gathered them up in his left hand, raised them above her head, and pinned them to the ground. Harry leant down, pecked Lola on the lips, and buried himself in her cunt up to the hilt. All eleven inches, apparently.

Lola grunted a shocked, almost pained grunt and twitched around Harry’s sizeable member.

Harry’s other hand went to her hip, grabbing it roughly as he drew back for another thrust. He shoved his own hips forwards, penetrating her hole again as the lips spread to welcome him.

She let out a purring sort of groan, as Harry pulled her against his crotch, and ground herself onto his member as they both panted. Harry thrust into her again and again as she grabbed his shoulders and shoved herself down harder and harder onto Harry’s enlarged member.

Then, Lola shoved Harry’s chest as hard as she could and they went tumbling to the ground. Harry lay flat on his back, staring at the beauty on his crotch, and Lola humped him with everything she had. Harry felt his entire body shift again and again as she thrust herself forwards and back and forwards and back.

Then a perfect bum and cunt entered Harry’s view, and descended towards him as Laura spoke, ‘ _ I do hope you last longer than you friends. I still need a cock inside me.’ _ And, as Harry glanced over before his face was covered, he saw Hermione laying on the floor with a blissful smile while Ginny had collapsed atop Ron, her rear close to his chin. There were no signs Ron had moved, though.

And then Laura sat on Harry’s mouth cunny first, and Harry dove back into the task at hand.

Harry heard Lola say something and then an ‘ _ MMPH!’ _ as Laura caught her lips in an incestuous kiss, and found himself humping Lola harder with the mental image of these two perfect women snogging atop his body. Lola tightened around him and, like a vice grip, tried her hardest to pull his cock off with her tight muscles milking him for all he was worth. Harry held on, and denied the hungry cunt what is so desperately wanted.

And, intoxicated with the scents and smells and tastes, Harry moved with them as one as they moved into position with Laura’s rear presented to Harry as the Veela leant over her sister’s cunny and gave a breathy sigh.

‘ _ And when Harry had finished with me, you can return the favour by sucking his cum out of my pretty little hole. _ ’ Laura told her sister, and Lola’s following gasp told Harry that Laura had buried her face in the delicious twat offered to her.

Harry wasted no time penetrating Laura’s cunt, and shoved himself deep into the tight cavern with a single thrust as the Veela cried out in pleasure and pain. Her sister echoed the cry, and Harry gave a moan as he thrust again to push the final inches into her cavern.

Harry fucked Laura into Lola again and again as the youngest sister palmed her breast and pulled her nipple and gave the moans of a madwoman. Her eyes locked with Harry’s, as Harry  _ shoved _ himself into her sister like a piston.

‘ _ Break her fucking hips. Fuck her untiiiil she’s a FUCKING BITCH! Oh, FUCK!’  _ Lola screamed into the night air, and grabbed her sister’s head with both hands. She  _ shoved _ Laura’s face into the waiting cunt, and bucked her hips to fuck the Veela’s face.

Laura shoved her own cunt back onto Harry and  _ slapslapslap _ s filled the clearing as her dripping cunt pulled at Harry’s member each time their thrusts met.

Laura screamed into Lola’s cunt, and Harry gasped as he stared into Lola’s sapphire blue eyes as sweaty bangs hung over her eyes. She bit her lip again, locked eyes with Harry under heavy lids, and gave a muffled cry of pleasure as Harry came inside her sister’s perfect hole.

Laura forgot to make her sister eat Harry’s cum from her cunt, as the two dishevelled Veela fell asleep in each others’ arms there on the clearing floor.

Harry, collapsed next to them, looked over at the third Veela sister and gave a big grin as Lisa’s eyes fluttered open to look over at him.

‘ _ What are you? _ ’ Lisa asked, as she mounted Harry. She prevented the answer with a deep kiss, and grinned against his lips, ‘ _ Actually, never mind. All I need to know is that you’re ours. _ ’

Harry smiled back at her, ‘As long as you’re willing to share.’

‘ _Well, Hogwarts here I come._ ’ 


	14. Watched by Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly needs comforting, after they return from the World Cup. Her husband has to go to work, so he wants Harry to comfort her.  
> They shag in the kitchen, and gain an audience.  
> F/M  
> Warnings: References to Incest(F/M,M/M,F/F), Implied future Incest(F/M,M/M,F/F), Unsanitary behaviour in the Kitchen

When they arrived back at the Burrow, it was to see Molly Weasley pacing frantically in the garden. Harry wondered how long she had been waiting in the garden in her slippers and a dressing gown.

She noticed them immediately, and rushed over with a worried cry of, ‘Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness!’

Harry noticed her gown flap open, still fastened, for a moment to reveal a heavy breast as she enveloped Arthur in a hug. She dropped the screwed up copy of the prophet that she had been holding, he glanced down at the headline as he continued, ‘Arthur - I’ve been so worried -  _ so worried- _ you’re all right… you’re alive… oh,  _ boys _ !’ she cried, and then threw her arms around the twins and pulled them tightly to her.

She apologised profusely as they went back onto the house, Mr Weasley grabbing up the paper, and the lot of them sat at the table for some hastily made food. Mrs Weasley had a strong cup of tea, with a shot of firewhisky added for good measure, and calmed down some as Arthur went over the paper out loud and complained about some woman named Reeta Skeeter.

Eventually, Arthur heaved a great sigh, ‘Molly, I’m going to have to go into the office, this is going to take a lot of work to smooth over.’

‘I’ll come with you, Father,’ Percy added, ‘Mr Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my Cauldron report in person,’ and bustled out of the kitchen.

Molly looked horrified, ‘Arthur, you’re supposed to be on holiday! It has nothing to do with your department, can’t they handle it without you?’

‘I’ve got to go, Molly,’ Arthur said, apologetically, ‘I’ve made things worse. I’ll just change into my robes and be off.’ he said, and rushed off to do just that. His eyes met Harry’s for a long moment, and flicked over to his wife.

‘Merlin,’ Bill yawned suddenly, ‘I could use some more sleep. Probably be best if all of us caught a few more hours.’ he said, and he, too, met Harry’s eyes. They flicked over to Molly, and Harry got the message. He’d been intending on offering a shoulder, anyway.

‘You can say that again,’ Ron yawned, and lumbered towards the stairs. ‘You comin’, Harry?’ he asked.

‘In a minute,’ Harry replied.

‘Suit yourself,’ Ron said, and left without another word. Hermione and Ginny followed suit, leaning on each other, and Fred, George, Charlie and Bill left Harry alone with Molly, too.

As Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen, Harry slowly rose from his feet and watched her. She still wore the robe and apparently nothing below, and Harry’s cock quickly swelled with the knowledge. It didn’t take a lot to get him hard.

‘Mrs Weasley?’ Harry asked.

‘What is it, dear?’ she asked, casting spells on the dishes in the sink.

‘You can slow down now,’ he said, ‘everyone’s fine. Please don’t worry,’ he asked her.

Molly did slow down, and just stood facing the window with her shoulders slumped. ‘You’re sweet, dear,’ she said, and then sniffled, ‘I know it’s silly. I was just worried about you all.’ she said, and sniffled again, still staring outside.

Harry moved closer to her, and softly touched her shoulder, ‘It’s not silly, Mrs Weasley. Of course you were worried about them, they’re your family. But now it’s our turn to worry about you.’

And, then, she turned and pulled Harry into a warm embrace. She cried into his shoulder, and Harry held her tight as she let it all out. He rubbed her back, and whispered sweet nothings into Mrs Weasley’s ear. He saw Arthur and Percy leave quietly through the front door, not wanting to disturb, and met Arthur’s eye once more as the man left. He smiled softly at Harry, and then nodded and left him them.

‘I was worried about you, too,’ Molly said, and her hazel eyes, ringed by red, met Harry’s, her arms wrapped around his neck. ‘Never think we don’t love you, Harry. You were in danger too, and I couldn’t have handled it if- if anything had happened to you… or to-’

Harry kissed her lips to stop that train of thought where it was, and Mrs Weasley sank into the touch in a moment.

Harry’s hands snuck downwards, found the robe’s rope, and unfastened it. It fell open to his hands, and exposed Mrs Weasley’s naked front to the air and to Harry’s ministrations. His hands wandered, as his tongue snuck past the Weasley Matriarch lips, and Molly moaned as Harry flicked his thumb over her nipple. Harry felt a  _ buzz _ on his fingertip, as he did, and Mrs Weasley deepened the kiss further still. Their tongues wrestled, as Harry’s hands went south and, as he found her clitoris, Mrs Weasley broke away to gasp against Harry’s lips.

‘W-What isss that?’ she asked, breathless.

Harry didn’t know what she meant, and so just moved his lips to her cheek, then throat, and collarbone. He stayed there for a moment, fingertips dipping past her lower lips, and enjoyed Molly’s throaty moans.

Harry took her nipple in his mouth, and Molly grabbed the back of his head to push him deeper into the abundant bosom. Both hands stayed there, and Harry felt her begin to gyrate on his fingers. They tingled some more, as Harry nibbled Mrs Weasley’s nipple and Mrs Weasley screamed.

‘AAAHH-HAA-AAAH!’ Molly wailed, and her hands pushed Harry down.

His nose trailed down her stomach, past her navel, and onto the red-haired bush that was slightly trimmed. There, he smelled the result of his tingling fingers- Mrs Weasley’s cum had spilled onto his hand and her thighs. Harry smiled to himself, and leaned in to reap the reward. He licked her thighs, long and drawn out, as Molly gasped up above him. Harry tasted the delightful juices on his tongue, and his hands went to the jeans he wore. In two moments, Harry unfastened them, dropped them to his ankles with his boxers, and stepped out of the items of clothing.

Harry licked his cum-covered finger, and Molly’s eyes watched as he offered the other to her for a taste. Mrs Weasley leant forwards, taking hold of Harry’s wrist, and took a deep breath of her own cunt-juices. Harry grinned at her, as the redhead took it into her mouth, and suckled on the digit.

‘You’re so sexy…’ he said, grin still there and throbbing eleven-inch erection proving his words true. ‘If I fuck your brains out, I suppose that that would solve your problems, right?’ Harry asked.

Molly smiled slyly back at him, and shoved his chest. She pulled her wand from the loose gown, and waved it at the table. Everything vanished from it and, as she walked past Harry, Molly ran a fingertip over his member.

‘Look how big you’ve gotten,’ she breathed, ‘I hope you’re going to put this to good use.’

Harry grinned, ‘I sure plan to.’ his eyes watched greedily as the plump woman crawled onto the kitchen table, and Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it in some random direction as Molly pulled the gown up to reveal her juicy cunt and large bum. Dressed only in socks, Harry climbed on the table behind Molly, running a finger over her lips and stroking her puckered asshole to bring a gasp from his best mate’s mum.

Molly licked her lips, but shook her head, ‘It’s been awhile since I’ve had anything bigger than a tongue in there, sweetie. You’d be far too painful, and I’m not waiting while you prepare me. You’re going to pump that big cock in my honey pot again and again until I’m a blubbering mess and you’ve emptied your balls. Then, when you’re done, you’re going to leave me here, leaking cum, for my husband to come home and find me. You got that?’

Harry’s answer was to push the head of his dick against her parting lips, and slowly glide forwards until Molly began to pant. At the seven inches mark, Mrs Weasley moaned. At the eight, she gasped. At the nine, she gripped the edge of the table. At the tenth, she gave a groan through clenched teeth.

‘Fuck!’ she yelled, as the eleventh inch found its way inside her. She gasped, both in arousal and because her kids were upstairs, and bit her forearm down on the table. Facing down, with her arse in the air, Harry thrust into the older woman with deliberate slowness. Every inch stroked along her sides until it found the spot that made her gasp and groan.

Molly seemed unaware of the quiet commotion upstairs, grunting and groaning into her own flesh, but Harry quickly gathered what it meant. He kept an ear out, as soft footsteps descended the stairs, and counted the sets.

Harry thought he heard six, and grinned to himself. Everyone except Ron, who was up in their room.

‘Ohh, I’m going to fuck you senseless, Molly.’ Harry gasped, as though trying to be quiet, but just loud enough for the Weasleys to hear, ‘I’m going to cum in your lovely cunt, too. But it’s not gonna be your husband who finds you… your children are going to come down and see you lying in a puddle of your cum and mine. Here where you tell stories about your day- wow- they’re going to see you and they’ll never be able to sit here again without picturing their slutty mother fucked into oblivion!’

Molly moaned loudly, and Harry grinned as he saw a head of long red hair peek at them out the corner of his eye.

‘Or maybe they’ll just have their way with you…’ Harry said, as he sucked on his own finger, and prodded Mrs Weasley’s back door. She gasped at the gentle intruder.

‘Just one,’ she gasped, glancing back at Harry as he wiggled the finger to burrow it deeper, and grinned at the red-faced Molly. The plump woman turned to face forwards again, and a pair of identical heads quickly retracted, leaving a bushy-haired girl to watch on with a deep blush as Harry fucked Mrs Weasley’s cunt and fingered her ass.

‘Who do you think’ll find you first? Bill? Charlie? They seemed to like taking Ron as a team, maybe they’d do the same to their dear old mum… would you like that? Would you like one of them in your arse while the other fucked your cunt?’ Molly panted and moaned into her forearm.

‘ _ Ill! Arlie!’ _ she moaned into her gag, as Harry pressed the finger deeper into her arsehole.

‘Or are you more into being spitroasted? I’m sure the twins would oblige in that case. They like being able to look at each other.’ Molly’s other hand was grabbing at her heavy, hanging breast as she imagined it. ‘Or would you watch them bum each other? Your identical sons… I bet you could tell them apart after you taste their cum, and every time you get confused you’ll just have to drop to your knees and suck your son’s cock right there in public. People wouldn’t mind, as long as you shared the love around. Have your sons eat strangers’ cum from you cunt. You’d  _ love  _ that, wouldn’t you? Maybe they’d discover you down here and you wouldn’t even need to ask them. They’ll spot my cum flowing from your cunt and just dive straight in!’

Molly’s muffled cries were nonsensical, now, but doubtless revolving around the twins. Harry thrust in with renewed vigor, as her children spied on them. He saw the air shimmer ahead, feet from Molly, as Bill and Charlie stood, disillusioned, in front of her.

‘Or maybe you’re craving cunt!’ Harry gasped, as he pushed deep inside Molly, and the woman gasped. Harry wiggled his finger, ‘Like mother, like daughter is my bet! Your daughter wants cunt as much as cock,’ Harry spied Ginny watching with a bright red face as he said this, ‘and not just cunt! Yesterday, I watched her eat out the beautiful arse of a Veela. You like having a tongue in your bum, I’m sure she’d show you what she’s learned. Or maybe it’d be the-oother- way round?’ Molly gasped as Harry moaned, and Ginny stood next to Hermione as the both of them watched, unable to tear their eyes away.

Harry trailed his fingers over Molly’s back, told them to tingle and found that they did. Molly moaned again, as Harry shoved down on her back and into her cunt in the same moment.

‘You’d  _ bury  _ your face in her cunt, wouldn’t you?! Your daughter’s juicy, young little twat! You’d eat her all day, you little slut! You know what she and Hermione are doing in their rooms? With their sweaty, tight little bodies? Do you want to join them? Do you want your lovely little daughter to grind her soft little cunt into your face? To bury your tongue in her tight little ass?’

Molly groaned and moaned, and shoved her juicy cunt back onto Harry’s massive member. Harry groaned, as he thrust deep with every stroke, and pumped his finger in and out of Molly’s ass as his other hand crept towards her hair.

‘Answer me, Mrs Weasley! Is that what you want? Do you want your kids to have their way with you?! To force themselves on you?! Do you want Ginny to lick your ass? To have her cunt on your lips?! Do you want to taste your daughter’s cunt?!’

‘Yes! Yes, I want it!’ she hollered, hands clawing at the table.

‘What do you want, Molly?!’

‘I want my children to fuck me! I want Ginny to lick my asshole! I want to lick her pretty little body-aaah!- all over! Oh-ooh! I want to taste her sweat and her ass and her cunny!’

Harry drilled into Molly again and again, and grabbed a handful of her hair.

Harry yanked back on the hair, ‘Say her name, Molly! Say your daughter’s name! Tell her to lick your ass!’ he commanded, as Molly rose onto all fours.

‘Liiiick my ASS! GINNNY!’ she screamed, as her eyes locked with her daughter’s bright red, lustful face. ‘GINNY! FUCK! GINNY!’ Her cunt  _ erupted _ around Harry’s cock, and Harry gasped as the juices flowed out around it even as the walls tightened.

Harry gasped, looking at Ginny’s half-horrified, half-horny-as-fuck expression. Then it was his turn to erupt, and he sprayed five long spurts of cum into Mrs Weasley’s hole.

With a grin for the whole room, Harry said, ‘Well, I think this changes the dynamic of the Weasley clan a little.’

Heavy footsteps came thundering down the stairs.

‘What’s going on?! Is everyone alright?!’ Ron asked, as he burst into the kitchen. There, he found a bright-red Hermione and Ginny, the twins with their jaws hanging open and a red tint themselves, and his thoroughly fucked mother with Harry Potter’s cock still inside her.

‘Oh.’ Ron said, as a tent formed in his pajama bottoms.


	15. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys have some bonding time, as Harry and Hermione watch.
> 
> F/M, F/F, M/M  
> Hopefully obvious, but this chapter contains lots of incest. If that's not your jam, you probably won't like this chapter much.

Ginny Weasley was sat besides Harry, hand on his thigh, shifting nervously every few minutes as they waited “patiently” for Arthur to return home. She was staring at her mother, tongue darting over her lip as she remembered Molly’s words from earlier that same day as Harry had fucked her mother on the kitchen table.

There was still a stain on said table, from where the unconscious Molly Weasley had leaked her cum and Harry’s after their rigorous lovemaking.

Everyone knew it was there yet, for some reason, none of them had chosen to clean it up.

Currently seven weasleys, plus Hermione and Harry, were sitting in the front room and watching the Weasley family clock while trying their damndest not to. Seven of the nine arms were restlessly sitting sitting one home, twitching as though the clock wasn’t sure how to describe the current circumstance. Harry wondered why there was no “horny” setting option. Perhaps Molly would make the addition.

The other two arms, Percy and Arthur, were sitting on Work and had been for nearly eight hours now. Harry idly wondered, if there was a “Horny” setting, whether Percy’s arm would be on that whenever he was around Crouch.

He’d need to ask if Percy and Crouch had continued their… liaison. 

Harry looked over at Ginny as the youngest Weasley began stroking his thigh unconsciously, licking her lips once again. Her eyes met his, and Ginny smirked at Harry. Her hand advanced higher and higher and…

_ Travelling _ . The clock said.

Harry grinned, touched Ginny’s jaw, and moved her line of sight to the clock. The girl formed her own grin, leant in to peck Harry on the lips, and then stood up with the grin threatening to split her skull.

Then, Ginny walked over to Hermione where the bushy haired girl was sitting in an armchair and attempting to read Hogwarts A History. Immediately, Hermione’s brown eyes snapped up to look at the approaching redhead with a lustful curiosity.

‘Time to put on a show,’ Ginny said through her grin, and pulled the tight t-shirt she’d been wearing off over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra below, and Hermione- along with everyone else in the room- watched her closely as she sat down atop her friend, straddling Hermione and adjusting her position as she stroked the side of the older girl’s face. ‘Suck my nipples, hun,’ she requested, and Hermione betrayed how randy she was by the fact that she immediately and without hesitation leant in and took one of the small pink nubs between her lips.

‘Aah! Ooooh! Oh, yes! Hermione! YES! Oh, yeah! That’s it! Right there, babe! Suck it! Lick it, lover!’ Ginny began, and continued on in the same manner as the doorknob to the front door turned, and it swung open to reveal the faces of Arthur and Percy Weasley.

‘What’s going… on…’ Arthur asked, half-hearted at the end as he saw the bare chest of his daughter- angled for that exact purpose- with her attractive young friend’s face attached and suckling the nipple.

‘Dad! You’re back!’ Ginny exclaimed, and pulled Hermione’s head away. She leant in to kiss her lover deeply for five long seconds, and then rose from their chair as if to go and greet her father as he returned from the office.

‘Gin? Where’s your… uh…’ Arthur’s attention, and ability to speak, vanished as he looked behind his daughter at the seating area to find that his sons had begun to strip naked. All five of them, with the only exception being Percy who was stood right behind him.

‘This is… very inappropriate!’ Percy blustered, ‘The ministry advises against sexual contact between family members until all parties are at least seventeen! This could have a serious affect on young Ginny’s-’

‘Shut up,’ one twin began.

‘Percy!’ the other finished.

‘Are you worried about little ol’ me, Perce?’ Ginny asked, tilting her head with a sly smile as she pushed both arms out in front. Her breasts weren’t large, per say, but they were firm and had a pretty smattering of freckles over her chest.

Percy’s eyes moved to the nipples he had been presented with, and he made an incredibly intelligent sound, ‘Uhhh…’

‘That’s a real shame, Perce, because I was really hoping you might help me with this tickle I’ve got in the back of my throat…’ Ginny grinned, ‘And wouldn’t you like to be on the giving end of anal for once? I bet Ron’d let you bum him, if you return the favour…’

‘’S fine by me,’ Ron commented from across the room, as he knelt before the twins and found identical cocks presented for his worship. Ron grabbed each cock in a hand, and leant in to take the one in his right hand into his mouth. He sucked on it like a lollypop, making his cheeks go hollow around the twin’s member, and George moaned as Fred snuck a hand behind him and popped a finger up his bum at the same time.

‘Oi, what’s that abou’?!’

‘I’s abou’ fingerin’ ya bum, mayte!’

‘Where do yoo ge’ off fingerin me bum, mayte?!’

‘I don’, mayte! I ge’ off fuckin’ ya bum, mayte!’

‘Tha’s alotta big talk, bu’ I don’ see a cock in me bum, mayte!’

‘Well, yer aboutta see a cock in ya bum, mayte!’

And Fred spat in his palm, rubbed the spit over his cock, and moved around behind his twin.

‘Now, now, boys! You can have sex with each other any night of the week! Don’t you think you can share the love with some of the rest of us?’ Molly interrupted, with a sultry grin.

‘I think she wan’s ‘er arse licked, mayte!’

‘Nah, mayte! I think tha’s juss ol’ Gin she wan’s between ‘er cheeks!’

‘I quite wan’ ‘er betwixt mah cheeks, too!’

‘You wan’ everyone betwixt ya’ cheeks, ya slat!’

‘Don’ ah know iht?!’

In the meantime, Bill and Charlie had made their way over to their father as naked as the day they were born. As Ginny fell to her knees before Percy, and began to fish the cock out of his robes, Charlie circled around behind Arthur as Bill pressed his lips to the older man’s. Charlie reached around to unbuckle the trousers worn by his father under his robes. Then he began to unfasten the robes themselves and, ever so slowly, stripped them away from the man’s torso. Bill helped and, between the two of them, Arthur’s eldest sons stripped him naked and flanked him with their bodies.

Charlie pressed his front against Arthur’s back, hardening cock nestling between his father’s legs, and stroked Arthur’s hips before reaching around for the member that once carried him. He held it softly and, with gentleness Arthur would not have expected from his roughest son, began to stroke the cock as his other hand reached for his older brother’s dick. With both in his hands, and his own cock growing harder and harder between his father’s legs below his father’s own penis. He stroked Bill’s cock with a calloused hand, and pointed it to his father’s cock as he pressed his own up against Arthur’s underside. As the spongy head of Bill and Arthur met, both cocks twitched. Charlie felt it on his own, and began to stroke the underside of his father’s cock with his own bellend as he wanked both his brother and father slowly and carefully to draw short gasps and moans from the men.

Bill and Arthur kissed softly at first, as Charlie removed Arthur’s clothing, but their hands soon began to explore as their tongues stroked each other’s lips and delved into the mouths of their fellow man. Arthur’s hands moved to Bill’s shoulders, to his back, down with a soft trailing touch. Finally, they cupped his eldest son’s cheeks as Arthur felt Charlie’s unusual and erotic ministrations on his cock. He breathed heavily against Bill, as he gave a firm squeeze to both cheeks before one hand wandered north again. That hand made its way up to the ponytail Bill still wore. Arthur found the knot that kept Bill’s hair up and made quick work of it, allowing the hair to fall loose over his hand and over Bill’s shoulders. Arthur ran his hand through the soft red hair of his eldest, as his other hand stroked the crack of his arse and ran over the rough puckered hole.

Bill’s hands, as his father squeezed his bum, wandered differently. As his father and he kissed, a slow and passionate thing, Bill let a hand wander down to Arthur’s nipple. He stroked it softly and deftly, not tweaking or hurting it, and felt his father shiver with the sensation. His other hand moved to Arthur’s upper back and remained there, rubbing soft circles into his father’s skin as they breathed each other in. Their tongues delved deeper, as Charlie began to litter soft kisses on his father’s shoulder blades, continuing to stroke both cocks, and Arthur’s twice.

And so their budding threesome continued for a time, as besides them Ginny was doing her best to taste her older brother’s cum. She took his cock into her mouth as Percy stared confusedly down at her, glancing at his father and brothers as she licked the tip of his cock slowly and sensually.

She lathered the head with her spit, and sucked on it like a lollipop as she heard the moans of her family around her. She wanted to finish quickly, so that they could move on to have fun with the others. Percy was only one of her brothers, and Ginny was desperate to have her way with everyone in the house tonight. She wanted to have her father in her cunt as her brothers fucked each other and her mother licked her arse. She wanted Harry and Hermione to make love while they watched Ginny get used like a little whore.

Ginny sucked Percy and played with his balls, pulling at his foreskin and tracing her tongue around his bellend. She reached a finger behind him, between his cheeks, and poked a finger into his hole. It quickly opened up for him, and Ginny felt the walls inside, slick with cum.

‘You’re a slut, Perce,’ she said, around his cock, and then shoved three fingers inside Percy’s hole. Percy moaned, and thrust his hips forwards, and Ginny gagged as it bumped the back of her throat. Then, she persevered and took his cock into her throat and thrust her face back and forth along his freckled member.

Percy gasped, as Ginny sucked his cock and fingered his bum, and everything tightened up as his hands clamped over Ginny’s ears and he  _ gasped _ .

‘I’M CUMMING!’ he shrieked, and his cock sprayed cum into Ginny’s mouth as the girl clamped her lips over her brother’s tip.

Spurt after spurt landed on Ginny’s tongue, and the girl savoured every drop before swallowing the mouthful of jizm as Percy stumbled back and found his way into a chair.

Ginny smiled at him, showed him her throat as she swallowed, and said, ‘One down.’

And Ron appeared besides her, looking anxious with his throbbing red cock.

‘I think our brother’s a little tired out, Ronnie,’ Ginny said, ‘so you might have to wait a moment before bumming him. But, in the meantime, you can put your fingers to good use.’ she said, sitting on the side and opening her legs to present her brother with her pretty pink lips. ‘Your tongue, too, if you want.’

At the same time, Molly Weasley was between her two trouble-making sons. She was bent double over the arm of a chair, her tits hanging freely over the edge, and the two young men were having their way with her. One of the twins, Molly wasn’t certain which, had his cock buried in her pussy while the other had his trimmed pubes pressed against her nose.

For once, they weren’t making quips. Instead, they moaned their pleasure for each others’ benefit as much as for Molly’s.

‘Oh, mummy’s cunt feels nice, doesn’t it, George?’ the one fucking Molly’s mouth asked. He’d be Fred, then.

‘It sure does, George. How’s her mouth?’ okay, maybe not. The boys found it exciting to confuse her, then. Make it feel anonymous as they fucked their mother like a common slut.

‘Warm and wet… and far nicer when she’s got a cock in it and can’t talk!’ her son shoved his cock deeper into her throat, and Molly gave a muffled cry of pleasure as her other son pushed his cock deep into her cunt.

Molly Weasley’s sons fucked her back and forth. The one at her bottom pushed her onto the one at the top with every thrust into her cunt, and the one fucking her face returned the favour in turn.

Whichever twin was in her cunt slapped her arse, and Molly moaned around the cock of the other. Her lips trembled against the boy’s balls, and Molly’s hands grabbed her son’s cheeks as he wrapped his hands in her fire-red hair. She pulled him deep into her throat, as her tongue swiped over his cock over and over again. She sucked him hard, desperate for the cum hidden in its depths, and dug her fingernails into his soft flesh.

‘Mum!’ the twin erupted in her mouth.

‘Oh, fuck! She’s loving that, Freddy!’ the other, George, cried out.

‘Cum in her, Georgie! Fill her with your cum! Let’s fill her to bursting!’

They did. As cum flowed down Molly’s throat, she felt warmth flow into her cunt and knew that her son had painted her insides with cum. Molly clenched around George’s cock, an orgasm tingled its way down her spine, and she let out a scream around Fred’s cock.

Separate from the Weasleys, sat on a sofa and watching with ravenous attention, Harry’s penis sat inside Hermione as the girl stayed still on his lap. He trailed soft kisses along her shoulder as they watched the incestuous show, and Hermione softly panted to watch the people they had grown to know so well giving in to base desires.

Harry held her in a loose embrace as the Weasleys separated from their previous partners and formed two homosexual groups.

Molly sat on a comfortable chair, with her daughter sat in her lap and their bare breasts pressed against each other. Their lips caressed each other softly, passionately, as their hands began to wander over pale skin.

Ginny fit atop her mother like Molly had been molded for that very purpose, as her legs wrapped around the older woman’s waist and planted her feet on either side of Molly’s hips. Her knees were bent, and her crotch was pressed against her mother’s soft skin as Ginny began to hump her mother ever so slowly, unaware that she was even doing it.

Molly continued to kiss Ginny for a minute, tongue tasting the sweat on the younger girl’s skin and trailing over the soft spot along her jaw as Ginny gave a soft, stifled moan of pleasure. She nuzzled into her mother’s touch, and her hip gyrations sped up as she ground her cunt against Molly.

‘Stop,’ Molly whispered against her daughter’s lips. She pushed Ginny away, and shoved her aside onto her back.

Ginny laid spread eagle on the sofa as her mother’s hungry eyes drank in her form. She stared at Molly, looking into the bright brown eyes that matched her own, and tried to put all her lust into that single look.

‘Use me, mum… use my body in  _ any way you like _ . Lick my cunt and arse, and rub your cum-filled pussy on my face. Finger it, as I lick your pretty bunghole!’

Molly buried her face in Ginny’s young cunt, as her daughter’s thighs clenched around her head, and Ginny’s cries of pleasure continued over the grunts that began on the other side of the room. She bunched a fist in her own hair, and grabbed a pert breast with her other hand as she pushed her hips up into her mother’s ministrations. 

One of Molly’s hands snuck around the other side, and found its way to her daughter’s arsehole. Her finger slipped inside, lubed by Ginny’s juices, and the younger redhead let out a shout of pleasure and surprise.

Across the room, a larger group was gather atop or around the kitchen table Harry had used, earlier, as a bed whilst he fucked Mrs Weasley. Her husband was lying atop it, on his back, with his sons tending to his pleasure.

It was awkward, to manage seven participants like that, especially when the guest of honour only had two holes to use.

Charlie was between Arthur’s legs, lifting them as he slowly fucked his penis in and out of his father’s hole. The stocky Weasley was careful not to disturb the others, as he clenched and unclenched with each long stroke into Arthur’s bum. Occasionally, he lay his head against Ron’s back, either kissing his little brother’s shoulders or breathing heavily against Ron’s back.

Ron was positioned over his father’s crotch, on his knees with one hand under his own hole to hold Arthur’s member at the base as he lowered himself onto it. Again and again, Ron fucked himself with the penis, grinding down onto his own knuckles with each sinking stroke. His other hand reached around his older brother, as Percy knelt over his father’s abdomen.

Ron’s penis spread Percy’s hole with each slight forwards motion, as his own knuckles slipped between his cheeks. Percy’s own cock pointed up at Arthur’s face, as it was turned to the side. His hands rested on the tabled on either side of Arthur’s chest, below his outstretched arms.

As Arthur’s face was turned to suck Bill’s presented penis, his eldest son moaning his appreciation as their previous intimacy hadn’t led to an orgasm, his hands were on the crotches of Fred and George, tugging their cocks in unison as one turned Bill’s face into a kiss, and the other did the same to Percy to stifle the soft grunts given by the nerd every few seconds.

Hermione bounced more quickly on Harry’s lap, now, as they watched the family have their fun.

Molly had flipped Ginny over now, the smaller redhead’s face buried in a cushion as her mother licked her arse. Molly licked the little hole like she was born to do it, as her daughter squirmed and moaned into the fabric.

Then, she flipped Ginny over and kissed her daughter deep. Her heavy breasts pressed against Ginny’s chest, and her tongue pushed deep into the younger girl’s mouth to force the taste of her own arse on the girl.

Ginny’s arms wrapped around Molly’s shoulders, her legs around her waist, and the two seemed to wrestle for a moment to be on top, teetering on the edge of the sofa and falling to the floor with a pair of  _ grunts _ . Their lips didn’t part but, now, Ginny was straddling her mother with her hands snaking south towards Molly’s slippery snatch.

Ginny trailed kisses down Molly’s torso, licking like she was cleaning the older woman, until she found herself staring at her mother’s cunny. Ginny’s licks turned shy and teasing, as she stroked just the tip of her tongue along the slit, and Molly grew impatient in a moment. Her hands grasped the back of Ginny’s head, and shoved her daughter’s face into her pussy.

Ginny buried her tongue and three fingers into her mother’s cunt, the other hand plunging two into her own, as the sounds of sex filled the room. Grunts that grew louder from the men, and moans from her mother and Hermione. Ginny moaned, herself, at the wrongness of it all as she ate Molly’s snatch and tasted the juices on her tongue. They flowed freely, and Ginny sensed that she was as close to finishing as Ginny was herself.

Ginny moved up, again, and hooked her leg under Molly’s to press their lips together. They began to hump together, and moments after that both mother and daughter heard the sounds of Arthur’s orgasm under the attentions of his sons.

Hermione was gasping, grabbing her own breast and frantically grinding on Harry’s lap as she watched the scenes of lovemaking before them. Harry fucked her almost absent-mindedly, stroking her clit as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the Weasleys’ taboo fun.

As Charlie’s thrusts became less controlled, frantically fucking his father’s hole as his own balls tightened, Arthur began choking around Bill’s rod and had to pull away, gasping as Fred or George’s hand took the place of his mouth and began to pump Bill’s shaft.

Charlie kept fucking Arthur, and Arthur’s balls began to swell below his youngest son, Ron felt his father’s shaft twitching against his insides and gave a groan of pleasure as he gripped Percy’s cock tighter. He wanked the penis with everything he had, hand flying over the head and becoming slick with precum. The sound was lost below Ron’s groans, and Arthur’s gasps, and Percy’s surprised moan at the intensity. The young Weasley tightened his grip on his father, too, below his own asshole, and that drove Arthur over the brink.

Charlie gave a surprised, pleasurable grunt as his father tightened around his member, and found his knees weakening as he pushed himself balls deep into the tightness.

Arthur erupted inside Ron with a cry of pleasure, and Charlie gave another grunt as he emptied himself inside Arthur. Arthur’s grip tightened around the twins, who gave matching moans of joy as their eyes locked over the nakedness of their father and brothers.

One twin continued to groan as his hand snuck south, to Bill’s hole, and pushed past his brother’s ring of muscle to draw a moan from Bill. The other twin shoved his tongue into Percy’s mouth, snogging his annoying brother for all he was worth as Ron gave a gasp behind Percy.

As his father’s warmth flooded his hole, Ron gasped and slammed himself all the way down onto the cock. His hand, previously holding Arthur’s base, gripped Percy’s hip and pulled him back. He felt himself drain into Percy’s tightness, moments after he hit a bundle of nerves that caused Percy to scream.

Percy sprayed his cum onto Arthur’s waiting face, as Bill thrust his cock forwards to shoot into Arthur’s open lips. Some went inside, the rest painted his lips and chin white. The twins were the last of the Weasley’s to cum, and shot across their father’s chest in crossing jets.

‘Mum!’ Ginny cried as she scissored Molly, nails digging into the older woman’s thigh as she bit her lip and moaned. She gasped, twitching, as she came to the sounds of her brothers and fathers orgasms and the sight of her mother’s sweaty face.

Molly didn’t make a sound, her mouth open in a soundless scream, as she let her daughter pleasure her by tribbing their pussies together. She reached up, and pinched her daughter’s breasts. Then, she pulled her moaning daughter’s face to hers, again, and kissed Ginny deeply. Molly tasted her own juices on her lips, and Ginny moaned against her mouth.

Hermione tried her best to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb the Weasleys, and turned to kiss Harry. Harry kissed her, but his eyes stayed on the scene before them as Hermione whispered words of pleasure against his lips and wrapped tight around his cock.

And then she collapsed, gasping, against him. And it was over. The Weasley men were in a heap on the table or the floor, with Charlie sitting at the foot of the table and the twins on either side. Ginny had fallen into a blissful, sleeping state atop her mother.

Harry was left on the sofa with a raging erection, looking around the room at the exhausted others.


	16. Buried in Bones and Abbot on the Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a last night at the Burrow, Harry and the Weasleys are headed back to Hogwarts. Of course, Harry can't let the journey go by without some fun on the train. Fortunately, after a story from her aunt, Susan Bones and her best friend Hannah Abbot are waiting for him with open arms... and open legs.
> 
> Brief M/M, followed by M/F & F/F

That day, Harry had found satisfaction as Molly crawled over and sucked his cock. She had stirred as the twins came over to Ginny and, at her invitation, began to fuck her mercilessly; one in her cunt, one in her bum.

The Weasleys hadn’t been so insatiable as the Dursleys, because they’d each already had lovers, but they’d had plenty of fun with one another over the summer. Harry and Hermione had gladly joined in whenever they walked in on the redheads in the act, and Harry had spent long nights with each of the Weasleys, in most all the pairings there could be. Not all of them, because it turned out Percy much preferred men to women and the Twins were loathe to be apart.

More than once, the whole lot of them had fallen asleep in Arthur and Molly’s bed. It had been magically expanded, after that day, and it seemed a shame not to make use of it.

One the 1st of September, however, Harry woke up in Ron’s bed, with the owner spooning him from behind and his arms wrapped around Hermione’s waist. He couldn’t see much with her bushy hair in his face, but Harry knew the positions they had ended the night in. Ron’s soft penis had fallen out of Harry, at some point, but Harry was still inside Hermione’s pussy. On the other side of Ron, Ginny would still be laying. She’d have the leather harness strapped around her hips, still, and the rubber penis attached to it would not have softened in the slightest. It would still be buried in her brother.

Ginny liked that toy a lot. All the women had, at some point, made good use of it, but Ginny very much enjoyed pegging her big brothers. Harry and Arthur too, sometimes, but there was something special about her older brothers. A desire to dominate them, who tormented her when she was a child.

Ron began to harden against Harry's arse, and that told him that Ginny had woken up even before he heard her words.

‘Mm,’ Ginny moaned, ‘how’s my big bro’s bum today? Is your little hole sore?’

‘EVERYBODY UP! TRAIN LEAVES AT ELEVEN!’ Molly interrupted their fun, and both Ron and Ginny rushed off to pack. Ron ran out of the room naked, with a softening cock, while Ginny followed behind him with her strapon swinging as she went.

Harry and Hermione, already packed, stayed behind and finished what Ron and Ginny had started.

\---

Harry grinned at a harried, middle-aged woman rushing past as they walked into Kings’ Cross station, and received a perplexed look in return before she returned to her tricky conversation with her sullen daughter. He winked at the daughter as well, and she quickly averted her gaze with a pretty blush and unconvincing scowl.

He eyed the bored-looking security guard, leaning against the wall of platform 11, until a regal-looking family walked through his eyeline. A dark haired man and his blonde wife escorting their children to the Hogwarts Express.

He recognised their girls, Slytherin sisters named Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and the younger of the two gave him a wicked grin as her sister looked at the family coolly. Harry smiled back, while wondering why the purebloods were wearing muggle clothing.

Then they crossed the threshold onto platform 9¾ and Harry’s attention drifted to all the other partners he would have access to in Hogwarts. His year group was exceptionally small- few people had focused on kids while the war was at its peak- and Harry knew there to be nearly a thousand students at Hogwarts. And that wasn’t counting the teachers.

Harry felt like he had quite good luck with finding partners- he was a celebrity and attractive, if he did say so himself- and he wondered how many he could  _ have _  before the school year was out.

He began to wonder who he wanted first, as his eyes wandered the crowd.

He saw Dean boarding the train, hefting his trunk as he went to find a compartment, and watched his roommate’s arse in the jeans he was wearing. Harry wondered if he and Seamus were something more than friends, but knew that neither of them were purebloods and that neither had brought sex up to him before.

Speaking of Seamus, Harry saw him over by a quite attractive woman who might be his mum… did Harry recognise her?

Oh. From the Quidditch Cup. She’d sucked his cock between two tents, after Harry’s orgy with the Ministry. That would be an interesting discussion.

Daphne Greengrass was over by one of her friends, who was telling her something animatedly. The girl, a cute brunette who barely came up to Daphne’s chest, gestured over to the Weasleys and looked at them for a moment. Then, seeing Harry was watching, she turned away and stopped waving her hands about as pink crawled up her throat. Harry watched for a moment, interested, as it did. Then, he felt another pair of eyes on his back and turned to see who it was.

Neville was bright red, as his grandmother told him something, and Harry wondered what conversation was so embarrassing. However, he quickly lost focus as he saw Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, stood next to Amelia Bones, looking over with obvious interest. Harry grinned at them, and Hannah gave a kissing-motion in response. Amelia smiled at Harry, and Harry’s grin widened.

There, behind them a ways, the Patil twins and Lavender Brown were chatting. The Quidditch trio were speaking to Lee Jordan, not far from them. Cho Chang smiled prettily as her eyes met Harry’s, and Cedric Diggory followed her gaze, though they were not speaking, and gave a wide, charming grin. His father gave a nod of greeting, after that, since they’d met for the World Cup. The Creevey twins weren’t far behind Cedric, but couldn’t meet Harry’s gaze.

‘Oi, come on, mate! We wanna find a good cabin, don’t we?!’ Ron exclaimed, nudging Harry as he made a beeline for the train.

Just before he followed, a blonde head of hair caught the corner of Harry’s eye. The Malfoys stood slightly apart from everyone else, but their hair was a unique shade. Harry looked Draco and Lucius over once, though they were both in robes, before his eyes met with Narcissa’s. She was staring at him, and gave a chilling smirk as their eyes met. Then, slowly, she licked her lips.

Harry found himself averting his gaze, oddly, and jogged to catch up with Ron and the others after a quick goodbye hug to both Molly and Arthur. Though he was tempted to do more, it wouldn’t be appropriate in public.

They found an empty cabin in the middle of the train, and Harry stayed there until the train was well on its way. Then, he felt the need to find something to  _ do. _  Hermione gave an amused look as he wandered out of the cabin, and Harry grinned back at her, laying with her head in Ginny’s lap as the other girl stroked her hair and chatted with Ron as though she hadn’t been fucking him with a dildo the night before.

‘My Aunt told us some stories about you, Harry,’ Susan said, ‘or, at least, she’s told us a single story a few times.’

‘Oh?’ Harry asked, as Susan stepped around him to stand beside Hannah, ‘What story would that be?’ he asked, with a small grin.

The girls were best friends and, as had been revealed by Amelia Bones, Susan’s aunt, lovers. The girls were both in Hufflepuff, and were attractive- Harry had thought so even before his… change this summer. Susan looked quite regal, like a younger version of her aunt, with a slightly angular face and a smile that could be called wicked. Hannah was cute, on the other hand. Her face was slightly round, framed by blonde hair, her cheeks pink, and she had a button nose.

They sat down on either side of the cabin, and Susan spoke again as Hannah undressed him with her eyes. Then, she fucked him with her eyes.

‘How many stories do you have?’ Susan asked, with a wicked smile.

‘Quite a few, come to think of it…’ Harry shrugged, returning Hannah’s look and wondering how she would look when he saw her bare. Her skin was flushed, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and she still wore muggle clothes. They were a loose fit, but that didn’t stop Harry’s imagination from undressing her. He imagined that Hannah’s flush had spread over her skin below the shirt, too, to her mid-sized breasts. ‘Though I could always do with more.’ he smiled at Susan, and his eyes moved over her as well. Her hair was strawberry blonde, instead of her aunt’s greying brown. She wore the hair in a long braid down her back, her curved back as she pushed her bust out for Harry’s benefit.

‘Well, we need to know what parts of the story were true… otherwise, we might just make the same one again.’ Susan shrugged her slight shoulders, and fiddled with a strand of hair that was loose from her braid.

Harry sighed over exaggeratedly, ‘Well, where to begin… you must know about the Ministry orgy?’ he asked, and both girls nodded.

‘I’ve heard all about it,’ Susan said, ‘but I’ve never been.’

‘And I’ve heard stories from Susan and her aunt,’ Hannah agreed.

‘Well, I have been.’ Harry said, ‘We stood around for a bit, then I shagged a drop-dead gorgeous prostitute, ate out a Ministry worker, shagged the man who being blown by aforementioned prostitute, then your aunt called me over to spend some time with her and a lovely girl named Amy. I fucked you aunt while she licked Amy’s slit, chatted a bit, snogged her, then Amy tried to suck me off- I say tried, she did blow me but she couldn’t manage past the first five of inches-’ both of the girls looked surprised as Harry said that, and then nervous, ‘then I fucked Amy, though it took some time for her to get used to my… size, and she ate out your aunt at the same time until she couldn’t lick any more. After Amy’s orgasm, I fucked your aunt like she was in heat, and she screamed that she was a slut for all to hear.’

Susan, beyond the flush that had covered her face, looked surprised to hear that. ‘Really?’ she asked, ‘Usually, even during…  _ that _ , she’s quite composed.’

Hannah gave a squeak that might have been confirmation, and nodded as Harry looked over at her. She didn’t look back at Harry’s face, though, and instead continued to stare at the bulge in his trousers. His cock was beginning to grow, and she seemed fearful of its size.

‘She wasn’t that time,’ Harry said, ‘and we, unfortunately, only had the one time together. She did imply it might happen again, though.’

‘R-Really?’ Susan’s confidence had long since waned, and she looked afraid of going forwards, too. Harry wasn’t sure why, exactly… everyone else had appreciated his size.

‘Yeah… she also revealed that- how to put this lightly- you might benefit from a male partner.’ Susan looked surprised, telling Harry that her aunt had not shared this fact with her, ‘She said, and I’m paraphrasing, that “Hannah and I aren’t enough for Susan.” Which I found quite interesting. Not to mention that she revealed you had a crush on me.’ Harry said, with a growing grin.

Susan blushed a little more, as though she hadn’t pulled Harry in here to be seduced, and Harry chuckled warmly.

‘So, now that I’ve told you my story… how about you tell me yours? I’d love to hear how you… became intimate with your aunt and Hannah.’ he said, and then looked over to Hannah, ‘I bet it must have been interesting for you, to find out Susan was screwing her aunt?’

Both of the girls tried to answer over the course of the next few seconds, but neither found it in themselves to succeed. So, Harry tried to guess which of them was the more nervous, and settled on Hannah. She hadn’t spoken much since he’d come in, and continued to stare at his bulge, so Susan seemed more confident. Then, he tried to decide what to do with that information. Should he seduce Hannah, who would be reluctant, or show her he was good at this by going with Susan first?

Harry took off his shirt, slowly, and showed his muscular torso before kneeling in front of Susan. Again, slowly. He laid a hand on her knee, and softly rubbed circles into the tights she wore with his thumb. His emerald eyes met with her honeyed brown, nervous orbs as she tried to suppress a blush.

‘No need to be nervous, love,’ Harry smiled up at her, ‘let’s start with what you know…’ he said, voice soft, as his hands went to the zip of her skirt. He inched it down, and Susan watched him with nervous eyes as Harry began to scoot it down her shapely thighs. He cupped her bum and lifted her lower body to pull the skirt further south.

Susan gave a slight smile as Harry pulled it over her calves and past her ankles. He  _ popped _  the black shoes off her feet, and pulled the skirt off. Susan sat there wearing tights, with a pair of pretty white panties preserving her modesty as she tried to resist the temptation to cover her crotch. Her hands gripped her knees, as Harry’s stroked her inner thighs. He hooked a finger under the panties, and Susan’s eyes stared into his for a long moment.

‘H-Hi…’ she breathed.

‘Hey,’ Harry smiled. ‘How are you?’

‘I… uh,’ Susan shifted on the spot, looking delectably cute. Her panties were a little see through, and Harry ran a finger over the damp material. Harry grinned at her, and licked his fingertip.

‘Tasty,’ he commented, and hooked a finger of each hand through her waistband. Harry pulled them off, and revealed a pretty pink pussy. He leant in, and took a long whiff of the slit as Susan awkwardly patted the top of his head.

Harry licked her with a long stroke, and Susan gave a quiet moan at the contact. Then, he kissed her little clitoris, and pushed his tongue into her cunny. It was tight, but Harry’s tongue and one finger slipped inside.

He pushed the finger in, free hand under her bum, and buried his tongue deep inside Susan’s love canal as the girl gave short, sweet gasps. Harry felt a hand on his clothed cock, over the zipper of his trousers, and felt Hannah fish inside for him.

‘Fuck…’ she whispered behind him, when she’d gotten a hold of it, ‘it’s so big… yikes.’ She unbuttoned his jeans, and shimmied them down Harry’s rear.  She pulled the underpants down too, and Harry’s cock sprang out of the prison to hang, swollen, below him. ‘Oh, Merlin… I don’t know what we’re going to do with  _ that _ .’ she leant past Harry, and he felt bare breasts brush against his back.

Hannah wrapped a hand around the large member, holding it upside down, and began to stroke Harry. Slowly she stroked her hand down, to the head, and up towards the balls.

‘It feels… odd.’ Hannah commented, and pulled the rest of Harry’s clothes off as he adjusted his legs. She tossed them aside, and pushed Harry’s thighs apart and Harry heard her spit before she reached through to tug on him again, with lubrication this time. ‘Kinda… spongy.’

Harry continued to eat Hannah’s lover’s cunt, with long, deliberate licks. Susan continued to moan her appreciation, but clearly Harry wasn’t any better than she’d had before. Hannah and Amelia had been eating her cunt for ages now, and Harry wasn’t using any…

‘Ooh,’ Harry made an odd sound, as he felt a small tongue sneak between his buttcheeks. Hannah’s tongue lapped at his hole for a moment, making it slick with spit, before pushing past the tight ring of muscle to explore his insides. Harry’s cock twitched in her hand, as his fingertips began to tingle at the unexpected change in pace.

Harry gripped Susan’s bum harder, and began to speak into her cunny as the girl’s moans grew louder.  His tongue shivered as he began to speak in parseltongue, magically vibrating inside Susan.

Hannah’s hands spread Harry’s cheeks, as she pressed her chin into his scrotum and her tongue wriggled deeper into Harry’s insides. Her hands attended his cock, and Harry moaned into Susan.

Eventually, Hannah broke from that position, to stand over Harry and lean into Susan’s form. They locked lips, and Susan’s moans became muffled as the kissed.

Harry moved his face away from the cunt, and watched them kiss. The girl who had just been licking his ass, and her lover.

Susan broke the kiss, to look eagerly back down at Harry, ‘W-why’d you stop? Please… keep going.’

Harry stood up, stroking his throbbing cock, and both girls looked at him uncertainly. They looked at the cock, eleven inches long, and Susan reached out to touch it. She stroked a finger over Harry’s length, and her hands shook.

‘It’s… big. It would hurt…’ she said.

‘Yeah…’ Harry nodded, shifting on his feet, ‘I think I can fix that.’ he said, and looked down at his own member.

Harry willed it to shrink with all his might, and felt a different tingle in the nerves of his penis. It slowly seemed to deflate, gradually shrinking as he stared the fleshy rod down. Eventually, it shrank two inches, and Harry looked at the girls to see if that had helped.

They were staring at him like he’d grown a second head… or a third head, maybe. He quirked an eyebrow.

‘C-can you make it any smaller?’ Susan asked, voice still concerned.

‘I… suppose.’ Harry frowned, and closed his eyes. He pictured his penis, and imagined Arthur’s member. He tried to imagine his own member at the same size, around six inches, and felt his penis tingle again.

Harry opened his eyes, and saw that it had gone down another inch-and-a-half. He frowned again, ‘Sorry, this is quite difficult to do. Making progress, though.’ He tried to think some more, only for Hannah to interrupt.

‘Wait. I think that’s enough,’ she said. ‘I can take… that, I think. Yeah. If… yeah.’

‘Okay,’ Harry looked at her with a tilted head, judging whether she was telling the truth, and then looked at Susan to see if the other girl had a better clue. Susan was nodding, too, and looked almost as uncertain as Hannah. ‘If you’re sure…’

‘I’m sure,’ Hannah nodded, and she moved over to the other bench. She lay down, with a knee lifted, and her fingers went to her pink snatch to spread the lips. Harry moved over, stroking his now-smaller cock, and looked down at the cute girl. ‘Would you please take it slow, though?’ she asked.

Harry nodded, as he lay on the bench as well. His hips were between her legs, his hands on either side of her head, and Harry slowly lined his cockhead up with Hannah’s spread hole. His bellend brushed against her fingers, as Harry pushed his head against her open flower.

Hannah bit her lip as she looked up at Harry, and Harry felt concern for the girl as he softly shifted his hips forwards. He leant down and kissed her, Hannah’s eyes fluttered as Harry spread her cunt. Harry penetrated her further, and Hannah kissed him harder to suppress the discomfort. She forced her tongue into Harry’s mouth, tastes mingling together, and her hands gripped Harry’s hair.

He pushed himself further inside the girl, and Hannah bit Harry’s lower lip.

As he was finally inside her completely, Harry felt Susan’s leg swing over him as she sat on his backside. The girl took hold of his hips and began to thrust her own forwards, as though she was fucking him. Harry timed his movements with hers, and Susan fucked him into her lover as Harry kissed Hannah.

Susan leant over, her breasts pressed against Harry’s back, and kissed him under the ear. She nibbled on the earlobe, her braid falling across Harry’s back, and suckled the sensitive skin on his neck in her best attempt to give him a hickey.

Harry held Hannah’s thigh up, as Susan humped him into her, and began to thrust a little harder as the girl began to hum and moan against his lips.

Susan slipped a finger between her body and Harry’s and pushed it past his walls, with the help of Hannah’s spit, as Harry groaned. She buried it inside up to the knuckle and, with every thrust of her hips, shoved it inside. Before long she added a second, and Harry felt them curl every other second as he began to fuck Hannah properly.

Hannah pulled away from their kiss, and her head flopped back onto the cushioned chair as she stared up at Harry. Her eyes and Susan’s locked over Harry’s head, as the male in their group kissed her neck and softly bit into the flesh.

Susan grinned down at her lover and, with her hand between Harry’s arse and her pussy, thrust her hips as hard as she could. Hannah moaned out loud, as her girlfriend fucked Harry’s cock into her.

‘Oh… Merlin, Harry! Susan, fuck me! Oh, we-we’ve been missing ooout!’ she exclaimed, as Harry kissed bit her ear. Harry felt her walls begin to tighten around him, and thrust harder and harder as her orgasm approached.

As Hannah quivered below him, Susan whispered into Harry’s ear in a whispered tone that her girlfriend could hear.

She said, ‘We are  _ never _  letting you go.’ Harry could hear the grin in her voice, and gave his own grin to Hannah as Susan continued, ‘We’re going to keep fucking you until both of us can take the biggest size you’ve got. It’s  _ so _  much nicer to have the real thing.’

Hannah tried to agree, only to grab for someone’s face for a kiss. She found Susan, and  _ pulled _  her down into a snog as Susan’s fingers  _ popped _  out of Harry’s arse and the girl slid up Harry’s back to lock lips with her girlfriend. She fell over Harry, arse over head, and wound up on the floor besides them as Harry gave one final  _ thrust _  and Hannah came around him with a burst of juices.

The girl’s fingers left bloody trails across his shoulders, but Harry grinned down at Hannah’s panting form, her breasts slick with sweat and rising and falling. He leant in again, and kissed her with his cock still in her cunt as the girl smiled against his lips. Then, when he drew back, Hannah had a wicked smirk that wasn’t customary for her cute face.

‘You didn’t get to finish,’ she said. ‘But, luckily we have a third member of our menage-a-trois.’ Hannah turned her head, and looked down at Susan on the floor. The strawberry-blonde girl grinned up at them, and struggled to get to her feet with dignity.

Harry pecked Hannah on the cheek, and stood up. His cock left her with a light  _ pop _ , and swayed before him. It had gotten a little longer again. Around eight inches. But it was slick with Hannah’s juices, now, and Susan stared hungrily at it as Harry took hold of her hips.

He lifted her and  _ placed  _ her on his cock, as Susan grinned a shark’s grin, and walked forwards as she fumbled for his member and pointed it up at her cunt. Harry pressed a hand against the door, using it for support, and captured Susan’s lips with his. Their bodies, both damp, pressed against each other and Harry felt her rock-hard nipples pressed against his chest as he pressed her back against the curtain-covered window.

Harry thrust up, into Susan, and the girl whimpered against his lips. She grabbed his shoulders, and pushed herself down further onto his member while pulling his lips closer against hers. The cabins had weak silencing wards, and anyone walking past would get a shock if Susan started screaming her pleasure.

Harry fucked her against the wall, determined to cum, and Susan moaned into his mouth. Harry kissed her, and she kissed him back, as Hannah watched the two of them fuck like animals with a wide grin.

Harry’s hands squeezed Susan’s tight butcheeks, and he lifted her up with every downward motion and brought her back down with every thrust. The girl gasped into Harry’s mouth, and his hands snuck up her back to find their way into her braid. He softly ran them over her skin as he did, leaving trails of the tingling magic that made Susan shiver in delight.

Harry grinned against her lips, as Susan half-giggled half-moaned. Harry rolled his hips, and pushed deep inside Susan. She ground down on top of him, and pulled away gasp a breath down. Her face was flushed and sweaty, as their breath mingled, and Susan pressed her forehead against Harry’s as she gave small moans of delight.

‘Fuck me… Harry, fuck my tight little… oh, I love  _ cock _ … I love  _ your cock _ , how did I live so… so  _ long _  without you inside me?! I need you to keep fucking me- fuck me till I  _ scream _ , Harry! I’ve wanted you for so long! Here you are! Fuck me, Harry! FUCK! HARRY!’

Harry caught her lips again, to muffle the scream, as his hips moved frantically. He thrust into Susan, and Susan ground down onto him. Their thrusts met, uneven and uncontrolled, and Harry their tongues danced together in Harry’s mouth. Her cunt became slick with arousal, and Harry’s cock grew another inch as they fucked.

Susan tightened around Harry, as Harry felt his own orgasm approach. Susan bit into Harry’s shoulder, as Harry glanced over to see Hannah’s keen eyes and grin as she slowly stroked her own slit. Harry’s eyes met with hers, as Hannah’s girlfriend gripped him with her cunt.

Harry gasped, and Susan moaned into his shoulder as the two of them came simultaneously. As Susan’s juices flooded around Harry’s dam, Harry emptied his load inside the younger Bones.

They stayed there for another moment after that, leant against the wall with their arms around one another, and Susan tried to regain her breath as Harry smiled against her. When he pulled out of her, his member was swelling back to its original size, and the girls looked at it with that same shock from before as it changed before their eyes.

‘Well, that was fun.’ Hannah said, with a big smile in her voice, ‘Let’s talk scheduling, for when we can do it again...'


	17. Doing Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fun with Susan and Hannah, Harry finds himself in the cabin of a certain Slytherin. They talk about Lucius, and then get down to business.
> 
> M/M, discussions of incest, promise of future sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, if you feel like leaving suggestions, please do. Might take a while to get to them, but any suggestions could influence future chapters if they're interesting.

Harry wandered the halls some more, finding full carriage after full carriage and the occasional carriage with its curtains drawn- one of which he had seen the twins and Lee Jordan enter- but passed them by because whatever was going on in there was already in full swing and they didn’t need him interrupting. Eventually, he came upon a carriage with four occupants. Malfoy sat with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry fully intended to pass them by, because he couldn’t be bothered with the aggression that would spew from the little twat, until Malfoy crooked a finger to beckon him inside.

‘Potter,’ Malfoy smiled at him knowingly, ‘would you close the blinds behind you?’ he requested.

Harry hesitated, ‘You going to attack me?’ he asked.

‘Well,’ Draco’s eyes raked up and down Harry’s form, and the boy licked his lips overtly, ‘not just yet. I was thinking we could have a little  _ chat _ about what we got up to over summer break. I’ve heard some things.’

‘Uh-huh,’ Harry nodded, and slowly turned his back to the group to lose the curtains. He felt their eyes on his behind, especially Pansy’s, oddly, ‘I’ve heard a little about what you got up to, as well.’

‘Is that so?’ Malfoy asked, uncaring.

‘Yeah. Your father mentioned that you were skipping the game to fuck a French Witch, back at the world cup.’ Harry said.

‘Oh? Did you and my father speak for long?’ Draco asked.

‘Not too long, no. I had a longer conversation with your mother.’ Harry said, with a smile. ‘She shared some interesting tidbits.’

That took him by surprise, but Draco recovered, ‘I’m sure she did. She has a lot to share, but I assume she did more than just talk.’

‘Quite a bit more,’ Harry grinned, remembering her fondly, ‘My tongue got used more than hers, after all…’

Pansy was looking flushed, now, as Harry and Draco’s conversation continued despite having company present.

‘Yes, my mother has told me stories… no wonder she would want to test you out.’ he smiled, ‘I was glad to hear you had pleased my mother, so…’ Draco’s smile fell away, and turned sour for a long moment. ‘But I was less happy when she told me of your time with father. Did you know,’ Draco began, bitterly, ‘that he has been  _ fucking _ me for five years now, and has never  _ once _ let me inside him?  _ Touching _ me for far longer than that, yet never have I fucked him. I have been inside his  _ mouth _ , sure, but never his arse… I always thought it was his pride. He is the head of our family, he has the right to behave however he pleases.  _ That _ is why I accepted our dynamic.

‘That’s why I believed him, when he told me a tale about you and he. That he had fucked you raw, while you cried out like a bitch in heat. That he had bent you over, and plunged his cock inside you again and again as you learned you were a dirty little faggot who was fit only to please better men.’ Draco held his finger to his lips, as Harry made to correct that, ‘I know, I know. He was a lying bastard, because he wanted to hide it from me. He didn’t want me to know that he had let  _ you _ fuck him before me. The  _ boy-who-lived _ , his sworn enemy, was inside him before his own son… the bastard wouldn’t have told me about it, either. Mother shared the truth with me. She told me that you were inside him, that  _ you _ buggered  _ him _ .’

Draco roe to his feet, eyes full of purpose and anger. He stepped towards Harry, putting only a foot between them.

‘But he never buggered you, did he, Potter? He was the  _ bottom _ , when you two fucked. The sub, the  _ bitch _ .’ Draco challenged, fuming at this perceived outrage.

‘That’s right,’ Harry nodded.

Draco heaved a great breath, ‘Fine. Then I can get something out of this,’ he said. Then, he looked at the other occupants of the room. ‘Leave.’ Draco commanded.

Crabbe and Goyle, both in Wizard robes that hid their tents quite well, hurried out of the room to stand guard. They said some gruff words that Harry wasn’t focussed on as he watched the female occupant stand up.

Pansy swayed slightly, light-headed, as she stood. She looked at Malfoy with utter devotion, and Harry could feel that she wanted to stay. But she wasn’t going to disobey, apparently. She glanced at Harry on her way past, a hungry look tinged with anger, and stepped outside as well. Harry wondered, for a moment, where she was going. But, as the door closed, Draco began to speak again.

‘Potter, I would… ask something of you.’ he said, as though the words were disgusting in his mouth. They’d never had a civil conversation before, let alone asked for favours. ‘Before you next see my father, I would like to be inside you.’ he said, matter of factly.

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

‘We hate each other, but I must admit you are attractive… it’s why I propositioned you that first day. I had thought we could be… together. You are the most attractive male in the school, and I would like to have sex with you even if I did not have an ulterior motive. But I do. My father… if I can  _ top _ a man who has dominated my father, I believe that I will feel... better.’ Draco said, uncertain the whole time. His gaze was averted, ever so slightly from Harry’s eyes.

Harry smiled.

‘In all honesty, I believe that we would work well together… by which, I mean, if we did form an alliance between houses Potter and Malfoy, it would allow us to put much of the conflict behind us. It would begin to bridge the gap between the dark and light houses…  _ not _ that I’m proposing marriage, only that we have a more…  _ friendly _ relationship than our families have in the past.’ Draco said, still not meeting Harry’s gaze.

Harry continued to smirk, with a questioning look on his face.

‘Although, I would like our… arrangement to be an ongoing one. A relationship, of sorts, even. Like… enemies with benefits, though we wouldn’t be enemies any more… but, as I said, beyond all this, I would like to be with you. If you were in Slytherin, I would have suggested it the first time the opportunity presented itself. But cavorting with any Gryffindor, let alone  _ Harry fucking Potter _ , can get you in… trouble with our house. The hazing many of us are put through pales in comparison… and I would not be exempt from punishment, as I was from hazing… are you… you aren’t giving me any clues…

‘It’s not like I want to be exclusive… I don’t even want to  _ date _ , per say, only to be inside you at some point before my father. I would like things to continue beyond that, but that is my main goal here. If I’m ever to win my father’s pride… nay, my  _ own _ pride, I need to do this. I really hope that you will  _ consider _ it, at least. I understand that going from enemies to… otherwise could be difficult, and you may need some time to think on it.’ Draco looked up at Harry’s eyes, which were amused. ‘I haven’t degraded myself in asking this. I hope you know that, because this is the way things are in this world. My training began when I was a child, and I am perfectly comfortable propositioning you…’ Draco wanted Harry to respond.

Harry grinned down at him, slightly taller than him after the summer. Draco exploded.

‘WILL YOU SAY SOMETHING?!’ he demanded, ‘I’m trying to be nice here, I’m trying to seem like I’m calm and casual about it, but I _ need _ this, Potter. My father… he is a bastard, and I need to take at least one thing from him.  _ Please _ , just give me an answer… tell me what I should do to change your mind, if it’s a no, and I will do my utmost to do it. I just  _ need _ -mmpf!’

Harry stepped forwards, and kissed Draco Malfoy. He grabbed the blonde ponce by the back of the head, leaned in, and pulled his their lips together. He crushed them together, for a long five seconds, and then released Draco from the grapple.

‘Just stop talking, Draco.’ Harry shook his head, ‘I’d’ve thought you were taught  _ not _ to tip your hand. You don’t need to spill your heart to get me, you’re a good looking bloke. A total prick, but good looking.’ Harry began to tug at Draco’s shirt, lifting it over the stunned boy’s head, ‘So, sure, I’ll let you fuck me. As long as you let  _ me _ fuck your tight little arse first.’ 

Draco looked at him, trying to turn his eyes cool again after his outburst, and nodded slowly after a deliberate moment of hesitation.

‘Very well,’ Draco said, ‘that is an acceptable term.’

‘Good to hear. Also, so long as you’re half-decent, you can expect that we do this again.’ Harry said, and pulled his own t-shirt off, ‘Probably improve our relationship, too, since we’ll have something nice to say about each other. But you’re damn right it’s not gonna be exclusive. I’ve already had sex twice on this train, for fuck sake. Three times since I woke up this morning.’

Draco looked very surprised by that revelation, and looked at Harry differently now.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m a slut. I’ve discovered the joys of sex, and I don’t plan on slowing down anytime soon. Don’t know why I would, I’m careful to apply the contraceptive spell each week, so there’s no worry on that front. I might as well make use of my fame.’

‘And your looks,’ Draco commented, as he yanked off his own shirt to show the ivory skin beneath. His torso showed lightly toned abs and pectorals. A fit young man, but not especially muscular, ‘and money, and apparent godly gifts in the bedroom, if rumours are to be believed. If I may ask, who have you been with today?’

‘Hm…’ Harry tried to remember what time they finished last night, ‘Well, since I’ve woken up, I’ve been with Hermione, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. I think that I was still in a foursome with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione after midnight.’

Draco looked intrigued, but didn’t ask any more questions as he undid his trousers as well. He had placed the shirt on the bench with his robes, and his shoes were on the floor besides those clothes. As he dropped trou and stepped out of them, picking them up and folding them neatly, Harry discovered that Draco was not wearing pants. He was treated to the sight of a hardening penis of above-average size that was entirely bare of hair. Come to think of it, he had no hair on his chest either.

Harry stepped close to Draco, his own trousers unbuttoned but not dropped just yet. He grabbed Draco’s wrist, and lifted it above his head to reveal Draco’s underarm. It had not a single hair. He let go of it, and grabbed Draco by the hips. Harry spun him, and looked at the firm, hairless bum that was presented to him.

‘How’d you manage that?’ Harry asked.

Draco looked at him like he was a fool, ‘Magic…’ he said.

Harry chuckled, nodded, and continued to disrobe himself. He put his clothes, in as neat a pile as he could manage, on the same bench as Malfoy had been using. Harry left his wand on top of the pile, and noticed Draco was doing the same.

Then, they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a minute. Harry looked Draco over, and Draco returned the favour.

‘Y’know, bare’s easier than trimmed,’ Draco commented, after a while.

‘I imagine not,’ Harry shrugged, ‘but I don’t actually do either.’ Draco looked at him in disbelieving confusion. ‘Seriously. I change the amount of hair I’ve got subconsciously. I hadn’t considered shaved, and I just want it to stay… neat.’ 

Draco didn’t look convinced, but shrugged his slender shoulders and they fell back into silence. 

‘So… how do you want to start?’ Draco asked, after a few more minutes.

‘It’s up to you… you’re bottoming this time, so do you want some foreplay? We could kiss for a bit, if you’d like. Or you could suck my cock, or I could suck yours…’ Harry offered.

Draco looked surprised, ‘Oh? I’d like it if you blew me. Mother’s done that once or twice before using her toys, and it feels nice to have gotten some attention on my front before she penetrates me.’ he said.

‘I’m guessing your father wouldn’t give you pleasure, would he?’ Harry asked.

‘No, never.’ Draco shook his head, ‘He’s told me about times in his youth when he did that to get ahead, and how he manipulated older boys with his skills, but when he became… when the war started, he only ever sucked one man’s penis.’

‘But you’ve sucked him off hundreds of times, I bet.’ Harry said.

‘Thousands,’ Draco shook his head. ‘While I’m at home, he can call on me at any time to satisfy him. To suck his cock, or to lie with him.’

It sounded almost like Draco hated the arrangement, and Harry would have believed that to be the case if not for Draco’s rock-hard cock jutting out angrily towards him. By the looks of it, Draco was a little larger than his father. Less than an inch bigger, but bigger all the same. Though, he also looked more aroused than Lucius had been when Harry had first gotten a glimpse of the older man’s member.

Harry stepped closer to Draco, looking at the boy’s lips, ‘But you’ve had friends suck you, surely.’ he asked, as he stroked a finger over Draco’s cock.

‘Of course,’ Draco looked down between them, where Harry touched his penis and Harry’s larger member swung near to his own, ‘girls and boys. But I’ve never been fucked by one of the ones who sucked me. That sounds… different.’

‘Who’s sucked you out of those in your year? Which of them have you sucked?’ Harry asked, ‘And which of them have you fucked?’

‘Boys or girls?’ Draco asked, as Harry brushed the finger over him again.

‘Both. There aren’t that many in our year,’ Harry said, as his own penis was slowly swelling to its eleven inches. He wondered whether Draco would be able to take it- his father’s penis was six inches and it sounded like only Lucius had fucked Draco.

‘Uh, I’ve been sucked by Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. I’ve sucked Nott and Zabini, but not Crabbe or Goyle. I’ve fucked Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Of the girls… there’s Pansy, of course- we’ve done pretty much everything, though she doesn’t have a cock to fuck me with- and also Greengrass, Davis, and Bulstrode. Although… Bulstrode’s just given me rimjobs. She’s big into that. Greengrass and Davis have both sucked me and I’ve watched them fuck. I’ve also gone down on them and Pansy. Mainly, I’ve been with Slytherins. But I wanked Longbottom off at a gathering over the summer, and last year I met Corner out past curfew and wound up fucking him in the arse.’ Draco rattled off.

‘Wow. You’ve been busy,’ Harry commented, ‘though I suppose I can’t really talk.’

‘Yeah, at least I’ve never been to one of the Ministry orgies. Full of ugly old codgers.’ Draco said, absently, and looked at Harry again with frustration, ‘Now, are you going to suck me off or not?’ he asked.

‘Not if you’re like that,’ Harry replied. ‘I thought we’d established that  _ you _ are desperate for this. I’d like to fuck you, but I’m happy enough to go find someone else if needs be.’ he said, stonily.

‘Right. Sorry ‘bout that,’ Draco said, insincerely, ‘but we’ve been talking long enough, haven’t we? Shouldn’t we move to the good part? So, would you  _ please _ start sucking my cock?’

Harry contemplated refusing Draco again, but eventually sighed and shoved the blonde back towards the empty seat. Draco stumbled, and fell onto the bench as his cock wobbled. He spread his knees, and placed his hands on his thighs as he awaited Harry’s mouth. Harry sank to his knees in front of Draco, and grabbed hold of the cock to angle it towards his face.

Harry approached, and  _ slowly _ licked the tip. Draco moaned, and a drop of precum leaked out already. Harry looked up at him with a smirk, and Draco grinned viciously down as he reached for Harry’s head.

Harry batted the hands away with a look, and planted a kiss on Draco’s small slit. The Slytherin moaned again, as Harry parted his lips and gave it another. Then, Draco moaned as Harry parted them further and suckled on the very end of his bellend. Draco’s hands moved to the back of Harry’s head again, and Harry knocked them away.

‘None of that,’ Harry said. ‘Keep your hands to yourself, or I’ll just flip you over and you can wank yourself off while I use your ass.’

Draco obeyed, with a scowl, and put his hands to his sides as he watched Harry’s face descend again.

Harry took the entire head into his mouth this time, and licked the flavourful cock of Draco. It tasted slightly sweet, and Harry sucked to get another taste of the precum. Draco obliged, as Harry took another inch inside, and gave a moan of appreciation.

Harry swirled his tongue around Draco’s cock, and softly cupped Draco’s balls as he did.  He bobbed his head further down, until his nose pressed against the bare skin of Draco’s pubis. Harry inhaled the scent of the other boy’s arousal, and Draco groaned up above.

Draco stared down at the boy-who-lived as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked Draco’s penis.

Harry bobbed his head, and Draco gasped as he gripped the padded bench. He moaned, and his hips bucked upwards as his cock brushed against the back of Harry’s throat.

‘Oh, fucking… ah!’ Draco grunted, and his cum squirted into Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed it, and sighed.

He stood up, and leant over Draco to give the other boy a firm kiss. Harry’s hand went to the back of Draco’s head as he loomed above the boy. He pulled Draco’s lips to his, and forced his tongue, still tasting of Draco’s cum, into the boy’s mouth.

They kissed long and hard, until eventually Draco slipped away and began to descend below Harry’s body. Under the arch he made, Harry watched Draco slip to the floor where his lips found Harry’s member.

Draco opened wide, and took six inches of Harry into his mouth in a single movement. There, he paused, took a deep breath, and pushed further down the rigid spike of flesh. After another two inches, Draco gagged once and withdrew an inch back where he took an arousing gasp of air before trying again. He didn’t get any further, and coughed and spluttered around Harry as Harry looked down at the other boy.

Draco withdrew, hand still on Harry, ‘I- I can’t… fuck, you’re too big.’ Draco said, and Harry considered making his cock smaller for the other boy’s benefit. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to split Draco in two, when the other boy bent over for him.

‘Don’t worry,’ Harry smirked down at him, ‘we can move on if you want.’

Draco stared at Harry’s cock, and gave an audible  _ gulp _ at the thought of taking it in his ass. He returned his mouth to it again, in an attempt to put off the inevitable, and began his attempts to lubricate the massive member. 

As Draco sucked the first half of Harry, and stroked the second, Harry leant both hands against the wall and began to thrust into Draco’s welcome warmth. He slowly pushed his hips forwards in time with Draco’s sucks, and another inch of his cock slid down Draco’s throat. He held his breath for a moment, before gagging around the invading member. He gasped, and Harry stepped back to let him recover.

Draco stood up again, rubbing his jaw, and shook his head with a rueful smile. ‘No, I can’t deepthroat you. Too big…’

‘And the other thing?’ Harry asked, ‘If you don’t take me in your ass, I guess your dad’s going to beat you to mine.’

‘No! No, I can take you there. I’m… certain. Just make sure you lube me up first, okay?’ Draco asked. The Slytherin struggled back to his feet, sliding up  between Harry’s body and the bench once again. He found himself between Harry’s arms, and face to face with the taller boy as he reached his full height. Harry grinned, and captured Draco’s lips with his own.

The kiss only lasted for ten seconds, though, before Harry pulled away and grabbed Draco by the hips. He pressed their cocks together, once, before turning Draco around. He pressed on the back of Draco’s head, and bent the boy over. Draco put his hands against the wall, and looked under his armpit as Harry’s wand jumped into his hand.

Harry cast familiar spells on Draco’s rear, and kissed the pale left cheek in front of his face. He softly slapped the firm slab of flesh, and cast the lubrication spell again, this time on his cock.

Harry sent his wand back to the pile of clothes, and grabbed Draco’s cheeks to spread them. He saw the winking hole, and his cock guided him forwards like it was magnetised as he used one hand to direct it at the hole and the other to hold Draco’s hip still.

His tip pushed against Draco’s small hole, and Harry felt it slowly opening before him as Draco growled as he looked over his shoulder at Harry.

He pushed two inches in, ‘ _ FUCK _ !’ Draco exclaimed, ‘Oh, you’re gonna stretch me out, Potter!’ he groaned.

‘Your father won’t be happy,’ Harry grinned, as he pushed another four inches inside.

‘Oof, you say that like I care! Just you watch, I’ll stretch him out! I’ll shove my fist up his arse if I have to!’ he grunted, as his walls clenched around Harry.

Harry waited a long five seconds, until they relaxed, and pushed forwards again until nine inches were inside. Draco’s hole was stretched wide around his cock, and Harry gave a moan of pleasure as the walls spasmed around him, trembling as Malfoy clenched his teeth in pain and building pleasure.

Harry reached around, and grabbed Draco’s member as he  _ shoved  _ his hips forwards again.He hit a spot on the walls, and Draco gave a great moan of pleasure.

‘ _ Oh _ , FUCK! Potter!’ His penis shook wildly in Harry’s grip, and cum sprayed on the seat and floor below them. ‘What the- what the fuck? How did…’

Harry was staring at the back of Draco’s head, and grinned, ‘Oh, that was just the beginning.’ he felt a sudden lustful joy, as he pulled out an inch and pushed the tingling magic into the head of his cock. He thrust forwards again, and buried all eleven inches inside his enemy.

‘AAARGH!’ Draco exclaimed, and cum sprayed from his cock again. ‘AAH! FUCK!’

Harry wondered if Draco had silenced the cabin or not. He was being very loud.

Harry thrust into him again and again, and Draco spasmed around Harry with every fifth thrust. The blonde boy was trembling and, when Harry pulled the two of them back, didn’t have the capacity to catch himself as he face-planted onto the cushioned bench and his chest splattered into the puddle of his own cum. Draco rolled his head to the side, as Harry half-crouched behind him to get better leverage, and gave a long moan of pleasure.

Harry thrust his long cock in and out of Draco, and felt the constant tightening of the passage bringing him close. He reached for the blonde hair, and wrapped his fist in it with a vengeful smirk. He pulled Draco’s head backwards, the boy’s back arching, and bit Malfoy’s ear as the boy moaned again.

‘Oh, Potter! You… fuck! Fucking… fuck! Just… fuck!’

Harry turned Draco’s head, and caught the gasping boy’s lips in a kiss. Draco’s tongue shot out, and Harry accepted it as he wrapped his other arm around Draco’s chest and pulled him upright against Harry’s chest.

Harry thrust up into the boy whose weight he was supporting, and reached a hand down to grab Draco’s half-hard cock and to fondle the balls below. Draco was moaning like a whore, and Harry liked the sound.

He felt the orgasm rising, and Harry poured more magic into his cock as they both approached the finish. Harry shoved himself deep inside Draco, balls deep inside the boy he had hated for so long, and the boy’s head rolled back onto his shoulder as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Draco’s cock swelled like it was going to burst, and he tightened immeasurably around Harry to drive Harry over the edge. As Harry shot his load inside Draco’s arse, the other boy sprayed three shots of milky cum over the wall in front of them.

As Harry let go of Draco, the blonde fell forwards and almost cracked his head off the wall. Harry caught him, and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was fast. He pulled out of Draco’s stretched hole, lifted the boy as he cast several cleaning charms on the seat, and laid the naked Slytherin down on his side to let Draco have a nap and recover.

As Harry dressed, he wondered how far the train was from the station. He was les concerned with Draco than he was with himself; he needed to get changed, and his cabin was at the other end of the train.

Harry left Draco alone, passing Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy as he exited, and smiled at the blush on Pansy’s cheeks. She told him that she’d put a silencing charm up after Draco began to shout, but clearly they’d gotten an earful before that.

The train began to slow as Harry got back to his cabin and, in a panic, he stripped and pulled his robes on quickly. Other than the robes, Harry wore his shoes and socks. But everything else was hidden, and so he was naked beneath and crammed his clothes into the trunk he carried off the train.


	18. Lavender's Sexy Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Luna satisfied her curiosity on the Carriage up to Hogwarts, Harry sits beside Lavender Brown at the Feast. They go upstairs, and Lavender invites the whole Common Room to come watch.
> 
> M/F for the majority of the chapter. Mentions of F/F in the latter half. Brief mentions of M/M in the background.  
> Permitted Voyeurism.
> 
> Any suggestions for future chapters are welcome.

On the carriage, as they approached the castle, Hermione was resting her chin on Harry’s shoulder as they both watched the dreamy blonde slowly and deliberately suck his cock into her mouth and throat without apparent effort. It was impressive, considering Harry’s considerable length and girth and how small Luna was.

The girl had come up to Harry with a smile, pecked him on the lips, and gone into their chosen carriage. She had been carrying her robes over one arm, and her short skirt had done nothing to hide her firm buttocks from Harry as she climbed up. Nor had it hidden the small black thong that just-barely covered her slit.

Ginny had been behind Luna, and had winked at Harry as she explained that Luna had quite enjoyed hearing about the fun they’d had over the summer.

As Harry had sat down on the bench inside, Luna had moved over in front of him and asked ‘May I suck you?’ She’d knelt down in front of him, unfastened the robe, and revealed his member that was rapidly waking up from its slumber as the girl grabbed it and flopped it around in her hand curiously.

Luna had laid a kiss on Harry’s semi-hard head, and licked her lips as she looked up at him. She’d given a wide smile, and then started sucking him without preamble. One hand held Harry’s base, and then his balls when Luna had started sucking him deep, as the other hand softly stroked up and down Hermione’s calf, who sat beside Harry. Luna didn’t touch Hermione’s cunny yet, but Hermione still hummed pleasantly next to Harry as the girl trailed soft touches along her skin.

On the other side of the cabin, Ron had his face buried in Ginny’s cunt as his sister barked orders at him, demanding that he satisfy her and calling him a little  _ bitch _ who needed to learn his place on his knees. She threatened him, and belittled him, and moaned the occasional encouragement as Ron hit the spot.

Luna  _ slurped _ her way up to Harry’s tip, and shoved her own face back down onto the jutting member to make herself choke. She rose again, gasping, and smiled around Harry’s cock as she looked up at him.

Harry groaned as Luna flicked her tongue across his bellend, and one of his hands stroked her blonde hair as the girl’s cheeks hollowed with one big  _ suck _ .

‘Go on, Harry,’ Hermione whispered. ‘Cum in her pretty little mouth. She deserves a reward, and we’re nearly at the school. You want Harry’s tasty cum, don’t you, Loony?’

‘Mmm-Hmmm!’ Luna confirmed, muffled by her mouthful, and her head bobbed up and down frantically as her hair swung along Harry’s thighs. Her hand followed, stroking the lubricated shaft quickly to try to milk some cum from Harry’s cock.

Harry granted her wish, and felt his balls tighten a moment before he let out a long sigh and shot five streams of cum into her mouth. Luna took him deep into her mouth, and her throat constricted around the cock as she swallowed each squirt down.

Her mouth stayed on his member, softly suckling on him as her eyes rolled back, serenity taking over at the taste. However, Hermione had different plans, and pulled the girl away from Harry’s cock to shove her tongue into Luna’s mouth.

The blonde gasped against Hermione’s lips, and grabbed Hermione by the back of her head and crushed their lips together with all the strength in her skinny arms. When they came up, gasping, for air, Luna was wearing a massive grin.

‘I didn’t know girls could kiss!’ she exclaimed, ‘Oh, who should I kiss first?! I’ve never kissed a boy, does it feel different?!’ she asked, and then leapt at Harry. She shoved her clothed little breasts against his chest, and ground against him as her lips squashed against his.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t go any further than that as they found the carriage slowing to a stop a few moments later.

Luna kissed Harry again, then Hermione, then Ginny, then Ron. She smacked her lips after Ron, tasting Ginny’s juices, and leant down to give Ginny a peck on her lower lips before leaving.

They entered the castle, after Harry and Ginny had covered their modesty and Ron had calmed down a little so his erection could be hidden beneath his robes, and took their seats at the Gryffindor table as they saw Luna snogging another girl in her House. They separated, and the girl looked surprised before wrapping an arm ‘round Luna with a grin.

Harry noticed, as always, that there were eyes on him. They were more lustful than before, he had to say. Or maybe that was his imagination. He did intend to fuck all the owners of those eyes, after all, so it would make sense that he see arousal in them already.

Harry sat among the other Gryffindors, between Hermione and Lavender with Parvati on the other side of the table beside Seamus, said his hellos, and found that they reacted differently than usual. Seamus looked at him strangely, probably because he’d seen Harry getting sucked off by his mother, Dean grinned as though that fact was very amusing, and Neville didn’t seem aware that anything had changed. He just commented that Harry looked healthy, and they had a brief friendly conversation.

Lavender and Parvati, on the other hand, were quite clearly aware that Harry had changed. Parvati was trying not to blush, but Lavender looked a little more confident.

‘That was quite the commotion coming from Malfoy’s compartment, Harry,’ Lavender commented with a sly smirk.

‘Oh, you two weren’t fighting already, were you?’ Hermione asked, exasperated.

‘No… they weren’t fighting.’ Lavender grinned widely, but a hint of red crept over her cheeks.

‘What were… oh,’ Hermione realised her mistake, and blushed a little herself.

Ron looked a little affronted, as he realised what that meant, but shrugged eventually. Dean raised an eyebrow at Seamus, and raised his hand with the palm up as though to say “there you go” as the other boy looked surprised. Neville didn’t seem to get it, and still looked concerned that Harry had been in a fight with Malfoy.

Parvati hid her face in her hands, as Lavender giggled at her friend’s reaction and the topic of conversation. Her giggles increased, as did her blush, as Harry just grinned a crooked grin at her.

‘I’m afraid I forgot the silencing charm on that particular compartment,’ Harry said, still grinning.

‘What other compartments did you visit?’ Lavender asked, with her own challenging smile.

‘Just Susan and Hannah,’ he said. ‘They were pretty loud, too, but I guess you didn’t hear em?’

Lavender wasn’t expecting that, and didn’t have a response evidently. She was just doing her best not to blush, as Parvati peeked over her hands with shock evident in her eyes.

‘Really?’ Parvati squeaked, ‘I thought you were… you know, I thought you played for the home team?’ she said.

‘You thought I was gay?’ Harry asked, slightly shocked and suddenly worried that he’d be denied the females in the school. After Draco’s screams, it would get around that he swung both ways as long as he could establish that he was at least as into girls. ‘Well, I need to fix that.’

Lavender was the nearer of the two, so Harry leaned in and softly kissed her lips for the whole Hall to see. His hand cupped her cheek, and he felt heat gather in her cheeks as he began to pull away. Lavender blinked at him, summoning her confidence, and her hands balled in the front of his cloak. She dragged him back towards her, and planted a firmer kiss on his lips as one of her hands snuck round the back of his neck. Harry’s hands grabbed her hips, as he turned towards her and deepened the kiss further.

The Hall around them fell silent, as Dumbledore rose to his feet. Lavender and Harry broke apart, both breathing more heavily than before and smiling far more widely, as the Headmaster began to speak. There were even more eyes on him, now, as Lavender leant against his arm with her hand sitting in his lap.

From what he’d heard, Lavender had begun her own fun the year before, but Harry felt confident he’d give her the night of her life.

He did make note of all the eyes that were staring at him, though. The teachers, shocked by the display, his yearmates, the older students. He especially noticed his three female teammates looking at him like he’d been replaced by an alien spawn. Until, that is, Dumbledore announced that there would be no Quidditch that year. Harry, with Lavender’s hand so close to his dick, couldn’t find it in himself to protest quite so viciously as the others.

Dinner finished, Harry having been far more able to eat once Lavender removed her hand to have her own food, and the Gryffindors followed a prefect up to the Common Room. Still, Lavender leant against Harry as they walked, and the walk seemed to go far faster with his arm held between her large breasts.

The Fat Lady stared at Harry for a little while, before opening to the password of “Balderdash” and allowing them entry. She gave a call of “have fun” as they passed, and Lavender giggled as they made their way towards the stairs to the boys’ dorms.

‘Hey,’ Harry whispered, ‘are you okay with everyone watching us go up?’ he asked, seeing how many eyes were in the room.

Lavender looked around the room, her cheeks turning pinker as she saw just how many people were paying attention to them, and then she grinned up at Harry with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

‘Hey, everyone,’ she called out to the room, and everyone’s attention turned to the two of them, ‘Harry and I are going to go have sex! If you want to watch, you can, just try not to disturb us!’

The room as a whole didn’t really know what to say to that, but an idea suddenly occurred to Ron and, with a massive grin, he rushed up the stairs. When he didn’t come back down, Seamus and Dean both disappeared up the stairs as well. Neville followed, blushing brightly with his head down as though people wouldn’t realise it was him.

‘Anyone else?’ Lavender asked, loudly, ‘You might regret missing the chance!’ she encouraged.

‘You get off on being watched, huh?’ Harry asked her, quieter but still loud in the silent Common Room.

Lavender kept grinning, and that encouraged a few more of the people to move towards the stairs. Harry was a little surprised, for a moment, before he remembered he was in the Wizarding World. Parvati, with a deep blush on her dark skin, was among the first. Ginny and Hermione, with their own redness, went up. The Twins and Lee emerged from a alcove with Colin Creevey’s camera, the flash removed, and jogged over to the stairs.

A couple from the year above Harry, a male and female, went next, and then there was a slight commotion that attracted Harry’s attention as Katie, Alicia, and Angelina argued about something. Katie was on one side, the other two on the other. They continued to argue until, eventually, Angelina and Alicia stood up and walked pointedly over to the stairs. Half a minute later, Katie followed with a deep blush across her cheeks. She glanced at Harry as she passed, and Harry was a little worried that he might be hurting her feelings as she went up the stairs.

Colin and Dennis Creevey snuck up the stairs, and were followed by a few others from the years below Harry who were… interested.

Another half dozen people went up the stairs, but most of their house looked reluctant to follow.

‘ _ Prudes _ ,’ Lavender said, and walked to the stairs with swaying hips that Harry couldn’t help but watch. She paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking back over her shoulder with a grin to see Harry’s eyes locked on her shapely rear.

‘Last chance,’ she said, as Harry walked over to her, clearly she wanted an audience for their fun. Another five people walked up, the whole lot looking sheepish, and Lavender scoffed at the others in the room. ‘It’s not like we’re charging you! I feel insulted!’ she said to them, apparently expecting the whole House to come and watch.

The firsties, other than Dennis who had gone up with his brother, were frozen in place at the whole proceeding. Harry chuckled, seeing that, and wrapped an arm around Lavender’s shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

‘I’m sure I can find a way to restore your ego,’ he told her, and nipped her ear as the girl leant into him at the bottom of the stairs. ‘Though, maybe I should be upset. You didn’t ask me before inviting an audience. That’s poor etiquette, don’t you think?’

Lavender grinned up at him, ‘Well, you already gave a show to half the train. Only difference is, this time they can see as well as hear.’

‘Fair point,’ Harry nodded, with his own broad smile. ‘Well, I think we’ve kept our  _ adoring _ crowd waiting long enough, don’t you?’ Harry reached down, laying a hand on her rump, and kissed Lavender’s neck.

In answer, the blonde bombshell Harry was about to fuck sashayed up the stairs with her clothed arse in his face. Harry followed her up, and they stopped before his door. Harry couldn’t hear a thing from inside, and watched Lavender untuck her shirt and remove her robe.

She opened the door, and the sight that greeted them was mildly amusing. Ron and Neville’s beds, the two on either side of Harry’s, had been magically expanded extensively. Each seated nearly fifteen people, who sat- in most cases- awkwardly as they waited for the show to begin. Harry wondered how this was going to work, and if they would begin having sex themselves, but as distracted from that as Lavender walked up to the foot of Harry’s bed and spun round to face him with a saucy grin across her bright red face.

Harry noticed that Ron’s omnioculars were stuck to the wall next to him, facing Harry’s bed, as one of the twins lifted the camera and began to take photos.

Lavender’s grin turned into a shy smile, as she unbuttoned the first button on her shirt. She slowly loosened the tie, getting the loop big enough to pull over her head and shaking her hair loose after she’d freed herself from the noose. Strands fell across her flushed face, and Harry watched hard as Lavender softly bit her lip as their eyes met.

She plucked another button loose, and took her time with two more after that to reveal the blue bra that barely contained her sizeable bust. Harry, like so many Gryffindor boys, had wanked many times to the thought of those tits. Now, as she teased him so mercilessly, he swelled larger and larger.

Lavender flicked the remaining buttons open, and let her shirt hang open as she kicked off her black shoes. School shoes, of course, but as she kicked them towards Harry he couldn’t help but find the movements mesmerising. Lavender’s toes hooked through the opposite sock, and she slowly peeled that off, followed by the other, as well.

At the same time, Harry removed his own shoes and never took his eyes off Lavender as he dropped his socks into a pile with them. He watched her, hypnotised, as Lavender’s hands moved to her skirt.

She slowly brought the zipper down towards her thighs, but then stopped and hooked her fingers through the waist of the black skirt as Harry caught a glimpse of her blue panties below. She slowly pushed the skirt downwards, shimmying it over her curves as she turned to one side to give Harry a view of her round arse as is  _ sprang _ out of the prison and her skirt fell down to her feet after passing their obstacle.

Lavender stepped out of the discarded skirt, her long smooth legs shining as she placed her pointed toes back on the carpet, and Harry forced his eyes back to her face as Lavender smiled a genuine smile at him. Not teasing, and not for the benefit of the others.

Then, she threw her shirt at him with a soft giggle. Harry snatched it out of the air with ease and grinned at her with lust and depravity as she stood there in her bles lingerie. He could see the slightly tanned skin of her bosom, telling him she’d been sunbathing topless, but his eyes were drawn to the hardened nipples that were pointing in his direction, plain as day through the thin material.

Harry felt his heartbeat increasing as his gaze drifted lower, and he saw a wet patch of arousal on her crotch as she waited for him to catch up. Lavender looked expectantly at him, and Harry felt eyes on him from all corners of the room as a grin spread across his face.

He unbuttoned his robes, keeping the front closed as he did, and saw a lustful hunger cross Lavender’s face as she waited to see what he had to offer. Of course, she didn’t realise the truth of the situation, until Harry shrugged the robes off his shoulders and they fell to the floor.

Lavender gasped, her mouth hanging open slightly, as she stared at the massive penis that she was going to have inside her. It was at least twelve inches, this time, and Harry would later be surprised she’d gotten him so horny. For the moment, though, he could hardly even tell that so many in the room mirrored Lavender’s shock and arousal at the sight of his naked form. Rumours would spread across the school soon enough.

They’d been silenced, though, because he only heard Lavender’s gasp. Harry focused on her, with a shark’s grin as he walked closer to the gorgeous girl before him. Lavender took a step back, and tumbled onto the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, and stared at Harry with “fuck me” eyes.

Not yet. Harry stopped at the foot of his bed, and hooked his fingers through Lavender’s panties to pull them down her legs, thumbs brushing her soft flesh, and to toss them aside as they came off. Harry was just barely aware that Alicia caught them and pocketed the soaked material, as the scent of Lavender’s arousal flooded his senses.

He kissed her thigh, licked the juices that had dripped down to her thighs, and then softly pressed his lips against her nethers. He wondered how good he should make it. He didn’t want the show to end early… but, then, he could convince one of the others to join him, should Lavender pass out. Hopefully, though, she’d endure a few orgasms before then.

Harry shoved his tongue inside, the digit growing longer as he felt their eyes on him, and kissed her clit as Lavender moaned. Then, he explored her with long, delightful laps, and she began to tremble as he found her g-spot. Up above, she alternated between looking down at Harry, and making exaggerated erotic moans for those watching. Lavender reached up to pull her bra down and tweaked her own nipple, biting her lip again, and gave a long moan for their benefit. Then, Harry touched her g-spot with his magically tingling tongue, and Lavender gave a guttural scream of pleasure as her hands slammed onto the back of Harry’s head and she fell back on the bed to stare up at the canopy.

‘Oooooh, FUCK!’ Lavender shrieked. ‘HARRY! YES! YES!’

She shoved him deeper into her crotch, and Harry’s nose pressed against Lavender’s clit as the girl began to grind her cunt against his chin. She humped him, grinding against his face as sweet-yet-tart juice flowed onto his tongue, for a long minute and, just as Harry was beginning to crave air, she let him go, chest heaving as she drew in breaths with quick, shocked pants. Harry’s tongue shrank again, as he stood over her with a grin. Lavender stared at him with shock and, Harry thought, a little reverence.

Harry leant over her, hands on either side of her head, and caught her slightly swollen lips in a kiss. Lavender draped her arms around his neck, no strength left in them, and groaned against him as she tasted her own juices on Harry’s tongue.

Harry’s cock brushed against Lavender, and the girl moaned again. She hugged him harder to her chest, her large breasts pushing against Harry, and whispered gibberish into his ear. She pushed against his shoulders, twisting her body, and they switched positions and Harry laid on his back.

Lavender trailed kisses down Harry’s chest, over his sculpted abs, and then Harry felt her warm breath washing over his unnattended cock. Her tongue darted out, wrapped around his head as best as it could, and Harry gasped at the different feeling before groaning when Lavender inhaled the first five inches of his cock. Then, she went deeper and deeper, moaning around him as she did, until her nose pressed against Harry’s short pubes and the head of his cock rested at the bottom of her throat. She pulled back from the swallowed sword, and bobbed up and down on a few inches until Harry was slick with spit. Then, she released the penis with a  _ pop _ and took a few deep breaths of air as she crawled back up Harry’s body.

She pecked him on the lips, as she grabbed his hard member and directed it to her dripping cunt. She looked down at him through lids that were heavy with arousal, and began to descend on the large rod with a gasp of slight discomfort. Then, she gave a gasp of pleasure and descended a few inches more. She planted a hand on Harry’s abdomen, pausing for a moment, as Harry brushed a tingling finger over her nipple.

‘Unng!’ she gasped, pleasure shooting through her like a drug, and dropped a few inches further onto the member. She had seven of twelve inches inside, the girth stretching her open, and Lavender panted as Harry licked his fingers and returned them to her hard nipples. The pleasure came back, and more and more juice lubricated her passage. Harry watched her hungrily, as Lavender descended the last little bit and he pressed against a barrier that was in the perfect place for them.

She put both hands on his abdomen, now, and tilted her head back with gasps and moans as her sweaty bust rose and fell. Harry stroked his fingers down her flat stomach, and grabbed her shapely thighs as Lavender began to rock back and forth with the penis still inside her. She rolled his hips, sat on Harry’s pelvis, and her hands stroked his chest and stomach as she did.

Harry watched her breasts sway hypnotically, drank in the sight of her lustful gaze and flushed cheeks and the sweaty hair that fell across her eyeline.

Lavender began to bounce on his lap, lifting her arse six inches with every movement before pushing it back down onto the partially-unsheathed member. Harry groaned his appreciation, as Lavender gave an odd, panting giggle.

‘You like that, Harry?’ she asked, breathless. ‘You like my juicy pussy? Does it feel good, wrapped around your massive cock? Such a lovely cock… didn’t know they could be beautiful. You’re beautiful too.’ Lavender bounced a little more, now, lifting seven inches and  _ shoving _ back down to consume Harry’s cock. ‘So freaking gorgeous… you’ve always been cute, but now…  _ fuck _ , you feel so good. Look so good. You even  _ tasted _ good- Merlin.’

Lavender pressed her hands against Harry’s chest, looking at the point where their pelvises met as her blonde fell across Harry’s abdomen, and lifted her hips higher. She rose ten inches, and  _ slapped _ her cunt down onto Harry’s cock. She moaned, Harry groaned, as the sounds of someone being  _ spanked _ filled the room. Lavender fucked herself with Harry’s cock, skin glistening in the moonlight that was spilling into the room through open blinds, and gave a long, deep moan as she humped herself down onto his balls.

‘You’re so…’ she gasped, not finishing her sentence, and looked into Harry’s eyes again through the sheen of hair. Her mouth hung open slightly, gasping for each breath, and Harry sat up to capture her lips with his again. Her hands moved away, and she fell against him in a deep, long kiss. Lavender ground herself against him, still, as they melted into one another’s embrace.

‘I’m close… Harry. Harry, I’m close,’ she whispered, an inch from his lips, and Harry kissed her once more before lifting her off.

Lavender made a noise of complaint, but Harry just turned her around and put her back onto his crotch. She sat on his lap, as Harry lifted her hands to the posts that supported the bed, and her hands gripped the wood hard as Harry pulled her hips higher than they had been, leaving only two inches of himself inside Lavender as the girl knelt over his crotch. Harry reached up, himself, and grabbed the ceiling of his four-poster with one hand as his other rested on Lavender’s hip.

His muscles tensed, and he thrust up into his classmate. Lavender whimpered, as Harry shoved himself up with considerable strength, and gave a gasp of pleasure mixed with pain as he did it again. Her head drooped forwards, as she looked down at the cock pistoning into her, and her hands held tight to the posts as Harry fucked her from below her. 

As Harry pierced her, over and over, Lavender lifted a few inches up and came back down with his cock. Harry saw lustful gazes watching her tits sway, and grabbed a handful of her arse as Lavender moaned and gasped. It was a lovely, firm, round cheek. Then, he pulled her against his front to watch the bountiful bust bounce as he fucked her hard. He looked down over his shoulder, and pulled and pushed himself up into Lavender with all her might.

She gave a cry of pain, then a moan of pleasure, then a shout of joy as Harry’s hand reached down and pinched her clit. 

‘AAH! Harry, yes! YES!’ Lavender cried, as her walls tightened around Harry’s invading member. ‘Soo-oo-ooo GOOD!’ she cried out as she came, and Harry felt his own orgasm coming with a tightening of his balls as he thrust into her again and again as the girl cried out her appreciation.

Lavender turned her head and  _ shoved _ her lips against Harry’s, as Harry finished inside her, spraying cum into her as her juices flooded around him. They gasped into the kiss, until-

‘MISTER POTTER! MISS BROWN!’ a familiar voice exclaimed, and Harry tensed up as Lavender collapsed in a blissful sleep against his chest.

He looked into the shocked eyes of Professor Mcgonagall, who was staring at their nakedness, Lavender’s cunt and tits on full display, and had no idea how to proceed as the other people in the room panicked.

-

Before the panic, those in the audience had been enjoying themselves. 

None of the were unaffected by the pair they were watching, and almost all found themselves imagining what it would be like to be in the place of one or both of them. Some touched themselves, as they imagined such things, others didn’t. Some, still, helped each other out.

A few of those who Harry barely knew were here in couples, and their hands wandered to each others’ crotches soon after Lavender’s strip show began: Rosie and Jenna, from the year below Harry, had their hands in each others’ panties by the time Lavender’s bra-covered breasts came out. Their fingers worked frantically as she stripped further and, surprisingly to both of them, buried themselves further still as the gorgeous boy-who-lived removed his clothes. They hadn’t expected to like him, they’d come because Lavender Brown was one of the most attractive girls in the school and they wanted to see her naked. They’d be going down on each other later, with the image of Lavender in their minds. That was the plan, maybe now they’d include Harry in that image… or maybe not, their eyes were drawn to Lavender’s perfect body as they played with each other.

As Clark’s hands wandered beneath her skirt, Kylie had started stroking him as a good girlfriend would. Lavender was attractive, she knew, but Kylie was here to see Potter’s broom, not Brown’s slit. Her strokes had become far more enthusiastic, though, as Harry had stood there in all his glory. Merlin, he was gorgeous, she’d thought, as her other hand guided Clark beneath her pants. She hoped he wouldn’t be too offended if she imagined Potter when they were fucking later… maybe they could even get him involved, by what was going around the school. Kylie had groaned, as Potter’s face descended into Brown’s crotch, and from there it had been blissful for both of them.

Jim and Jillian had been reluctant to come up here to watch a pair of Fourth Years fuck. Sure, they were good looking, but they had lively sex lives themselves What could these two possibly have to show them? But, eventually, they’d decided they might as well. As Lavender Brown had said, they didn’t want to regret it later. And they would have done. Because  _ fuck _ , this was hot. The sounds and smells of sex filled the room, as everyone bar the two putting on the show was silenced. They could only hear the  _ slap _ s as Potter fucked the blonde slut who looked like she was having the time of her life, but the smell was a mix of the main two and everyone else who was hard or wet as they watched. Jim and Jill were no exceptions, as they slowly pleasured each other as they watched. They weren’t trying to finish, just make the pleasure last until they retired to Jim’s room upstairs and fucked each other senseless with the thoughts of these two driving them to completion.

Others, were as good as couples: Hermione and Ginny sat on Neville’s bed, Hermione sitting behind Ginny with her legs on either side of the redhead as she reached down between Ginny’s open legs and roughly shoved her fingers in and out of her lover. Ginny grunted and panted, but the sounds went unheard as the spells of silence blanketed them. Midway through, after Ginny tightened around Hermione’s fingers and gave a silent scream, the two switched and Hermione watched the show, with Ginny’s fingers pleasuring her as she sucked the juices off her own digits. Neville, sat next to them, looked like he was going to explode from all the stimulation in the room.

The twins and Lee sat on Ron’s bed, with Ron, Dean, and Seamus nearby. One twin, on the left of their particular trio, had a camera and was constantly taking pictures of the couple making love before them. The other twin, sat in the middle, had a cock in each hand as he stroked both his brother and Lee Jordan while never taking his eyes off the show as Harry made Lavender cum again and again as they kissed and their bodies met. Lee stroked the middle twin’s cock, and had his other hand on the thigh of Colin Creevey, who was frozen next to his brother. They both stared at Harry and Lavender, and didn’t even think to touch themselves. On their other side, Ron sat on one side of Dean while Seamus sat on the other. The three of them stroked each other, and moaned silently. Neville’s eyes often drifted to them as well as Harry and Lavender, and Hermione and Ginny.

Others stroked themselves, or fingered themselves, or just stared straight ahead and tried to memorise every detail of what was happening. Or just stared in shock at all that was happening, their minds overloading. Boys and girls pleasured themselves besides each other, but were too focused on watching to help one another out.

However, the Chaser trio was a special case. Alicia and Angelina had chosen to sit on either side of Katie, thinking that she would succumb to their combined silent seductions while watching the boy she fancied put on a show. She didn’t, though, and instead just stared hungrily at Harry. Alicia and Angelina held their hands in front of each other's’ faces, and licked and sucked fingers that were slick with juice. They fingered themselves, though with their eyes on the couple in the center of the room. Their eyes didn’t wander to the twins, which they’d seen many times before. They focussed on the actual sex, and on the magnificent body Harry had been hiding from them… not to mention the cock. Lavender had said it best… that was one lovely cock, attached to one beautiful man. They needed to seduce Harry as soon as possible. Not only would it be amazingly fun, and by the orgasmic bliss that was constantly across Lavender’s face it was safe to say it would be, but Katie would finally get the stick out her behind… her perfect, shapely behind that she’d yet to let one of them  _ devour _ .  _ Only above the belt _ , she insisted. Fair enough, she valued her virginity, but Merlin- just seduce him, already! She’d lost the chance to be Harry’s first, because she was too shy. And that sucked, because now Katie was going to regret that for the rest of her life, and Harry had always liked her from afar. She was gorgeous, how could he not?! And he’d’ve given his left nut to have sex with her! And, then, they three could make  _ the most _ of their closeness. Alicia and Angelina wanted her to join them in their bed  _ so badly _ .

At one point, Alicia’s eyes had looked over to Angelina, past Katie who was looking the wrong way, and she’d seen the corner of Angelina’s mouth as she said  _ well, hello there _ , and she’d seen her free arm move over to the right. Alicia had leant forwards, and had grinned as she saw Angelina’s hand between the legs of Parvati, the pretty asian lass in Harry’s year.The roommate of Lavender, that meant. Alicia’s grin widened, as she imagined Harry’s inevitable threesome with the two of them. And Hermione would join, too, by the look of what Ginny was doing to her. Then, of course, they three were replaced by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, and Alicia stroked a finger over Katie’s thigh once again. Katie turned to her and, despite the desperate need in her eyes, she shook her head. She just kept watching Harry, not even touching herself, just drinking in every inch of his body and committing them to memory. Alicia couldn’t blame her… it  _ was _ a nice body. As nice as Katie’s, herself, and Alicia had long since made a point of memorising every curve and hole of Katie. Katie didn’t mind when Alicia’s eyes drank her in while they were showering post-practise, and Alicia made the most of that permission. Katie’s olive-tanned skin, her c-cup breasts- yes, Alicia had stolen a bra or two from Katie to check along with the rotating pairs of pants Katie donated to Alicia and Angelina- the pretty pink nipples that you just wanted to lick and suck… the pretty wetness between her legs that made you want the same. Alicia’s hands returned to her own cunny, and she gasped without sound as Lavender bounced on top of Harry, all but screaming as he played with her nipples.

Katie kept staring at Harry, hungrily, even as her beautiful friend had an orgasm beside her. She was barely even aware of it, or the fact that her other gorgeous friend was fingering a pretty indian girl from the year below Katie. Watching Harry, seeing his muscles tense, his skin glisten, his penis shine… she knew what she needed to do. She  _ needed _ -

‘MISTER POTTER! MISS BROWN! What is going on here?!’ she exclaimed, eyes on Harry and Lavender. And, suddenly, everyone was moving. Penises and vaginas still bare and on show, they made a break for the exit, past Mcgonagall. A few of them, with their trousers or skirts around their ankles, fell to the floor with  _ thumps _ . But Katie felt two sets of hands grab her, and fell to the floor on the other side of the bed as her friends pulled her away from the danger zone.

She felt a wand tap her on the forehead, as her friends- still silent- faded mostly from view.A strange feeling spread over her body, like warm water trickling over her, and Katie looked down at her not-quite-there hands.

Angelina- she thought- pulled her to her feet, and Katie stared over at Mcgonagall as she stood utterly outraged and horrified while partially-naked students sprinted past her.

‘What is- How dare- WHAT IS HAPPENING?!’ Mcgonagall finally got out, as the boys’ whose dorms it was hid from view. Katie could see a large bump in the covers of Neville’s bed, and several limbs under Ron’s. One of them had red hair, which had to be Ron because the twins were over there in the bathroom. Katie figured they didn’t realise the mirror showed their hiding spot.

Mcgonagall was staring at a naked Harry Potter, who had a just-orgasmed Lavender brown smiling into his neck without a care in the world. In fact- was she? Yeah, she was snoring, now.

Harry looked very uncomfortable at the moment and, for several long moments, just sat there not knowing what to do. Then, he pulled Lavender off him, stood up, and tucked her into his bed under the watchful gaze of Mcgonagall. A little too watchful, if you asked Katie.  _ Was that a blush _ ?! That was a blush! Mcgonagall was checking Harry out!

Just as Katie was wondering if it would be hot or not to watch Harry fucking Mcgonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House snapped out of her daze.

‘Potter, would you please put on some clothes?’ she asked, finally looking away from Harry’s half-mast cock- which was still bigger than any of the ones Angelina or Alicia had described. It had to be nine inches even after he’d fucked Lavender senseless.

Harry grabbed a curtain, and tore it off his bed. He wrapped it around his waist, and gave a sheepish grin as mcgonagall looked back over. Her eyes fell on Harry’s bare, muscular torso, and it took a long moment before the older woman pulled her eyes away again.

‘I meant  _ clothes _ , Potter. Not a curtain, though that is better than nothing,’ she said.

‘Sorry, Professor,’ Harry apologised, seeming sincere. ‘It’s just… well, you’re standing on my robes.’

Mcgonagall looked down at the black fabric she was, indeed, stood on. She took a moment to act but, eventually, bent down and picked the heavy item of clothing up off the floor.

‘So I am,’ she said, her voice uncomfortable, ‘here you are, Potter.’ Mcgonagall held the fabric out towards Harry, but didn’t levitate it to him. Harry’s eyebrow twitched up slightly, but he walked over to get it, hand still clutching the curtain that was wrapped around his waist. Katie noticed the way his muscles continued to glisten, sweaty after such recent carnal activities, and she licked her lips in her mostly-invisible state at the sight. She really couldn’t blame Mcgonagall for wanting a piece of Harry. Katie wanted the whole thing.

Katie glanced over at the hidden people, and saw that the twins and Lee were taking it in turns to look at how things were proceeding; Dean, Seamus, and Ron were peeking out from below the bed; the three-person bump in Neville’s bed had moved closer to the side, and Katie guessed they were trying to see what was happening along with what they could hear.

Harry stopped in front of Mcgonagall, and took the robes from her with his free hand. He looked curiously into the older woman’s face, and seemed to find something interesting there as his face briefly formed a mischievous smirk. Then, it turned serious and apologetic once more, and he draped the cloak over his arm.

He let go of the curtain, and it fell to the floor again and left his cock and bum bare for the world to see- or those who were in his dorm room, anyway.

Mcgonagall looked utterly shocked, as Harry stood two feet away from her with all his glory on show, and failed to pull herself out of it as he turned around and walked back to his bed. He put the cloak on top of the covers, next to Lavender, and bent over at the draws of his bedside table. As he did so, he showed his perfect, muscular rear to Katie and Mcgonagall both. Katie swallowed at the sight, her sex had been throbbing since the show had begun but this was unbelievable, and managed to look at Mcgonagall for a second to see the Professors expression changed, and she saw lust written across it even as the transfiguration master tried to get herself back in control.

Harry stood up with a pair of boxers in his hand, made a show of checking they weren’t inside out, and slowly pulled them on. The waistband slid up, winding up over his balls and under his cock, and the still nine-inch member flopped inside the prison as Harry pulled them on properly.

‘Potter… please, stop-’ Mcgonagall began, her voice thick and the owner flustered. But, her head snapped to the side, and she exclaimed,  ‘Weasley!’ Katie’s eyes snapped towards the bathroom, and she mentally cursed whichever twin was trying to crawl along the floor to get his discarded camera. Whichever one it was leapt to his feet with the expression of a deer caught in the headlights, and- idiot that he was- darted back to the bathroom.

Mcgonagall’s eyes swept the room, and Katie ducked back behind the table. She didn’t know if the strict- though, apparently not so strict as Katie believed- professor saw her, Alicia, or Angelina, but she clearly saw someone.

‘Potter, put your clothes on properly! We aren’t in a strip joint, and you are being extremely inappropriate,’ she said, but she didn’t give him a detention. He’d have to serve it with her, and Katie  _ knew _ the Professor wouldn’t be able to control herself if they were alone together for hours. ‘Explain what happened in here!’ she ordered of Harry, and Katie peeked back over the bed just as Harry shrugged on his robes. He closed them, but didn’t fasten it in any way.

‘Well…’ Harry looked unsure again, but had to continue, ‘Lavender and I were having sex.’ he said, trying to get out of spilling the beans.

‘Yes, I saw that much. While I do not approve, so long as you keep it confined to your Dorms I am unable to pun-punish you for it. Pardon me,’ Mcgonagall said, as though the hitch in her voice had come from a hiccup. ‘What I am  _ asking _ , is why were there twenty others in the room with you?’ she asked.

‘They… were watching us?’ Harry said, after a long hesitation, like he didn’t know what else to say.

‘ _ Why _ were they watching you?’ she asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, ‘I mean… because they enjoyed watching us? We’re both attractive,’ Harry said, pointing at Lavender and then to himself, ‘and they liked seeing us having sex?’

Mcgonagall looked like she was struggling to argue with that, ‘And why were you  _ letting _ them watch? If they were paying you-’

‘No, nothing like that!’ Harry shook his head, ‘It just made the experience… erotic, I guess. It felt kinky to do it in front of an audience. We aren’t pros, I know…’ he said, but then retracted, ‘although, I don’t think sex shows count as one of the offences. We don’t need a license for that, do we?’

‘I… suppose not,’ Mcgonagall said, surprised. ‘Still, it is in poor taste to have  _ sex parties _ in your Dorm Room like this. I must insist that you refrain from doing so again,’ she said.

Harry frowned, ‘Uh, I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I can promise that. How many participants constitute a “sex party”?’ he asked.

Mcgonagall stared at him, ‘There… is not a rulebook. Potter, what happened to you over summer? How many people could you possibly want to be with at any one time?’ she asked.

‘I’m not entirely sure what happened to me,’ Harry grinned, ‘I guess I just developed. Plenty of things that could have done it, but it’s a pretty nice gift horse so I’m not going to look it in the mouth. As for the other question, it’s about making sure everyone feels included, not how many  _ I _ want. I’d say… 20, would probably be the reasonable limit. Same as we had today.’

Katie was still silenced, and so her shocked sputtering didn’t make a sound. How did he reach  _ that number _ ?!

‘ _ How _ could you possibly need 20 participants, Potter?’ Mcgonagall asked, falling away from the teacher-voice in her incredulity.

‘I dunno, it’s just a guess… but, there are five of us in this dorm already, right?’ he asked, not needing an answer. ‘Now, if each of us found a partner we wanted to bring with us- girlfriend, boyfriend, fuckbuddy, whatever other relationship there might be- that would bring it up to ten. But that’s just in couples, and couples can want to spice things up. If each of those girls- or boys- decided to bring a friend for a threeway, that would bring it up to fifteen. But it can happen that, in a threesome, one party feels left out while the others are having sex. To avoid that, you can bring one more person into each equation, and that makes twenty.’ Harry explained, quite convincingly. If Katie, Alicia, Angelina, and Harry were together that would make four, five times that, to account for each boy, and it made twenty.

‘Well, I… that’s…’ Mcgonagall didn’t know what to say, evidently.

‘I’m sorry, Professor, but this really wasn’t a situation you needed to see. Nothing bad was going on, so I’m not sure why someone went and got you, to be honest.’ Harry said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

‘Well, I… I was told that you were being loud up here, and so I came to tell you to quiet down. When I arrived, it  _ sounded _ as though Miss Brown was in pain.’ Mcgonagall looked down at the pile of clothes at her feet, and saw an odd golden contraption with hundreds of buttons or dials on the wall behind her. Her gaze lingered on it, and Katie wondered what the thing did. ‘Clearly, I was mistaken. Very well, Potter, in the future  _ please _ use silencing charms. I don’t need walk in on this again… one generation of Marauders is more than enough.’ she said, exasperated, and began to leave the room. She paused at the contraption, tapped it with her wand, and said, ‘I am afraid I’ll need to confiscate this. It is a violation of the privacy of those who… watched, to have been recorded.’

‘Of course, Professor, sorry again.’ Harry said, with a smile in his voice as the woman left the room, shaking her head in an exasperated manner.

Harry chuckled, then, as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked it at the door to make it swing closed. Then, he removed the robes again and Katie stared once more at his body. Harry rifled in another draw, and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Katie stared at him, and drank in the image as he pulled his clothes on. The lean muscles in his back and arms shifted beautifully, and Katie found herself lost in them until Harry’s voice broke the silence.

‘Y’know, you lot are  _ shit _ at hiding,’ he commented with another laugh, and Katie let out a silenced squeak at the thought that Harry had seen her staring at him so hungrily. She wasn’t sure what she was afraid of, but there it was. ‘There are giant cupboards all over the room, and you dive under  _ bedsheets _ ?! Or run across the room to the door?!’ he laughed at the pathetic attempts at hiding, as the twins appeared from the bathroom with grins on their faces. Katie let out a sigh of relief, as she realised he wasn’t talking about her.

‘At least you could have disillusioned yourselves like the girls,’ Harry said, as Jordan came out of the bathroom looking embarrassed. Harry turned to look in Katie’s direction, and squinted at her. He shrugged, and stretched as Hermione, Ginny, and a very red-faced Neville appeared from under the cover of Neville’s bed. Harry laughed again, and once more as his roommates stood up and looked at him pointedly. Harry walked past them, to the bathroom, and emerged with a tall glass of water.

The twins were glaring at him as her emerged, and Harry held a hand to his ear as one of them mouthed something at him, ‘What’s that?’ he asked, ‘Do you want something? I can’t hear you.’ The twin made a speaking motion with his hand, and pointed at Harry and then at himself. ‘That’s right, I am talking to you. Well done.’ Harry took a drink of water, as the twin glared at him. Harry walked past, eyes raking the spot where Katie stood once again, and the spot behind her after that which caused a grin to spread across his face. It was a nice smile.

Hermione was glaring at Harry, too, and Harry smirked at he for a few seconds as the bushy-haired girl tried to murder him with her eyes. Then, he relented with a grin and a shrug.

‘Fine,’ he said, and his grin grew again as he waved his wand in Katie’s direction. Katie held up her hand, and saw it reappear, and was about to say something when she heard noises behind her. She turned around, and found an interesting sight. Interesting might not have been the right word.

Parvati was leant against the wall, her shirt pushed up around her hands as she pinched and tweaked her nipples. She was moaning and gasping like a madwoman or a whore, with Angelina kneeling between her legs. Angie had one hand on Parvati’s knee, keeping her legs spread, and the other was between her own legs with three fingers buried inside herself up to the knuckle as she licked the asian girl’s pussy.

As sound returned to the room, Angie pushed her over the edge. Alicia told Katie that Angie had a nasty tendency to keep you on the brink for an age before giving you relief, and she gave Parvati that relief as she sucked the clit and slid her hand up the girl’s thigh to shove two fingers inside her passage.

Parvati gave a long, drawn out moan of pleasure. Then, she slid down the wall towards Angelina’s face and the strong girl caught her and lowered her onto the nearest bed. Katie didn’t know whose bed it was.

Angelina smiled over at Harry, and licked her lips. Then, she winked at Katie and grinned at Alicia. Katie turned to see that Alicia’s front was quite dishevelled, as the older girl removed her fingers from her mouth. She, too, gave Katie a flirtatious wink before turning a lustful look on Harry.

Harry gave a groan, running a hand through his hair, and then waved his wand at Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Katie heard Neville’s rapid breathing, which told her they could speak again. Ginny was sitting quite close to the boy, which was probably one cause of the tent in his trousers.

Then, Harry waved it at his roommates, and they were laughing when sound returned to them. Following which, he removed the spell from the twins and Lee, and they, too, started chortling.

‘Minnie and Harry, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Gah!’ One of the twins received a stinging hex from Harry, who rolled his eyes but was grinning also.

‘Merlin, dude! You’ve got to hit that!’ Seamus insisted, staring after the departed professor, ‘You could get away with  _ anything _ !’

‘Harry’s not going to seduce her to  _ get  _ anything!’ Hermione replied, accusingly, as Harry looked over at Katie. ‘Are you, Harry?!’ she asked. ‘Harry?’

Harry was looking at Katie with a concerned frown, suddenly, and Katie felt awkward as she looked back. He looked… unhappy, somehow, but it didn’t look like he was angry at her, more like he was worried about her. Katie wondered if he’d caught on to her feelings, then…

She smiled at him. Her feelings weren’t hurt… they should have been, but they weren’t. Watching him with Lavender was hotter than she could have imagined. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought, but her smile didn’t fade. It was a genuine, easy smile. It was always easy to smile at Harry.

Harry smiled back, a warm expression that sent a trickle of pleasant heat to her stomach, where butterflies were trying to escape.

‘Of course not,’ Harry said, and he looked away from Katie to glance at the door. ‘Maybe it’ll be a happy little benefit to seducing her, but I’m going to do that because she’s pretty attractive, and it will be quite the experience, I reckon,’ he said, contemplatively.

Nobody disagreed with his statement, oddly. Mcgonagall wasn’t someone you’d think of as attractive until someone suggested it, Katie found. She was… scary, but that didn’t change the fact that she was tall and regal and confident. Plus, having someone that strict in the bedroom… the thought sent a pleasant shiver down Katie’s spine.

She was distracted enough that Katie almost missed Fred, George, and Lee making their way to the door.

‘Well, this was fun,’ Lee grinned. ‘We should do it again some time, get the whole gang together. Maybe Snape’ll interrupt us next time, mix things up a little.’

‘Night, all,’ Fred or George said. ‘We’ve got our own fun to have,’ they said, grinning and waving goodnight.

Hermione stood from her bed, and frowned at her roommates, who were both unconscious in another’s bed. She looked at Angelina, and opened her mouth to ask something. Seamus beat her to it, though.

‘No worries, Hermione. That bed’s going spare tonight, anyway,’ he said, pointedly. Parvati was asleep in either his bed or Deans, and it didn’t take a genius to guess what that meant.

‘Oh, okay,’ she said, with a shrug of her slender shoulders. ‘Well, I think I’ll head to my Dorm… you coming, Gin?’ she asked Ginny, who was still sitting next to Neville.

‘No, I think I’ll sleep here tonight,’ Ginny said, scooting next to Neville and causing the boy to blush once again.

Ron’s expression darkened, suddenly, ‘On your first night back? Do you want to get a reputation as a slut?!’ he asked, harshly.

Ginny looked shocked at the insult, ‘Well,  _ brother _ , what if I want to be a slut? What business is it of yours?’ she asked.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off, ‘Okay, I’m gonna go, then.’ Hermione left, then, and the only non-residents were Katie and her friends. She looked at Angelina curiously, as the older girl walked over to Harry’s bed.

Harry was looking at Ron with a frown, and so didn’t notice Angie coming up behind him. Nor did he register it when she leant coolly against the post. At least, not until she cleared her throat. Harry turned around, slightly surprised, and found Angie looming over him.

Harry had grown quite a bit over the summer… but Angelina was still a few inches taller. She stood up straight, to enhance that, and Harry looked up at her expectantly. She leaned down towards him, and Katie’s breath hitched as their lips drew near. Harry raised an eyebrow, and didn’t seem surprised when Angie just whispered something in his ear.

Harry pursed his lips in thought, then shook his head and whispered something back to her. Angie nodded, unhappily, and then leant back in to whisper something more. Harry nodded, grinning, and Angelina gave him a soft kiss on the lips before walking to the door. Her fingers brushed against his crotch, though, and Alicia shrugged at Angelina and copied her actions. She walked over to Harry, kissed him softly on the lips,  _ just _ touched his crotch, and walked away.

Katie’s friends smirked at her expectantly, and Harry looked at her as Katie approached. He smiled at her, such a sweet smile, and was about to say something when Katie stepped in close and pushed her lips against Harry’s. She didn’t do it softly, though. Oh, no, she hugged him close and pushed all her lust and infatuation into the kiss.

Harry kissed her back, after a moment of surprise, and his lips carried a promise of happiness and satisfaction, a trail of pleasure ran from her lips to her very core, and Katie melted against him as her hands found their way into his messy hair. One of Harry’s hands copied the movement, tangling itself in her hair, and the other stayed on her lower back. Somehow, he could tell this was just a kiss. A wonderful, earth-shattering kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. As much as she’d liked watching Harry with Lavender, she wasn’t going to make love to him while another of girl slept in an orgasmic haze he’d produced.

Katie pulled away, eventually, biting Harry’s lower lip as she went, and her hand drifted over the hard penis her friends had brushed. She stroked it, through the sweatpants, and leant into Harry’s neck. He smelled like sweat, but he still smelled  _ good _ . Like broomsticks, humid air, and something else. She’d smelled it before, when they won a match and she rushed into Harry’s arms. Now, though, he was tall and broad and, as he hugged her, it felt like she was meant to be there.

Katie kissed him again, fleeting and soft, and left with a smile on her face. She wished they could have sex tonight, as she walked behind Alicia and Angelina and watched their hips and rears sway, because she really was hard up. Still, though, she owed it to herself to wait one more day to lose her virginity to the man of her dreams. Then, the three of them could have their fun.

Katie’s pussy throbbed, though, as Alicia and Angelina fell through their door with their lips locked and their hands roaming each other’s bodies. They left the door open for her to change her mind, as always, but Katie just closed it. She went into her own room, and had to rely on her fingers for tonight. Just for tonight, though. Tomorrow would be her day, and the thought of that, with the image of Harry’s naked form and the gorgeous blonde he had fucked into a coma, was enough to drive her to orgasm in barely a minute.


	19. Nude with Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry puts on a show, the occupants of the room have some fun. Neville starts the night with Ginny atop him, watching Ron get fucked raw by Harry as Seamus rides Dean in the distance. Then, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and Dean fall asleep, and Harry and Neville talk about a party over the summer. Neville tells Harry about Malfoy, how the blonde wanked him off, and both find the chat arousing.
> 
> F/M briefly at the beginning of the chapter, the rest is M/M

In the boys dorm, Ginny was riding Neville with her hands on her own breasts and her eyes staring lustfully down at the red-faced boy. She was taking Neville’s virginity, and Neville wasn’t confident enough to take charge even a little. Ginny had been on top for a few minutes now, slowly rolling her hips forwards to stimulate Neville’s decently sized cock inside her. Neville was staring up at her, looking at Ginny’s pretty face and the small hands that were playing with hard nipples, and bit his lip as he tried not to cum too soon.

Ginny gave a moan, and closed her eyes in pleasure, and that pushed Neville towards the edge. He wanted to stop himself, but it was  _ difficult _ . She was gorgeous. He made the mistake, then, of looking to his right, and seeing the other couples in the room.

In Ron’s bed, past the soundly-sleeping Lavender, Ron and Harry were fucking like animals. Or, at least, Ron was on all fours and staring at their reflection in the mirror Harry had set up before them, while Harry thrust into his friend like a man possessed. Harry was on one knee, and had both hands on Ron’s hips as he  _ shoved _ his big cock into Ron’s hole again and again. Ron gave soft grunts with every thrust, as Harry pistoned into him repeatedly.

Harry was buck naked, and that didn’t help Neville keep control of his impending orgasm. He’d always thought Harry was cute, nobody in their right mind wouldn’t, but over the summer he’d become an  _ Adonis _ . Neville’s eyes landed on Harry’s rear, as the muscular cheeks clenched and opened over and over with every thrust. Neville couldn’t quite see the hole therein, but the thought that it was there made his cock throb inside Ginny.

Then, Harry  _ seized _ Ron by the shoulder, and flipped his best friend over like it was nothing. He descended upon Ron, and caught the other boys lips with his as he placed both hands besides Ron’s head, and  _ slid _ back inside Ron’s open hole. Ron’s legs were open, his feet on either side of Harry, and Harry shagged Ron with long, smooth rolls of his hips. With Ron’s cock trapped between their stomachs, the two changed from fucking like beasts to making love.

Neville felt himself finishing even before he saw Seamus riding Dean’s large black cock, back arched and hands grabbing his own thighs. He was in a similar position of Ginny and, as Neville watched, his smaller cock- though five inches was nothing to be ashamed of- sprayed four jets of cum over Dean’s muscled chest.

Seamus cried out, as his orgasm hit, and the sound was pretty darn erotic. It set Ron off, at least, as the redhead gave his own grunt of pleasure that was louder than all the rest. His cum, Neville guessed, would spray between his stomach and Harry’s and would paint both of their chests white.

Harry grabbed Ron by the hips, pulling away from their kiss, and  _ fucked _ his friend, shoving his cock into Ron with all his considerable might as Ron grunted,  _ grunted, grunted _ . Nevilled watched Harry’s arse as it tensed up, and he thrust into Ron one last time. Harry gave a long, soft sigh that signalled his orgasm.

Neville cried out a warning, and Ginny kept riding him. She reached down behind her, Neville felt her knuckles brush against his balls, and then her face contorted into pleasure and pain and she gave a long, drawn out  _ moan _ that made Neville’s orgasm all the stronger as he shot a fifth, sixth, and seventh stream of cum into the ginger girl.

‘Ahhh,’ Ginny fell off the bed, besides Neville, and he saw her pull two fingers from her arse. ‘That was lovely, thankyou.’ she said, and kissed him softly on the lips. Neville grinned at her, and they moved under the covers to get some sleep. Neville felt great, as he watched Harry walk to the bathroom and step into the shower. Harry didn’t close the door, and Neville didn’t stop watching as Harry scrubbed the sweat off his skin.

Ginny fell asleep beside him by the time Harry had finished in the shower, and as Neville glanced around he saw that the others had, too. Dean and Seamus were lying on top of the covers in each other's’ arms, and their faces looked peaceful. Neville knew- maybe Ron and Harry did, but he wasn’t sure- that they had begun seeing each other the year before in secret. He’d felt awkward bringing it up, even though he wondered why they thought any of them would react badly. Even now, it was only after Harry had climbed onto the bed behind Ron, unhappy with his friend after Ron called Ginny a slut, grabbed his hips, and  _ shoved _ his cock deep into Ron’s insides, that Dean and Seamus had felt comfortable being out in the open with their relations.

Ron slept on top his own covers, splayed out with cum on his stomach and his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he began to snore. Apparently, Harry hadn’t really been punishing him, even if it had seemed like a rough fuck.

Lavender still slept under the covers, her blonde hair splayed out like a halo, and Parvati slept on the other side of Neville’s bed; she was occupying Dean’s bed at the moment. Their room was organised in a circle, so Neville was next to Harry and Dean, with Seamus and Ron on the other side of the room. The bathroom was between Ron and Seamus, the doorway was on a pillar in the middle of the room. Neville didn’t understand how he could see Seamus and Neville despite the pillar, but he’d made his peace with the quirks of magic over the past four years. He could see all of their beds, at any time, without craning his neck. That was why they had curtains.

It occurred to Neville that Parvati and Lavender might want that privacy, and he carefully slid out of his bed and Ginny’s embrace. The red haired minx didn’t seem aware, as she softly began to snore. Nothing compared to Ron’s bellowing breaths, it was actually a little cute to watch Ginny huff as her chest rose and fell. Neville wondered what their night meant for the two of them, and whether Ginny wanted to be his girlfriend.

Neville crept around the bed, to Parvati’s temporary bed, and blushed as he realised he was naked. He quickly closed the curtains, he did not want that to be the sight she woke up to. He tiptoed over to the spot Ginny had tossed his pants, and pulled them on. Then, Neville snuck over to Harry’s bed, and picked up the curtain that was pooled on the floor. He closed the others, which had been  _ entirely _ open for the show, and held the torn one up to the top.

‘ _ Reparo _ ,’ Neville cast. It didn’t take, so he tried again. ‘ _ Reparo _ .’ He said, determined, and the curtain reattached to the bed. Neville closed that one, too, and smiled at his success.

‘Hey,’ he heard Harry’s voice. ‘Great work, Nev. You’ve been practising,’ Harry didn’t  _ say _ it, but they both remembered the time Neville had blown up the potions book he was trying to return. That had not been a fun conversation to have with Snape.

‘Thanks, Harry, but- oh!’ Neville turned around, already with a slight blush at the compliment, to wave it off. However, he spun back around as he saw Harry was buck nude with a towel draped over his shoulders. Neville’s face burned at the image of the dripping-wet sex-god with none of his modesty covered.

‘Nev,’ Harry chuckled behind him, ‘you remember that guy you watched have sex twice in the past hour? That was me. You’ve seen it all, and then some.’

‘That’s not- I wasn’t expecting it this time!’ Neville explained, in a slightly squeaky voice.

‘You sure you’re not just turned on?’ Harry asked, again with a chuckle. Neville didn’t know how to respond, and was saved the trouble. ‘Malfoy told me you and he met up at a party in the summer.’

‘It wasn’t like that!’ Neville exclaimed, and then clapped a hand over his mouth at the volume. Nobody had woken, though, and he continued. ‘I didn’t  _ want  _ to. Draco just…  _ did it _ .’

Harry’s face darkened slightly at that, and Neville took a step back as he realised something else about the other boy’s changes. The muscles certainly looked good, but they also gave an intimidating air to their owner.

‘Not like that, though. He didn’t put anything anywhere… I was surprised, and taken aback, but I don’t think he raped me…’

_ Neville felt his blush return at the mention of that event. He didn’t even know why that had happened, all he knew was that Malfoy had followed him to his room- Neville hadn’t realised he had a shadow- and stepped inside. He remembered Malfoy’s wicked smirk as he closed the door with a click and approached with a swagger as Neville stood up and pulled his wand to defend himself. _

_ Wrong wand, Draco had told him. He’d batted Neville’s hand aside like it was nothing, and shoved his tongue past unwilling lips. Neville had shoved him away when he realised what was happening, but Draco had just laughed at him. Draco had petrified Neville, then, and Neville had fallen back onto the bed. He had been panicking silently, as Draco rolled him onto his side. He’d panicked more, when Malfoy’s crotch had come into his field of vision and he’d seen the boy’s hard penis pitching a tent. Neville had thought Draco was going to rape him, but he didn’t. _

_ Draco had propped Neville up like that, and had pulled off his own clothes. He’s pulled up a chair, and sat before Neville masturbating. Neville had looked away, repeatedly, but his eyes had kept returning to the boy who was wanking in front of him as Draco gave exaggerated moans and rubbed his own precum over his erect penis. Neville had watched for five minutes, and then even more lust had descended over Malfoy’s face. His mouth had fallen open, and Draco had groaned as he reached up and pulled his own hair. _

_ He’d shot semen across Neville’s room, and it had fallen just before Neville’s bed.Neville had stared at the cumshot, he’d noticed how many fewer Draco had shot off compared to when Neville wanked, and he hadn’t noticed Draco approaching and cancelling the petrification. _

_ Neville had noticed when Draco leant in and licked Neville’s lips. He’d sprang up into a sitting position, and panic had been written across his face. Draco had put a hand on his knee, though, and that had made Neville pause long enough for Draco to reach under his robes and find the erect penis hidden therein. He’d squeezed Neville’s seven inches, and Neville had looked down at him with wide eyes as Draco began to stroke the length. _

_ Neville had moaned and whimpered, but he’d been unwilling to move as someone other than himself touched his penis for the first time. Draco moved beside Neville, sitting with one leg off the bed and the other stretched behind the shy Gryffindor, and both of his hands had attended their job as his penis, dribbling cum, had rested against Neville’s fancy robes. _

_ Neville had stared down at his covered genitals and the hands that worked their magic on them, as Draco smirked in his peripheral vision. A few times, though, Malfoy had looked determined and annoyed, as though he didn’t want to be doing this. _

_ When Neville had let out an involuntary moan, Draco’s smile had returned and his hands had redoubled their efforts as he’d rubbed the tip and squeezed the balls, until Neville moaned again and squirted cum into Draco’s hand and the fancy robes. _

_ Draco had removed his hands from under there, wiped one off on Neville’s robes and the other on his face, and had pulled his clothes on again. _

_ Neville had watched him go, shellshocked, and then had spat on the floor and scrubbed the cum off his chin on the quilt of his bed as he spluttered and tried to figure out what the fuck had happened. Why had Malfoy done that? Then, Neville had had to change. He’d stained the robes, and he’d gone out to rejoin the party in different clothes to before. People had seen, and Neville’s grandmother had smiled at whatever she thought had happened while Malfoy Sr had patted Draco on the shoulder as though to tell him good job. _

Neville told Harry all that, and they wound up sitting on the floor as Harry thought it over. He was still naked, and Neville noticed that his penis was bigger than before with a nervous swallow.

‘Did you enjoy what Malfoy did?’ Harry asked, finally, after a long time. Neville wasn’t sure if it had actually been long, because time seemed to distort as he stared dead ahead and willed himself not to look at Harry and not to get hard again. He managed to resist, but only because he and Ginny had so recently finished.

‘Yes…’ Neville said, uncertainly.

‘Hmm. I guess that doesn’t answer anything. He gave you an orgasm, why wouldn’t you enjoy it?’ Harry paused, scratching his chin. ‘Okay, would you want to do other things with him if you got the chance?’

‘Other things?’ Neville asked, his voice higher than usual. ‘What other things would I do?’

‘Well,’ Harry began, ‘since he’s wanked you off, the other things would be him sucking you off or you putting your cock in his bum. Or, you sucking him off or him putting  _ his _ penis in  _ your _ bum.’

Images flashed through Neville’s mind, and he swallowed a lump in his throat as the images changed to he and Harry doing those same things. He swallowed again, as his throat became dry, and tried to speak.

Harry took his hesitation to mean he should continue, ‘There’s other things, too, of course. Rimming, frottage, intercrural. You might like them more, if you’re not sure about anal or oral.’ He stopped speaking, then, and looked over at Neville expectantly. His eyes flicked to the growing bulge in Neville’s pants, but he didn’t mention it.

Neville still couldn’t say anything, but he wondered what those things were.

‘If not that, how do you feel about kissing him? That might help you decide if you like him or not,’ Harry suggested. ‘Or even if you like men.’

‘Uhm, I think… well, what do those things mean? Uh, rimming, frottage, and… the other one?’ Neville asked.

‘Intercrural,’ Harry confirmed. ‘Rimming is when you get your arse licked by someone, that can be a guy or a girl- Ginny might be willing to demonstrate if you’d rather a girl first; frottage is when you rub your penis against another man’s, it feels better than you’d think; intercrural is like anal but, instead of putting it up the bum, you just slide your cock between the other guy’s thighs. Depending on your angle, you can stimulate his cock and balls, or hole, or both.’ Harry didn’t seem to think it weird to admit how much he’d done with other men, and Neville felt a little better because of it. It didn’t feel quite so awkward, with Harry acting so nonchalant.

Still, Neville felt the need to ask, ‘Don’t you feel…  _ weird _ talking about this?’ he asked.

Harry actually looked surprised, ‘Not at all, why would it… didn’t you grow up in a Wizarding Household?’ he asked.

‘Yeah,’ Neville felt a little affronted at the odd accusation, ‘you know that. What does that have to do with anything?’

‘I didn’t mean to offend you, Nev, it’s just weird that you haven’t been given this talk. Not the birds and the bees, mind you,’ Harry said, as Neville opened his mouth to interrupt, ‘the discussion about sexual…  _ morality _ in the Wizarding World. In fact, I should teach you the contraceptive spell- you only need to apply it once a week- and one or both of us will need to tell Ginny to use the female version. That one can be cast for a couple of days after sex, so she doesn’t need to go to Pomphrey yet.

‘But, I digress,’ Harry continued. ‘People in the Wizarding world are all sluts, basically, Nev. There are some exceptions, but, as a whole, they- and by they I mean  _ we _ \- fuck each other almost constantly. Or, I fuck people almost constantly since discovering sex. Other people have sex with a few partners per month or week or what have you. Without the risk of disease or unwanted pregnancy, sex is just a way to have fun. There aren’t any taboos, so long as you aren’t  _ outright _ raping someone. In the traditional sense, or by using magic spells to alter their mindset or actions, that is. You can control people with certain spells, after all, or leave them unable to fight you off.’

‘R-Really?’ Neville asked, and a different fantasy came to mind as his penis loosed a few drops of precum. ‘What if- ah- I wanted to have sex with… uh, with…’ he didn’t know how to continue.

‘The age of consent doesn’t exist in this world, but you need to be careful with it, Nev. If you do something that could be damaging, there’ll be hell to pay. If it’s a kid who grew up in a magical household they might be receptive by the time they come to Hogwarts, I’ve heard they might even initiate it though I’ve never seen as much, but a muggleborn will be fucked up by it if they don’t know about it and haven’t had time to adjust or time to grow old enough that they can understand. If you’re going to go after those younger than us, I’d wait to let them start it or I’d be upfront with what I was trying to do,’ Harry said, as though it was a common issue. If there were no taboos, Neville supposed that might be true.

‘N-no, not kids…’

‘Animals?’ Harry asked, looking surprised but shrugging. ‘I think it depends on their… sentience. Centaurs, mermaids, that sort of thing, can consent. They’re just as aware as humans, but non-magical animals can be iffy. I know people do it, but I’ve not heard much on the subject- I’d research it further if I were you.’ Harry shrugged again, but didn’t look especially disgusted. His penis had drooped a little more since he started talking, though.

‘Not animals, p-p-plants…’ Neville’s face  _ burned _ as he asked that, and reddened even further as Harry stifled a laugh.

‘Oh, I should’ve known.’ Harry grinned to himself, as Neville hid his face in his hands. ‘Again, I’m not  _ sure _ … but I have read some stuff that gives me clues. There are plants that are grown for that exact reason… as in, there are plans with cock-like appendages that will shove themselves in whatever hole you present to them, and there are plants that will squeeze and stroke whatever you put into their receptors. Never tried it myself, but I’m sure  _ you _ can grow some in no time at all.’

Neville nodded, his mouth was watering now instead of his throat being dry. He felt quite aroused now, and apparently Harry could tell. Harry was swelling now, almost as large as he had been with Lavender. Neville couldn’t help but stare at the penis.

‘Do you want to touch it?’ Harry asked, as Nevilled examined every inch. He liked what he saw but, as Harry asked that, Neville’s eyes returned to the emerald eyes that were staring back at him.

‘I… think so?’ Neville half-asked. ‘I’m not sure how, though… what would I do?’

‘To start, just stroke it like you would your own. You look curious, like you want to feel what it’s like on the other side of a handjob.’ Harry looked at Neville like he was going to say something else but thought better of it. Neville nodded his head, and his hand trembled as he lifted it.

Neville reached out, and his fingertips neared Harry’s rock-hard spike of flesh. He gently brushed them along it, and Neville himself shivered as he felt Harry’s precum slick under his fingers. He brushed them along the rigid length again, and again after that. Harry grew a little more, and Neville was entranced by the length. His eyes traced the veins on Harry, and he tried to measure it as he thought back to what Harry had spoken about. He didn’t know if he could take that in his hole… how could he? He’d never had  _ anything _ up there.

Neville gingerly wrapped his hand around the rock hard penis, and found it wasn’t so hard as he’d expected. Or… it was, but it was also fleshy? It was made of flesh, so of course it would be fleshy. How was it fleshy in a good way, though? Neville came out of a brief stupor, when Harry shifted beside him. He’d just been staring at his hand on the cock for a long while.

Neville began to stroke it, and found that with every twitch and throb of Harry’s penis in his hand his own cock responded. He slowly stroked his hand up and down the massive penis, and somehow his fingers met around it. Like the penis shrank a little to fit his hand… it really didn’t seem as long as before. That was weird, but Neville didn’t linger on it for long.

He looked at Harry’s face, saw that Harry was watching his hand, and got onto his knees before him. For a long moment, Neville wanted to suck Harry’s penis- Merlin, what was going on? Since when was he so certain he liked men? He’d been inside Ginny not an hour ago- but he didn’t decide to do that. Instead, the shy, slightly chubby boy hooked a thumb through the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to reveal his own penis. It wasn’t as long as Harry’s, which seemed to be swelling bigger again- still weird- but it was seven inches plus. Neville scooted closer to Harry, and  _ poked _ his penis against Harry’s. Their heads touched, slick against each other, and Neville began to run his tip up and down Harry’s length, incidentally lubing it up as Harry reached between them.

Harry’s other hand moved to Nevill’s bum, and Neville felt his penis twitch with the thought of what Harry might be doing, but all he did was scoot Nevill further towards him. Like he was trying to make the less experienced boy sit in his lap. Neville tried to find the words to ask not for  _ that _ , but by the time he did Harry had already taken hold of Nevill’s penis and placed its underside against his own. He shifted his hips slightly, below, Neville, and stroked his hand up and down both their lengths at once as his hand wrapped halfway around them both.

Neville moaned again, soft like a whisper, and shifted his own hips. He slowly humped into Harry’s hand, and against Harry’s cock, and he shivered with the pleasure.

Neville looked down at Harry- he was on his knees, Harry on his butt- and took a hesitant breath as he looked at Harry’s lips. A man’s lips, which shouldn’t be so tempting. But they were red, and curled up into a lustful smile, and Neville wanted to kiss him.

‘Can I… can I kiss you?’ he asked, breathless.

Harry looked at Neville, surprised, and the smile grew, ‘Of course. Come here.’

Neville leant in, and they kissed. Slow and strong and hungry, Neville gave an inexperienced and sloppy kiss to the boy he’d been sharing a dorm with since they came to Hogwarts. He grabbed Harry by the back of the head, and his hips thrust wildly against Harry’s member as his arousal spiked further.

‘Wait-’ Neville gasped, red faced. ‘I want to go all the way. I want- I want you to fuck me,’ he said, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

‘Have you had anything in your arse before, Nev?’ Harry asked, as he heard the uncertainty in Neville’s voice.

‘No…’ Neville said.

‘Then we can’t do that tonight. I can make it smaller, but I can’t make it that small. I’d hurt you, and neither of us would like that.’ Harry paused for a moment, and then had a thought, ‘Considering everything that happened in here tonight, I think it’s a safe bet that we’ll all have some fun together at some point. Seamus has a cock that should work for your first time, Ron’s not that much bigger. They can get you used to it, and after that we can go “all the way.”’ Harry said, shooting down Neville’s desires as Neville felt his disappointment rise.

‘But you seem to be missing something obvious here, Nev,’ Harry said, with a smirk at the boy on top of him. He stroked a hand up Neville’s slightly-chubby torso and the inexperienced boy gasped as pleasure coursed through him like lightning through metal. Harry tugged Nevill’s cock with his other hand. ‘We  _ can _ go all the way, even if I can’t go inside you.’

‘What do you… you mean…?’ Neville asked.

‘You can put your cock inside my bum, yes,’ Harry clarified, bluntly.

‘O-okay, h-how should we do that?’ Neville asked.

Harry waved his wand and cast a pair of unfamiliar charms on his backside, then he gave Neville another kiss and pushed him away. Neville’s hands trailed across Harry’s muscular thighs as he did so, and he watched with fascination as Harry knelt in front of him, facing away, and then leaned down on his hands. It was the position Ron had taken earlier, and Neville felt like cumming then and there as he looked at the perfect, firm buttocks before him.

Neville leant forwards, and spied the hole he’d been looking for earlier. He brushed a finger over it, and Harry gave a breathy chuckle. Then, Neville leant in and placed his tongue over the small, puckered hole. Harry gasped, then, as the first-time rimmer wrapped his lips around the hole and pushed his tongue slowly inside. It went in quite easily, and Neville closed his eyes as he got the slight taste of… salty goodness. It burrowed further and further, until his tongue was hurting and he had to take it back out.

The hole winked at him as he drew away, and Neville licked over it and up Harry’s crack. Then, he leant further down and licked the underside of Harry’s balls, as Harry grunted to let him know he liked it.

But Neville’s penis was demanding attention, so he rose on his knees, heart hammering and penis throbbing like nobody’s business, and laid it against Harry’s arse. He took a careful hold of it, and pushed his head carefully against the puckered hole that had recently had his tongue wriggling inside it. Neville grabbed Harry’s hips, as he’d seen Harry do to Ron, and pushed his hips forwards.

Quickly, with a  _ pop _ , an inch slid inside as Harry hissed.

‘Take it slower than that at the start, Nev…’ Harrys said, and Neville hesitated.

‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked.

‘A little, but it’s my own fault. I should’ve warned you,’ Harry said. ‘Don’t stop, though. Get as deep in as you can.’

Neville pushed forwards, slowly this time, and took a deep breath as Harry’s slick, tight- so  _ tight _ . Tighter even than Ginny had been, like a vice around him- walls hugged the intruder. Neville pushed further and further and it got tighter and tighter as Harry slowly pushed his hips back.

Neville gasped as his balls brushed against Harry’s scrotum, feeling their bodies merge with every inch of him inside Harry. The boy-who-lived groaned below him, his arms straight and back arched, and Neville pulled back to go again.

He fucked Harry for a dozen strokes, hands running up and down Harry’s lower back as they trembled and he tried not to cum. Harry, eventually, leant on an elbow as he reached below himself and began to stroke his own member as Neville stimulated his arse. Neville felt- amazingly- Harry grow even tighter around him with the change.

He bottomed out in Harry, again, and tried desperately to stave off the orgasm. He thought about schoolwork, and flobberworms, thought about his grandmother and Snape. Then, he thought about Snape joining them; he saw Snape kneeling in front of Harry, his pale, unblemished skin bare before them as he fed Harry his cock. He pictured Snape coming behind Neville, and fucking him into Harry.

Neville thrust into Harry again and again, the phantom-Snape encouraging him, and clenched every muscle he could think off to keep fucking Harry Potter for one more moment.

‘Harry!’ he cried, ‘Harry, I’m cumming! In you! HHmm!’ Neville buried himself up to the hilt, and sprayed jet after jet of cum into his friend, and Harry tensed up around him.

‘Fuck! That’s-’ Harry gasped, and his hand flew up and down his own cock. He shot his own white cum on the floor, as Neville’s sixth and final spray squirted into him.

Neville stayed inside Harry for a long minute, and then, breathless, pulled out with surprising difficulty. He sat on the floor, and Harry stood up slowly as cum ran down his thighs.

‘Guess I need another shower,’ Harry said, as he vanished the cum from the floor and wiped it off his leg with the discarded towel. ‘You wanna join?’

Neville just nodded, and followed Harry on shaky legs to the bathroom. He didn’t have the energy to do anything else, but Harry certainly did. Neville wound up on his knees, after they’d made out heavily, licking and sucking the parts of Harry’s cock that would fit into his mouth.

Harry stroked his hair and, after several minutes, moaned out an approving warning that made Neville bob his head faster. They washed each other, after Neville had choked on the jizm Harry shot in his mouth, and made their ways back to their respective beds to cuddle with the girls therein. Neville had dreams that would once have been confusing, and woke up ready and willing to get with Seamus.


	20. Tempting Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina Johnson has a plan for Katie Bell's first time. That plan involves the changing room showers, lying to Katie about a "team meeting", and Harry Potter's genitals. After that... Katie's second and third time follows very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief dalliance between Harry and Lavender at the beginning of the chapter is followed only by hints of other pairings as the chapter moves on. He attends classes, being tempted by everyone around and by everyday activities, then his plan with Angelina begins.
> 
> M/F, F/F, with only brief hints of M/M. For the most part, the pairings aren't very taboo (certainly not compared to other things in this story). Lesbian sex and sex with multiple partners.

Harry woke with his arms wrapped around Lavender’s naked waist, and his cock- morning wood in full effect- between her buttcheeks. The girl’s rhythmic breathing told him that she was still asleep, and he stayed still for a few minutes as he listened to the soothing sound as the smell of her hair filled his nose. There was a hint of sweat, yet the sweet smell of flowers overpowered it.

Eventually, Harry slowly moved away from her to find a clock. He was rather hungry from the night’s fun, and didn’t want to miss breakfast. When he saw that it was barely past six, Harry scooted back close to Lavender’s warmth, his arms encircling her again as he inhaled the scent of her hair, and decided to go back to sleep.

At some point, Lavender woke up and began to rub her lovely rear end against Harry’s erection. That method didn’t take long to rouse him from his sleep, and Lavender turned around to face him when Harry reciprocated. She faced him, a small smile on her face as her head rested on the pillows, and softly kissed him on the lips.

Lavender then reached between them for Harry’s member, the tip of her tongue sticking out for a moment in concentration, and shuffled until she had it against her opening. She slid down onto it with a gasp, and her face scrunched up as the entire length opened her up and slotted into her stretched vagina.

Lavender gave a quiet moan, and pressed her forehead against Harry’s as she bit her lip. She pulled her hips up his body, and Harry felt her walls reluctantly pull along him as Lavender gasped and groaned.

Harry rolled them over, and wound up with Lavender’s hands running up and down his back, still under the covers, as he hovered above her. She had her legs wrapped loosely around his waist, as Harry gripped the bedsheets and began to thrust into her.

Lavender’s moans grew louder, as Harry slowly worked up the pace, burying himself in Lavender again and again as the girl stared up at him through lidded eyes. She gasped, as his cock found sensitive spots, and her hands scratched down Harry’s back as he leant in to kiss her. Her breasts pressed against Harry’s chest, the nipples rock hard and dragging across the muscular flesh as Harry ground against her, his cock sinking into her insides and withdrawing again with every thrust.

The two of them panted with each other, slowly growing to serve as a wake-up for the rest of the room, and eventually Harry’s thrusts grew harder and Lavender’s moans turned to squeals of pleasure. Harry grasped her hip with one hand, and his other clenched around the headboard as he  _ shoved _ himself inside his lover over and over.

Parvati was the last of their roommates to wake from the sound, and the room watched in mixed measures of embarrassment and interest as Lavender’s mouth fell open and she gave a  _ scream _ of lustful joy.

‘HARRY!’ She threw her head back, and came around Harry’s cock as Harry leant in and  _ sucked _ at the exposed flesh of her neck and groaned under her chin as his own orgasm rushed to the surface.

‘ _ Lav _ ,’ he grunted, before burying himself as far inside her as he could and  _ erupting _ . He rolled onto his side, to avoid collapsing on the girl, and the two looked at each other with big grins. Lavender pecked Harry’s lips once more, and then slowly left the bed. She half-limped, half-waddled over to the bathroom, smirking at the seven pairs of eyes that watched her walk. They heard the shower start a few moments later.

Harry stretched under the covers, the sheets half-over him, and smiled up at the ceiling of his canopy. He was happy to be back at Hogwarts.

\---

Hermione didn’t seem quite so happy, when Harry was up and had escorted Lavender and Parvati down to the Common Room like a gentleman- everyone already knew they’d spent the night, so all people were seeing them do was be respectful - giving Lavender a kiss before she and her bestie made their way up the girls’ staircase. The few people down in the room so early pretended not to be interested, but didn’t do a very good job of it. Some looked shocked they hadn’t been reprimanded, others looked curious because they’d heard the show was a success, and still others hid blushes as they remembered the erotic sight of Harry and Lavender’s embrace.

Hermione sat in front of the fire, with a book in her lap and a frown marring her face even as it was hidden by bushy hair. She had a pad of paper on the seat beside her, and angrily scratched something out as Harry approached.

Harry vaulted the back of the sofa, and landed besides her with an arm on the back of the sofa, behind her shoulders. Hermione jumped, then gave him a thin, unconvincing smile before going back to her book.

Harry watched her read and write for a few moments, the way she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her nose as she read. The book looked to be a text on runes, since he didn’t recognise half the letters, and Harry wondered why she was frustrated by it. She was excellent in that class, same as all the others. He wondered if it was really the cause of her annoyance and, when he tried to think what else might be responsible, his mind went to sex. It was usually on sex, nowadays.

‘First time in a while you’ve been alone for a night, is that what’s frustrating you?’ Harry asked, as Hermione bit back a swear word at a passage proving tricky.

Hermione looked at him in a way that said ‘ _ you damn well know it is _ ’ and huffed a short breath. Harry understood why. She’d almost always been with Harry, Ron, or Ginny over the summer; she shagged the other Weasleys over the course of the summer, but usually wound up in one of those three’s bed. He couldn’t imagine spending a night without at least one partner, anymore, and loathed the thought of how hard up Hermione must feel. He’d probably wind up pulling his cock off, if he couldn’t find someone to help him with the problem.

‘Did you not broach the subject with Fay and Natasha?’ Harry asked. ‘I didn’t see them in our… audience, so I figured they’d just gone back to your Dorm.’

Hermione shook her head, ‘No, they were both asleep when I got back. This morning, Tasha told me her parents had a row the night before they left, so neither of them got any sleep. They were in the same bed, though, so they might be up for it some time.’

‘Sounds like a good time. Plus, Lavender and Parvati will probably be back in your dorm tonight,’ Harry told her, ‘and you’re always welcome in ours.’ 

‘Ron was being annoying,’ Hermione replied, with a huff.

‘When he called Ginny a slut,’ Harry nodded, lips twisting in thought. ‘I don’t know what that was about. Jealousy, I guess, but he must know that you and Gin are both going to have other partners. He didn’t care when I was with Lav, so I don’t really get it…’

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, shook her head, and said, ‘It’s Ron. He always thinks people are trying to steal his things, whether it’s making sure you stay best friends with him or keeping every little item he can get his hands on, he apparently thinks that Ginny- and me, too, probably- should attend to you two. He’s been doing things with his brothers for years, and they’ve always passed things down the line, so he won’t mind about them, but he thinks that he has some superior claim on our time than Neville and anyone else. Even though he’ll be chasing anything with a skirt throughout the year.’

‘Yeah… you might be right,’ Harry agreed. ‘I dunno how to deal with that. Would it help if I had a word with him, you think?’

‘Maybe, maybe not. I would tell him to get over himself, but it would just start a fight. Maybe he and Neville need to talk about it, to help him move past this pettiness.’ Hermione sighed, and closed the book in her lap.

‘MIght work,’ Harry nodded, ‘and if not I can always get the twins to kick his ass and teach him a lesson.’

‘That could do it, too.’ Hermione smiled at the thought, and leant her head against Harry’s shoulder with a sigh. Harry draped his arm around her, squeezing her shoulders for a moment, and then leant against the cushion of her hair with his own smile.

‘We probably have time…’ Harry suggested, as Hermione shifted to wrap her arms around his chest.

‘No, no, not now,’ Hermione shook her head against him. ‘OWLs will be coming around soon, I’ve got to get used to going without sex before then or my stress is gonna be ten times worse when exams roll around. You might want to think about doing the same,’ she said.

‘Sure, I’ll get right on that.’ Harry chuckled, looking at the fire, and Hermione swatted his arm lightly.

‘I’m serious. You need to spend your time studying, not just getting laid.’

‘Hey, I can multitask.’ Harry plucked the book off her lap and began to read a passage as his hand snuck behind Hermione’s back and unhooked the clasp on her bra with a swift flick of his fingers.

‘Harry!’ Hermione slapped his arm again, and held an arm across her chest as she hastily made her way back to the Girls’ Dorms. Harry laughed as she went, and left the book closed with her notes on top of it as he looked around the room. His eyes met Angelina’s and Harry grinned as she smirked at him, reminding him of the conversation they’d had the night before.

He was going to meet Katie in the boy’s locker room, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out where it would lead. Harry was looking forward to it- he’d fancied Katie for a couple of years, now. She was just as attractive as the other two chasers, and that was saying something.

But, before that, Harry had breakfast and classes to attend. He was looking forward to that, too; he had a much more positive outlook on life, now that there was so much to gain from every interaction. Everyone, in his mind, was a potential good time.

Harry waited for Hermione to come back down, and then the two of them waited for Ron, who walked with a slight limp, to finally rise. The Golden Trio made their way down to Breakfast, and attracted the gazes of paintings and people alike as Harry all-but skipped towards the Hall chocked full of people. The conversation with Ron could wait. It would just sour his mood… well, maybe not by the end of the talk, but the beginning would suck in a bad way.

Harry probably wouldn’t get any sex before classes began, but still…  _ where to sit, where to sit _ . It might decide who he next  _ had _ , but he couldn’t sit at any table except Gryffindor without being too obvious about it all.

Harry wound up sitting smack-dab in the middle of the table, and Hermione and Ron joined him near to a pair of girls who had been watching the night before. They were lesbians who both looked immensely satisfied after what was presumably a fun night. They both gave Harry half-interested looks before turning their sights on Hermione. The bookworm went a little red, but as they began flirting she eventually joined in with gusto. Ron leered at the prospect, and tried to interject himself in the conversation a few times as Harry tuned them out.

Some of the younger years nearby were staring at him with awe, and Dennis and Colin Creevy both were alternating between being too shellshocked to look at him, and ogling him as though they could see through his clothes.

On Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang smiled prettily over at him, with a red tinge to her cheeks, and looked down at her plate as one of her friends- Marisha, maybe?- laughed, followed her gaze, and grinned lecherously over at Harry as her hand wandered under the table and Cho’s blush deepened. Interesting.

Near to those two, there was a pretty asian girl from Harry’s year, Su Li, who was paying Harry no mind as she cut up a piece of toast while reading a small journal. Harry’s eyes watched her for a little, before drifting over to Padma. Padma was looking over at their table, but was searching out her sister by the looks of things. She didn’t find her, and her eyes flicked over to Harry. She looked at him silently, and a smirk twitched on her lips. Harry wondered what rumours she’d heard, but Padma’s eyes flicked to the doors as Parvati and Lavender entered. Her smirk grew into a full-blown grin, and Harry’s curiosity grew.

The four other Gryffindor girls of their year- Hermione was already sitting with them- made their way over to sit with the Golden Trio. Lavender all but shoved Parvati into the seat beside Harry, and sat on the other side as Fay Dunbar and Natasha Summers sat on the opposite side of the table. Both were attractive- Fay had black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her emotive eyes were a unique shade of purple against pale skin, while Natasha had long, ginger hair combed into waves and brown eyes against her freckled skin-  and both looked at Harry with a keen eye that told him they’d heard all about the night before

‘We missed them last night, didn’t we, Harry?’ Lavender asked upsetly, pointing an accusing finger at Natasha and Fay.

‘Sure did,’ Harry said, with a chuckle. ‘That’s  _ definitely _ what I was thinking about.’

‘Well, I was insulted by their  _ absence _ ,’ Lavender said, glaring across at the two. ‘You could have made the effort to come up, or at least give an  _ excuse _ .’

‘We were tired!’ Fay defended, her voice a little rougher than usual. Harry wondered if she’d been shouting. ‘It’s your fault for holding your  _ party _ the night we came back to school. If anything, it’s us who should be insulted- you think we didn’t  _ want _ to see? The photo’s just aren’t the same!’

‘We’ll catch the next one, don’t worry.’ Natasha patted her friend’s arm, her voice smooth but fatigued.

‘Next one?’ Harry asked, lips twitching.

Fay looked at him, and Harry saw slight bags under her eyes as the lids fluttered, ‘Oh,  _ please _ do another one. For-’ she broke off, coughing, and turned her head away from them. When she recovered, she continued in a voice that was a little gravelly. ‘For me?’ she asked, eyes watering. Harry looked worriedly at her, but Fay smiled lopsidedly to reassure him.

‘I’m not sure,’ Harry scratched the back of his head. ‘Mcgonagall was  _ not _ happy about this one. She might blow a gasket if we put on another show…’

‘We’ll be subtle,’ Natasha told him. ‘It’s not fair to deprive three-quarters of the school the chance to have a gander, is it? Not to mention  _ us _ , two of your favourite people in the world…’

‘I’m up for it,’ Lavender nodded happily. ‘Although, I think we might need to bring a few more participants next time, since you were up for at least two more rounds after we were done.’

Harry looked at her, surprised and sheepish, ‘I thought you were asleep for those…’

‘Mostly,’ Lavender confirmed. ‘I woke up as you and Neville were heading for the showers. Ron was still messy, and I guessed that you were the one who left him like that.’ Everyone looked quite happy at that news, Lavender was smirking at the revelation, Hermione looked a little surprised, and Parvati was holding her knife and fork over her plate but had suddenly gone  _ very _ still. Ron was scarfing down everything he could, and Natasha was glaring at Ron’s display and wondering why Harry would ever go near the pig, as Fay just smirked.

‘Oh… Sorry, then. I should’ve checked it was okay with you before I moved on to them. I wouldn’t want you to feel like I neglected you…’ Harry trailed off, not sure what he was saying. He was right, though, Lavender  _ could _ have been insulted if she’d misunderstood the situation.

‘It’s fine. I just wish I’d been awake to watch,’ Lavender said. ‘I’m sure I’ll get the chance, one of these days.’

‘Hey, if we can make requests,’ Natasha tore her disgusted gaze away from Ron and glanced over her shoulder. ‘I wanna see Diggory on stage with you.’

‘With me?’ Lavender asked. ‘Or Harry?’

‘Harry, obviously. You’re very pretty, dear, but I can see  _ you _ naked any day of the week. We do share the same bathroom.’

Lavender fake-frowned, ‘Well, if you’re going to be like that maybe I should start wearing a towel.’

‘Apologise to her,’ Parvati suddenly interjected, her serious tone of voice betrayed by a smirk across her face. ‘If you make her start wearing clothes, so help me…’

‘Fine! Fine, I’m sorry Lavender. All I meant was that Harry and Cedric would be a sight to behold. I’m sure you can appreciate my meaning.’ Natasha held up her hands, smiling.

‘Humph. I  _ suppose _ I can forgive you if you play your cards right.’ Lavender leant her chin against her knuckles with a smirk.

‘Oh? And how would I- Professor!’ Natasha, leaning forwards to give Lavender a glimpse of her ample bosom, sat up straight and her hands darted up to close the undone buttons of her shirt.

Professor Mcgonagall stood behind Harry, with their timetables in her hands, and began to distribute them to their respective students with a cold air about her. She met Harry’s eyes, and showed no sign of lust or desire. Harry felt disappointed at that, but took his own timetable with his most charming grin.

‘Thankyou, Professor,’ he said, and Mcgonagall nodded curtly. She moved on, and Harry wondered if it was his clothes that were holding him back in the effort to get her attention. He’d been naked last night… but how could he fix that? Stripping off in front of her would get him in trouble, but maybe there were ways around that. He could have someone vanish them in Transfiguration- accidentally, they would tell her- or maybe encounter her on the weekend, since Muggle clothes revealed more than their baggy robes.

Harry ate his breakfast, and the group of them headed to their first class. Herbology was fine, not especially interesting with the beginning-of-year lecture, but Harry watched the plump Sprout- he might have a go at her some time, but wasn’t in any real rush- and her House’s students, alongside those of his own House, with a keen eye. So many people to have. Susan and Hannah sat on the desk in front of Harry and Ron, and took whatever opportunities they could to bend over to retrieve things from their bags. Ron and Harry both appreciated the view, and with the lust written across Ron’s face, Harry began to wonder whether the two would be interested in him joining them next time they met up.

That time would be the next day, apparently. Hannah passed him a note during the class, and looked at Harry for an answer:  _ after dinner, tomorrow? _ Harry nodded, with a wink. Then, he looked at Ron as the redhead glowered over at Neville. Okay, maybe he wouldn’t invite him  _ this time _ , but he’d ask whether they wanted to stick with the three-way or bring more into the fold. 

In Divination, Harry sat on a table with Ron, Lavender, and Parvati. Fay and Natasha sat on the table next to them, with Padma Patil and Megan Jones, the Roommate of Hannah and Susan who looked at Harry quite a few times during the class. He wondered what they’d been telling the three girls they slept with… not necessarily in that way. Although…

Harry also watched Sybill Trelawney, as the Professor drifted through the classroom. As always, she predicted his death- in vaguer terms than usual- but Harry was hardly paying any attention as her heavy perfume filled his nostrils. It was difficult to pay attention to her nonsense, but it was difficult to get annoyed by her, either. She was pretty enough, behind the magnified glasses, baggy shawl, and strange jewelry. Skinny, perhaps, but no worse than Petunia.

Harry wasn’t exactly picky, anyway.

As the class ended, Harry stretched rather obviously for those in the room, and Parvati stared at his abdomen as the shirt rode up. Her eyes hovered in the area for a while, and Harry imagined she was remembering the impressive area below from the previous night.

Harry stood up, and offered Parvati a hand to help her out of her seat. She took it, not objecting despite the unnecessary action, and they walked to the ladder hand-in-hand. Then, he held open the trapdoor to let her through. Then, he let Padma and Lavender through. Plus, Fay and Tasha, then Megan Jones, as well. Finally, Harry went through, growing tired of it as Ron opened his grinning mouth to  _ thank  _ Harry for being such a gentleman to let him through first.

‘Oi! Sexist!’ Ron complained, as he had to catch the trapdoor himself.

The girls were gone by the time he got down there, but Harry supposed it was for the best. He really ought to save himself for Katie this afternoon, and it’d be better to have Parvati for the first time in a situation he could really appreciate. For example, with Hermione and Lavender fucking besides them, while Fay and Tasha finally got to watch a show.

But he was forgetting to include her twin, in that scenario… that wasn’t very fair, was it? Padma needed to feel included.

Also, how could Harry get up into their dorms? That was where he was imagining this all taking place. Could he just  _ fly _ up to their window? There was nothing stopping him from doing so that Harry could tell… but they wouldn’t make such an easy loophole if they wanted to keep the boys out of the girls’ dormitory… 

Over lunch, Harry pondered the issue, and then he went to Transfiguration. Harry hadn’t had time to conspire with someone to vanish his clothes, annoyingly, but on the bright side he was with the Slytherins for this lesson… who would’ve thought he’d ever think of that as a bright side? But it was. He had new people to look at, and imagined fucking all of them. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were the ones he most wanted and at one point or another he made eye contact with both of them. Neither gave a particularly lustful look, but their eyes paused on his for longer than ever before. They all had their attractions, of course… even more so, now Draco had told Harry about the depravity of the Slytherin House.

He’d have to wait a little while. He’d never exchanged words with most of them… Pansy would probably be easier to approach. He’d seen the hunger in her eyes as Draco ordered her out of the room, Harry just hoped she wasn’t going to make him wait until he’d fulfilled his deal with her boyfriend. He intended to make the bigoted boy wait a while, because it would fun to see his frustrations grow, but Harry didn’t much want to wait to nail Parkinson.

Harry really didn’t take in much of Mcgonagall’s speech, between checking out the teacher, the Slytherins, and, of course, the Gryffindors. He heard the important parts, though.

Then, lessons were over, and Harry had somewhere to be. He made his excuses to Hermione and Ron and happily made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch. He entered the Locker Room and considered being in the shower when Katie showed. He decided against it, though, because that would feel like a cheap method of seduction. He hoped it might be more meaningful, this way. Angelina told him Katie would like that, even with her own plans to seduce him that apparently existed.

\---

Katie walked ahead of Alicia and Angelina, with her eager strides, as they made their way towards the Team Meeting. She knew what she had to do, and knew how she had to do it. This was the best opportunity she’d ever have to take Harry to bed with her- even if she planned to  _ take him to bed _ in the showers- and she couldn’t mess it up. She was going to tell him her feelings before the meeting began, give him a snog to make sure he knew what she wanted, and ask him to stay behind to talk about it when the meeting was done.

They  _ would _ talk, Katie hoped, but she intended to  _ have _ Harry Potter before that discussion. If they had a talk before then, he might think she’s a prude, and Katie didn’t want that. She wanted him to fuck her, she wanted to see him fuck other girls… boys, too, and anything else he might be inclined to fuck. Paintings, Centaurs, Elves, Goblins, Mermaids, even Suits of Armour. She’d dreamed about him screwing the life out of each of them last night, and dagnabit she woke up dripping wet with the thought of it.

Katie wasn’t sure what, exactly, that said about her- probably that she was a horny slut- but she didn’t care. She cared what  _ Harry _ said about her, and what her friends said about her, she didn’t care what her… fetishes said about her.

Speaking of her friends, Alicia and Angelina weren’t bothering to hide their excitement. She’d told them, bluntly, that they needed to take the twins out of there when the meeting was done; her exact words were, “ _ I don’t care if you have to lead them by the cocks, I don’t want them lingering _ !” and they’d assured her that the twins wouldn’t be an issue. They knew what was at stakes here, and they knew what their  _ reward _ would be if they made sure nothing went wrong between Katie and her soon-to-be first lover.

Katie ignored the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous, but she shouldn’t have been. Harry was going to be her first time, what could possibly be better than that?

They reached the Quidditch pitch ten minutes early, Katie didn’t need the twins stealing Harry away because the Chasers were late, and she began walking past the locker rooms, towards the pitch. She assumed that would be where they were meeting.

Angelina’s strong hands grabbed her arms, and Katie looked up into her grinning face as the black girl shoved her towards the boys room. She thought, as she so often did, that maybe they’d gotten sick of waiting and were going to have their way with her here and now- as always, the thought sent shivers down her spine- but as Angelina shoved her through the door Alicia held open, the taller, stronger girl just gave her a gleeful wave and the door slammed shut behind her.

Katie was confused, and she thumped her fist against the door, ‘Oi! Let me out! What’re you doing?!’ she demanded. What was the big idea? She couldn’t fuck Harry while he was out there and she was in here.

‘Hey, Katie,’ a voice said, behind her. Katie spun on her heel, and found herself face to face with Harry Potter.

‘Harry!’ she blurted.

\---

‘Harry!’ Katie exclaimed, and Harry waved at her, much like Angelina had as they trapped her in here with him. She looked very confused.

‘Katie!’ Harry copied her with a grin.

‘What are you… I thought you were going to be on the pitch?’

‘No, I was always going to be in here. Angelina says that this is where you’ve fantasised about our first time.’

Red bloomed on Katie’s cheeks in a cutely endearing way, ‘No I haven’t!’ Katie denied. ‘I… okay, I have thought about that, but it’s not like I get off from being in the boy’s locker room! This was just the place I imagined myself walking in on you in the shower…’

‘Oh, damn. I was considering showering, as well.’ Harry tutted at his mistake, and shook his head. ‘Do you want to pretend to come in again, and I’ll start it up?’

‘ _ What _ ?!’ Katie’s voice was a few decibels higher, as her blush deepened. She really hadn’t done this before, Harry thought, internalising his grin. ‘Why would… what are you suggesting?!’

‘Roleplay,’ Harry said, his grin fighting past his defenses to spread across his lips.

‘I’m not like… oh, Hell with this.’ Katie’s expression changed from embarrassed to determined in a second, though the blush remained, and she strode towards him. Harry was just getting over his surprise at the change, when Katie grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

With her lips still on his, Katie stepped forwards, making Harry step back, again and again. Harry felt his back press against the wall, and Katie pushed herself against him with all the might her lithe, athletic body could manage.

Harry savoured the taste of her lips, as Katie’s hands wandered over his chest, under his shirt, opening his shirt. She tore it off him, buttons spilling to the floor below, and her nails dug into his abdomen with surprising ferocity. Harry gave a questioning moan, before Katie bit his lower lip and pulled away with it still between her mouth.

‘Think you can tease me?’ she asked, muffled slightly by her almost clenched teeth, and reached lower down Harry’s body. Her hands found the front of his trousers and, with a  _ tug _ , the button shot off and the zip was yanked open. They fell to the floor, and Katie shoved her lips back against Harry’s as her tongue pushed into his mouth.

Harry’s hands moved confusedly in the air besides Katie, reflecting his bemusement at her sudden change and the trickles of blood he could feel running down his abdomen, until Katie let out a  _ long _ moan that echoed through his brain. Then, they settled on either side of her head, and Harry pulled her deeper into the kiss as magic tingled across his tongue.

Katie pulled away, a minute later, gasping and red faced. She looked Harry over, at the few buttons that remained on his shirt, now hanging open, and at the snapped trousers that pooled around his ankles, at the bloody trails she’d left over his abdomen, and finally at Harry’s bemused face.

‘Oh, Merlin… I’m so sorry,’ Katie said.

Just as Harry said, ‘Holy shit, what was that?’ with a big grin on his face.

Katie’s face looked like it would explode from all the blood that was rushing to it, as she tried to fan air onto her face by flapping her hands. Harry just watched, bemused and grinning.

‘I… I don’t know what came over me,’ she said. ‘I just… you just… oh, Merlin, all I can think about it throwing you to the ground and riding you like it’s my last day on Earth!’ Katie slapped a hand over her mouth, like she couldn’t believe what she’d just said, and even her hands were red.

‘Katie… are you feeling okay? Is this… new?’ Harry asked, concerned for her. She looked like she couldn’t control what was being said… even if he liked what she was saying, Harry felt a pang of concern that she might be possessed, or something.

‘Uhm-huh.’ Katie nodded slowly, looking at Harry’s bloodied torso as she chewed on her lower lip. ‘Phuugh…’ she made an unintelligible noise, and rubbed her thighs together with a soft moan. ‘Yeah, it’s new, but… it’s a good sorta new. First time for everything, right?’ She grinned up at Harry, looking a little bit nervous, and placed her palms against his abdomen. She rubbed her thighs together again, before slowly running her hands in circles over Harry’s scratches.

‘Is this your  _ first _ time?’ Harry asked. ‘As in… you’re a virgin?’ Harry had been asking if that  _ odd _ behaviour was new, but if this was her first time Katie probably wouldn’t know.

Katie blushed. ‘Yes, but it’s not like I haven’t had any offers… I was just waiting for a  _ certain someone _ to make his move.’

Harry raised his eyebrows, ‘Okay… It seems like you’re telling me that I’m the one that you’re waiting for, but it also could’ve been Oliver…’ In the past, Harry could swear he’d seen Katie shoot Oliver lusting glances… though, at the time, he probably didn’t know what lust was.

‘No, no, it’s you,’ Katie said, ‘and, at the time, I thought Olly was gay. I saw him and Flint going at it under the stands after a match.’ Her blush darkened her sunkissed skin, thinking back on the memory. ‘Olly told me that they made a bet who’d win each time they played, and the winner got to top, and if one of our Houses got the Cup the other had to suck him off at the Leaving Feast on top of the usual stakes.’

‘I can see why you might think he was gay, then.’ Harry chuckled. ‘Pr   
obably nobody had told you about the sexuality of the Wizarding World, right?’

‘Nope. My parents only gave me “the talk” last summer, and even that was way too late. I saw Olly and Flint in second Year, but Angelina and Alicia... well, they stopped being shy about hiding their relationship at the start of my third. They weren’t subtle, either!’

‘Is there a story there, as well?’

‘Pfft. You could say that!’ Katie shook her head, hair whipping Harry’s chin. ‘I don’t suppose you remember, but I ran straight past you still soaking wet and naked under my robes after our first practise of the year… I got the shock of my life after Angie and Ally just started  _ fucking _ in the shower. I was washing my face, and heard a moan, so I looked over and there they were! Angie had her hand  _ down there _ and was sucking one of Ally’s nipples. Then Ally pushed her further south, and Angie went on her knees and started licking Ally’s pussy! They were sideways on to me, so I could see it, and I was just frozen in place… It came out of nowhere, and I didn’t know what the hell I was meant to do about it, so when I came back to my senses I ran for it!’

‘And they spoke to you about it?’ Harry asked.

‘Nope! They just sat either side of me at dinner, like nothing was out of the ordinary, and chatted about schoolwork! I had to look through the library for a book on lesbianism, fail to find one for several weeks, and actually initiate the conversation with them myself!’

‘That must have been awkward.’ 

‘It was!’ Katie nodded enthusiastically, her earlier embarrassment seemingly vanished, and exhaled a breath. ‘That was a  _ looong _ year, I’ll tell you! They were quick to invite me to join, but I didn’t want to be a lesbian, yet Angie  _ insisted _ that I at least watch their  _ demonstration _ for the sake of  _ life _ experience. It excited me, but I had a crush on you, so I wanted you to be my first, and every time they hit on me I told myself “no, Katie. Harry has to be your first” and it became like a mantra that I said every time they wanted me to “get involved” and then I started saying it to myself when I got hot and bothered, which meant I said it when I went to bed, and when I woke up, and when I saw my roommates nude, or saw Angie or Ally’s hands wandering, or showered… and especially when we’d had a quidditch practise before. You weren’t quite as…  _ fit _ as you are now, but since first year you’ve been incredibly cute, and I had a crush on the idea of you before even that… some of the stories they tell were fanciful, but you were always the hero in them. That made ten-year-old me think you were noble and kind, and I was hardly corrected when you came to school!’

‘Wow…’ Harry considered the girl, and the sentences she’d just spewed, before continuing. ‘Damn. I wish you’d’ve approached me. I had no idea about any of this stuff ‘til summer, I’d’ve been able to get another year’s worth of sex if you’d told me…’

‘Well, sorry.’ Katie said, voice momentarily upset as Harry almost blamed her for something. Then, the annoyance faded from her face and she smirked. ‘It’s not my fault you stayed in your little trio and never spoke to anyone else. There were dozens of girls who would have happily spilled the beans if you didn’t come off judgemental.’

‘Judgemental? How am I judgemental?’ Harry asked. He hadn’t heard that before.

‘Well, apparently you weren’t. Most people assumed you thought promiscuity was disgusting, though. Why else wouldn’t the Hero of the Wizarding World join in on the fun?’ Katie asked. ‘Who would have thought for a  _ moment _ that you didn’t know?! Nobody knew you were raised by muggles, you didn’t even speak to your teammates about that for ages!’

‘Since when are people subtle about sex?’ Harry asked, upset that people thought he was a judgemental prude. ‘I’ve literally had women walk up to me and start sucking me off since I started shagging, why couldn’t they have done that before?!’

‘Because you’ve  _ clearly _ fucked people now! You’ve had a growth spurt, and carry yourself with a  _ serious _ swagger- before, you were a shy teenage boy who, whilst cute and sexy in a submissive sort of way, looked like he barely knew what sex was!’ Katie defended everyone who hadn’t had sex with Harry. ‘Besides, even if you were expected to be screwing half of Hogwarts after your first week here, there are plenty of people who are raised to be proper and wait until they get settled in the real world before making love to strangers- you don’t just go up to some random stranger and jump their bones!’

‘Again: since when?!’ Harry threw his arms in the air, but couldn’t stop a grin from forming with his next thought. ‘Plenty of strangers have come up to me and jumped my bones! Some were at an orgy, granted, but they still went right in for it!’

‘But you aren’t a stranger, you’re a celebrity! And a gorgeous one, at that! You’re the ultimate notch on the bedpost, everyone will want to fuck you!’ Katie exclaimed, and gestured down at her ruffled uniform… and at her crotch. Harry raised an eyebrow and wondered what she was trying to tell him.

‘Being shocked by it,’ Katie continued, as Harry wondered if she was wet under her black skirt, ‘is like being surprised that we all want to screw Sinestra! She’s a fit teacher who’s meant to be out of bounds but sways her hips just too much to be innocent, you’re a fit celebrity who’s a little too young to be appropriate but smiles and flirts and fucks people with your eyes! You’re fucking pretty eyes!’ Katie stared into Harry’s eyes, and lost her train of thought.

‘Thank you, I guess,’ Harry said, as Katie stared. ‘I can’t tell if I should be offended or not.’

‘You shouldn’t be. I’m just telling it like it is.’ Katie grinned.

Then, the time for conversation was over. With a few motions, Katie stripped. She removed her uniform, standing in only a bra and panties- Harry enjoyed the sight of her bare flesh as Katie moved around him- and pulled Harry’s shirt off to drop it in a pile on the floor.

Katie kissed him, a smile on her lips, and they snogged for a good few moments until Katie’s bra somehow wound up on the floor and Harry’s boxers were pulled around his thighs with her hand delicately touching him.

‘ _ Fuuuuuck _ .’ Katie groaned, looking at the penis in her hand. Harry twitched in her grip. ‘Fuck you, Harry. You… just, fuck you.’

‘That’s not very nice,’ Harry reprimanded, amused as her hand began to drift up and down the length.

‘Look at the size of you! It’s not  _ fair _ , how am I supposed to manage  _ that _ ?! How are other blokes supposed to compete with you?!’ she asked, or demanded.

‘I don’t particularly care about the competing blokes, but if you want I can make my penis a little smaller for our first time. Like… eight or nine inches, I think. Difficult, but worth it.’ Katie looked at him, confusedly, and Harry continued. ‘Yeah… I guess I’m a Metamorphmagus? I didn’t know it, but it seems like I’ve been changing since I had sex… sometimes, even consciously.’

‘A Metamorph… Merlin, Harry, you’re just not fair.’ Katie grinned up at him, finding it funny. ‘That’s a good thing, though. If I’m only having one guy, he better be damn special,’ she said.

‘Only one…’ Harry repeated. Katie looked at him strangely.

‘Other guys couldn’t compare to you- I’ve had feelings for you for years- so why would I want them?’ She looked at him like this was the most obvious thing in the world, and Harry stared back at her like she’d just told him the sky was green and full of horny spirits.

‘I… didn’t think you were serious. Other guys are still fun, whether or not I’m better than them.’ Harry said.

Katie shrugged, ‘Meh. I’d like to see you fuck a few guys, but I’m not fussed about them, myself. Girls, on the other hand!’ she grinned lecherously. Then, the grin faded a little into a frown. ‘Speaking of, when’ll you be having sex with Alicia and Angelina?’ she asked.

Harry gave her a pointed look.

‘As soon as we’re done?’ Katie interjected. ‘I thought so. Rats. No, I can’t ease into it, or they’ll make fun. I guess you’ll just have to get me nice and lubed up.’ Katie slid the front of her panties aside, to show her hairless crotch.

‘I mean… have you ever had toys in yourself, or anything?’ Harry asked.

‘Yes.’ Katie said, and Harry ignored the slight blush across her cheeks, other than being bemused by the constant changes of the girl’s attitude.

‘But you didn’t let Angelina and Alicia help out?’ Harry asked. ‘That’s cold…’ He grinned, Angelina had been desperate to move things along for that very reason. He had been surprised, though, that Katie had never succumb to them. He  _ definitely _ would have done.

Katie shrugged, ‘I wanted you first, what can I say?’

Harry kissed her, once again, and they stopped talking as he trailed kisses and licks down to her covered breasts. Harry’s hands slipped behind her, and he unhooked the bra that hid them from view. The fabric fell past his chin, and uncovered her perky breasts. They were pale with tan lines, and Harry grinned. His eyes drank the sight in for a moment, lingering on the pink nipples, until Katie tried to cover them with her hands.

Harry caught her by the wrists, and turned them around. He pushed her back, so that Katie was against the wall, and went back to her magnificent breasts. He kissed the nipples, stroking the mounds of flesh, and Katie sighed above him. That sigh turned to a moan, as Harry’s fingers trailed south and found their way under her knickers.

‘Oh… you’re too good at this,’ Katie objected. ‘How can I possibly pretend-ooh- that you’re as new to this as I am? Whe- _ hen _ you’re that  _ good _ ?!’ Katie grabbed that back of Harry’s head, and pushed his face into her chest. ‘Nggh, shit. Fine-fuck! Fuck, just fuck me properly fucker!’

Harry took his mouth off her nipple, his fingers still teasing her pussy, and asked, ‘Are you sure?’

Katie grabbed his chin, glaring, ‘I wouldn’t have  _ said it _ if I wasn’t sure!’ She threw her head back, gave a long moan, and then shoved her lips against Harry’s mouth. As Harry sent magic into his fingers, Katie’s lips moved to his collar and throat. She ground her cunt against his palm, as Harry’s fingers slipped inside her wet tightness, and Harry groaned as Katie softly bit him. Then, he felt her hand wrap around his length and Harry wrapped a hand in her hair as the other teased her clit.

As Harry’s fingers slipped deeper inside, several of them working her over, Katie pulled away from his jaw and wrapped her arm around his neck. She gripped his member, and pushed it down towards her cunt. It dragged along her abs, Harry gave a groan of appreciation as his bellend pushed against her soft, yet strong, flesh, and found the warmth of her wet lips as Katie ran herself over the length. It nestled against her hole, between her thighs, as Katie wet it with her juices.

She snapped her teeth together an inch from Harry’s face, eyes heavy with lust, and licked his lips. Harry snapped back at her, with a wide grin, as Katie adjusted her hips, raising herself a little higher than before, and his tip pressed against her hole. Harry’s hands found their way to her firm buttocks, and he squeezed them as she smirked wickedly at him.

Katie sank onto Harry’s cock, taking five inches in one movement, and gave a  _ gasp _ as Harry grunted. She bit her lower lip for a moment, and then sighed as she rose up a little more, removing an inch from herself. Katie’s mouth formed a hard line, her determined gaze meeting Harry’s, and she grabbed his chin once more. She slapped Harry across the face, kissed him hard, and impaled herself on the rest of her first lover’s cock.

‘FUCK!’ Katie screamed. ‘FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!’ She shoved her face into Harry’s chest, gasping, and stayed very still.

Merlin, she was hot. Weird, but  _ hot _ , ‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ Harry repeated. ‘You sure like that word, don’t you?’ He laid a hand on the back of her head, speaking softly to the no-doubt pained girl.

‘Fuck you, Harry…’ Katie said, voice muffled against his chest. She tilted her head back, and Harry saw an evil glint in her eyes. Cock still inside her, Katie’s leg wrapped around the back of Harry’s knee. She swept the leg out from under him, and the two of them fell to the floor with Katie on top.

‘Ooph,’ Harry grunted, arms wrapping around the girl on his cock as they tumbled over.

‘Ahh,’ Katie moaned, as Harry was jiggled about inside her. As her lover laid below her, Katie smirked down at him. ‘Now, let’s do this.’

She pushed her hands against Harry’s chest, fingernails digging into his pectorals, and the smirk turned into a grin. She ground her hips against him, and lifted herself up a tiny bit. She shoved herself back down, and then lifted them higher. She ground back down on top of him, and brought a groan from Harry as she clenched around his massive member. Katie moaned through closed lips, as she pulled up again, further still, and her closed walls dragged up along Harry. She licked her lips, and Harry stared up at her.

Katie’s hands moved from the flesh of Harry’s chest, to grab his nipples. Harry looked up at her, surprised by the pain, as Katie tugged them.

‘You like that, baby? You like when I ride you like a bull, you fucker? You fucking… fuck.’ She lost her train of thought, as Harry thrust up to meet her downward plunged. Katie threw her head back, gave a guttural moan, and swore some more.

She kept asking him to fuck her. Okay, then.

Harry flipped them over, and Katie reached up and grabbed his hair. She pulled him down, with her considerable strength, and they kissed again as Harry thrust into her.

‘Hm! Uh! Uh! Ffck!’ Katie moaned against his mouth, as Harry shoved himself into her hard and fast. She pushed her breasts into his chest, and ground onto Harry as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands squashed his face against hers.

Katie’s moans increased in volume, as Harry buried himself into the fit girl and grunted against her lips. The two of them stopped kissing, catching their breath, and their grunts and groans and moans of pleasure mixed between their lips.

Harry paused, surprised, as Katie’s hand slapped his arse. The sound was sharp in the mix of their bestial grunting, and Katie grinned up at him as her hand fell again.

Harry grinned back, and caught her hand in the air. He grabbed the other hand, too, and pinned them above his lover’s head as Katie squirmed below him. Her breasts jiggled with her shoulders, and Harry caught a nipple in his mouth and bit softly on the sensitive flesh. Katie whined, as Harry stopped thrusting, and he felt her tighten and unclench around his member as she wiggled her hips.

Harry flicked his tongue over the pink nub, and smirked against the slightly sunkissed flesh as he caught both her wrists in his left hand. His right went to the unattended breast, and grabbed roughly at it. Katie squirmed, and Harry teased her as she whimpered below him.

‘Harrrry!’ Katie whined. ‘Pleeeease!’

He lifted his face from Katie’s nipple, and asked, ‘Please what?’

‘Fuuuuck me, pleeease!’ She shifted her hips, trying to hump Harry despite her lack of leverage.

Harry slowly brought his hips away from Katie’s crotch, and rocked them forwards again. His member brushed against her walls, teasing Katie, and she groaned and wiggled below Harry as the younger boy leant down and kissed her cheek. She turned her lips, trying to catch him in a snog, and Harry pulled away slightly. Katie stretched her neck forwards, reaching for him, and Harry pecked her on the forehead.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?! Fucking fuck sake, fuck me! PLEASE!’

Harry grinned down at the squirming girl, and slowly began to drive into her again. Katie moaned her gratitude, and lay back on the ground, nibbling her lip with her eyes closed.

Harry thrust into her again, and Katie’s eyes opened. She gave another moan, long and loud, and neither of them saw the movement out the corner of their eyes as a door opened slightly and two pairs of eyes stared through the crack with interest.

Harry held both of Katie’s wrists in his right hand, as his left drifted down the side of her body while his hips thrust into her. He grabbed Katie’s tight bum, she grinned up at him, and Harry pounded himself harder into her hole. She quivered around him, and squirmed on the floor. Her hands clenched into fists, as she bit her lip.

Katie let out a sharp moan as Harry thrust into her again, skin flushed and firm breasts moving as her arms shook and her knees pinned themselves against his hips.

Katie cried out wordlessly as Harry scraped across her insides- she was  _ tight _ \- and Harry ran a hand over her sleek thigh with a grin on his face. Sweat was beading up on her skin, Harry leant over her, nuzzling her throat, and inhaled her scent.

Harry fucked himself into Katie again, his hand drifting to her hip. He rocked his hips, angling himself upwards with one thrust, then down with another. He curved inside her, and Katie moaned loudly as Harry stabbed into a new spot. He pulled out with a single, fast movement, and scraped over her g-spot. Katie gasped, and Harry repeated the motion with a slower, more deliberate thrust.

‘ _ Harder _ ,’ Katie moaned. ‘Harder! Fuck me, you bitch!’ She ordered Harry.

With a grin, Harry removed his hand from Katie’s wrists, and, in a moment of inspiration, placed it on her throat. Katie grinned up at him, as Harry softly squeezed, careful not to hurt her… he didn’t know much about rough sex. Or, at least, not like this.

Harry yelped, and Katie dug her fingernails into his buttcheeks. She smiled wickedly up at him, and mouthed  _ bitch _ at him again.

Harry shoved himself into her guts, again and again, and slowly that smug smirk faded back into the lustful, silent gasp. Harry squeezed her throat slightly, and Katie writhed below him as he plunged inside her again.

One hand squeezing his arse cheek, Katie reached up with the other to help Harry choke her. She paused on the way up to tug on her own nipple, and moaned at the combined ministrations of Harry and herself as Harry’s free fingers moved to the top of her snatch and flicked over her clit. 

Katie squealed as Harry pinched the nub, and moaned as he plunged deep into her once more. Harry felt her pulse hammering under his grasp, and her crotch ground desperately against his cock and fingers.

‘ _ Fuck _ !’ Katie cried out, one last time, as Harry’s length swelled inside her, and her cunt wrapped around Harry to milk him of his cum. Harry gave a moan of pleasure, too, and the last thing Katie felt before blacking out was Harry spraying jets of jizz into her depths.

\---

When Katie came too again, it was to the sound of familiar moans, and  _ clapping _ . The cries of pleasure she’d heard most recently, though not for the first time, over the summer holidays.

_ The Gryffindor Quidditch Trio was, of course, going to attend the World Cup. They’d arrived with their fathers, who were equally as fanatical about the sport at their daughters, and the men took one tent while their daughters took the other. _

_ They’d retired immediately- it was early enough in the morning that it was still night, and nobody was sure why they’d been given such a shitty travel spot- to their respective tents, and Katie had been out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. _

_ She’d slept soundly… for about ten minutes. Then, light sleeper that she was, she heard a sound in the dark. It wasn’t overtly sexual, it wasn’t lewd… but it was enough that she could not possibly go back to sleep. _

_ Her friends were kissing, the soft sound of their lips in the dark captured Katie’s attention. The promise of more, and there was no doubt in Katie’s mind her sex-crazed friends would do more, made her hand drift down to her abdomen and rest just below her navel. Katie’s insides squirmed the way they did when they were trying to tempt her, or when she had her… racy dreams, or when they won a Quidditch game and the crowd mushed her and Harry together in the congratulatory hug while her friends’ breasts were pressed against her back. _

_ The sound of heavy breathing came next, and Katie cracked an eyelid to try to see what they were progressing to. She rolled over, trying her best to be natural in the way she did, and neither of them reacted. They probably knew she was awake… but they were always flaunting their fun- their bodies, their pleasure, what she could be a part of- for her benefit. Moonlight crept into their tent through the windows, and in the imperfect darkness Katie saw Angelina staring up at the ceiling as Alicia kissed her collarbone. Alicia’s hair was draped over the other shoulder, as though to give Katie a perfect view as she drifted the tip of her nose across Angelina’s throat. _

_ ‘You smell so good tonight, Angel…’ Alicia whispered in the dark. She licked Angelina’s collar, running her tongue along in a long, exaggerated motion that looked a little like a cat. ‘And you taste even better.’ _

_ Angelina laughed softly… it was almost a giggle, and Katie had never dreamed that Angelina could giggle. Alicia giggled back, and blew a mouthful of cool air over the spot she had liked. Angelina laughed again, squirming on their shared bed, and pushed Alicia’s face away. _

_ Alicia slipped past her grasp, and descended on Angelica’s breast with a hunger. She sucked the dark chocolate nipple into her mouth with a drawn out moan, and pulled her mouth off with a  _ pop _. Alicia’s teeth shone in the moonlight as she nibbled on the flesh around the areola and then bit softly into the nub itself. Angelina’s answering moan was unmuffled, and loud in the silence of the room  _

_ Katie’s fingers snuck past the waistband of her pajama bottoms, and touched her clitoris gently as though she was frightened she might wake it. She shivered, as her thumb circled it, and there was a hitch in her breath that neither of her friends reacted to. _

_ Alicia sucked and bit the second breast as well… and then moved upwards again, to kiss Angelina’s throat, then cheeks, then lips, mushing their breasts together… both ample and soft in a way that made her desperate to touch them. Katie found herself disappointed and surprised that she hadn’t gone south, and her touch on herself became more hesitant as she waited for them to continue. She liked watching them kiss… but the prospect of watching Angie and Ally snog wasn’t what had gotten her riled up. _

_ Then, Alicia placed her hands on either side of Angelina’s head and lifted her upper body away from Angelina’s. Her breasts hanging below her, Alicia grinned down at Angelina as the covers shifted and Angie gave a stifled moan of pleasure. Then, with their lower bodies  _ just barely _ covered, Angie began to rotate her hips. Like she was humping Angie… Katie took a few moments to understand what they were doing, wondering first if they were tribbing, but quickly realised Ally must have been wearing a toy. They’d shown him the spells to transfigure all sorts of toys, and had a  _ special trunk  _ in which they stored the mail order accessories. _

_ Katie started again, two fingers slipping into her slick hole as her thumb pressed against her love button, and bit her tongue to keep from crying out as she watched her best friends fucking. _

_ Angelina gasped and moaned as Alicia smirked down at her and shifted her lower body with excruciating slowness. With every movement she made her lover moan, and Ally’s own breaths became shallower with every groan Angie gave. She was getting off on giving Angie pleasure, smiling pleasantly as the tough girl’s moans grew louder and louder. But, eventually, as Angelina was squirming and pawing at her breast, Alicia’s grin grew predatory… it was like a switch was flicked, and the sheet fell off as she drew her hips back. _

_ Katie didn’t see the harness against Alicia’s dark skin, but she saw the pink dildo, slick with fluids, that was protruding from her crotch. Almost all of it was visible, as Ally pulled back, and then it all vanished once more as she hammered it all deep into Angelina’s pussy. Angelina’s moans increased in pitch, like a whore in heat, and suddenly it didn’t matter if Katie was quiet as she played with herself. A moan slipped past her lips, as Angelina cried out in pleasure, and Ally lifted Angie’s leg to drape it over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the muscular limb, pulling Angelina closer to her with every thrust, and her eyes snapped over to see Katie watching them in the dark. _

_ Ally saw Katie’s hand shifting under the covers, saw the look of bliss on her face, and drove her fake penis into Angelina with every ounce of strength she had. _

_ Angelina gave a long groan of absolute pleasure, and her body began to shudder as Alicia humped her helpless pussy. _

_ Katie moaned as her own orgasm began its approach, shuddering and running a hand through her suddenly sweaty hair as it fell into her eyes and hid their lust-fueled forms. _

_ Alicia moaned, as she stared Katie down with an unsettling look in her eyes. A look that promised, one day soon, Katie would be in Angie’s place. _

_ That moan, Alicia’ moan, was the one Katie recognised _ .

She had time to see Alicia, briefly, on her hands and knees like a dog in front of Harry with the fit young man on one knee behind her with his beautiful penis being roughly  _ shoved _ into and out of Ally’s insides as his hands held her hips motionless in place. Ally had her hands on the floor, her breasts swinging hypnotically, and her hair hanging loosely to around her face. If Katie tried, she could just about make out the words amongst her ecstatic gasps and moans: ‘Uh- Oh- Fu-u-uck- Hah-Ree- O-Oh- **gasp** \- So-o-so-o-o-o- GOOO-D!’ but it didn’t get much more sensical than that. One could assume, by the pleasure in her voice, and the happiness that could just about be seen through her curtain of black hair, that she was having a good time.

But Katie didn’t have the longest time to observe. She watched them fucking like beasts for an entire five seconds, before a shaved vagina descended on her face.

It was a cunny she recognised as belonging to the third member of their trio, Angelina, and Katie’s arousal came back in full force as she  _ finally _ smelled Angie’s enticing scent coming direct from the source. Alicia had offered her a whiff of the scent from her fingers, more than once, and Katie had enjoyed the smell. She had enjoyed it even more when it was on her pillow, after watching Angelina hump said pillow as they listened to a muggle song Ally and Angie described as “racy”, and, though Katie had refused to admit it, she’d never slept better than when she cuddled that pillow in her arms, with her face buried in the musky, heavenly smell.

Katie had never eaten out a girl before, but she was enthusiastic in her first time. Her hands clamped onto Angelina’s thighs, her eyes drank in the sight of Angie’s big, firm bum from the new angle, and her tongue drove itself deep into the waiting hole. She knew she was supposed to tease her partner first, to make sure she was wet and all the pleasure centers were rolling, the way that Angie was kissing the inside of Katie’s thighs, but she just couldn’t.

Morgana, Katie had wanted to do this for so long. She shoved her face into Angie’s crotch with a vigor that could not be matched, and searched out every inch of the older girl’s cunt as Angie’s arousal dripped down her chin and over her throat. She tasted  _ divine _ , and Katie pulled harder on Angie’s thighs. She tried to pull  _ more _ of the pussy onto her face, but her mouth and tongue and chin were already buried in the beautiful snatch belonging to her best friend.

Angie moaned above her, and the lips softly kissing Katie’s thighs paused as her fingers brushed along the slit. Above the cries of Ally and the grunts of Harry, Katie heard the smack of Angie’s lips- her mouth, not her pussy- as she sucked Katie’s juices, mixed with Harry’s cum, off her fingers. Katie pulled away from the pussy for a moment to take a gulp of air, and give a moan, then shoved her face back into the juicy hole.

At the same time, Angie’s mouth latched onto the hole and noisily sucked their mixed juices out with a moan of delight. It was the sound she made when eating lemon meringue pie… only, this time, it was Katie’s pie… and the only filling was what Harry had left behind.

Katie’s tongue lashed over the pretty lips, she sucked them into her mouth, and then shoved her tongue as deep into Angie as it would go… she cursed how short her tongue was, wished that she was a metamorph like Harry, and then pulled harder at Angie’s strong thighs. They clenched around her head, and Angie’s tongue pierced her insides… it felt  _ good _ , but, after Harry had stretched her out as he was now doing to Ally, she wished Angie would move up to her clit…

As though she was reading Katie’s mind, Angelina’s lips locked around her clit and sucked hard as she shoved her fingers into the open hole that was Katie’s cunt. 

They were both moaning, now, almost as loudly as Alicia, because of the pleasure, the eroticism of all four of them moaning like whores at the same time, the taste, and because Katie had finally joined her friends in this world. She would, later, be annoyed with herself for taking so long to see how  _ good _ it was to fuck her friends.

As Angelina added another finger- making three- to her fingering Katie’s pussy, she also started fucking Katie’s face. She ground herself harder on the mouth that was pleasuring her, dragging her hips back and forth, and katie caught a glimpse out the corner of her eye of Ally and Harry. Harry slammed into Ally again and again, face almost vacant as he stared down at her and pistoned his hips back and forth, and Ally leant her head on her forearms, her forearms pressing against the porcelain tiles of the showers as she gave a perpetual moan of pleasure and her eyes fluttered open and closed.

Alicia’s moan died, then, as her glassy eyes stared over at Angelina, where she was atop Katie in a 69. She stared, open mouthed and- as far as Katie could tell under her moans mixing with Angie’s- silent as her two friends writhed and Harry thrust into her.

Then, she  _ screamed _ . Alicia slapped her palms against the tiles, and arched her back as her shoulders rose. She pushed her chest down and her breasts swayed magnificently as Alicia’s ecstasy flooded out around Harry’s cock.

Ally fell forward, groaning, and Katie watched Harry’s hand fly over his cock as Angie’s face lifted from between her legs to watch her lover’s orgasm. Katie, too, turned to watch as best she could. Her fingers wandered to Angie’s nether regions as Katie turned her head, and she stroked her clitoris and slipped a finger into Angie’s tight-but-slick hole. Katie played with Angie the way she wanked herself, focussing on the clit, and Angie moaned the way Katie did when she didn’t have to be careful.

Angie rolled off Katie, then, turned around, and crawled up her younger friend’s body as Katie watched Harry’s cock twitch as he pumped it. Alicia stared up at him with a grin on her face, and Harry gave a groan of pleasure as a jet of thick, snow-white jizm sprayed across Alicia’s torso. Five more jets followed, splashing over Alicia’s stomach and chest. As Harry thrust his hips forwards into his own hand, a spurt landed across her face.

Alicia laughed, as Angie smushed her breasts against Katie’s and stuck her tongue into Katie’s mouth. Katie tasted her juices on Angie’s tongue, as Angie tasted hers on Katie’s. Their tongues swirled around, mixing the tastes together, and their moans of gratification mixed just the same.

Then, Katie felt a mouth touching her thighs. She tried to break away from Angie’s mouth to look see who was kissing her most intimate area, but Angelina said a muffled “ _ nuh-uh _ ” and held her lips firm for several minutes as the mouth below her sunk a tongue inside. Angie’s hips gyrated, as she ground her wetness against Katie’s abs. Katie realised, as she squirmed with a pair of lips kissing her pussy, that her core was getting  _ quite _ the workout today. She grinned against Angie’s lips, and ran a hand through her hair as the dark-skinned girl’s tongue explored Katie’s mouth with patience and precision.

Angie was as good at kissing her mouth as she was kissing her pussy. Katie sucked on Angelina's tongue, nibbled her lips, and gave a disappointed moan as Angie pulled away from their embrace. Katie tried to follow, lips pouty as she nuzzled under Angelina’s jaw and smooched her throat.

Angie pressed her palm on Katie’s chest, and pushed the girl back down onto her back. Katie groaned, watching Angie stand and staring at the firm bum that walked away from her.

Then, she gasped, as Ally’s teeth nibbled on her clit. Katie’s hands pressed against the back of Alicia’s head, and shoved her friend’s face into her crotch as Angelina knelt before Harry with a saucy grin and a lick of her lips. Harry smiled back at her, as Angelina licked the tip of his cock, and the four of them began again.

\---

That evening, it was with a wide grin on his face that Harry climbed the Gryffindor Boys’ staircase, after receiving a good night kiss from each of the Chasers, after they’d had a surprisingly romantic meal in the kitchens after washing each other off in the conveniently located showers… they did not seem concerned in the slightest that there were a couple of dozen people watching said kisses, but Harry was hardly going to complain.

He reached the Fourth Year dorms and heard moaning inside, as his hand curled around the doorknob. Harry just shook his head, amazed that there could be more still to come, and opened the door blocking him from bed...


	21. Done in the Dormitory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses out on the fun between Ginny and his roommates, and goes in search of someone else to take care of his erection. He finds Colin casting spells on a certain photo, and events transpire.
> 
> Multiple pairings, M/M, M/F, M/M/F, M/M/M/F

‘You’re a little bitch, Ronnie!’ Ginny moaned, shoving her brother’s face deeper into her crotch. ‘You’re a little _entitled_ _bitch_! Thinking I’m _yours_ , like you’re some fucking stud and not a little pansy who likes eating your baby sister’s cunny while you’ve got a _real_ stud’s cock rearranging your insides!’

Ron groaned into his sister’s cunt as her stream of abuse continued. His elbow was moving, fingering Ginny, as his other hand reached to paw awkwardly at her breast.

‘ _ Bitch _ ! Bitch! BITCH!  _ BIIITCH!’  _ Ginny bucked her hips, and  _ shoved _ Ron’s face up and down on her crotch as she approached orgasm. ‘Do-Don’t  _ fucking _ STOP! One down, BITCH, time to start AGAIN!’ Ginny relaxed for only a moment, little breasts heaving, before she rolled over on Neville’s bed. She lay on her front, raising her hips and presenting her bum to her brother’s mouth, and wiggled her hips. She clenched and unclenched pale, freckled, pretty arsecheeks, and reached back with her cheeks. She pulled them apart, and presented  _ that _ to her brother. ‘Go on, then… bitch-boy.’ Ginny grinned into the bedspread, as Ron’s tongue lashed her arsehole.

Neville grunted, as he watched this happen from his place behind Ron. He clumsily thrust in and out, his dick slick with lube and being swallowed entirely as he and Ginny taught Ron a lesson.

‘Little… bitch,’ Neville couldn’t say it with quite the same conviction as Ginny, but this was what he’d been told to do. ‘Rude little… bitch, you don’t own Ginny. We… ah, we own you!’ Neville thrust in and out of Ron, as Ginny’s stream of contempt came back to life.

‘Lick my dirty little butt, Ronnie! Lick my dirty, disgusting little hole while Neville fucks you like a stallion! He’s going to shoot his load deep in you, you little whore! Treat you like the little bitch you are! Stretch you out like you never could stretch him out! Because… ugh- you little bitch- you’re a pansy little fucker! A pansy little fucker who likes licking arseholes, you like the tast of ass, bitch?! You- fuck!’ Ginny grabbed Ron’s head, behind her back, and held it hard against her arse as she gyrated her hips again to rub her hole all over his chin.

‘Ooh, you’re a good little arselicker, bitch-boy! So  _ eager _ to get your tongue deep in my bowels, you’re liking this almost as much as me! There’s going to be a wet spot on your bed, Nev, Ronnie’s gonna make me cum just by licking my dirrrty little arse!’ Ginny moaned.

Ron’s hands grabbed Ginny’s cheeks, pulling them apart then mashing them against his face, then squeezing small handfuls of the smooth flesh. He shoved his tongue as deep inside Ginny’s butt as he could. He wished it was longer, as he stretched it far enough to be painful and moaned into Ginny’s insides. Ron pulled back for a second, took a breath, then licked his tongue over the rough hole and shoved his wet digit into her bum again. He set about devouring  _ her _ arse as Neville fucked  _ his _ .

As Ginny began to squeal again, squirming on the bed as Ron’s tongue wiggled inside her arse, Ron began pushing his hips back against Neville’s thrusting cock and giving long, loud groans into his sister’s butt as she tightened around his tongue, her ass tightening in unison with her quivering cunt. Ron’s penis was unattended, brushing against the bedspread as he stuck his arse up for Neville’s use, but the stimulation of his prostate and the kinkiness of having his tongue deep in his sister was enough to make it twitch and begin to leak in unison with Ginny and Neville. Neville began thrusting into Ron with abandon, his balls tightening as his orgasm rose with the Weasley’s cries of pleasure.

‘Cumming!’ Neville cried out, arsecheeks clenching as he went balls deep in Ron’s hole and sprayed five streams of hot cum into his jerk friend that immediately flooded the space around his flagging member and filled Ron to the brim. Neville pulled out, exhausted, and Ron shot his load onto Neville’s sheets with a muffled cry of delight. Ginny’s moan picked up volume, and became a scream as her body shook and her juices sprayed onto Ron’s throat.

The three of them collapsed, chests heaving, and took a long two minutes before any of them said anything more than mindless praise. When one of them finally spoke, it was a grinning Ginny Weasley.

‘Well… that’s two… one more to go, Ronnie.’ She looked over at her brother with a lustful gleam in her eye, and Ron looked back at her aghastly.

‘I… uhh… don’t think I’ve got another one… in me.’ Ron panted, they’d been at it for a good while now, Ginny had made Ron wank off while she rode Neville, already, only letting him stop to suck him to completion, following which she sucked Neville to completion and told the two of them that it was a “tasty meal but not enough of an apology”, following which she’d dictated their next session with Ron being used by the two people he’d insulted the previous day.

Ginny’s grin grew as Ron said that, and her brother felt a shudder of dread at the evilness it showed…

‘Oh, but you do…’ Ginny giggled madly to herself, as she reached over and slapped Ron on the arse. ‘Neville left one in there for me. Now come on up, Ronnie… sit on my face and let me lick it out of you.’

Ron stared at her with a gaping mouth at the filthiness of his baby sister, as Ginny turned the grin on Neville.

‘I’m sure Nev won’t mind going… Nev? Oh, darn, he fell asleep.’ She turned her head in the other direction. ‘Dean? Seamus?’

The grunting of Dean and Seamus, where Dean was riding Seamus like a wanton whore, his big dick flopping about madly, stopped for a moment, and the two of them looked over with expressions that said  _ what _ ?

‘Do you mind fucking me while I suck Neville’s cum out of Ron’s arse?’ she asked. The two of them stopped and stared for a long moment, and then dumbly nodded.

‘Okay…’ they said, and slowly made their way over to the bed. Despite their surprise, both the white and black penis stayed almost painfully erect as they wandered over and clambered onto the bed next to Ginny’s feet.

‘Hum,’ Ginny pondered, ‘how’s this going to work? If you’re both going to fuck me, then I’ll need to be either standing or on my side, since my mouth’s in use… and to be at Ron’s bum, I guess it’ll be easier on my side?’ Ginny began moving them, stroking her chin like a scientist, and wound up with the group of them in an easier arrangement than that.

‘You wanna suck my cock, loudmouth?’ Seamus asked Ron, prodding the kneeling boy’s mouth with the tip of his five-incher. ‘Maybe that’ll teach you to watch your mouth,’ Seamus gave a bark of laughter, ‘Hell, if we’re lucky, maybe you’ll stop fucking snoring with a cock in your mouth!’

Ron, ashamedly, opened his mouth to accept Seamus’ penis. He took all inside, experienced with much larger cocks, and began to suck his friend’s member where he was, kneeling over his sister’s face with her lips and tongue assaulting his asshole with a vengeance as she sucked what cum hadn’t already leaked onto the bed out of Ron’s hole with groans of  _ tasty _ and  _ yum yum _ , interspersed with moans of encouragement to Dean, whose big cock was sinking in and out of her cunny.

‘Ooh,’ Ginny said. ‘That’s the spot, big boy! You get a little more practise with gals and you might  _ bee _ great at this!’ She wiggled her hips against Dean, as the tall black boy held them. He was the second biggest she’d had, must have been closer to nine inches than eight, and filled her very nicely with every thrust even if he seemed to be thrusting  _ down _ instead of  _ up _ , like he didn’t know what he was doing. ‘Oh! Tha’s goo, Dee!’ Ginny said, with her mouth between Ron’s cheeks. ‘Touch ma’ clit!’ she ordered. Dean grabbed at her crotch, rubbing a thumb over her hooded clit, and, despite a lack of technique, did the job.

‘Mmm!’ Ginny said, wrapping her legs around Dean’s waist.

‘Hhhh!’ Ron said, around the cock in his mouth, as Ginny shoved three fingers into his bum.

‘Ahh…’ Seamus sighed, as Ron’s mouth vibrated. He grabbed the ginger boy by the back of the head, and humped his cock in and out of the warm cavern as his balls whacked against Ron’s chin.

‘Huh- huh- HUH!’ Dean grunted, with Ginny tightening around him, as he sped up his efforts. He fucked her harder and harder until.

‘I’M CUMMING!’ four voices cried out.

Seamus shot his load into Ron’s mouth, pulling Ron onto his cock and not letting up even as the other boy spluttered. Ron, cock twitching from the humiliation he was feeling, felt little-Ron spasm twice and send two weak streams across Ginny’s abdomen and almost to her pubis. Ginny gave a shriek, and her walls clamped around Dean as she pulled away from Ron’s hole and  _ bit _ into one of her brother’s bumcheeks. Dean let out a louder grunt of pleasure, his muscles tensing, and released his load inside Ginny.

The lot of them collapsed onto the bed just as Harry came in the door with an eager grin on his face that quickly turned crestfallen.

‘Aw, shit.’ Harry said, looking at the group as they quickly fell asleep, Ginny pressed amongst her brother and Dean, while Seamus snuggled up against the unconscious Neville.

Harry sighed, and left the room. He couldn’t go to sleep with  _ this thing _ .

As Harry had come through the Common Room, there had been a smattering of people still up. He hadn’t paid a lot of attention to them, watching two thirds of the Gryffindor Chasers as they walked sensually in front of him with Katie cuddling up against his arm, and Harry wondered if any of the people in there would be open to having sex with him.

He walked down to the Common Room, adjusting his crotch as he went to hide his erect penis a little, and stepped off the bottom step with an easy grin. People glanced his way, and Harry smiled over at them. A few girls smiled back with smirks of grins full of teeth, a few others blushed, a few boys looked away hurriedly, and a pair of boys who Harry assumed were in a relationship winked and waggled their eyebrows. For the most part, though, Harry got the attention of the room after his implied fun with the Gryffindor Chasers on top of everything else he had done over the course of the summer- Harry had no doubt that rumours were surging through the school like the memories surged through Harry’s mind.

He didn’t get the attention of the whole room, though. And the person that was blatantly ignoring him, huddled over a piece of paper in one corner, was a surprise. Harry snuck over to stand behind the boy, and leant over his shoulder.

‘ _ Vertoimago _ ,’ Colin Creevey whispered under his breath, poking his wand against the photograph he was hunched over. Harry craned his neck some more, his hand placed on the back of Colin’s chair, and the smaller boy stiffened. He seemed to sense something was wrong, and his back brushed against Harry’s hand.

Colin yelped, and threw himself forwards onto the picture to shield it from prying eyes. He hid it from Harry, and Harry’s curiosity piqued.

‘Colin… what’ve you got there?’ Harry asked, reaching under the boy. Colin pinned himself to the table, and shook his head.

‘H-Harry?’ he asked in a wavering voice.

‘Yes, it’s me,’ Harry said. ‘What are you hiding?’

‘...Nothing. I-It’s just a photo…’

‘One of me and Lav?’ Harry asked. ‘I was there, Colin, you don’t need to hide it from me. In fact, I’d quite like to see how it turned out. How do I look?’

‘Y-You look g-good…’ Colin said, ‘But… that’s not what this is…’

‘Really?’ Harry asked. ‘What else could it be?’

‘I-It’s… I mean, it started out as… but I, um, I… I made some changes!’ he squeaked, clasping the table.

Harry slipped his fingers under the boy’s body, and snuck the photo from under him. Colin yelped, grabbed for it, and caught Harry’s wrist. Harry shoved him off his arm, and placed a hand on Colin’s face to keep him at bay at arm’s length as he looked at the image in his grasp.

‘Oh?’ Harry’s face split into a grin as he watched Lavender bounding on picture-Harry’s penis. She threw her head back, a silent moan across her face as she squeezed her heavy breast as picture-Harry pawed the other one. Picture-Harry grinned out at real Harry with a wink, thrusting up into the beautiful girl that he was fucking. Lavender froze, then, shivering, and picture-Harry paused with a concerned glance. Lavender ground herself down onto him, hips jerking strangely, and her face spasmed strangely. Her body shook, and both Harry’s frowned as her breasts began to shrink. Her thighs thinned. Her bum tightened and flattened. Her hair shortened as her face turned mousy. A penis grew from her crotch, and the cunt vanished.

Both Harry’s paused as Colin Creevey sat on his lap with a pained, shocked expression on newly-his face. He had Harry’s massive member all the way in his guts, and his small cock hardened like a rock. His hands held his chest, leftover from Lavender, and pinched his nipples as picture-Harry gritted his teeth. Harry imagined it was because of the slender boy’s tight little arse. He watched his own image look out, groan at himself as one hand grabbed Colin’s bony hip and the other grabbed the boy’s penis and balls. It disappeared in Harry’s palm, and Colin’s head lolled and he dropped his gaze to Harry’s hand around his dick as Harry began rotating his hips.

Harry slowly slid in and out of Colin. The boy sitting on his cock didn’t last long and, as he raised and lowered himself on the thick rod prodding his insides, picture-Harry rubbed the little cock and balls. A single jet of cum sprayed across picture-Harry’s abs. Some more dribbled from Harry’s fist, as Harry kept pushing himself in and out as he tried his hardest to cum.

Eventually, Colin began to bounce again. He came again, before Harry got to, and picture-Harry gritted his teeth as he hovered on the edge of his own orgasm…

Harry looked over at Colin, in the real world this time, and the boy stood very still with a bright red face as he reached lamely for the picture in Harry’s hand.

‘Well… that’s… interesting.’ Harry grinned at the boy, as Colin blushed and struggled to find any words.

Colin opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak. He made a noise between a moan and an eep, and took a step away from Harry. Harry stepped forwards as Colin stepped back, and smirked at the boy. He tucked the picture into his robes, patting his pocket with a grin.

‘C’mon.’ Harry took Colin’s hand, ran his thumb over it in circles, and tugged him forwards. His other hand grabbed the back of the younger boy’s head, and pulled Colin into a kiss. Harry sucked on the boy’s lower lip, shoved his tongue into the small cavern that was his mouth, and his hands drifted to Colin’s tight backside. He squeezed the cheeks and Colin moaned into the kiss. He pushed his crotch into Harry’s thigh.

Harry broke the kiss, took Colin’s hand again, and pulled him over to the boys’ staircase under the gazes of everyone in the room. Harry grinned, Colin blushed. But Colin followed quite eagerly as they ascended the staircase and Harry led him to the Fourth Year dormitory.

‘Y-your roommates…’ Colin said.

‘They’ve fucked themselves unconscious, don’t worry.’ Harry swung the door open, and pulled him inside. Colin hurried in after him, glancing left and right to check nobody was watching as though it would surprise anyone to see Harry taking another lover.

Harry grabbed Colin by the shoulders and shoved him over to his bed. Colin stumbled forwards, fell stomach-first onto the sheets, and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Harry was already behind him, though, and was pulling Colin’s robes off as the boy arched his back. He tossed the robes onto the floor and grabbed Colin’s trousers. He hooked his fingers through the waistline and yanked them down to Coin’s ankles. He bent colin back down onto the bed and dropped to his knees behind the boy.

Harry licked a long stroke over Colin’s hairless, pale arse cheek. He bit the flesh, kissed it, and sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth. Harry pushed a finger inside Colin… and found very little resistance.

‘What’s been inside here, then?’ Harry asked.

‘M-My wand- ah-and my fingers…’ Colin said.

Harry’s middle finger joined the first, and Colin moaned like a whore as Harry shoved them through the ring of muscle guarding Colin’s passage.

‘ _ Ooohh _ !’ Colin moaned, as Harry pulled the cheeks apart and pushed two fingers three knuckles deep into the virgin boy. ‘ _ Aah _ , w-what are you-  _ OH! _ ’

Harry rose to his feet, cast  _ Depurgio  _ and  _ Praelinos _ , and placed the head of his cock against Colin’s slick and winking starfish. He pushed against Colin’s hole, felt the resistance give, and  _ popped _ through his sphincter as the boy squealed.

Harry slid deep into Colin’s bowels. Half of him was inside the bottom, and Colin gasped and moaned and Harry pushed his lower back down; two thirds of Harry were stretching Colin wide open, and the boy pushed his bum up into Harry’s crotch; Harry’s balls brushed against Colin, and his fists bundled up handfuls of the covers.

Harry pulled out, Colin moaned loudly with a wavering voice, ‘Oooh-waaah, that fuh-eels weird!’ Colin exclaimed.

Harry thrust into Colin again, the boy moaned and bucked back against Harry’s invading member, and again. Colin whimpered and tightened around Harry, and came against the bedcovers.

Harry hooked his hands under Colin’s hips, pulled them closer together, and fucked Colin harder.

‘H-Harry! H-Harry P-Potter, fuck me! MAKE me yours! Oh, I love you, Harry! You’re- oh!- You’re amazing, you’re fucking me so good! So GOOD!’ Colin squealed, arching his back and sucking Harry further inside. ‘Fu-uck me! Shit! Fuck my shithole! AH!’

Harry buried himself deep into Colin’s hole as it spasmed around him, and gave his own long, guttural moan of pleasure. The others in the room stirred for barely a moment, as Colin bit the covers and screamed around his mouthful.

The passage tightened again as Colin added another puddle of cum to the bed, and Harry stopped thrusting. Buried deep inside the boy, his balls tightened and his cock twitched. Harry’s moan was continuing, as he painted Colin’s insides.

Colin began to snore softly. Harry lifted him easily and carried the small figure up to the top of his bed to tuck him under the covers. Harry cleaned the puddle of cum Colin had left behind, showered, and joined Colin in the cozy comfort of bed. He smiled, as the lithe figure cuddled up against him, hooking one leg around his thigh, and pressed his little penis against Harry’s hip.

With one hand behind his own head, and the other trailing soft patterns up and down Colin’s back, Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling of his bed.


	22. Albus Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore calls Harry to his office, concerned by the sudden change in behaviour, and the two talk... amongst other things.
> 
> M/M and only hints of M/F.

‘Is everything okay, my boy?’ Albus asked, voice warm and full of concern as he sat across from Harry. His sparkling blue eyes stared into Harry’s, as Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ‘It is understandable that you may be confused why I have asked you here, but it is not for the purposes of discipline. I only want you to know that, if there is ever anything you need, you can talk to me…’

Harry swallowed, shook his head, and said, ‘No, n-nothing’s wrong.’ His voice wavered slightly as he said that, and Dumbledore’s concern showed. His brow furrowed almost imperceptibly, doubting Harry’s truthfulness.

‘My boy… clearly, something has changed over the summer. I want you to know that, whatever it is, you can confide in me. I will do my very best to help you in whatever it is, I promise you this.’ The Headmaster still sat straight-backed in his seat, formal and composed despite the early hour that he had called this meeting. Harry… not so much.

_As someone knocked on the door into Harry’s dorm room, he yanked the covers up to his chin to hide the boy that was pulling on his cock curiously. Colin said ‘what are you-’ and then Harry reached under and shoved his face down towards the penis in his hand. Colin’s mouth, still open from his question, wrapped around Harry and he gave a squeal of surprise as Harry held him there._

_The door swung open to reveal that professor Mcgonagall already had her eyes averted, predicting that something lewd might be going on in the confines of the room. After a moment, she looked inside. Upon seeing the pile of bodies lying, only partially hidden, on Neville’s bed, she gave a long-suffering sigh and looked over at Harry’s bed. Her eyes took in the Colin-sized lump under the covers, and she sighed tiredly again._

_‘Mr Potter,’ Mcgonagall’s lips pursed, and she clearly disapproved… but she didn’t say anything about it. ‘The Headmaster requests that you, please, join him in his office for… tea.’_

_‘For… tea?’ Harry asked, ‘At Seven AM?’_

_‘That is correct,’ Mcgonagall confirmed. ‘I trust that, since you are already… up, you will be able to accommodate?’_

_‘I… sure, of course… could I have ten minutes to…’ Harry cleared his throat, ‘to shower?’_

_‘No Mr Potter,’ Mcgonagall sighed, stern faced as she shook her head. ‘I will not stand outside your Dormitory as you fornicate with whomever is hiding in your bed. You will accompany me presently, and once your meeting with the Headmaster is done you are free to pursue whatever unsavoury activities might appeal to you.’_

_‘Oh… okay, sorry professor. Could you at least give me a moment to get changed?’ Harry asked._

_‘I assure you, Mr Potter, I have seen it all before. After your show two nights ago, I have gotten all the eyeful one could ever receive.’_

_Harry said, with a grin, ‘Not really. I’d just had an orgasm when you saw me, it was hard, but not_ hard _-hardm which it is at the moment.’ As Mcgonagall’s lips tightened into a line, he amended, ‘But that’s not why I was asking… it’s just that my partner might not want to be seen nude and in a sexual situation in front of their Head of House.’_

 _Mcgonagall’s expression turned marginally more soft, and she nodded, ‘I understand… however, I do not trust you to hurry if given the chance to prolong your time together. I will turn my back, and your partner is free to hide until we have left, at which time…_ he _can put his clothes on and return to his Dormitory in peace.’_

_‘He?’ Harry asked. ‘I didn’t say it was a he.’_

_‘There is a boy’s clothing on the floor next to your bed,’ Mcgonagall said._

_‘Oh, fair enough. Okay, can you do that then, please?’ Harry requested._

_Mcgonagall turned around, and Harry quickly got out of bed. Colin stayed huddled on the bed, hiding from the teacher, and Harry leant over to give him a kiss on the back of the shoulder and pulled the covers over Colin to cover him back up. Harry gave him a soft slap on the little behind, dropped the covers, and pulled his uniform on, sans tie and robe. He followed Mcgonagall out of the room with a hard cock, and it was slow to flag as he fantasised about sex with the professor walking ahead of him… and about various people depicted in paintings, and all his classmates, and his previous lovers… a couple of celebrities, people he’d seen over summer, other professors, the parents he’d seen on the train platform, and basically everyone he could possibly fantasise about._

_Suddenly, they were in front of the gargoyle and, after Harry briefly wondered about the extent of its sentience, she said the password and motioned him up the spiralling staircase to the Headmaster’s office._

_Harry adjusted his crotch as he went up the stairs, and tried to control his breathing as he knocked on Dumbledore’s door._

Harry smothered a grin, and didn’t say how Dumbledore could “help him with whatever it is” as he just waited for this meeting to be over. Harry’s cock was mostly soft at the moment, but with every thought that rushed through his mind it twitched. Every time he shifted in his seat, it threatened to throb.

Harry looked around the room, at the Headmasters and Headmistresses asleep in their chairs. He wondered, since they could move from frame to frame, how often they visited each other for carnal pleasure… there wasn’t much else to do with their time, surely. He started trying to undress them with his eyes. Some were women, more were men, most were around middle-aged, but Harry just wanted to fuck one or multiple of them.

‘My boy… are you okay?’ Dumbledore asked, glancing concernedly at Harry’s scar. ‘Are you… finding yourself in pain more often than previously? Is it bothering you now?’

Oh. He thought Harry was having trouble with his scars.

‘It’s not bothering me, no…’ Harry shook his head. ‘I… well, I’ve had a few nightmares over the summer about a shrivelled person talking to some other people, but it really hasn’t bothered me that much. My scar’s not why I’ve been acting differently over summer.’ Harry grinned.

Dumbledore looked marginally more happy after that, ‘I am glad to hear it. Might I ask why you have been acting differently, if that is case?’

‘I… ah,’ Harry paused, wondering how to say this. How should he explain to _Dumbledore_ that his change in personality was because he had discovered the joys of sex. Harry had never considered that he would need to have this conversation with him… but, then again, Dumbledore was young once. He might well still have an active sex life… he was famous enough, and charismatic enough, that people would happily sleep with him.

Harry certainly would.

As Harry’s mind began to wander, wondering what it would be like to fuck Dumbledore, the Headmaster’s expression turned thoughtful and then confused and concerned.

‘What is it, Harry?’ Dumbledore asked. ‘Did something happen with your family?’

‘You could say that!’ Harry let out a bark of laughter, ruffling his own hair as he remembered all that happened with his family.

‘What happened with them, Harry?’ Dumbledore asked, lips pursing. ‘Was there an incident similar to last summer? I did not hear anything from the Ministry to suggest magic had been cast, but…’

‘No… no, it was a good thing that happened,’ Harry grinned some more. ‘Well, several good things.’

Dumbledore just waited for Harry to elaborate.

‘Ah… well, I don’t know how to say this exactly, but… I had sex with them. Repeatedly. And, don’t worry, I initiated the whole thing. I seduced my aunt, then my uncle and cousin came home and I fucked them too. They embraced the incestuous lifestyle, and are likely lying in a deep sleep after a tiring session of sex last night. They didn’t have the best stamina, even if they were quite eager to be occupied at all times.’

Dumbledore’s eyes widened. It was the greatest change of emotion Harry thought he could ever remember seeing on the Headmaster’s face.

‘Yeah, I noticed my aunt and uncle were having some trouble with the their marriage and, since I fucking hated them, I was rather happy to take advantage of that while they forced me to do all the chores around the house. Aunt Petunia took a while to notice that I was deliberately showing off for her, but then she and Uncle Vernon had a fight one morning so she invited me into her bed and I screwed her… I stripped her naked, kissed her neck, pulled her against me, and fucked her into the mattress to the point that she was too exhausted to even react when Vernon stormed in and attacked me. I subdued him, convinced him to suck my cock, but then Dudley walked in and interrupted the blowjob so I had to convince _him_ to join us, and then I fucked Vernon as Dudley sucked his cock and Petunia sucked Dudley off. Vernon finished very quickly with my cock in his bum, so I moved on to fucking Dudley in his arse- it was looser than his father, but I’m big so it was still rather tight around me- while he finished in his mother’s mouth. After that, Petunia insisted that she be penetrated by her son, and Dudley stayed hard with my cock in him so he fucked her in the arse and we made a little train of incestuous fun.’ Harry grinned very widely, as Dumbledore and all the portraits looked at him with scandalized looks on their faces… he saw a hint of arousal throughout the room, though. Maybe Harry was imagining it, but he felt confident about his ability to convince Dumbledore.

‘So, yeah, I’m not acting differently because Voldemort’s messing with my head, unless he’s somehow caused me to grow this libido, but he’s generally been a cruel cunt to me so I assume he hasn’t given me this gift. I’ve been acting differently because not a day’s gone by since I nailed Petunia that I haven’t had sex with at least one person. I’m constantly thinking about the next time I can have sex, because it’s made my life a lot better.’

Harry sensed, of course, that Dumbledore would try to talk him out of focussing so much on fucking. School was important, training mattered, he needed to focus on his studies and on innocent fun with his friends.

So, Harry stood up and moved around the desk. Dumbledore watched him come around, and watched as Harry smiled at him with a charming dimple and grin. He blinked slightly confusedly, with his lips parted ever so slightly to ask what Harry was doing, but he failed to say anything as Harry leant a hip against the desk.

‘I’ve made love to several people since then…’ Harry grinned, ‘Several might be understating it a little, but that’s not important.’ He looked around the room, as casual as he could manage, before continuing. ‘If I may ask, sir, has the Wizarding World always been so liberal? When you were my age, you must have gotten a lot of action, right, and… well, you must not do too badly nowadays, either.’

‘I- my boy, this change is most unexpected. I did not imagine that the truth about our world would be revealed to you quite so quickly… I apologise, I hid this aspect of our world from you as best I could in fear that an unsavoury element would be able to use it to take advantage of you.’ Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry, his eyes twinkling in apology up at the boy.

‘I’m sorry, Headmaster, I don’t understand how someone could have taken advantage of me with it,’ Harry said.

‘No, I don’t suppose you would have noticed… but I am aware of a few offers that adults have made to you over the years, some of which were made on your very first outing to Diagon Alley. One of them may have mislead you to gain favour, or may have seduced you into acting against your own interests… or, worse than either of those, one of Tom’s followers might have taken you hostage or worse.’ Dumbledore paused, as though uncertain whether he should continue. ‘I believe that Lucius Malfoy was attempting such a thing, when he sent his House Elf to you. Unfortunately for him, it is forbidden for a House Elf to make love to a virgin human, and he did not consider that you might yet be innocent. He would have ordered Dobby to lead you to him, but, fortunately, Dobby found a loophole to help you… in his own way.’

‘Oh… crap.’ Harry thought about that time, and how _strangely_ Dobby had been acting. ‘I guess I owe Dobby an apology… I thought he was just insane.’

‘I would say you owe him your gratitude, as well, my boy.’ Dumbledore nodded his head, and Harry saw motion in the corner of his eye as the other Headmasters, now awake, agreed with Dumbledore’s assessment. One of the men, his eyes closed, had a hand under his robe as the other clenched around the arm of his chair. Harry stared, the room silent in the wake of Dumbledore’s statement, as the Headmaster wanked himself off in plain view of the room.

‘Gagwilde… come here and earn your name.’ Another Headmaster opened his robe to reveal an erect six-incher, and beckoned one of his peers over into his frame. That headmaster, yet another man, crossed their thresholds and devoured the fleshy, painted rod. He gagged loudly, exaggeratedly, and the one he was blowing grabbed the back of the man’s head.

‘Go ahead, Albus, in my day I’d already have that virile young man deep inside me!’ one of the Headmistresses grinned, hiking her old fashioned dress up over her hips and trailing her fingers along the insides of her thighs. ‘Ever since that one boy turned bad, you’ve only been sticking it to your teachers, it’s about time you took advantage of your situation!’

‘She’s right, you know,’ a Headmaster commented. ‘It’s the only reason I, for one, took the job in the first place! Lithe and lovely young lovers available at your beck and call… mm-hm, I’m hard just thinking of it!’

Albus sighed, ran a hand through his beard, and slowly stood from his chair. He rose to his full height, and loomed over Harry… it was slightly intimidating, as he looked down at Harry with old eyes…

‘Would you care to make love to me, Harry?’ Dumbledore asked in a quiet voice.

‘Yes, please.’ Harry grinned, and his hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Dumbledore’s hand stilled him, and he shook his head.

‘No… I’ll get it,’ Albus said softly, with a smile under his beard. His wand slid out of his sleeve, and with a flourish Harry’s clothes shimmied off him, floated through the air, and settled in a neat pile on the desk. Albus’s robes slowly unfastened and unwound, his wand swished through the air, and they joined Harry’s. ‘There… that’s much better.’ Albus smiled, as the two stood naked before one another.

A wolf whistle came from one of the paintings. Another commented “what I wouldn’t give…” One said “look at that penis.” Or “when they figure out how to add people to my canvas, I’m having _that_ sitting on my lap!” “Not me, I’m having his face buried in mine!” “Or mine buried in his!” “Now now, I’m sure we can find a way to share!”

‘Well hurry up, then, Albus! On with the show, and you owe us a good one after so many years! I haven’t seen a young cock cumming in years!’

‘Boy, I bet you could hit my painting from there, couldn’t you?! I always enjoy that, if you wouldn’t mind!’

‘Not this time, Fronsac! This time, I want to see his cum in a puddle on the floor! Or dripping between Albus’ legs!’

‘Oh, come, now, we can see cum inside Albus any time his pet teachers come over! I want to _watch_ this boy’s orgasm, even if I can’t feel it!’

Dumbledore waved his wand again, it swished towards the portraits, and they fell silent. Their lips continued to move, but Harry couldn’t hear a thing they were saying as one of them fisted his cock and another held invisible hips and thrust into them. A headmistress licked the _V_ of her fingers as though licking a cunt, and then slapped her own arse before plunging her index finger inside the winking starfish hole and moaning something or other as she tugged a handful of her own hair. One of the Headmasters poked his own finger inside himself, his whole body twitched, and he stared at Harry as cum shot across his chest.

‘Pardon them, my boy,’ Dumbledore said, ‘they lead… interesting lives, and have missed the spectacles of my youth.’

‘The spectacles?’ Harry repeated, ‘Meaning… the students you used to screw?’

‘That’s accurate.’ Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling as Harry looked him up and down. He was skinny and tall, not as wrinkly as Harry would have expected, and his beard was so long that it almost reached his cock… almost eight inches long, thin, and, to Harry’s surprise, hairless. It slowly rose to point at the younger man, as Harry’s swelled to eleven inches in length. It was long but, next to Harry, it looked decidedly average.

Several of the Headteachers leant forwards in their chairs, and stared at Harry with obvious interest. Even more obvious than before.

‘Well,’ Dumbledore began, ‘I admit I regret not initiating sex with you before now, my boy. If I had taught you first hand about our world, it might have worked even better than keeping you in the dark, and we could have enjoyed each others’ bodies for years by now.’

‘We can always make up for lost time.’ Harry grinned, though he too regretted his lost years of sex. At his current rate… he could have fucked hundreds or thousands in that time.

Harry dropped to his knees, and laid a kiss on Dumbledore’s spongy head. It hardened against his lips, and Dumbledore gave a moan of pleasure as his bellend slipped between Harry’s lips. They wrapped around the penis, and Harry licked the underside as he glided down the length. Dumbledore moaned again, as he hit the back of Harry’s mouth. Harry didn’t gag, adjusting himself and slipping the penis into his throat.

‘Oh, that was well done, my boy. Ahh, Harry, please…’ Harry sucked hard on the old rod in his mouth, and Dumbledore’s knees wobbled. His hands pushed against Harry’s scalp, ran through his hair. Dumbledore groaned above Harry, and Harry’s hands went around to explore the old man’s backside. It wasn’t very fleshy, but Albus moaned as Harry squeezed the small cheeks.

Above Harry’s head, Dumbledore looked to the paintings, and saw their approval of Harry’s job. He smiled with a hint of victory, at having this young man on his knees, and felt the long-familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching as Harry stroked his thighs and swirled his head around the long member in his mouth.

The boy-who-lived bobbed his head up and down on the cock until Dumbledore said, ‘Wait! Harry, my boy, I’m not as young as I once was… it is unlikely that I can remain had for longer than a single orgasm, and I would be reticent to leave you unsatisfied when we are done.’

Harry pulled away from the twitching penis, his hand holding it, and looked up at Albus, ‘Okay, what do you want to do instead? You’re quite close, and we must be well into breakfast by now, how should we hurry?’

‘If you would bend over the table for me, my boy… I have my methods.’ Dumbledore ran his wand up and down each of his long, thin fingers, and then blew softly on the tips of them as Harry walked to the desk, pressing his member against the wood, and laid his stomach on the table in a submissive position, waiting for Dumbledore’s touch.

When the experienced man’s touch came, it was in the form of a warm and wet digit pressing against Harry’s tight entrance as the _tingly_ warmth of spells took effect on him. A lubed up, less wriggly digit joined the first. Dumbledore didn’t say a thing, with his mouth occupied on the young man’s hole, but Harry moaned his appreciation as Dumbledore licked his walls and pushed his long finger as deep into Harry as it could go. Inside Harry, the finger vibrated faintly and probed his prostate. A hard something- a finger or wand, Harry wasn’t sure which- brushed against Harry’s balls, and he felt a jolt of energy go through his genitals. Harry’s fists clenched around the edge of the desk as pleasure shot through his spine as his balls tightened and unclenched.

The hard something ran along Harry’s length, and he cried out in pleasure as a velvety something wrapped around his length. He heard a wand clatter onto the floor across the room, paying it no mind at all as he thrust his hips forwards into the invisible grip that was tightening around him like an orifice quivering in the throes of orgasm. Harry threw his head back, moaning, and he stared at the open door and Mcgonagall's retreating back. He grinned widely, gave a _shout_ of “Professor!” and another delighted moan. In his delight at the throbbing pleasure in his balls and the non-existent hole around his cock, Harry did not notice that the finger and tongue vanished.

He did notice, however, that the head of a penis pressed against him. He felt Dumbledore push inside, slipping through the walls, and Harry clenched around Dumbledore as his professor stabbed himself all the way inside. Dumbledore drew himself out, slowly and with jerking movements, and thrust inside his young lover twice more by the time he started to shake and moan.

The spell faded, and Harry heard Headmasters and Mistresses hollering encouragements as Dumbledore went balls deep inside his arse and called out a warning.

‘My boy! Oh, my, I’m cumming! Oh, dear, Harry!’ As Dumbledore jizzed inside him, Harry sprayed his seed against the side of the desk with a long moan of his own. Dumbledore stumbled back, falling into his large and comfortable chair, and cum dribbled from the tip of his cock while it flagged and touched the leather padding of the seat. Harry rolled over on top of the desk, the wood cool against his back, and closed his eyes while biting his lip. The magic on his balls and cock continued, and his arousal didn’t diminish at all as the pleasure assaulted him and Dumbledore’s cum leaked out of him.

Harry heard the paintings’ approval, as one of his hands bunched up a piece of paper into a ball and the other came up to his mouth for a knuckle to bite. ‘Ooh, fucking hell!’ Harry moaned, humping mid air as the pleasure built. ‘Fuck! Fuck!’

He needed to learn these spells!

Albus watched Harry gyrate on the desk with a lustful smile, as the others in attendance made their lust known with catcalls and encouragements, hoping to see Harry’s cum fly. Albus pointed his wand at the boy’s massively erect cock, and rotated his wand slightly. Harry’s pleasure cranked up to eleven, and he gave another cry as his orgasm approached. Dumbledore saw the member visibly throb, and Harry’s eyes snapped open.

Seven spurts of cum flew into the air above Dumbledore’s desk, arcing high into the air to land on the floor, or on Harry’s stomach, or on several piles of documents lying on top of the wood. Bliss crossed his face, and Harry’s eyes slowly closed as Dumbledore flicked his wand and cancelled the charms.

‘Bravo!’ a Headmaster called, ‘Encore! Encore!’


	23. Pulled by Pansy Parkinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a walk together, Pansy tells Harry about her disappointing night... and Harry cheers her up.
> 
> M/F, with mentions of F/F and M/M.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall relatively early for breakfast, after his meeting with the Headmaster. Early enough to watch his classmates arrive in their various dishevelled states, and to consider the implications of their appearances.

First, across the Hall, he watched the Slytherin Fourth Years arrive. They looked happy. For the most part. The boys were grinning amongst themselves. Greengrass and Davies were walking together, holding hands, and Davies animatedly told her bestie some kind of story. Daphne Greengrass looked subdued, as always, but when she glanced across the Hall surveyingly and gave a slight smirk at Harry’s lingering gaze, it was about as pleasant an expression as Harry had seen on her face. Granted, that smirk faded as she her little sister Astoria giggled prettily from her spot beside Millicent and ran a flirtatious hand down the tall girl’s arm. Daphne and Harry both raised their eyebrows curiously, and Harry thought that was a strange relationship brewing.

The Slytherin who looked miserable, though, was Pansy Parkinson. The dark haired girl’s face was screwed up in a sour expression as she glared at the back of an oblivious Malfoy’s head. She adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder and gave a frustrated huff. Harry watched interestedly as she took a seat on the bench, fidgeting and shifting in place, and wondered why she looked so unhappy.

Daphne was back to watching Harry considerately, apparently interested in where his eyes lingered, and poked Pansy in the side with another slight smirk. Pansy glared at her, Daphne murmured something that Harry couldn’t read on her rosy lips, and Parkinson glanced across the Hall to meet Harry’s gaze. She glowered for a second, then her expression softened slightly as Daphne said something else. Pansy, slowly, nodded her head. She smiled over at Harry. Harry grinned back at her. Then, his attention was pulled closer to home as Katie collapsed into the seat beside him and leant her head on his shoulder.

A strong, heady and pleasant scent filled Harry’s nose. He took a deep whiff of it, his heart thumping in his chest and his penis stirring in his pants as he grinned. Harry wrapped an arm around Katie’s shoulders and leant in to whisper in her ear.

‘You smell like sex, and by the look of it you didn’t get a wink of sleep last night.’ Harry nuzzled against her and took another whiff of the mixed aromas, trying to recognise which was Katie, which was Angelina’s, and which was Alicia’s. Even with his intimate knowledge of their scents from the day before, Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on which belonged to whom.

‘We were-’ she yawned, ‘celebrating.’ Katie’s eyes fluttered closed as her teammates arrived. Alicia and Angelina plopped down on the opposite side of the table, looking considerably more conscious than Katie.

Alicia looked extremely content, smiling at Katie’s discomfort as she stretched her arms above her head. She arched her back, highlighting her chest, and Harry’s eyes wandered to the swell beneath her uniform as a foot touched his leg.

He glanced at Angelina, who was grinning like the cat that caught the canary and looked  _ wide _ awake, as the foot trailed up the inside of his calf. Harry grinned back at her, and arched an eyebrow at her.

‘How come you look so…’ Harry began to ask, looking for the words.

‘It’s Angie’s superpower,’ Alicia answered for her friend. ‘We can go all night, and she seems more awake at the end than the start.’ She gave an affectionate jab to Angelina’s side and the taller black girl gave her a smug sidelong glance.

‘Alsothuhganggme.’ Katie mumbled into Harry’s shoulder, half asleep as she wrapped her arms around him.

‘The gang you?’ Harry repeated.

‘We ganged up on her last night,’ Angelina said. ‘Served her right for being such a selfish prude.’ Her hand disappeared under the table, and Alicia slapped her wrist with a snort.

‘Fookoo.’ Katie mumbled.

‘You already did, love.’ Angelina said.

Katie gave another  _ humph _ as Harry’s roommates arrived, with Ginny and Hermione trailing behind. Hermione was flushed but smiling widely, Ginny was walking with a limp and an uncomfortable expression.

Each of the boys looked sore, as well. Ron slowly sat down, wincing all the while; Neville collapsed onto the bench and rubbed his shoulder; Seamus and Dean were both hunched over their food and grumbling about sore backs.

‘Fun night?’ Angelina asked with the same grin. 

‘Sure,’ Ginny said, sitting on the other side of Hermione, who sat beside Harry. ‘But Neville’s bed isn’t big enough for five people to sleep comfortably on it.  _ Somebody _ -’ she glared at her brother and rubbed a sore spot, ‘elbowed me in the neck.’

‘You kneed me in the crotch, I reckon we’re even.’ Ron glowered back.

‘Five?’ Harry glanced around at the new arrivals. ‘Which five of you was it? I just saw a pile of bodies.’

‘Me, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.’ Ginny answered, unashamedly.

Harry turned to Hermione, sitting beside him, and considered the rosy colour of her skin. He wondered why.

‘What happened to you, then?’ He asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Hermione’s voice was slightly breathless, as she took a few pieces of toast from the nearest rack.

‘You look like you’ve just been shagged.’ Ginny said, with a cheeky grin.

Hermione glared at her, looked around, and sighed.

‘Lavender… joined me in the shower this morning, and- y’know- we shagged.’ Hermione said, blushing an even deeper crimson as everyone looked at her. Angelina gave a wolf whistle, and Hermione laughed with the rest of them. ‘Yeah, yeah, I know I shouldn’t be embarrassed. I was just surprised, and I was nearly late for breakfast. Thank Merlin for household spells.’ She shook her head, bushy hair brushing Harry’s arm, and she took a bite of buttered toast.

Lavender and Parvati walked past the table, giggling as always, and the buxom blonde gave a dazzling smile to Harry and Hermione as Parvati shook her head. The two of them walked arm in arm up the table and sat amongst a group of other girls. As they passed level with a certain pair of Hufflepuffs, Harry saw that Susan was trying to catch his eye. He smiled at her, and she raised four fingers.  _ Four o’clock _ ? She was asking. Harry nodded, smirking. Susan pointed outside the Great Hall.  _ Meet in the Entrance Hall _ ? Harry grinned and nodded again, and imitated both movements to confirm he understood. Four o’clock, a little after his last class, he’d come down to the Entrance Hall to meet Hannah and Susan for their rendezvous.

Susan leaned over to her best friend and whispered in Hannah’s ear. Hannah smiled as well, giggled as Susan tongued her ear, and a few of the people around them look curious. Then everyone went back to eating. Harry, too, ate some breakfast as the people around him, for the most part, were quiet.

It wasn’t until the end of breakfast that he felt a tap on his shoulder, and swivelled to find himself face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

‘Hi, Potter.’ Pansy said, trying not to sneer at the Gryffindors in front of her.

‘Ow!’ Ron yelped, having turned too quickly to have a go at the Slytherin in their midsts. He settled down without too much fuss, and just a few mumbled swear words.

Pansy  _ did _ sneer at Ron, but turned back to Harry with a pleasant enough expression. Uncomfortable, because she was next to her enemies, but friendly.

‘Hey, Parkinson.’ Harry smiled at her, not letting his eyes wander as he looked at her face. He wondered what she looked like under those bulky robes, he’d never seen her in something more revealing than her uniform.

‘Would you mind taking a walk with me?’ she asked.

‘No way!’ Ron shook his head. ‘Harry’s not going anywhere alone with a snake!’

‘Well, I’d invite you, Weasel, but you’re rather disgusting with grease covering your face.’ Pansy pointed out the bacon fat that did, in fact, cover most of Ron’s face.

Ginny threw a napkin at him, with a slightly disgusted look. Then, she smirked to herself and began to tap her fingertips on the table thoughtfully.

‘Sure, I’ll take a walk with you.’ Harry rose from the table, grinning as Katie almost fell off the chair with him and scooted over to snuggle against Hermione instead. He walked out of the Hall besides Pansy, an awkward air about them.

Pansy lead the way through the Entrance Hall and out of the castle, where the sun shone in the crisp morning. Their air gathered in the air around them, fogging up, and the two of them walked down towards the Greenhouses. Harry waited for Pansy to speak up, assuming that she had some conversation planned for their stroll. Pansy stayed quiet, seemed to be trying to come up with something to say. Eventually, after ten minutes, Harry took the initiative. They’d be late if they just wandered aimlessly.

‘What’s up, Pansy?’ Harry asked.

‘It’s… nothing.’ The dark haired Slytherin shook her head. ‘This was a mistake, I’m sorry for wasting your time.’

‘Oh?’ Harry glanced sideways at her. ‘Well, if you’re sure, I’m not going to pry. But if there’s something wrong, I’ll do my best to help.’ 

Pansy glanced back at him confusedly, and opened her mouth hesitantly to say something. She closed it again, lips pressing into a line, and brushed a hair out of her eyes. Harry watched her do so, both of them focussed on the other, and tried to think what to say next. What was wrong? He hoped it wasn’t… bad. If the other Slytherins were involved, and it seemed they were, it  _ could _ be.

‘Harry, I don’t know ho-aah!’ Pansy, looking intently at Harry, had failed to see the edge of the path. She teetered wildly, dangerously close to falling into the bushes, and Harry’s seeker reflexes took over.

In a moment, he had taken her arm and pulled her to safety. She was gathered up in his arms all of a sudden, and her hands were like a vice on his forearms. Pansy breathed heavily, leaning her forehead against Harry’s chest, and lingered for a few lengthy moments before pulling back. She tilted her head up and stared into Harry’s eyes longingly, Harry stared back confusedly.

Pansy stood on her tiptoes, and softly kissed Harry on the lips. Again, she lingered for a moment, Harry’s eyes drifted closed as he kissed her back, and Pansy gathered up a handful of Harry’s robes before slowly pulling away from the kiss. 

‘That was nice,’ Harry said with a smile. ‘Is that why you asked me to come with you?’

‘It’s the beginning of it.’ Pansy smiled awkwardly. ‘But, no… not exactly. You see… yesterday, I felt… pent up and in need of a little release.’ She tilted her head pointedly and raised her eyebrows. ‘If you know what I mean.’

‘Yes, I think I know the feeling. You felt a little  _ lonely _ .’ Harry waggled his eyebrows back at her.

‘Yes, exactly. I felt lonely. And, well, I went in search for someone to help me feel… less lonely. So, first, I went to see Draco. We’re usually the ones who help each other get a little  _ release _ from  _ loneliness _ . We aren’t exactly  _ dating _ , but… y’know.’ Pansy shifted her stance.

‘Sure. Friends with benefits, or something like that?’ Harry figured.

‘Yes. Sort of. It’s… complicated. But, either way, he was my first choice last night. When I went to see him, Draco said that he wanted to have a… *ahem* guys night.’ She said, pointedly.

Harry figured, then, that that meant Draco wanted to sleep with his male friends last night. That explained why the Slytherin guys had all looked content this morning.

‘So, Draco wasn’t going to sat- to help me, and neither were the other guys in our year. So, my  _ loneliness _ was still there. So, I went to see if Daphne and Tracy could… keep me company.’ She frowned for a moment, struggling with the metaphors. ‘When I got to their room, I found that they had just finished... keeping each other company- a few times- and they… got started keeping me company, but had had a few drinks and were tired from keeping each other company, so they were too tired to finish helping me.

‘So, after that, I went to see if Millicent might be able to keep me company. Her method of keeping people company, while unconventional, would still do the job as long as I was… keeping myself company at the same time.’ Pansy rubbed her forehead.

‘Pansy, I know you’re talking about sex. You should stop with this metaphor before it gives you even more of a headache.’ Harry grinned, touching the hand that was still on his wrist.

‘You’re right. Sorry, it’s- I come from a conservative family. Okay, so, at this point, Draco’s having an orgy with the guys; Daphne and Tracy have had sex several times and don’t have the energy to get me off and Tracy literally fell asleep with her face in my crotch as they were trying to keep going after who knows how many rounds so I left them to their night; and, lastly, I went to see Millicent despite the fact that she almost exclusively likes to lick arse because it feels really good and, as long as I play with myself at the same time, I can still get off when she licks my bum.’ Pansy paused to check that Harry was following, and continued.

‘So, I arrived at Millicent’s room and I could hear the moans of two girls so I crept up and looked in through the door- which was already open, I wasn’t trespassing or anything- and I saw she was with Astoria. So, I let them be and went back to my room- I couldn’t find any other girls with open doors, the younger guys are usually disappointing, and going to the older guys for sex is a surefire way to get roughly gangbanged- and got myself off as best as I could. But masturbation doesn’t quite do the trick, so… here we are.’

‘Why didn’t you try to join in with Millicent and Astoria? Astoria’s cute.’ Harry wondered.

‘They share an obsession with anal play,’ Pany said simply. ‘It can be fun at times… but I wasn’t feeling up to licking ass yesterday.’ She shrugged her shoulders.

‘That’s fair. So, why did you want me to come for a walk?’ Harry asked.

‘I want you to fuck me,’ Pansy said, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.

‘I can do that. Okay.’ Harry said, with a surprised grin. Somehow, he’d gotten it into his head that  _ having _ Pansy and letting Draco  _ have _ his arse went hand in hand. That, and the hesitant beginning of their conversation had left him with the conclusion that they would not be shagging today.

Pansy’s shoulders heaved. Harry leant down to kiss her again. Pansy’s lips were soft and full against his, but her tongue was hesitant and expectant. She was uncertain as they kissed and, as Harry’s hands softly stroked her sides through the fabric of her robes, the Slytherin shivered against him.

‘May I undress?’ Pansy asked, pulling her lips an inch away from Harry’s.

‘Sure.’ Harry leant across her and, gently, bit her ear. Pansy gave a slight moan as Harry kissed her jawline and his hands joined hers in the effort to disrobe. He pulled the robes off Pansy’s shoulders, revealing her uniform beneath it, and his hands unfastened the tie from around her neck. He dropped it onto the robes and moved onto the buttons of her shirt. The shirt fell onto the forming pile and Pansy gave a gasp as Harry’s hands trailed over the cotton of her bra. Nipples were slightly outlined in the fabric, Pansy arched her back as Harry slipped his hands under the fabric and her nipples tingled against his fingertips.

‘Oh, Morgana, what is tha-oh!’ Pansy gasped as Harry ducked lower, kissing her collarbone before plucking the bra from her chest and softly sucking her nipples. He flicked his tongue over one, then the other, and Pansy shivered under his ministrations as his fingertips trailed patterns of pleasure over her back. Her breasts fell out of the bra, heavier and larger than Harry would have expected, and he grinned as they flushed scarlett.

‘Oh, oh, I’m not… ah, Harry… wow…’ Pansy ran her fingers through Harry’s hair as he trailed kisses down her stomach and towards the skirt that she wore to slightly above her knees. His fingers trailed up the insides of her thighs, and he felt juices slowly trickle down onto his fingers as he approached her cunny. Then, Harry made a diversion, grabbed the edges of her skirt, and lifted it up to reveal her cunny.

‘No panties? What were you planning?’ Harry stroked the edges of her pubis, not quite at the  wet lips, and smirked up at Pansy. Leaning in, he kissed the inside of her thigh.

‘I hoped Draco might be less of a prat today… or anyone else, to be honest.’ Pansy said, breasts heaving with heavy breath.

‘Is that who I am? Just  _ anyone _ ?’ Harry asked, nose trailing closer and closer to her cunny.

‘Ah-haa, mostly, yeah. You’re hot, but…  _ ah _ , but rumour has it you know what you’re doing. I think you’ll be quite the lover.’ Pansy humped the air a little, trying to grind against Harry’s mouth, and whined a little bit.

Harry felt like teasing her, but there was the issue of making it to their classes in time. They were running a little long already, Harry needed to get on with this.

He licked her pussy from bottom to top, and slipped a finger inside as he tongued her clitoris with a buzz and the sweet taste of her arousal. Pansy made a sound Harry couldn’t quite describe, like a scream without any air, and her knees shook around him. Harry left the clit alone as she shivered, stretched his tongue into her insides to join his fingers, and spelled  _ Gryffindor _ with his vibrating digit.

Pansy quaked as Harry licked her, and gave another gasping scream as her skirt fell over Harry’s head and his hands grasped her soft buttcheeks to pull her closer and closer to his mouth. Her juices flooded Harry’s mouth, she came under the pleasure’s of a Gryffindor’s tongue.

Pansy’s legs gave out from under her, and she fell pussy first onto Harry, taking him to the ground and landing mounted on his face. She tumbled off him after a moment, Harry was left gasping after momentary suffocation and looked at the naked girl besides him that was sprawled out on the grass.

‘Pansy?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Are you done? Can you go again?’

‘Fuck yes.’ Pansy rolled over, looking at Harry with a smile. ‘If you can make me feel that good with your mouth, I’d like to see what you can do with your cock.’ Pansy flushed deeply, all of a sudden. ‘If… if that’s what you’d like, dearest.’

‘That… yes, that’s what I’d like.’ Harry frowned, confused by the way she’d said that. ‘Do you want to be on top, or…’

‘Would you like me to be on top?’ Pansy asked, licking her lips.

‘I’m sorry, are you a sub? Do you want me to give you orders?’ Harry asked.

‘This is… this is the way I’m supposed to behave.’ Pansy said uncertainty.

‘Why’s that?’

‘It’s the way I was taught. My tutor always made sure I knew to be respectful to those of superior standing or of the male gender. If I failed in our rehearsals, I’d be punished.’ Pansy explained. She winced, ever so slightly.

‘Fuckin’ hell. Well, you don’t need to do that with me, all that will do is make me feel like you’re only doing this because you’re obligated to. Please, behave however you’d like to behave.’ Harry requested, teeth gritted at the Pureblood way. Being punished for having self respect...

‘Oh… okay.’ Pansy nodded, sitting up, and then nodded again. She crawled over to Harry, breasts swaying beneath her, and knelt before him. ‘Could you take your clothes off, please, Potter?’

Harry stripped, and soon was as naked as his lover-to-be. Pansy didn’t help, but she watched hungrily as Harry’s musculature came into view… and then her lips opened slightly as his cock flopped into view. She grabbed him, pulled Harry into her mouth, and began to suck him off.

‘You’re good at that, Parkinson… damn, you’re good at that… but we’ve got class in twenty minutes. Do you mind if we just skip to fucking?’ Harry asked.

‘Sure… do you want to meet at lunchtime and let me suck this monster?’ Pansy asked, stroking his length until it was slick with her spit. She laid back, then, until she was on her elbows with her legs spread.

‘You need to ask?’ Harry grinned as he knelt between her knees and lowered himself to lock lips with her again and Pansy met him with an enthusiastic snog. As her tongue fought its way into his mouth, and one of Harry’s hands played with her plentiful breasts, Harry’s throbbing member found its way in between her thighs. Pansy moaned into his mouth as the thick head, slick with spit, opened her flower and snuck between her warm walls. Harry sank inside her and Pansy moaned like a whore in heat as half of him filled her and a further quarter stretched her like she’d never been stretched before. Harry’s last inches scraped against her cervix and her breath came in short and sharp as she moaned and her breasts rose and fell.

Pansy moaned. Harry groaned. Harry withdrew from her hole, Pansy moaned some more as the boy inside her took a careful breath and slowly thrust back inside. Again, he pulled out, again he slid back inside at an agonizingly slow pace.

Finally, Harry began to fuck Pansy like he meant it. He had to be slow and careful at his current size- ten inches, give or take- but she was experienced and had warmed up to his size at this point. 

Harry thrust into her as Pansy ground up against him with a grin on her face and lustful haze over her face. Her body was slick with sweat, even on the cold grass, and she propper herself up on her elbows.

Pansy, her forearms still on the ground, gathered a handful of grass and dirt as she began to grind up and down on Harry’s solid member. She moaned gratefully as Harry took a mouthful of her breast, one hand grabbing a handful of he buttock as the other reached between their bodies to tickle her clit. Pansy gasped as that same electrical energy shot through her.

Harry chuckled, grazed his hands down her body and to her thighs, and grabbed her hips with energy buzzing through his palms yet again. Pansy arched underneath him, Harry pressed her down to fuck her into the dirt, and her cunt walls tightened around him yet again.

‘What- are- you?! Potter!’ Pansy cried, her legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as her fingers dug into the earth below her. Her hands shot up to grab at her own dark hair as her back arched once more, her breasts shining with a film of sweat that made them irresistible for Harry to clasp his lips around a nipple.

He bit her breast, sucking the soft flesh and tasting the sweet and salty taste of Pansy’s sweaty skin. Pansy moaned and her fingers dug into the back of his head as she moaned in pleasure. Pansy pulled at Harry’s hair and wiggled below him, squirming in the dirt as Harry plowed her into the mud and groaned against her chest as Pansy’s insides began to squirm just like her trembling body beneath him. Pansy tightened weakly, several times, with that same whining scream that sounded like she has a rope around her neck. Then she grabbed him like a vice, and Harry moved upwards to kiss the Slytherin’s throat as Pansy found her voice.

‘Oh, I’m cumming! Again! You’re making me cum, Potter! Oh, Harry, this is fucking insane! I think- oh, you’re lovely! You’re a beautiful fucking bastard, you’re so- fucking-  _ big _ !’ Pansy writhed below Harry, her pale skin shining in the sunlight as Harry pushed her insides deeper again and again. Harry drove into her three more times. Then Pansy’s eyes rolled back in her head, her cunt clenched around Harry to pull his orgasm free from his balls, and she gave a guttural moan of pleasure as she fell back against the cool ground and her eyes fluttered closed as Harry’s cum filled her silky hole.

Checking the time, Harry grimaced. He couldn’t let her sleep it off at all if they wanted to make Potions. He didn’t even know if they would make it with the help of an  _ enervate _ spell.

Harry cleaned the dirt out of Pansy’s matted hair and all but carried her to the dungeons after he’d dressed them both. With Pansy leaning on his shoulder and both of them grinning like fools despite their company, they attracted a few long looks on their way to Potions.


	24. A Lovely Lunch, a Fantastic Four O'clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting Potions Class Harry fulfills his promise to Pansy, gains an unexpected audience in the process, and resumes his day as normal. Of course, for our protagonist, "normal" is a subjective term. After History Class, Harry finds himself in the company of some Hufflepuff girls, and things progress from there.
> 
> Primarily M/F, with brief forays into F/F and mentions/hints of M/M

Pansy threw herself away from Harry under the curious, and in some cases outraged, eyes of their classmates. Her legs, unfortunately, were made of jelly after their recent shagging and gave out under the sudden burst of movement. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground in an undignified heap, and Harry stepped towards her to help his lover back to her feet.

‘Whoa, there, Parkinson. Are you alright?’ Harry asked as he stooped over to check on her. ‘You took quite the…’

The door to the dungeon opened with an ominous creek, and the shadow of a bat appeared in the gloomy green light that spilled out of the dungeon. Harry looked up at the looming figure, on the other end of the hallway, and his eyes met the glowering black eyes of Severus Snape.

Snape’s eyes moved to Pansy’s pathetic, cowering figure crumpled on the floor as the girl tried to shrink away into nothingness. He sneered at them, then around at the others gathered for class, and turned on his heel to walk back into the dungeon.

Daphne Greengrass appeared by Harry’s side as the boy who lived watched his loathed professor retreat. She laid a hand on Pansy’s arm and, with a smirk, began to pull her friend to her feet. Harry helped her lift Pansy to stand and received a smirk for his trouble as Tracy Davis appeared to take Pansy’s other arm. Tracy smiled too, in a “I’d hate to be you in this class” way, and they walked Pansy into the dungeon without a word to Harry. Daphne did lean in to whisper in Pansy’s ear something Harry did not hear.

Harry took a seat between Ron and Hermione. His best mate turned his head to, no doubt, berate Harry for having intercourse with a Slytherin, only to wince and raise a hand to rub his sore neck. What came out of his mouth was far less hostile than Harry would have expected from his bigoted friend.

‘Oof- ow. Ah, what were you doing with Parkinson?’ Ron asked.

Harry arched his eyebrow.  _ What do you think _ ? he asked silently, with a slight smirk spreading over his lips.

‘Ugh, I thought so. Aren’t there enough girls for you that  _ aren’t _ evil?’ Ron asked.

‘Oh, come off it, Ronald. Just because they wear a green uniform doesn’t mean they are  _ evil _ . I’m proud of Harry for looking past House rivalries.’ Hermione said, rubbing Harry’s arm.

‘You’re proud-’ Ron began half-heated half-bewildered, but was cut off as Snape began to speak. The room fell silent as a shiver went down each and every student’s spine. He began to slink up the room, back and forth from desk to desk.

‘The art of brewing potions has nuances that are  _ lost _ on most of you,’ Snape whispered, yet his voice washed over them all. ‘It is more than making Cauldrons explode,’ he said, passing Neville’s desk. Neville was sitting upright in his seat, no doubt trying not to hurt too badly. He forgot to flinch at the professor, such was the stiffness in his body. ‘It is more than brewing poisons,’ he said, passing the Slytherin side of the room. Zabini, for some reason, glared at the board as his Head of House made that comment. ‘It is more than a tool to inflate one’s ego and break the rules.’ Snape stopped, finally, in front of Harry’s desk to glare at the “golden trio” as they listened to his speech. ‘Today, I have been given permission to begin  _ educating _ you on some of the avenues down which the more  _ talented _ Witches and Wizards in this class might travel in the pursuit of greater understanding of this fine art. I do not expect many of you to grasp any more than what I teach, but what I teach in the following months will likely serve you and your  _ depravity _ very well.’ Now, Snape locked eyes with Harry. He sneered, and looked over at his House’s students. He glided across the room to stand with his back to a cauldron- that cauldron was the source of the green light, Harry realised. ‘Usually, I would be required to ensure that any… muggle borns in the room knew of what depravity I spoke, but I do not believe this will be an issue, given those in our company.’

Slytherins snickered as Snape looked at Hermione’s hand on Harry’s, and the bookworm snatched her hand away from Harry’s wrist with a blush. She hid it under the table as Harry scowled at the professor.

‘In this year’s lessons, I will show you how to make salves for lubrication, for enhanced pleasure, for pain, and to numb the genitals of those who cum too early.’ Snape showed no hint of embarrassment as he said these things, but looked around the room as though waiting for the first person to giggle. A silent dare that promised punishment. Nobody did, with the man’s accusing beady eyes on them. ‘I will teach you of potions for birth control, for long-lasting erections, for lowered inhibitions, and for corked delight. But, for today, I will teach you of an aerosol that you might one day use in marriage. It will show you the misdeeds of others. It will show the aftermarks of bodily fluids and the lack of hygiene some observe.’

Hermione’s hand was waving in the air, as Snape plucked a small glass vial from his desk. Snape ignored her pointedly, until Hermione couldn’t contain herself any longer.

‘Professor, you mentioned lowered inhibitions!’ spilled out of her, ‘But isn’t that illegal?!’

‘Ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst.’ Snape sneered at Hermione, while Ron bristled on the other side of Harry. The boy cringed, then, as something twanged in his sore body. Harry wondered if Ron had been at the bottom of their naked dogpile, since he seemed to be in such pain. ‘But it is my duty to correct the misconceptions of idiots, so I will oblige you. No, it is not illegal to lower another’s inhibitions. Only to force yourself on another. If they are willing, so long as you have not used a forbidden curse, there are no grey areas. No more than accepting the advances of a drunk partner.’

Hermione’s mouth opened and closed. She was shocked by being called an idiot, so much that she couldn’t even object to the barbaric policies of the Wizarding world. Or to argue the morals of bedding a drunk person.

‘This aerosol, when released into the air, will reveal the remnants of sex on the body and clothes. If sperm or precum has been in contact with one’s skin or clothing since last they washed, it will glow white. If female juices or cum have been in contact with the skin or clothing since last one showered, they will glow blue. If one has made contact with another’s arsehole since last they showered, the skin will glow green. But, a description of such things will fall flatly without a demonstration.’

Snape dipped a ladle into the cauldron and lifted a cups worth of the glowing green liquid. He held it aloft for a moment as sickly green light lit up his face, before throwing it into the air before him. It split into droplets, which hovered in the air and quickly evaporated into a vaguely green vapour. It drifted through the room like it had a desire to fill every corner, and people began to glow.

Both sides of the dungeon were suddenly alight with glowing bodily fluids. On the Gryffindor side, Lavender’s hand was suddenly radiating a brilliant blue light. She quickly hid it under the table as Hermione’s chin began to glimmer faintly with that same colour. Harry murmured a warning to her, and Hermione put her chin in her hand as a blush spread across her face. On Harry’s other side, Ron had a faint white outline on one cheek, and his lips glowed ever-so-slightly blue as he looked around the room to see what was happening. His mouth fell open as he looked at Harry, and it took him a moment to shape the words in his mouth.

‘Uh… mate, your face is glowing blue.’ Ron warned him. Harry sighed, realising that Pansy had cum on his mouth less than an hour before, and knew there was nothing he could do to hide his own depravity.

Neville and Seamus’ lips both turned white, as though they were wearing lipstick, and that was mirrored by Pansy’s on the other side of the room. She held a hand over her mouth after a moment, looking mortifiedly over at Harry’s brilliantly bright face as others on her side of the room glowed. Daphne and Tracy were clean, apparently, but none of the boys quite were. Zabini hid his hand under the table as his palm glowed white. Nott’s collar hid the bright remnants of cum on his chest and neck as he turned it up, but there was a hint of it poking through a button he’d left open. Crabbe had a smattering of white on his cheek, Goyle had white lips and his nose, and Malfoy, sat besides them, had two streaks of magically detected cum down his face.

Millicent’s mouth and chin were green.

Snape just sneered at them, acting disgusted as he made his way behind his desk. As though Harry wasn’t supposed to notice the slight tent beginning to form in the teacher’s baggy robes. 

The class were given the instructions to create that potion for themselves, and by the end of the class about a fifth of them, including Hermione of course, had perfect potions. A further third, including Harry, had a passable potion. Ron’s was a murky violet. Neville’s exploded, and his penis suddenly became visible through his uniform as it pulsated with red and purple light that left nobody in doubt as to how his previous night had been spent. After a few mortifying minutes for the boy, Snape waved his wand and the clothes turned opaque again.

After Potions, Transfiguration was unusually uninteresting. The class passed ordinarily, though with McGonagall looking everywhere but at Harry, and they were dismissed for lunch. Harry lingered in the doorway, looking back at his head of House for a long moment, before leaving the room. He wondered how to bed the older woman. It might take some careful planning. He wasn’t used to actually  _ seducing _ people. They were usually  _ very _ eager to have him. What was different about McGonagall?

Fifteen minutes later found Harry leaning against the wall of a Broom Cupboard as Pansy frantically tried to suck the life out of his cock. For all her embarrassment she’s shown in Potions, she hadn’t wasted a moment shoving it down her throat once they met in the Entrance Hall. She’d shoved him into the Cupboard in plain view of her fellow Slytherin Fourth Years, snogged him viciously, dropped to her knees, and pulled his penis from its prison. She’d been polishing him expertly for ten minutes now.

‘Fuuuck, Pansy. Don’t stop… You are fucking amazing at that.’ Harry had one hand in her hair, the other behind his own head. Pansy licked him from balls to bellend, and gave a moan of her own.

‘Uhm, you taste nice, Potter.’ She smacked her lips, and then sucked Harry between her plump lips again.

‘Just you wait, Pansy… mm. You’re gonna make me cum.’ Harry’s voice was low as he rubbed her scalp. His fingers tingled with ambient pleasure as her throat vibrated around him.

Pansy moaned, one hand gripping Harry’s base as the other stroked up his thigh to brush his testes for a moment before drifting back down the muscular limb. Her nails dug into his flesh as she sucked him hard, gasping around his member as she frantically bobbed up and down upon it.

‘Ooh, fuck me, Pansy. Keep going. I’m close. You sexy, slutty snake.’ Harry brushed the hair out of Pansy’s face as she bobbed up and down on his cock and met the Slytherin’s watering eyes as her cheeks hollowed and the sound of sucking filled their small space.

One would almost be excused for missing the slight  _ creek _ of an old door opening slowly under the sounds of sucks and moans. Pansy certainly did, as her eyes fluttered closed. Harry, on the other hand, managed to turn his head to see who had disturbed them. His eyes met sparkling blues that, while usually guarded, now glowed with intent. Daphne looked him in the eye with a confident smirk, and did nothing to hide her gaze as her eyes trailed down his body, ignoring his covered upper body, and found their way to the long penis that was disappearing into,and re-emerging from, Pansy’s eager lips.

Daphne’s eyes lingered there for a handful of seconds, the smirk turning, for just a moment, into a full-blown smile. Then, they gradually made their way back up Harry’s form to meet his eyes again. Her smirk was back as her gaze locked upon Harry’s and, as Harry gave her his best charming grin that was almost certainly offset by redness, considering his current predicament, she slowly closed the door once more.

Harry had been so focussed on the sudden beauty- a voyeuristic beauty, at that- that he had failed to notice the shocked face of a Gryffindor Second Year racing into the Great Hall to disturb a teacher’s meal.

Pansy’s hand vanished from the base of Harry’s cock, and both it and the other moved around to grasp his buttcheeks with all the strength in her hands- Harry shivered as her fingernails sank into his flesh again- as Pansy paused with seven inches of Harry’s cock in her throat. She had yet to go further than that and, in its current state, she still had a little over two inches to get down her. Pansy seemed determined to do just that and, slowly, Harry felt her throat relax around him. She sank an inch deeper onto him and spluttered around him as she gagged. Pansy pulled back for a moment to take a deep breath, and Harry opened his mouth to assure her that she didn’t  _ need _ to deep throat him any more than she already had but missed his chance to speak as Pansy skewered herself on his cock. She swallowed every inch of it, and as her throat closed around the last millimeter of his member Harry gave a long, guttural moan. Pleasure shot through his body, his hands and his cock both shivered with energy, and Pansy gave a squeal of bliss as Harry got out a single word.

‘ _ Cumming _ !’ Harry managed, as his cock twitched and a jet of cum erupted from him. He clenched and unclenched a dozen times as Pansy sucked him and moaned and gasped for gurgling breaths around his exploding cock. She didn’t pull back for a moment, though, as her hands pulled him closer and closer by his arse cheeks. 

Then, Harry was done, and Pansy pulled back to sit on her haunches and suck in a series of deep breaths. Her chest heaved as a grin spread across her face and the Slytherin smacked and licked her lips. She stood up with a lustful grin, and looked at Harry were he was leaning heavily against the wall with a wide smile of his own.

Pansy visibly shuddered as she hiked up her skirt and presented her bare pussy to the air and to Harry’s hungry eyes. As her partner began to sink to her knees, Pansy shook her head. She beckoned Harry closer and took hold of his hand.

Harry let her move his hand down to her crotch, it brushed across her clothes and yet Pansy shivered with desire as though he was massaging her bare skin. She left his palm to rest against her burning hot mound, and whispered in Harry’s ear.

‘ _ Just touch me _ ,’ she said, breathless as she nibbled on Harry’s ear.

Harry stroked her lips once, lingering at her clit as Pansy shook against him, and kissed her throat as one of his fingers slowly sank into her warmth. Pansy grabbed his shoulders and leant back against the wall. Her eyes filled with lust and a blissful smile spread across her face. Usually, Pansy was a fairly average looking girl- she had some obvious flaws that one could point to in an attempt to make fun, Harry had said some of them himself in the past- but in this moment she looked  _ beautiful _ . Blissful and wonderfully unaware of anything in the word except her pleasure and Harry’s gentle ministrations as her eyes fluttered closed and her skin flushed faintly. Harry drank in the sight as her lips parted ever so slightly and a sigh of pleasure reached his lips.

And then she  _ screamed _ .

Outside of the closet, Daphne Greengrass laughed to herself- in her mind, of course. She would never laugh in front of the student populace- as Professor McGonagall strode purposefully to the Broom Closet with an irate look on her face. The Head of House was followed uncertainly by a young girl from her own House, and clearly made a beeline for the Closet in which Potter and Parkinson currently were  _ trysting _ .

This would be amusing. Daphne, quick of pace, angled herself to be able to see both the revelation of the pair and the mortified look on McGonagall’s face when she walked in on her Golden Boy getting his rocks off. Not to mention, with the image of Potter fresh in her brain, she would be remiss if she missed the chance to get another look at him. That was one beautiful man. She licked her lips at the thought of him, one part of her brain racing as the other focussed entirely on peering into the dark that hid the rendezvous. She needed to see him naked-  _ all of him _ \- before she could decide how to proceed. Daphne needed to come up with a plan.

Professor McGonagall reached out to take open the door without the slightest hesitation. Clearly, she didn’t know who she would find in there- the girl, who stood a ways back now,would have been too shocked to see a person being blown to realise who it was- and had no idea of the shock she was about to be faced with.

Daphne’s smirk grew into a smile, for a moment, as the door cracked open and Pansy’s scream rushed over them all. She almost  _ grinned _ as McGonagall turned bright red.

Harry spun as the door swung open again- surprised and eager at the thought of Greengrass- and stopped in his tracks as he saw Professor McGonagall standing before him with a horrified look on her face. His own expression broke into a grin, at the surprise audience, and threatened to split his face in two as his Head of House’s eyes flickered involuntarily to look at his bare thighs. He hadn’t yet pulled his pants back up, and she was treated to the sight of his half-hard cock swaying with his movement. Her eyes lingered. Harry willed his member to swell, and it began to harden and grow before Minerva’s very eyes.

Her eyes- quite a nice shade of green behind her spectacles- snapped back up to his as her face burned a bright scarlett. Her mouth opened and closed, and she cleared her throat to regain her composure.

Clearing her throat also had the effect of gaining Pansy’s attention, who had stopped screaming and had been leant back in a post-orgasmic, oblivious haze. Pansy’s eyes slowly opened and focussed on McGonagall. It took her a moment to register who it was and, when she did, she gave a yelp and pushed Harry’s hand away from her pelvis. Harry’s finger slipped out of her, and Pansy pulled her skirt down in a futile attempt to regain some modesty. Harry could almost feel the heat of her blush as the girl ducked behind him with a great deal of embarrassment written across her face.

Harry heard laughing, and frowned with confusion as he looked at Greengrass to see her smiling widely. Nobody seemed to be laughing. That was odd, but he didn’t have long to think about it as McGonagall spoke.

‘Mr Potter, Ms Parkinson, while it is nobody’s business what the two of you do in your own time, it is indecent to practise such lewd behaviour in public.’ Her voice was sharp, but relatively quiet. ‘Ten points from each of you, and two nights detention. Ms Parkinson, you will serve these detentions with Professor Snape. See him to get details of what you’ll be doing. Mr Potter... you will be rearranging the Transfiguration supplies. Come to my classroom at Six thirty tomorrow, and you can get started.’ The hesitation in her voice was almost imperceptible, but Harry caught the momentary pause as she realised assigning Pansy to her Head of House meant she had to assign Harry to herself. He suppressed his smile, but grinned on the inside.

‘Yes, Professor. I’m sorry for our behaviour.’ Harry hung his head to hide the sparkle in his eyes, and waited for another response. Pansy gave a meek repetition behind him, burying her face in his back in a surprising display of shyness.

‘Very well. Compose yourselves and exit the closet.’ She gave a hard look, one that warned against resuming their fun, and closed the door on the pair. The look was rather offset by her blush, but Harry wasn’t going to push his luck. Plus, Pansy might well have fainted if they were caught again.

Harry chuckled to himself as he tucked his flagging cock into his trousers, and he picked his robes up off the floor.

‘How can you  _ laugh _ ?’ Pansy asked, mouth agape. ‘That was  _ horrible _ .’

‘That’s the third time now- arguably fourth, thinking about it- that McGonagall’s caught me having sex. Miraculously, it’s all making my plan of bedding her all the more likely.’ Harry paused, realising that Pansy wouldn’t be quite so happy about detention. ‘Ah, I’m sorry, Pansy. I hope Snape’s not too harsh with your punishment.’ She’d been caught with his most hated student. What would Snape make her do?

‘Oh, it’s nothing I haven’t done before. I actually quite enjoy it.’ Pansy shrugged, straightening her clothes.

‘Enjoy what?’ Harry asked, watching her as he shrugged on his cloak.

‘Sucking him off?’ Pansy looked at Harry surprisedly. ‘Surely you know that. You’ve have more detentions with him than anyone! I mean, I know he favours Slytherins, but surely he’d’ve taken the chance to get your lips on him at some point over the years!’ She looked truly shocked at Harry’s bewildered expression. ‘He stares at you enough!’

‘Nope…’ Harry shook his head slowly and, as they left the cupboard, couldn’t help but wonder why Snape had never suggested that to Harry. Granted, he might have been a bit reluctant… but that sounded a hell of a lot better than scrubbing cauldrons for hours at a time. 

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table, and glared up at the Potions professor. Granted, he was glad Snape hadn’t been his first, but if someone had at least mentioned it to him, Harry might have had  _ years _ of fun before now. He felt like Snape had deprived him of that, and huffed as he began to eat.

Natasha and Fay were sat across from him, though, and quickly turned his mood around. They improved the horizon immeasurably as they talked in hushed tones and only occasionally included others in their conversation. They seemed to be conspiring about something.

‘Hey, Harry?’ Fay asked, after a moment.

‘Yeah?’

‘If a mermaid wanted to go down on you, would you let her?’ she asked.

Harry paused, midway through cutting some meat, and looked up at her to find both girls looking expectantly at him. He just stared back at them silently, wondering what his answer was to that question.

‘Well…’ Harry began, but was interrupted.

‘They’re humanoids, even if they  _ are _ classed as magical creatures. It’s not like there’s any reason for it to be weird with them.’ Natasha said to Harry.

‘But it’s interspecies, that makes it illegal.’ Fay shook her head.

‘Not  _ illegal _ , just frowned upon. The same way as making friends with a House Elf is frowned upon. It’s-’

‘They should have every right people have!’ Hermione was suddenly in the conversation. ‘They should be allowed to have sex just the same as Wizards. If they want to go down on Harry, they should be allowed to go down on Harry. Or anyone else, for that matter.’

‘Sure, but it’s not nor-’

‘It should be normal! They’re no less human than Wizards or Muggles, why should they be ostracized in  _ any _ way?!’

‘Well, it’s difficult to know where to draw the line if you start saying that,’ Fay said. ‘Should it be legal to have sex with a centaur, too?’ she asked.

‘Of course. As long as both parties are consenting.’

‘Leprechauns?’

‘Sure.’

‘Giants? Trolls?’ Fay proposed, and Hermione hesitated.

‘Well… they’re not very intelligent, are they? I don’t know if they can be counted as intelligent enough to knowingly consent. But I guess it’s not like someone could overpower them… so, sure, as long as the person they were trying to make love to wasn’t being coerced- some people might be attracted to trolls- I don’t see why not.’

‘And what about House Elves?’ Fay asked, smirking victoriously.

Hermione looked shocked at the very thought of that, and had no answer to give. Ron, unexpectedly, came to her rescue.

‘Well, that’s not fair. Some Purebloods do that already.’

‘What?!’ Hermione barked, turning to Ron with horror across her face.

‘Yeah, supposedly some House Elves are given the prestigious job of relieving their masters.’ Ron said, quaking under Hermione’s rage. ‘But, it’s not rape or anything! No, apparently the Elves like it. It’s- uh, it’s…’

‘It’s a direct way for them to feed on their master’s magic.’ Neville finished Ron’s sentence. Hermione turned to him, looking shocked, more than anything, that Neville had been the one to provide that answer. ‘What? I’ve never done it myself, but I’m a pureblood. I hear these things.’

‘They… they consent?’ Hermione asked slowly.

‘It’s about the only reward they’re given. It’s why it’s a “prestigious” duty, you know? Only the best behaved House Elves get the honour, and they’re the best behaved because they desperately don’t want to lose the honour.’ Neville shrugged. ‘At least, that’s what gran tells me.’

‘Oh… oh-kay, I guess that’s okay. That’s weird, though.’ Hermione said, wrestling with the images she had of Winky from the summer and the idea that she would enjoy  _ relieving _ her master.

Harry, himself, wondered how Crouch would be relieved by a girl. He had been quite eager to be  _ fucked _ , not do the fucking, when Harry had met him.

Then, lunch ended, and they all made their ways to class. History of Magic.

Ron fell asleep, Hermione took copious notes, and Harry waited for Four O'clock to roll around. He had plans with a certain pair of Hufflepuffs.

\--()--

The lesson dragged as always, but during the second half- double History was awful- his mind finally began to wander to the coming attractions. It was sunny outside, maybe they’d go and have their fun by the lake. No, not by the lake- McGonagall would kill him if he was caught in the open again the same day. So maybe to their rooms? He hadn’t seen the Hufflepuff Common Room, or Dorms, before. That would be interesting; to give them the home advantage and give the Hufflepuff students an idea of what Harry was doing with his time.

His fingers drummed on the tabletop and Harry considered ditching the rest of the lesson, only to change his mind. What was there for him to do with his time? Nobody else would be out of lessons, and he probably didn’t have time to have an encounter before Four. He wasn’t going to disappoint the girls just because he was impatient.

Harry gave an annoyed sigh as Binns droned on, and his eyes wandered across the Ravenclaws in the lesson with him. Anthony Goldstein shared a desk with Kevin Intwhistle and Stephen Cornfoot. All three of them were sleeping soundly, with nothing untoward about their positions. Behind them, Terry and Michael had a desk to themselves. They were huddled together and spoke in hushed, conspiratorial tones. Terry had a hand under the table, but it wasn’t moving in any pattern to suggest lewd behaviour.

Behind them, again, sat Su Li, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Lisa’s foot tapped on the floor as she doodled in her notes, occasionally jotting something down that was said by their specter teacher. Su Li sucked and chewed on a quill as she stared into the distance, looking at a spot above Binns’ head as she thought about something or other. Harry’s eyes lingered on her petite oriental form as he wondered what it was that was occupying her thoughts… but he couldn’t make any of that out, and her body was hidden well by the baggy school robes she wore. All he could find to look at was a strand of silken black hair fallen over her cheek. Mandy had her head propped up on one hand, and her eyes drifted closer and closer to closed. Once in a while, she would yawn widely, blink, and readjust her position. She twirled a blonde lock loosely around her finger, stretched it in front of her eyeline, and let it spring back into place. Then, Mandy’s head drooped to rest on her other arm, her hand lying across the back of her neck, and she fell asleep as well. Lisa Turpin glanced over, smiled as Mandy’s shoulders rose and fell, and went back to her sketches.

Padma, Harry saw, was sitting besides her sister. And, it seemed, regretted that location. Her skin was darker than normal, flushed dark with embarrassment as Lavender whispered filthy comments across her best friend, to the Ravenclaw. Parvati, too, looked a little uncomfortable with what was being said, but Lavender focussed her efforts on the Raven amongst them. Lavender glanced back at Harry, smiled winningly, winked, and returned to her one-sided conversation as Parvati shifted in her seat as though to rub her thighs together.

Harry grinned back at the busty blonde and leant his head against Hermione’s shoulder as his friend continued to write. He took a whiff of her perfumed scent, wondering what flower that was, and Hermione leant her head against his for an affectionate moment before pushing him away with a stern word to let her write.

Harry sighed again, and leant back in his chair. He glanced at the clock, and waited for his next adventure to roll around.

\--()--

Harry smiled to himself, as the blindfold descended to cover his eyes. His hands were held aloft, each tied to its own bedpost, as he lay on Hannah Abbott's bed. Apparently Hufflepuff boys were slightly more trustworthy than Gryffindors, in the eyes of the founders, since he could ascend their steps so long as there was a girl holding his hand.

Harry, for show, tugged at the silk bindings that cuffed him to the Queen-Sized bed, and listened closely to the shuffling of feet as Hannah and Susan rearranged themselves in the room. He heard a whisper in the distance, and guessed that the bathroom door had been opened carefully as there was an intake of breath from that same direction. Again for the benefit of his audience, Harry lifted his hips and shuffled slightly further down the bed. His cock stood up proudly, and there was another faint gasp as it swayed slightly before whomever was watching.

_ Shh _ , someone said. Harry imagined Susan hissing that at Megan Jones and the two Sally’s- Sally Smith, and Sally-Anne Perks. Maybe all of them. Maybe none of them. He just imagined that, since the room housed all five of them, the girls might have come to an arrangement to host him in there on this fine evening.

Harry felt a hand roughly grab his cock, and stopped imagining what was happening in the background as one of the girls squeezed it tightly. Harry groaned. She pumped him slowly.

‘You’ve been a  _ bad boy _ , Harry,’ Hannah said, in her best attempt at an intimidating voice. It wasn’t bad- low and husky, if a little uncertain. Harry sank into the theatre of it, and imagined disappointment written across her pretty face. She squeezed again, and he imagined anger. ‘Fucking that Slytherin whore while I’ve been waiting for you. You need to be taught a lesson.’

‘I’m sorry-’ Harry was cut off as a balled up piece of fabric was stuffed into his mouth. It tasted  _ good _ .

‘Silence when I am speaking!’ Hannah demanded, and Harry felt a hand ball up in his hair- not quite hard enough to hurt- as she spoke again. ‘You’ve been a rude boy, Harry. Your treatment of my pet has been unacceptable!’

Susan gave a faux sob, somewhere near Harry’s head.

‘You see? How  _ could  _ you, Harry? How could you hurt my Susie’s feelings like that?’ Hannah growled convincingly, arousal heavy in the undertone as something fell to the floor besides the bed. Susan’s clothes, Harry was willing to bet. ‘If it was up to me-’ Harry felt her fingernails drag down his abdomen and her hand grab the head of his member forcefully- ‘you’d be…  _ punished _ .’ Harry felt her breath on his ear, heard her gulp quietly as his breath teased her own skin, felt the heat radiating off her. ‘But my pet is forgiving. All she needs from you is a little…  _ satisfaction _ , and all will be forgiven. She insists that pleasure can do away with any pain, so you and she will share pleasure. I do hope that you are up to the task, Harry. You have two of us to please tonight. If you fail… you will find my method of recompense to be far… less…  _ fun _ .’

The panties were suddenly torn from Harry’s mouth and he barely got out a surprised yelp before a pair of lips crashed against his own. A tongue was shoved past his lips and his teeth, and Harry’s breath caught against Hannah’s mouth as heat engulfed his cock. Susan gasped, and gave a soft moan that carried through the room. It seemed to echo, as three other girls gasped to see Susan sinking onto Harry’s massive length. She swallowed half his length in a single movement, and a hand pushed against his abdomen as Susan panted and groaned with Harry’s girth opening her like a flower.

Harry pushed back against Hannah, their lips wrestling as he tasted her tongue and her hands both now got lost in the tangle of his hair. She squashed their faces together, and her bare chest pressed against Harry’s side as they sucked the breath out of each other’s lungs.

Susan sank lower as Harry’s hips wiggled on the bed, and she joined Harry and Hannah in gasping as the cute blonde finally pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. Harry’s grin threatened to split his face as Susan sank lower and lower onto him and he heard Hannah shuffling on the bed’s covers. Her feet brushed his sides as a heady, sweet scent filled his nose.

‘It’s time to make up for being so  _ mean _ , Harry,’ Hannah said, from above Harry. ‘Time to lick my pussy clean. Make me feel good and I might let you leave tonight, Harry. I might not leave you tied up here until my pet’s fucked you  _ raw _ .’

Hannah’s threats were punctuated by a long, drawn out moan of ‘ _ fuuck _ ’ from Susan as the last inch of Harry’s throbbing cock filled her insides. Then, a pair of dripping pussy lips pressed against Harry’s mouth and waiting tongue, and Hannah gave a moan of approval that, midway through the sound, turned into a grunt of satisfaction.

‘Good boy, Harry. I’d like to leave you pretty, baby. I’d hate to do anything to mess up that handsome face, just to teach you a lesson.’ She gave a hiss of pleasure. ‘Mm, work that tongue, Harry. That’ll teach you to talk back to me, baby. You could give lessons to my pet, Harry. That’s a good boy. That’s more like it.’ Hannah moaned. ‘That’s good, Harry. Lick me, please. Harry, yes! Oh! Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!’ Harry’s tongue stretched further inside as he buried his face as deep into Hannah’s crotch as he could, and his tongue buzzed against her crotch as he tasted every nook and cranny of her cunt. He didn’t have the distraction of seeing her pleasure, only the desire to hear her  _ scream _ as she came to his ministrations.

Susan bounced up and down, up and down, on his cock. She tightened on him as she pushed on his abdomen and raised herself up, ready to impale herself on his length again. She sank back onto him eagerly, her hole opening up to welcome Harry’s invading member. Susan moaned occasionally, and had long moments of silence as she her breath failed her. At one point, as she very softly panted, Harry heard a voice in the background that was unobstructed by Hannah’s faltering dirty talk.

_ ‘Megan _ !’ a girl’s voice hissed.  _ ‘Megan _ , come back!’ Hannah’s ears clamped around Harry’s head, then, and he didn’t hear any more as she rocked her hips back and forth, humping his head as her voice picked up again- muffled, and lacking any of the pretend vehemence from earlier in their encounter.

‘Oh,  _ Harry _ ! So good, do it! Lick me! Please, lick me! You’re  _ magical _ ! Lick me and make me cum, please! Harry! Harry! Yes!’ Hannah’s voice faltered into nonsensical babble, then, as her thighs squeezed the sides of Harry’s head with an unexpected strength as his face was shoved further still into her cunny by a pair of desperate hands. She quivered against Harry’s mouth, around his tongue, and sweet juices flooded his mouth as Hannah moaned over and over with the occasional word making it through-  _ Harry. Yes. There. Cumming! _ \- and went rigid as a board on top of his face. There she stayed for a long minute, enough time for Harry to begin to panic that he might pass out from lack of oxygen and for Susan’s pace to increase to the point that her hips were slapping against Harry’s every other second as she gave a continuous, pitching moan.

Harry gasped for air as Hannah tumbled off him, and the satisfied sigh of the girl was lost- even though her face was an inch from his ear- as Susan’s hands appeared on his shoulders. He could picture her breasts bouncing above him as she rode him like a cowgirl, and focussed on her rhythm.

Harry bucked his hips as Susan was coming down onto him, and drew a moan from the strawberry blonde. He felt her breath on his chest as she laid her head on him, yet her hips kept leaping up and down on his cock. She kissed his chest, bit his nipples, gasped against his skin. Harry groaned as Susan moaned his name.

‘ _ Harry _ ! Fuck me! Oh, fuck! Yes, Harry, you stud! O-ooh! Oh! Oh! Yes _ yesyes _ !  _ HarryyesHarry! _ ’ Susan moaned against him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she stretched out on top of him and used him to fuck herself silly. ‘ _ So  _ BIG _ , HARRY! _ Yes!’ Her entire body quaked, her hips freezing with every inch of Harry inside her as bit Harry hard enough to draw blood and gave a cry of delight as Harry gave his own groan of mixed pleasure and pain.. Her cunt tightened to a vice, pulling Harry closer and closer to orgasm as Harry pushed inside her with the desire to flood her with his cum. Susan moaned as Harry arched his back on the bed. Someone else in the room gave her own lustful groan, from the foot of the bed.

‘ _ Oh! _ Lick-  _ MY _ \- OH!’ Susan gave one last moan of surprised wonder, quivered around Harry’s erection, and collapsed on top of the boy-who-lived. She crawled up him slightly, breath heavy, and Susan’s soft lips found Harry’s as her heavy breasts pressed against his chest and Harry’s arms strained against the bindings that kept him from release. He shoved his lips against Susans, devouring her mouth, and humped the air as her pussy left his member behind to stand tall in the air.

Susan smirked against Harry’s lips as the boy gave a groan of displeasure, and giggled as Harry went stiff with surprise and happiness below her.

A mouth wrapped around Harry’s head and, with a surprised cry of warning that fell meaningless against Susan’s lips, he shot a load of cum into the waiting throat of Megan Jones.


	25. Pumped by Pomfrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely evening and a wonderful morning with a past lover or two, Harry makes his way to Divination and learns how silly it is to have a trapdoor to one's classroom. After the passage of some time, he wakes up in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey looking after him as always.
> 
> M/F, M/M, & F/F are all included in this chapter. Primarily MF pairings, but there is some utter smut at the beginning that includes roommates getting to know each other on a more intimate level.

That night Harry lay between Hermione’s legs, his upper body propped up on strong arms as he slowly rotated his hips, thrusting in and out of his intelligent friend with deliberately agonisingly slow strokes. Hermione stared up into his eyes lovingly, with the slightest of smiles on her lips as their bodies joined. Her hands ran softly up and down Harry’s torso, stroking his musculature and massaging soft circles into his skin as they drank in the pools of lust and care that swelled within the other’s eyes. They took their time with every piece of the puzzle that was their lover. They knew each other as well as anyone, and their spirits intertwined as the two of them made love. Everything else in the room was meaningless, as they stared into each other’s eyes, and they could barely tell you what country they were in as Harry leant down to softly kiss her rosy lips.

Their obliviousness was a good thing, considering all the assaults on the senses that were happening in that very room. They were hardly alone in their lovemaking, and the others present were not being nearly so loving or soft in their rutting.

On Harry’s left, Ron thrust frantically in and out of Dean’s muscular arse. Dean’s big black cock flopped this way and that with every thrust, constantly swaying as its owner braced himself on hands and knees, grunting through gritted, grinning teeth as Ron’s balls slapped against his. Neither of them was saying anything, just giving animalistic grunts to emphasise each thrust.

On Harry’s right it had, at least, begun with a little care and intimacy. Neville had been nervous to be penetrated for the first time, so Seamus had laid back on the boy’s bed and Neville had climbed atop him, still wearing his underwear, to lean down and kiss the Irish boy. Soon, they were snogging, then making out heavily and hardcore as Neville ground their cocks together. They paused for a moment, just long enough for Neville to pull his underpants off- his cock burst free to slap against Neville’s own stomach- and throw them carelessly to one side, and then were back at it with Seamus’ cock and fingers lubricated. Neville shuffled into his lap as Seamus sat up and captured his friend’s lips with his own. Neville had barely even noticed, other than to grow even harder than before, as Seamus’ fingers had began to brush his bare hole. Neville spread his legs and his cheeks had spread with them, Seamus’ fingers had snuck inside and spread Neville just enough, and then Neville had grabbed Seamus’ cock and shoved into his own insides. Seamus flipped them over, Neville wrapped his legs around the other boy’s waist, and Seamus began to shove himself in and out of the inexperienced boy.

Hermione gasped soft and sweet against Harry’s lips as her lover slipped past her defences. Their foreheads pressed together as the covers slipped from their lower bodies, and their breath mingled as they shared each other’s air and felt each other’s warmth. Their tastes and their scents mixed, they relished in the feeling of the other in their arms. Both smiled softly as Hermione felt Harry deep inside her, Harry felt every inch of her around him. Their lips met again, and neither could say who caught the other for that kiss as Harry slid half of himself out of Hermione, and entered her once more. Hermione’s fingers crept up his chest, trailing across his skin, and found their way up to the back of Harry’s neck. They softly lay there, as one of Harry’s hands found itself on Hermione’s soft thigh. He stroked the smooth skin, palm gliding across the surface like that was where it was meant to be, and Hermione gasped once more as he fed pleasure from his skin into hers in patterns and passages meant only for her.

Ron and Dean grunted and groaned as the former fiercely buggered the latter. Dean’s hands scrunched up a handful of the sheets as his less-endowed friend fucked his rectum with everything he had. Deeper and deeper Ron went, Dean groaned and moaned as Ron panted and grunted. Ron reached a hand around to roughly fondle the large cock that was hidden from his view, and as he felt the massive member filling his hand he felt his own begin to pulse. He grabbed a handful of Dean’s ballsack as his own balls tightened and threatened to erupt, and shouted a warning to his friend as his orgasm rushed to the surface. Dean grunted, to his friend, that he should cum inside. Ron did not object, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he buried himself up to the balls in his black friend and twitched as jets of hot cum flooded Dean’s insides. Dean’s large cock stood hard and proud as he turned to face Ron with a grin, and Ron smiled back at him as he turned around and planted himself in the same position Dean had exited a moment before.

Seamus grunted into Neville’s mouth as he thrust in and out of the chubby boy’s virgin hole, and Neville huffed and moaned back as his backside burned with pleasure and pain in equal measure. Neville’s cock, caught between their torsos, throbbed and twitched with the pleasure of being buggered and the friction of Seamus’ stomach moving up and down Neville’s cock. As Seamus pulled out, and therefore dragged his torso down Neville’s cock, the Longbottom heir gave a cry that he was  _ gonna cum _ . Thrusting inside in turn, Seamus cried in his accented voice that he was going to  _ cum inside you, Nev _ . Both lived up to their word, and fell asleep in each others’ arms with Neville’s cum between them and Seamus’ cum leaking from his friend’s used hole.

Harry and Hermione lay on their sides, now, Harry spooning behind Hermione as he kissed her throat and jaw softly as she moaned quietly and nonsensically. Harry thrust slowly and surely into her, rolling his hips as Hermione reached up to grab a handful of messy black hair. Her eyes fluttered, unseeing of her other friend on his hands and knees. Harry’s hands drifted up and down her abdomen as his thrusts increased in speed, shallow thrusts that shook his bed with every motion. Hermione gave another breathy moan as Harry’s hands took handfuls of her bust and pulled her closer to his thundering heart. Hermione lifted her leg at the knee and one of his hands moved to stroke the clitoris that was now available.

Ron gasped as Dean viciously buggered him, their grunts mixing together while Ron’s arms shook and tried to keep him upright. Their balls slapped together, Dean dragging Ron’s hips closer and closer to his crotch, and the black lad growled and grunted as his orgasm approached. He reached below his partner, roughly grabbing the red cock that was swinging freely below them, and pulled at the cock as he continued to thrust. In a matter of moments, cum spurted from Ron for the second time that night, and Dean stopped with himself buried balls deep in his friend. His body shaking, Dean moaned a slur at Ron, and collapsed forwards onto the smaller to sleep the night away.

Hermione palmed at her breast, tugging the nipple as Harry sucked on her neck, softly bit her ear, and breathed in the scent of her bushy hair. She gasped out a moan that was lost in the grunts filling the room, and turned her head to catch Harry’s lips in a quick kiss. Her insides squeezed him as Harry’s fingers stroked her, and the two of them shivered as one as their orgasms approached. They fought each other for control of the kiss, lips parting to allow their tongues to intwine as their bodies had intertwined, as Harry’s thrust deepened. Still, they were as fast as before, and the bed rocked. It was loud in the room, now, as the others had fallen asleep, and Hermione won the fight as Harry’s hands and hips were occupied as he brought her closer and closer to climax. As Hermione quivered with a soft breath that broke their kiss, Harry shook as his member twitched. His arms wrapped around Hermione as she shuddered around him, and he gave three more hard thrusts that sank deep into his lover. Then, as Hermione stilled against him, Harry came deep within her and the boy who lived gave a few relaxed sighs before leaning into her bushy hair and falling into a restful sleep with his lovely friend in his arms. Hermione’s hands rested on his, where they were folded across her stomach, and the two slept peacefully through the night. So deep was their sleep, they didn’t hear the door open to the dormitory. They did not even notice when another person climbed into bed with them in the wee hours of morning.

Harry only briefly stirred as a pair of large, soft breasts pressed into his back. He gave a sigh of pleasure in his sleep as a full pair of lips pressed against his neck, and his hand unconsciously trailed across the smooth skin of a womanly thigh. Lavender moaned as Harry touched her, and she lifted a leg as Harry’s hand crept between her legs. She moaned again as Harry’s fingers drifted across her wetness, and her face flushed like never before when Harry rolled over and pulled her close.

The others woke, early in the morning, to find Lavender’s face buried in Hermione’s cunny as Harry fucked her from behind. His hands were full of her ambpe buttocks as the two girls in this threesome moaned like wanton whores. With every thrust of his hips, Lavender’s tongue reached deep inside Hermione’s hole. Hermione’s hands shoved her face inside as she encouraged her bisexual roommate to go  _ further _ and not to  _ stop. Don’t stop _ .

‘Lavender! Oh!’ Hermione cried, to the pleasure of her audience. Each of the boys sat upright in bed, hands attending either their own hardness or that of their friend’s.

Hermione quivered on the bed as Lavender shoved three fingers into her pussy, and her back arched as she humped her slutty friend’s face. Lavender moaned as Hermione crushed her face against her lips, and Hermione went limp with a sigh and a satisfied smile. She stretched as Lavender crawled up her body, and looked around the room.

‘Morning, boys,’ Hermione said with a shy grin. She began to blush, but the embarrassment was cut off as Lavender’s rose into view before her with dripping lips and lustful eyes as the body rocked with the steady rhythm of Harry’s thrusts. ‘Hey…’ Hermione said, breathless.

‘We- oh! Oh, oh!- We missed-  _ you _ !’ Lavender’s hands latched onto the bed frame on which Hermione leant as her eyes clouded over again. The busty blonde’s back arched as Harry gave a grunt of pleasure behind her, and Hermione leant forwards hesitantly to kiss Lavender’s juice-covered lips.

Lavender dove into the kiss with enthusiasm, her tongue diving deep into Hermione’s mouth, and Hermione draped her arms over the other girl’s shoulders as they slowly explored each other’s mouths. She could feel LAvender trembling against her, could even feel the girl’s heart racing in her chest as the par of them rocked with each thrust of the boy looming over them.

Harry was on his knees behind Lavender, her hips in his hands as he used her like the slut she was- Lavender’s words, not his. Her moans were muffled against Hermione’s lips, quieter than the sound of Harry’s hips slapping hers and his cock wetly sliding in and out of her pussy, and without them the sounds of hands on cocks were audible in the room. Harry smirked down at the tanned skin of Lavender’s arse- twice he’d been with Lavender, twice they’d had an audience.

‘Harry- fuckme fuckme fuckme!’ Lavender all-but-screamed as Hermione kissed her jaw, her arms shaking as they kept her upright. ‘Oh, Harry! Make me- oh, BITCH!’ Lavender’s body went tense, and her pussy clenched around Harry like the softest vice in existence as Hermione bit down on her nipple.

Harry gasped, Hermione giggled, Lavender screamed, and four boys grunted as five orgasms seemed to fill the room simultaneously. Seamus, Neville, Dean, and Ron lay back on their current beds with satisfied smiles, and didn’t disturb the three on Harry’s bed any further. Lavender collapsed onto Hermione in a tangle of limbs, with a look of bliss on her face as she nuzzled into the bookworm’s bushy hair, and Hermione smiled up at Harry with a flushed face and chest. She reached a hand up to her friend and fuck-buddy, and Harry grinned down at her as he lay on his side next to her, kissed her lips softly and affectionately, and closed his eyes to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning passed by in a panic. For the first time in recorded history, Hermione Granger overslept. When she awoke, she shoved Lavender off her- her internal clock going haywire- and onto a suddenly roused and confused Harry, shot up from the bed, grabbed the nearest robe to her to keep a modicum of her modesty, and rushed out of the room. The door slammed, and there was a  _ thump _ as Neville fell off his bed to land in a heap on the ground. He was conspicuously arse up as he landed, and took a moment to realise that he should get up instead of just going back to sleep on the oddly comfortable carpet.

‘Wuzzagoinon?’ Ron asked from across the room. ‘Whossaqueen? Spiders defeated?’

‘Huh?’ Dean asked, rightly confused by those questions.

‘It’s… tiara cockrings… a dream.’ Ron sat up and stretched as he glanced at the clock. ‘Pff, we’ve still got twenty minutes of breakfast, I dunno what’s Hermione’s problem.’ He yawned again, and waved his wand across his chest with a muttered incantation. ‘There, good as a shower. I’m hungry, breakfast?’ Ron asked the room, as he pulled on some clothes, grabbed his bag, and made for the door.

While this was going on, Harry had the pleasurable sensation of a beautiful girl stretching across him. Lavender’s chest arched as she gave a tired  _ huff _ , sat partway up, gave another  _ huff _ , and lay back across her “bed”. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room with a cutely confused frown, wondering where she was, and then readjusted to try to find a more comfy position. Her leg brushed Harry’s cock, and her hand went to explore that area curiously. She grabbed it, tugged awkwardly, and finally tilted her head.

‘Oh, that makes more sense.’ Lavender smiled up at Harry, and rolled off his torso.

‘C’mon, love, we’re running the risk of being late if we’re not careful.’ Harry motioned to the time, and Lavender nodded uncaringly as she leant her head against his chest.

‘Sure, sure, just gimme a minute.’ Lavender wrapped her arms around Harry and smiled against him as she gave a sigh and her breathing stilled.

‘Divination!’ Lavender shot upright. ‘We have divination first!’ she announced to the room, then vaulted Harry to grab the nightgown she’d left discarded by the bed, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, and exited the room with almost as much haste as her more bookish roommate a few minutes prior. She barrelled past Ron, and the hungry redhead stumbled before managing to catch himself on the wall.

‘Errm,’ Ron and the rest of the room looked at her fleeing form, ‘d’you think she realises she’s naked?’

Harry rose from his bed, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders. ‘I don’t think she really cares. But someone’s going to get a show.’ Harry cast his own spell, a poor man’s shower, and got dressed. ‘Ah, Hermione stole my robes… oh well, I’m betting Trelawny won’t even notice. Let’s go get something to eat, shall we?’

Their breakfast was rushed, Hermione and Lavender didn’t even show up to get something to eat, and soon enough Harry and Ron were climbing the ladder to the Divination classroom.

After everyone else had already entered the room, Harry pulled himself through the space with a practised ease, and looked around the foggy and perfumed classroom with his usual trepidation as he looked for the teacher. For some reason, he always felt like she was going to jump out at him.

‘Danger abound!’ A hand fell onto Harry’s shoulder, and he leapt backwards as Trelawney appeared in his view. ‘Darkness, sorrow,  _ death _ !’

Harry’s foot passed through the empty space of the open trapdoor, and he saw a look of terror on the faces of the students around him and a look of panicked realisation on that of their teacher. Ron’s hand reached out to catch him, missed him by a few inches, and the redhead teetered on the edge of the latch before recovering. Those looks lasted for a long moment, before Harry disappeared down the hole with a surprised expletive.

He hit the ground with a grunt, the air left his lungs, and pain erupted in the back of Harry’s head.

-

‘Fuck me…’ Harry sat up with a startlingly bright room swimming before his eyes. He shielded his eyes with a forearm, and swatted unthinkingly at the light. ‘Fucking hell.’

‘Mr Potter, watch your language!’ Madam Pomfrey scolded, and the light vanished with the rattle of curtains being closed. Harry gave a sigh of relief and lay back down on the bed as the room spun this way and that. ‘Here,’ several visions of Madame Pomfrey appeared- dressed in her usual garb of red and white robes and a white headdress- and handed Harry a small vial, ‘drink this, no complaints.’

The potion was placed into Harry’s hands and, with a grimace, he tossed it back without gagging.

‘Tastes like dirt, but that’s better than most of the potions you give me.’ Harry commented, shuddering as the world stopped spinning so much.

‘Well, I keep hoping that you will learn to avoid coming here with all the complaining you do, but here we are. Not even two weeks in, and you’ve been here for almost a week of that time.’ Pomphrey shook her head- there was only one of her now.

‘What? It’s only been… do you mean I’ve been out for nearly a week?!’ Harry exclaimed, and shot upright with an aghast expression on his face.

‘That is  _ exactly  _ what I mean. I don’t know  _ what _ she was thinking- happens every  _ year _ \- they either need to put a bell on her, or put a regular door on that blasted classroom. People fall down trap doors,  _ trap _ is right there in the name.’ Madame Pomfrey huffed and waved her wand in front of Harry’s face. ‘Yes, yes, that’s working. Well, Potter, you should only need to stay for a few hours of observation. Head Wounds are a tricky thing, but now that you’ve woken up I can fix you in no time.’

Harry just watched her, contemplating how horrid his luck was to wind up in the Hospital wing for a week. He’d  _ fallen _ down a ladder, and somehow had managed to land on his head. What were the odds, really? Madame Pomfrey bustled around the room, vials floating with her, and wrote something on a chart on the other side of the room as Harry watched her work. With a furrowed brow, she walked back up to Harry and tapped him on the head with her wand, fed him another potion, cast a spell, and lifted his eyelids to examine his green orbs with another flick of her wand. She nodded slightly, and lifted had him open his mouth to check something within.

Now, Harry had, apparently, been a week without…  _ release _ and, though this might not seem exciting to most people- or even to him, in a better state of mind- his penis began to harden under the ministrations of the Healer. He tried to will it to go down- he could will it to harden, and expected to be able to do the opposite- but his arousal was unwilling to succeed that battle of wills as Madame Pomfrey gently touched the back of his head to ensure it was healing. Harry blushed, very faintly, as he realised that he was naked under the sheets and saw that the tent produced by his arousal was about as subtle as a  _ confringo _ .

Poppy Pomfrey moved away from her patient, and summoned a chart to herself once again. She wrote a few lines of notes, tutted to herself, and the clipboard floated away again. The Healer’s eyes then saw what it had been hiding, seeing the evident arousal of her patient, and flicked up to Harry’s face after only a moment’s hesitation on the rod visible through their sheets.

‘No need to be embarrassed, Potter,’ she said, matter of factly. ‘I’ve seen it all before. Are you up to taking care of it yourself?’

‘I… what?’ Harry asked, mind sluggishly tripping over her words.

‘It isn’t good for the recovery process to allow tension to build in your body. Relaxation is good for the body as well as the mind and, since you don’t look very relaxed at the moment, I would encourage you to masturbate if you feel up to it.’ Pomphrey said, her voice not wavering once during the mini-speech.

‘I… um, I’m not sure I do,’ Harry said awkwardly, his brain struggling to keep up. ‘Could… could you help me?’ he asked.

‘Of course,’ Madame Pomfrey said, voice as calm as ever. ‘Do you think I’d let you suffer? I’ve been bringing you to orgasm twice a day for the past week, lest your recovery be hampered.’ The woman reached for her patient, and Harry’s cock seemed to grow even harder.

Harry gulped as the matron peeled back his sheets, revealing first his muscular chest, then his abs, then his hips, and, finally, lifting the covers over his throbbing penis that stood straight up to greet her. Harry stared at the woman as she removed the white glove from her hand, and watched closely as, with a simple spell, her hand grew slick with lubrication. The smell of strawberries overcame the heady scent of Harry’s arousal, and the excited teen raised himself onto his elbows as her fingertips brushed his rock-hard member.

Madame Pomfrey wrapped her hand around Harry, and slowly stroked the jutting penis. Her fingers brushed every inch softly as she covered Harry’s member with the scented lubrication.

‘It is important to avoid any chafing in this area,’ Pomphrey said, as she softly ran her hand up and down the ten inches of Harry. Her other hand, still gloved, moved to rest upon the  _ V _ of Harry’s abdomen and tenderly stroked the firm flesh that she touched. Harry gave a sharp inhale as it attended him as well, and realised he hadn’t been breathing as the Matron stroked his cock. This was… unexpected. And something felt  _ wrong _ about this situation… it was a good kind of wrong.

Pomphrey gripped him a little firmer, her hand stroking him with deliberate slowness. She pumped him up and down, all the way down to the base before running back up to tease the tip of his cock.

‘I am going slowly to .make sure you do not overexert yourself, Harry. If your head starts to hurt at any time, let me know, and we can sort that out. How do you feel?’ she asked.

‘It’s good,’ Harry hastened to say. ‘I feel better already.’ He grinned, as Madame Pomfrey smiled at him and her hand sped up in its efforts. She stroked up and down, up and down, and Harry gave a sigh of pleasure as the Healer took care of him.

‘I’m glad to hear it. Now, close your eyes and relax.’ Madame Pomfrey told him. Harry did, with a grin, and lay back as the kind woman brought him pleasure.

The skilled hand sped up some more, pumping him like she was shaking a vial, and almost flew up and down his length at this point. Harry gave a groan.

‘You have quite the specimen, Mr Potter,’ Madam Pomfrey told him. ‘If I am honest, I did not believe Minerva when she told me.’ Harry felt the faint touch of her breath on his cock as Madame Pomfrey leant in to examine his  _ specimen _ more closely.

‘Professor- oh!’ Madam Pomfrey’s mouth descended on Harry’s swollen head, interrupting whatever thought he had been having. His eyes shot open, and Harry looked down at the woman as his jaw dropped.

Madam Pomfrey didn’t say anything as she slowly and deliberately sucked on Harry’s penis. Her eyes were closed as she slowly bobbed her head up and down six inches of his length. She sucked him like a lolly, as her tongue lapped delicately at his head and at the rest of him, licking the lubrication off Harry’s lovestick as though it was her prize for being such a wonderful physician. Her hand continued to stroked Harry’s length, pulling down as her head raised up, and lifting to meet her lips as she bobbed down.

Harry gave a wordless groan as Madame Pomfrey sucked him, and his hand lifted to rest on the back of her head- but he stopped himself, not wanting to go too far in what seemed to be a professional encounter. His hand, instead, grabbed the sheets as he watched Pomfrey’s cheeks hollow with every suck she gave him.

‘Madame Pomfrey, I’m going to cum…’ Harry told her softly. ‘You’re… oh, you’re going to make me cum.’

Poppy Pomfrey didn’t give any indication she’d heard him and just continued to suck the penis that was inside her mouth. Her eyes stayed closed, her tongue continued to stroke Harry behind her lips.

Harry shivered and gave one last gasp as his orgasm rose in his testes and shot into her waiting throat. Jet after jet hit the back of the matron’s mouth, and Madame Pomfrey swallowed them all. Not only that, she continued to lick the side of her charge’s cock as she drank his load.

Harry finished, and lay back with a happy sigh as Poppy gave a few final licks to his softening member. She removed him from her mouth and carefully placed the cock on Harry’s thigh before lifting the sheet to cover the teen once again. Poppy elegantly wiped the corner of her mouth with one finger and licked that finger clean as she stepped away from Harry’s thoroughly relaxed body.

‘Now, Mr Potter, I hope you will forgive me if I go and masturbate in my office? I am afraid that I, too, need release on occasion.’ Madam Pomfrey asked, and looked to see Harry’s response.

Harry sat up and shook his head with barely a wince, ‘I can give you release, you don’t need to go anywhere.’ He hesitated, though, as Madam Pomfrey gave him a stern look, and Harry felt like he was in trouble.

‘You will lie very still on that bed for another two hours, Mister Potter. You will not do anything to hamper your recovery, or I will be most unhappy with you. Understood?’ Her expression softened after a nod from Harry. ‘Good. In the future, I would be… appreciative of your help, but not while you are my patient. Once you have recovered, feel free to visit and we can work out an arrangement.

‘Besides,’ she began with a small smirk, ‘I believe you will need to save your energy for your reunion with the rest of the school. Many of them were most distraught that you were out of commission for so long. I believe it disrupted their plans for you.’

She sauntered away with a laugh, and the door to her office closed behind the Healer as her medical robes fell to the floor behind her. Harry watched her go, and lay back on his bed with a grin as he imagined a homecoming party that might be thrown in his honour.

Then, his grin turned into a chuckle as he realised what had felt fishy about his current situation. Madam Pomfrey could have gotten him off with a wave of her wand. She had chosen not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini Time Skip will hopefully get the pace moving a bit faster, since I'm trying to stay true to the meagre plot included in this fic. At the current rate, it'll be AGES until the tournament starts.


	26. Laying Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Hospital Wing, Harry is greeted by Luna Lovegood. They go for a walk and Luna makes a request.
> 
> M/F, Anal sex

‘Hi, Harry!’ A chipper, and nude, Luna Lovegood greeted him as he left the Hospital Wing that night. She wore nothing at all except a wide smile, a necklace made of corks, and a single sock.

‘... Hey, Luna.’ Harry managed, after a moment of surprise at the sight before him. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘Coming to find you, of course!’ the pretty blonde girl chirped, skipping forwards to take Harry’s hand.

‘Oh… kay, how did you know I was getting out of the Hospital Wing tonight?’

‘Morag told me while she was fingering me,’ Luna supplied, as she began to pull Harry along the hall and down a corridor.

‘Morag… you… okay, fair enough.’ Harry supposed he could hardly talk about being appropriate in public, and he certainly shouldn’t expect Luna to be anything like predictable. ‘Well, thanks for coming to see me… do you mind if I ask why you’re naked?’

‘Why would I mind that?’ Luna asked, and continued to lead Harry along.

‘Because… okay, Luna, why are you naked?’ Harry asked.

‘I’m not naked, silly.’ Luna gave Harry a bemused look as they came to a halt, and she raised her clothed foot to wiggle it in the air.

‘That’s true, you’re right. Okay, Luna, why are you naked except for a sock and a necklace?’ Harry asked, with a smile. Luna was always fun to talk to.

‘Because I want to have sex with you.’ Luna said with a pretty smile, and started walking again, holding Harry’s hand as they went.

‘I’m delighted to hear that, Luna, but aren’t you cold?’ Harry asked, noticing the chill in the air.

‘A little bit.’ Luna nodded, and raised Harry’s hand to touch her breast, and the hard nipple in the centre of her bosom. ‘See?’

Harry just shook his head amusedly, and decided to lend her his robe when he escorted her back to the Ravenclaw Common Room later that night.

‘Harry?’ Luna asked, suddenly.

‘Yes, Luna?'

‘Would you please have anal sex with me?’ Luna asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

‘I… of course, Luna, I’d like that. But have you had... anal sex before?’ Harry peered down at her, looking for hesitation, and was surprised by the grin that suddenly sprang across Luna’s face.

‘Nope! But I want to be careful with who I let inside my pooper, that’s a very intimate area, and yours is the prettiest cock I’ve seen!’ Luna explained gleefully. ‘Lisa has a pretty tongue, but none of the boys have a pretty enough cock for my arse.’

‘I’m also quite big, Luna, you might-’ Harry was interrupted.

‘You can make it smaller, though. That way it can be pretty  _ and _ thin! The best of both worlds.’ Luna was skipping now.

‘Okay… I’ll try, Luna, but we should take it slowly regardless. Okay?’

‘Okay! You can give me a massage first, and then fuck my arse!’ Luna pulled Harry through a doorway, and Harry was hit by the smell of incense in the air. It was  _ strong _ , if pleasant, and his head was suddenly hazy with lust for the beautiful blonde at his side. Harry’s hands grabbed Luna’s hips and he lifted the girl to him. Luna’s arms and legs grabbed him, and she grinned widely at Harry as he kissed and licked her throat.

‘Stop being silly, Harry! It’s just Hornswale leaves! You’ll get used to it!’ Luna said.

As Harry was inhaling the intoxicating scent of Luna’s skin, his mind did begin to clear. He began to adjust to the lust that was filling his brain, he could recognise the fact that it wasn’t normal for him to feel this animalistic need to fuck Luna into a pile of goo, but that didn’t mean the feeling went away. Just that he recognised it was unusual.

‘You’re beautiful, Luna. I  _ want you _ .’ Harry growled, his hands squeezing her arsecheeks and pulling them apart as his hard member slid up between them. He pushed the small, firm cheeks back together, and they squashed around his member as Harry nibbled on the girl’s earlobe and groaned against her ivory flesh.

‘I thought you were going to give me a massage first, Harry? I was looking forward to a massage.’ Luna’s pout could be heard in her voice, as she ran her hands up and down Harry’s broad back. ‘Please give me a massage, Harry…’

With her tight form against him, Harry’s hands squeezed the soft-yet-firm flesh of her arse cheeks and groaned at the lust that was overtaking him.

‘Okay… okay, Luna, let me conjure a table.’ Harry pulled back from her with significant effort, and looked at Luna’s excited blue eyes as the girl untangled herself from him and shook her head.

‘No need, look!’ She gestured around them, and Harry raised an eyebrow at how he had missed the dozen cushions on the floor in this room. ‘Now, strip! Then you can oil me up and we can get down and dirty!’ Luna said, grinning, and sat on a cushion to watch Harry disrobe. Was Harry supposed to put on a show for her? He pulled the robe over his head without delay, there was nothing sensual about that heavy piece of fabric; then, Harry began to unbutton his school shirt, popping one after the other and keeping the fabric closed as his hands drifted lower. Luna watched him with an eager grin, wiggling on her cushion as she waited for the fun to begin.

Harry let the shirt fall off him, holding his arms out behind him, and Luna wolf-whistled as his torso came into view. She licked her lips rather overtly, then, as Harry’s hands went to unfasten his trousers. Harry popped the button, Luna sucked a finger into her mouth. Harry undid the zipper, Luna trailed that same finger around her hard nipple. His trousers fell to the floor, Luna’s other hand trailed over her navel. Harry hooked his thumbs through his boxers, Luna’s fingers touched her nethers. Harry’s boxers joined the trousers before him… Luna grinned at him, and beckoned Harry over.

Harry stalked towards her, his cock like a rudder pointing the way, and Luna reached under a cushion. Harry’s eyes watched her hand as it went, wondering what she would produce, and out came a yellow glass vial that Harry did not recognise. 

Harry fell to his knees in front of Luna, and leant forwards to catch her lips in a kiss. Luna pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head without losing her grin.

‘Massage first.’ Luna instructed, and handed the yellow vial to Harry.

‘Massage first…’ Harry nodded, without the same grin. It went through his mind to pin Luna down and fuck her until morning… but that would be wrong, and he could wait until she opened her legs- or, in this case, cheeks- at the end of this massage. This was foreplay…

Luna turned around to crawl to a particular cushion, arse wiggling and swaying all the while, and paused before it to lean further down- lifting her arse further up- to  _ sniff _ the cushion, as though that would help her decide. Harry groaned. She was just teasing him.

‘Yes, yes, I think this one will do nicely.’ Luna said, and plopped down onto the large silver cushion. She lay flat on her stomach, and Harry walked on his knees over to the petite pale beauty.

‘Do I just pour this stuff on?’ Harry asked, uncorking the vial with a quick tug and a  _ pop _ .

‘Mm-hm, all over.’ Luna hummed to herself, resting her head on her arms on the cushion, and closed her eyes.

Harry shrugged to himself, and upturned the bottle. Thick, clear liquid slowly poured out from the bottle’s thin neck, and splashed onto Luna’s skin in globules. Harry poured it across her lower back, up towards her shoulders- it didn’t run out. He poured it over on leg, then the other, then spread her cheeks apart for a moment to pour the syrupy liquid in there as well. Turning it rightside up again, Harry ran a finger through Luna’s bumcrack, spereading the liquid further, and the girl shivered as his finger ran across her puckered hole.

Luna giggled, and wiggled her bum as Harry ran his finger over her anus again. ‘Hey, stop,’ she said, through her grin. ‘You can’t get me all oiled up and not massage me. That’s no fair.’

Harry’s hands moved upwards, as he straddled Luna’s backside. His balls rested in the crook of her thighs, his cock nestled between her cheeks, and his hands rubbed Luna’s lower back as the girl gave a soft moan. Harry’s thumbs rubbed circles in Luna’s small muscles, and his fingers ran across her sides.

Harry’s hands attended Luna’s upper back, next, and kneaded the soft flesh of her shoulders as Luna hummed a tune Harry had never heard. Her skin glistened in candlelight as Harry caressed her, and his fingers began to trace patterns across her skin. Spelling her name, telling tales of moonlight, of flowers that only grew when silver shone down upon then. 

Without realising it, magic trickled into these patterns, static that reached Luna’s very nerves and taught them what pleasure was. Harry trailed the tingling magic up and down her back, up and down, and then his hands stroked the pretty flesh of her bum. His touch was gentle as he worked the magical oil into her skin, but slowly he began to rock his hips as Luna’s cheeks squeezed and released him. Harry wasn’t conscious of it, as he continued to massage the girl below him, but Luna definitely was.

She gave a moan that was quieter than a whimper, and bit a knuckle as she tried to keep from crying out, worried that if she cried out Harry would stop what he was doing. Worried that, someday, Harry would have to stop doing it anyway. She moaned as pleasure arched through her skin and into her spine, filling her brain with lustful delight.

Harry stroked Luna’s thighs, twisting around to reach them, and his soft humping stopped. The noise of disappointment Luna made was too quiet for Harry to hear,and didn’t last for long as his magical hands worked through her again. Lower and lower… until…

‘Luna?’ Harry asked.

‘Hnng?’ Luna managed. Harry’s hands were still touching her.

‘Why are you wearing one sock?’

‘Teerboofee…’ Luna mumbled, feeling the pleasure in her  _ core _ now. So close to getting her off. She was almost  _ there _ …

Harry took his hands away, Luna gave a frustrated groan. Harry’s hands appeared on either side of her head. Luna looked up into radiant green orbs as Harry peered down at her- half concerned, half amused.

‘You okay?’ Harry asked softly.

‘Hnng! Yes, I was, why’d you stop?!’ Luna demanded, and then gave a  _ moan _ as something brushed her back with that same tingling. ‘ _ Ooh! _ ’

‘I asked a question and you went “Teerboofee”, which isn’t actually a word. I was concerned that you’d swallowed your tongue, or something.’

‘I didn’t…  _ ooh _ , that’s nice. I… I’ll tell, if you- nng- tell me what’s touching my back. How are you doing that?’ Luna asked.

‘Well, that’s my penis. It’s long enough to touch you while I’m not straddling you, so… yeah.’ Harry said, awkwardly.

‘No, it… it’s making me… buzz.’ Luna said, voice heavy.

‘Oh, that. Sorry, I didn’t realise I was doing it.’ With a thought, Harry stopped the tingling. ‘It’s just something I can-’

‘No! Don’t stop it! That was good! Give me  _ more _ !’

‘I- okay, sure.’ The tingling spread through them both once again, Harry directed it to his cock and into Luna. Luna’s back arched, her heart jumped into her throat, and she came like a gusset onto the silver cushion below. She was frozen, then, for a long moment. After that moment ended, she gave a short scream of ecstasy followed by three gasps for air.

Luna squirmed below Harry, until she was lying face up beneath him. She stared up at him with lust and curiosity.

‘You… are very strange, Harry,’ Luna said in her dreamy voice.

That took Harry aback, to be called strange by the oddest girl he had ever met, but his indignation didn’t last very long.

‘Would you please fuck my bum, now?’ Luna requested. She reached between them, and grabbed her ankles. Rolling onto her back, Luna presented her arse for Harry to enter and his concern at being called strange instantly abated.

Harry moved down between her legs, trailing kisses across her breasts and abdomen, and then giving a lingering kiss to her pretty cunt as he drifted lower and lower. Then, his tongue found her puckered pink arsehole, and so it began.

Luna cried out in pleasure, as pleasure ran through Harry’s tongue, and Harry smiled against her ass as his tongue wormed its way inside. Initially, it tightened around him. Then, it unclenched and was happy to welcome him inside. The bottle of oil jumped into Harry’s hand, then, as he pulled his face away.

Harry slipped an oiled finger inside Luna as she gasped for breath, her head framed by either knee as she watched him attend her virgin hole. Harry leant in and softly kissed the inside of her knee as a second finger joined the first, and Luna gave a gasp as the sharp pain hit her. She whimpered and screwed her eyes shut as Harry pulled the fingers out and slid them back in. Harry kissed her knee again , and Luna’s eyes opened to focus on him and the concern in his eyes as they continued.

‘Do you want to stop, Luna? We can do this some other time, or we can take it as slow as you’d like.’

‘No, no, I’d like to do it now, please.’ Luna shook her head.

‘Okay, Luna… hey, how did you know I’ve got Metamorphic abilities?’ Harry asked as he lathered oil onto his cock. He couldn’t remember if they’d discussed it in one of their few conversations since their arrival at Hogwarts, or if Ginny/Hermione had mentioned it in a rendaivu with the blonde, but it might distract her as he tried to push his shrinking cock inside her tight walls.

With all his might, Harry had managed to get his “pretty” cock to shrink to no more than six and a half inches. It looked  _ weird _ , like someone else’s cock was protruding from his crotch- he knew it had been that size, naturally, not too long ago… but still- but Harry would rather be a little weirded out by the size of his cock than hurt Luna. He placed the tip of his cock against her puckered, slightly stretched hole, and slowly began to push.

‘The Nargles told me,’ Luna said, confirming that either Hermione or Ginny had let it slip, as Harry’s tip encroached on the ring of muscle.

‘Oh? I didn’t realise Nargles could be so perverted.’ Harry commented, with a grin.

‘Oh, yes- eep-’ Luna gave a short squeal of discomfort as Harry’s lubricated cock slipped through the first line of her defences, pushing against her sphincter. She clenched as the slippery intruder prodded her backdoor, and tried to focus on something else as Harry began to penetrate her. ‘Yes, Nargles can be quite- oop- quite vulgar. If you- hmn- ever have sex in front of mistletoe, there’ll be some voyeurs, you can be sure. If only- omm- Crumple Horned Snorkacks were the same, they might not be extinct.’

‘There you go, love,’ Harry grinned down at her. ‘I’m inside.’

‘You’re…’ Luna’s eyes widened, as she felt Harry’s balls against her bum, and a grin spread across her face. ‘Yay! I’ve had anal sex! Now, can you give me an anally-stimulated orgasm?’ She bucked her hips a little against Harry, and gave a gasp as she felt her walls tighten around something slick and hard.

‘Well…’ Harry’s crotch tingled, and Luna’s eyes rolled back into her head for a brief moment. ‘I’m sure I could give it a go.’

Luna gasped. ‘Mm-hm, please do…’ 

Harry pulled out, Luna’s walls clinging to him to say  _ don’t go _ , and slowly slid back inside. The ample lubrication, his transforming abilities, and Luna’s arousal all made this easier than it could have been. He gave a small thrust with his average cock, and Luna gasped. That time, he wasn’t even using magic.

Harry slid out, and gave a slightly longer thrust. Out, and a longer thrust. Out, and a sharp thrust took him all the way inside. Luna held her ankles as Harry slowly and surely fucked her arse. She bit her lip as Harry thrummed inside her, and gave a muffled moan as Harry found a slow rhythm to keep her toes curling. Harry’s hands grabbed her thighs, Luna in a clumsy sort of ball, and his rhythm increased.

Luna moaned, Harry moaned. Harry groaned as pleasure arched through his cock, Luna gasped as it spread through her insides. She blabbered as Harry thrust a tingling cock into her over and over again.

Luna let go of her ankles, and they draped over Harry’s shoulders as his thrusts turned  _ strong _ . Luna stared at him with an open mouth and wide blue eyes that were full of pleasure but didn’t seem to have anyone home, and Harry speared himself into her colon again and again. His cock swelled a little, and pleasure scraped along her insides as Luna moaned.

Luna clenched herself around Harry as best as she could manage, her hands reaching down to touch her cunt. Harry’s hand gathered both of hers up, and he sucked one of her fingers into his mouth. Then another, never missing a thrust, before he placed them on her breasts. She got the message. She’d wanted an orgasm from being fucked in the ass, that was what Harry was going to give her.

‘Harry!’ Luna sang.

‘Luna!’ Harry grunted.

‘You’re so fucking-’ They began in unison.

‘ _ Tight _ .’ Harry groaned, his cock swelling a little more. Seven inches now.

‘ _ Weird _ !’ Luna cried delightedly, as Harry willed her to have pleasure.

Harry grinned in response, now. Luna was complimenting him, he quessed. And, he supposed, he  _ was _ rather weird.

Luna tightened around him. Everything tightened. Her legs wrapped around his neck, and yanked him forwards. Her arse clenched around him like it wanted to pull him apart. Her hands pinched her own nipples. Her teeth bit into Harry’s shoulder. Sharp pain shot through him, and that pain turned to pleasure that shot through his cock and into his lover.

Luna screamed, her mouth releasing Harry, and her arse  _ quaked _ around him and  _ pulled _ Harry’s orgasm up past his balls, through his cock, and  _ into _ Luna Lovegood’s waiting no-longer-virgin hole.

Both of them tensed until they resembled statues locked in an embrace, Harry just managed to grunt out a warning that went unheard as his partner was lost in bliss. Harry emptied himself of energy, shooting every last drop of it into Luna’s arse.

Luna collapsed with a wide grin and a musical laugh, and Harry fell to her side with his chest heaving for breath. 

‘It’s coming out of me,’ Luna said. ‘This feels so weird!’

Harry chuckled beside her, and wrapped an arm around the pretty girl as Luna cuddled in beside him.

‘So… why  _ do _ you only have one sock on?’ Harry asked, after a long couple of minutes in the post-orgasmic bliss that always came with intercourse.

‘Oh, that.’ Luna rested her chin on Harry’s chest, and peered into his eyes. She gave a cute little yawn, and scrunched up her nose. ‘Terry Boot…’ her eyes fluttered closed, and then she wrestled to get them open again. ‘He likes feet. He wanted to use my sock to wank. I didn’t mind, so I lent it to him.’

Harry chuckled again, a rumble in his chest, and Luna giggled with him. They lay together, like that, for a little while. Until Harry felt himself drifting off to sleep on the comfy nest of pillows.

‘Ugh. We can’t fall asleep here, Luna.’ He looked at the girl, and heard a soft snore. Reluctantly, Harry shook her awake. ‘Hon? I’m sorry, Luna, but we can’t fall asleep here. We’ll be in trouble if we oversleep, or if someone walks in on us. McGonagall’s already pissed at me for being caught as many times as I have been.’

Luna gave a groan of complaint but, as Harry stood up, held out her hands for him to help her up. Harry sighed but, with a grin, reached down to take her hands and lift the petite girl up onto her feet. Luna yawned as she leant against him.

‘Carry me? Please?’ Luna asked, and her eyelids fluttered for effect. Harry didn’t know if that was on purpose or not, when they stayed closed and Luna threatened to fall asleep standing up.

‘Okay, Luna. Put this on first, then I’ll carry you. Okay?’ Harry offered her his robes. Luna struggled into them as Harry pulled on the rest of his uniform, and held out her arms to Harry again. She wrapped them around his neck as Harry lifted her bridal style, and leant into his neck as Harry wordlessly vanished the cushions and their bodily fluids from the room. They made their way through the castle with murmured conversations about this and that.  _ This _ being the sane,  _ that _ being the world of Luna. Little did they know, as they left the room of their coitus, that an invisible someone had been watching.


	27. Mating with Marietta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter discovers that somebody was watching his lovemaking with Luna, and the spirit that had been spying on him chases him through the school and into an encounter with Cedric Diggory and Marietta Edgecombe.
> 
> M/F, with brief mentions of M/M and F/F. There is an MMF threesome in this chapter, including Double Penetration, and mentions of another threesome in the future as well as, later in the chapter, implications of future intercourse with ghosts and spirits.  
> Other warnings include polyamory and allusions towards pegging and slash/femslash.

With a promise to return his robes tomorrow at breakfast, a sleepy-eyed Luna Lovegood had left Harry at the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room with the interesting knowledge that it took only a riddle to get into their house, rather than the password. That might come in handy.

Harry turned around with a grin, and turned the corner to head back to Gryffindor tower. Only to be faced with a nasty shock.

Peeves.

‘Potter put it in her pooper! Potter put it in her pooper! Pooper Potter! Pooper Potter put it in her pooper!’ He sang in his nasal tones.

‘Peeves, shut up!’ Harry hissed. Paintings were stirring, no doubt others would stir as well. Harry did not need a teacher or, worse still, Filch finding him out of bed at this hour. He’d left the Hospital Wing an hour ago, he didn’t have a good excuse for still wandering the halls. And Peeves would rat him out if he thought it was funny. Which he seemed to.

‘Potter put it in her pooper! Pooper Potter! Pooper Potter!’ Peeves hollered, as he floated down the hall.

‘Peeves, stop! Shut up!’ Harry barked, chasing the spirit as Peeves flew away, picking up speed as he weaved down the halls. Faster and faster, singing all the while.

‘Potter likes the pooper! Potter puts it in her pooper!’ Peeves’ voice led him, and Harry chased the sound. He rounded a corner and facepalmed as he saw a diagram of a crudely drawn version of himself putting his cock into somebody’s arse. Somehow, Peeves had even animated it.

‘ _ Evanesco _ !’ Harry cast, whispering as he whipped his wand through the air. The image vanished.

‘Potter put it in her  _ pooper _ ! Pooper Potter, pooper pooper pooper!’ Harry ran around a few more corners, and found  _ Potter put it in her pooper _ scrawled across the wall. Another vanishing charm got rid of it, and Harry rushed around a corner and down some steps. He followed the singing, vanished drawings, rushed down stairs, and kept an ear out for Filch. Surely the caretaker had heard them by now…

Finally, on the second floor, Harry cleaned a wall of another painting- this one a detailed depiction of his naked form, down to an intricate detailing of his cock, thrusting into a bum- and rounded a corner to find Peeves looking at him with a wicked expression. The poltergeist was corporeal at that moment, and wore an evil grin as he looked Harry up and down.

‘Potter puts it in Peeves’s pooper?’ The Poltergeist floated forwards, sticking his bum out towards Harry. ‘Potter puts his pecker in Peeves’s pooper? Potter and Peeves play pecker and pooper? Hide the pecker in the pooper?’

‘N-no, Peeves… I don’t feel like playing that game.’ Harry said, backing away from the spirit.

‘Potter no put his pecker in Peeves’s pooper? Potter wants Peeves to put Peeves’s pecker in  _ Potter’s _ pooper? Peeves’s’ll put his pecker in Potter’s pooper. Hide the pecker in the pooper! Pecker in pooper! Potter and Peeves play pecker-iiin-pooper! Potter’s pecker, Peeves’s pooper! Peeves’s pecker, Potter’s pooper!’

At this point, Harry was  _ running. _ The spirit was unsettling, and the grin he wore was intimidating, so Harry got the fuck out of there.

The voice of a horny spirit followed Harry, singing about peckers and poopers. About getting fucked in the arse or fucking in the arse. About Harry fucing Peeves or Peeves fucking Harry. Harry wasn’t doing that without getting some advice from Nick or the Baron, or someone about what to expect after the face.

‘Peeves wants Potter’s pecker! Wants it in his pooper! Potter’s got a nice pecker, Peeves wants it in his pooper!’

Harry rounded a corner, skidded to a stop by the kitchens, and reached to tickle the pear. Then stopped. If Peeves was this bad, who knew how bad House Elves would be. No. He needed another place to hide. Harry rushed to the nearest door, desperate, and the door swung open to reveal a beautiful asian face.

Harry hesitated for almost a millisecond, before grabbing Cho and all-but carrying her into the room. He shut the door as quietly as he could manage, and cast a locking charm on it. Then a silencing charm. Then a disillusionment charm for good measure.

‘Harry? What are you-’

‘Ssh!’ Harry hissed, a finger over his lips as he pressed his ear against the wall. He could hear virtually nothing through the stone. Except…

‘Pecker in the pooper! Peeves’s pooper, Potter’s pecker!’ Faintly drifting past, as Harry listened. Louder, louder… quieter, quieter… quieter… gone.

‘Oh, thank fuck. Whew… oh, hi…’ Harry turned around, ready to thank Cho for harbouring him, and found an interesting scene before him. Cho Chang was looking at him confusedly- of course, on her face, this looked pretty- while Cedric Diggory was leant against a desk with his pants around his ankles and Cho’s friend, Marietta Edgecombe, kneeling in front of him with her hand on his penis.

Harry was mildly bemused for a moment. He’d had a crush on Cho- Ravenclaw’s Seeker, a pretty asian girl- a good year before summer, when feelings took a backseat. He understood that she and Cedric were seeing each other, based on rumours he’d overheard on the train in. Cedric was Hufflepuff’s seeker, and had travelled with the Weasleys to see the Quidditch cup in the Summer. They were a good looking couple, and seemed happy together. It seemed a little odd, then, that Cho was leaving Cedric alone to get it on with her best friend, then. Marietta was a cute girl, not so stunning as Cho, but nice to look at with red hair and freckles, who seemed to dote on Cho to the point that Harry had assumed she was in love with her. So why was she sucking off Cho’s boyfriend?

Then, Harry dismissed it as the ways of wizards. He, himself, had had- huh, only two, since he’d been unconscious- two lovers in the past twelve hours. And that was on the low side for him.

A wide smile spread across Cho’s face as, apparently unrelated to her relief, Cedric pulled his pants up and rushed over to where Harry was stood. The taller teen- though only slightly- clapped Harry roughly on each shoulder and gave a relieved laugh. Behind him, Marietta rose to her feet and was also smiling, though less exuberant than the others.

‘Harry, back in the land of the living, I see!’ Cedric’s grin threatened to split his face in two. ‘Man, we were worried about you for a second there! All that danger and done in by the Trelawney, that would’ve  _ su-hucked _ !’ He pulled Harry into a rough hug, apparently forgetting that he was erect in a pair of boxers, and slapped the younger lad on the back with another relieved laugh.

Cho had approached while the lads were hugging, and Harry caught a whiff of lavender in her hair as she pecked him on the cheek. She stroked his arm with a wide smile, and joined in on the hug.

‘I’m glad you’re better, Harry. I was worried about you.’ Cho said, as she and her boyfriend wrapped their arms around Harry.

‘Hi, Potter. Glad you’re okay.’ Marietta said, awkwardly. They’d never spoken before.

Eventually, after a few long moments of Marietta standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room, Cedric and Cho mostly let Harry go. For a moment, Cho held his hand, but let go to return to standing by her friend. Cedric stayed by Harry, unashamed of his state of undress, and had an arm slung over his shoulders.

‘So, what were you running from, Harry?’ Cedric asked, as he walked the other boy over to the girls. Both girls looked interested at this, as well.

Harry sighed. ‘Apparently, Peeves has decided he wants to have sex with me.’

‘What?!’ Cedric exclaimed.

‘No way!’ Marietta laughed.

‘ _ Peeves _ ?!’ Cho repeated.

‘Yep. The one and only.’ Harry ran a hand through his hair, slightly matted with sweat from his earlier lovemaking, carrying Luna up five flights of stairs, and then chasing Peeves across the castle and running away from him the rest of the way.

‘Shit, dude…’ Cedric shook his head with a smirk. ‘What’re you gonna do?’

‘Short term? Hide.’ Harry said. ‘Long term… I’ll ask Nick about it and, ideally, I’ll just shag him and get it out of his system.’

‘Really?! You’re going to do it with a ghost?’ Cho asked.

‘I don’t think a Poltergeist is actually a ghost…’ Marietta replied.

‘With a spirit, then? What’s it matter? Isn’t that… weird?’

‘I suppose it depends on your definition of weird,’ Harry said with a shrug. ‘He’s pretty much human, and he’s certainly consenting. I’m just worried it’ll feel like sticking my cock in ice, or he’ll shock me halfway through, or something.’

‘I’d probably shag Peeves,’ Cedric offered, with a slight nod. ‘He’s bat-shit crazy, but not undoable.’

‘Really?’ Cho asked, surprised. ‘You think…’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’ Marietta tapped her chin. ‘If you ignore the jester costume, and the risk of getting a pie in the face, he’s not bad looking.’

‘You didn’t seem to mind a pie in the face when- oof!’ Cedric’s joke was cut off as Cho elbowed him in the side. ‘What? You think Harry’s gonna get offended? He’s probably had more shags than any of us! Haven't Cha, Harry?’ Cedric asked.

‘I’ve lost count, I’m afraid.’ Harry said with a smirk.

‘See! Even if he’s not outstripped me yet, at the rate he was going before Trelawney, he’ll be there within an hour of the other delegations arriving!’ Cedric paused. ‘Oh, yeah, has anyone told you they’re coming the First of October instead of the Thirty First?’ he asked Harry. Upon receiving a shake of the head, Cedric continued. ‘Ah, well, there’s some kind of trouble between Beauxbatons and some nearby Veela and there might be an all-out feud if they don’t come ASAP. Durmstrang doesn’t trust our two schools not to conspire against them, so they’re coming early too.’ Cedric shrugged.

Harry wondered if that had to do with the Veela sisters he’d encountered. Laura, Lisa, and Lola… he hoped they’d make it to Hogwarts like they suggested they would. He was looking forward to seeing them again.

‘Is something wrong?’ Cho asked, concernedly.

‘Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s all fine. I was just thinking about how much I’ve missed.’ Harry said.

‘Ehh, I know what that means.’ Cedric punched Harry in the arm.

‘I’m sorry for him,’ Cho apologised with a smirk. ‘He’s not usually like this, but you caught him pre-orgasm.’

‘Whoa, now, babe! Don’t sell me short, I’m always pre-orgasm! Just happen to be closer to it than usual right about now.’ Cedric grabbed his crotch, the outline of his large cock visible in his underpants.

‘Well, Marietta was about to help you with that… why don’t you go back over to the desk, and you can stop acting like a drunk jock, yeah?’ Cho suggested.

‘What about Harry, here? We can’t very well leave him out, can we?’ Cedric asked. ‘You’ve um, what, three times tonight? I’m sure Harry could get you goin’ again, but you’ll just be sore in the mornin’ based on what I’ve heard about our golden-boy here. So…’

‘No, not tonight. I’m sure Harry’s not back to a hundred percent yet, and I haven’t got any of my stuff. Nor can I go and get it, it’s at the bottom of my trunk and I’d wake everyone up trying to get it.’ Cho shook her head, and Harry was left confused. The image of a camera swimming before his eyes, besides a strapon dildo and a burlap sack, left him even more confused.

‘So what’re we gonna do about this, then?’ Cedric asked. ‘If you suck him off, I  _ know _ you won’t get to sleep tonight. Look at the guy.’

Cho looked at Harry, and then immediately away. Then back again. ‘I’m sorry, Harry, this is strange to talk about in front of you.’

‘A little, yeah. I’m not even sure what you’re talking about.’ Harry said, honestly. He could guess, if pressed, but wasn’t anywhere near certain. And, at the moment, he had the picture of Cho on her knees before him with her pretty mouth on his cock swimming through his brain.

‘It’s like this… Cho’s not quite so slutty as you or I, so we’ve never had threesomes before. She’s barely been with anyone other than me or Marietta, in fact- but that’s neither here nor there- so my lovely bird, right here, decided she wanted to broaden her horizons a little. Now, for a threesome with another bird, there was an obvious choice in Marietta right here. Cho and she shag on the regular anywho, so they’re comfortable together. Means it was like dipping her toe in the adventurous waters, y’know? But with a  _ bloke _ , there wasn’t anyone Cho was that comfortable with. So, when I asked her who her first choice’d be, you know who she said?’ Cedric paused, apparently waiting for an actual answer as he levelled a look on Harry.

‘Me?’ Harry asked, looking at Cho. She was blushing a bit, but mostly looked embarrassed about the way Horny-Cedric apparently acted. It seemed almost like he was drunk, with all of his composure stripped away. The way he was looking at Harry made it clear what he wanted- Harry and Cho pleasuring him together. Harry pounding Cedric into Cho, and then Cedric returning the favour. Lastly, Cho and her strapon fucking Harry into her boyfriend until all three climaxed.

‘Bingo! Got it in one! Yeah, my bird’s got the eyes for you, and when I coaxed it out of her she looked all shamefaced, like I was gonna be mad! Pfft, as  _ if _ . Nah, you’re a hottie, Harry. I’m a hottie, too. And don’t even get me started about Cho’s temperature. Boy-o-boy, you should-oof!’ Cho elbowed him again. Cedric chuckled. ‘But, yeah, I was into the idea of having you join us for a bit of a romp, too, so we agreed on those two threesomes. One that’s safe, and one that’s guaranteed to be a wild-fuckin-ride for my baby-doll right-oof!’

‘But I don’t feel like doing it tonight, since we’ve already done stuff and I’ve- ahem- climaxed a few times.’ Cho’s face did, in fact, look like it would be very warm. ‘But Cedric is proposing that you and he have sex for now and then I can join in next time. Which is unacceptable to me, since part of the deal was that I would get to watch the two of you have sex for the first time.’ Cho explained, glaring at her boyfriend again.

‘Has it not occurred to either of you to  _ ask me _ if I’m interested?’ Harry asked, bemused. Both of them turned to him with aghast expressions. ‘I mean, I am, but you should’ve asked before assuming.’ The two gave simultaneous sighs of relief.

‘Well, Harry, would you be interested in joining myself and Cedric for a threesome some time?’ Cho asked.

‘Definitely. But what did you mean when you mentioned “your stuff”?’ Harry answered.

‘Oh, you’ll see…’ Cho smiled mischievously.

‘That’s awesome to hear, and all, but we still haven’t solved the problem of tonight. Harry’s got a hardon,’ Cedric pointed at the  _ obvious _ tent in Harry’s trousers. ‘I’ve got a hardon.’ He pointed at his own tent, pitched in his boxers. ‘And we’re not allowed to fuck. So, unless Marietta wants to fuck both of us, poor Harry’s gonna have to go find someone else to take care of him. Or  _ I’m _ gonna have to, but part of the deal was finally getting to fuck each of Marietta’s three holes, and I’ve yet to be in her mouth, so that would just make things more complicated!’

‘Hey, if this is difficult, I’m sure I can find-’ As Cedric cut Harry off, Harry noticed that Marietta had her hand raised.

‘Nonsense. We’ll figure somethin’ out. This time’a night, who knows who you’ll end up shagging? Im sure, if we think about it, we can solve this somehow.’

‘Well, I can give Harry a blowjob and I’m sure I’ll be fine as long as he just eats me out- his tongue won’t-’

‘Nuh-uh, if I don’t get Harry until all three of us are there, you don’t either. That’s just not fair. Come to think of it, it’s not fair in the first place. You and Marietta have been shagging for-’

‘That’s different! I’m comfortable with Marietta, you know that. If you had a problem with it, you should have brought it up before we’d made the deal.’

‘Why did we need a deal, anyway? When we finally build up to orgies, there’s not going to be any-’

‘Marietta, what’s up?!’ Harry asked, over the bickering couple.  Marietta rolled her eyes at Harry, apparently this was a common occurrence, and smirked a little as she spoke.

‘Well… um, I’ve always been interested in what it feels like to be double-penetrated. If that helps…’ the red haired girl offered, uncertainty.

‘Ah, there we are! Problem solved, right babe?’ Cedric asked.

‘Problem solved,’ Cho agreed. ‘Sorry again, guys. This is the first time we’ve done this.’ She offered to Harry and Marietta.

‘ _ Her first _ .’ Cedric coughed into his hand to disguise his words, and Cho rolled her eyes at him.

‘Anyway, I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you in the morning? We can talk about when we might do this tomorrow, if you’d like?’ Cho asked Harry. ‘When Cedric’s calmed down a little bit.’ She rolled her eyes, and Harry looked around to see that Cedric had stripped naked. ‘Could you unlock the door, please?’ Cho requested.

‘Oh, of course. I don’t think it would keep Peeves out anyway, just a moment of panic.’ Harry waved his wand.

‘Oh, I can imagine.’ Cho smiled. ‘See you tomorrow, Harry.’ She pecked him on the lips, her hand lingering on his chest as Harry’s touched her silken black hair, and then left with a cute smile on her face. One last time, Harry saw what he imagined she was imagining as Cho rode his cock while Harry sat upon her boyfriend’s lap...

‘Harry, come on! Assume the position!’ Cedric instructed, having laid Marietta across the length of the desk, her legs hanging off one side- Harry’s side, apparently- while her chin rested on the end closest to Cedric’s erect penis. Marietta, too, was nude at this point- previously, she’d been wearing a tussed up uniform that was missing only a few pieces that Harry could see.

As he walked around the desk, Harry checked both of them out with an appraising eye. Cedric had a Seeker’s body- sleek and lithe, defined muscles and not an ounce of fat- with tanned skin and firm buttocks. His cock, Harry guessed, was about eight inches long and plenty thick. It almost reached far enough to touch Marietta’s lips, but not just yet. They were waiting for Harry, it would seem. Marietta, on the other hand, was… well, female. Attractive, too. She had pale skin, with a decent bust- though that bust was pressed on the table now- and a nice round arse. She had wide hips that Harry could hold, and long enough legs to almost touch the floor even in her current position. Her pussy glistened and caught the eye as Harry walked around her, and her skin had smatterings of freckles here and there. They were more obvious- and pretty, as a result- on her face than anywhere else. But Harry couldn’t see that for now, so he focussed on looking at the cunt before him that was already slick with arousal.

‘You ready to get fucked, Edgecombe?’ Cedric asked, grinning.

‘Sure am.’ Marietta said, and Harry thought he could hear a smirk in her voice.

‘Well, if Potter would hurry up and strip, we could get on with it.’ Cedric took a jab, and Harry grinned as he began to unbutton his shirt for the second time that night.

Cedric gave a long, low wolf-whistle as Harry’s musculature was revealed- his body had a bit more mass than Cedric’s, Harry didn’t know why, but just as much definition- and Marietta turned her head to catch a glimpse of his disrobing form. She echoed Cedric’s sentiment, and both of them watched with smiles as Harry removed the clothes from his lower half as well.

‘ _ Damn _ !’ Cedric exclaimed, as a cock that had to be ten inches long bounced into view.

‘Oh, my…’ Marietta lifted her head a little, to get a better view. ‘That is one nice dick,’ she commented.

‘Fuck me…’ Cedric’s eyes were glued to the cock attached to Harry’s crotch. ‘Well, you will someday soon. But,  _ damn _ , Harry. I think I’ll start callin’ you Adonis from now on.’ He reached down to tug on his own member. ‘You’re one lucky girl, Edgecombe.’ Cedric told her, and pointed his hard member at her lips. Marietta just opened her mouth happily to welcome the eight incher that was about to enter her mouth.

‘Mm! Good pussy eater, too!’ Marietta announced, the moment before Cedric’s member passed her lips, as Harry’s tongue stretched inside her to make sure she was ready. He tasted cum, and that told him what he needed to know. Harry stood up again, rubbed his length over the wet lips, and relished in Marietta’s moans around another man’s cock. Cedric’s eyes were alternately watching the girl take ever-more of his cock into her gob, and watching his lover-to-be prepare to fuck that same girl.

Harry pushed his engorged head into Marietta’s eager cavern, and felt the slick warmth of her used-cunt welcome him. Her walls were tight around him, but gave way as Harry slowly slid deeper and deeper into her with his first thrust. Marietta gagged on Cedric’s cock, and Cedric pulled away for a moment before slowly pushing forwards once more. His eyes were locked on Harry, and he was matching the rhythm Harry put forwards. As two-thirds of Harry entered her, Marietta moaned and reached a hand underneath her to play with her clit. The other hand stayed on the back of Cedric’s cock as she carefully accepted him.

‘Suck my cock… suck my cock, Edgecombe. You’re a whore, I never would’ve guessed. Two guys at once… your parents’d be proud. You’re a good slut, good tongue. Maybe you’ll lick my arse some say. You’ve licked my girlfriend’s, haven’t you? Cho likes your tongue. Says you’ll do whatever she wants you to do with it.’ Cedric murmured deviantly to the girl, but his heart wasn’t in it as she did an excellent job sucking him off.

‘You’re tight, Marietta. Lovely and tight. Your pussy looks so pretty, opening up to my cock like this. Do you like that?’ Harry gave a short thrust of his hips as Marietta’s fingers strummed her clit faster and faster. ‘I do, finger your clit. You Ravenclaws are  _ good _ . Mm, you like being called a good Ravenclaw? Good girl, that’s good.’

Harry slid in and out, as Marietta was impaled on two cocks at a time as Cedric matched Harry thrust for thrust, his eyes now glued on the glistening cock that vanished in and out of their shared lover.

‘I fucked that earlier, Potter. You like my sloppy seconds. You like that pussy?’ Cedric asked, his hands resting on the back of Marietta’s head.

‘I do. It feels good. I like it a lot.’ Harry said, his thrusts gradually speeding up. Marietta moaned around Cedric and, as the boy pulled almost free of her mouth, got a sentence out.

‘You’ve both got good cocks! Better than- mmph!’ Cedric slipped back into her mouth, then and incidentally silenced the female member of their group.

‘And here I thought you were gay, Edgecombe! Not only are you taking two cocks at once, you’ve fucked countless cocks, haven’t you! What a slut you are. A kinky, bisexual  _ skank _ . With a  _ nice _ tongue. Lick my cock, you little… urgh, lick it.’

Marietta moaned, as Harry’s thrusts sped up with a  _ slap _ - _ slap _ - _ slap _ as he grabbed her hips that were hanging over the edge of the table. Harry grinned down at her and the wrist that was frantically moving as Marietta frigged her clit, and pounded into her over again. He glanced up, and met Cedric’s eye with a grin that mirrored the other boy’s. 

Marietta gagged erotically once again, as Cedric’s thrusts increased. Grinning, Cedric’s eyes closed and he gave a moan as he fucked the girl’s face. Marietta garbled around the invading member, hand frigging herself as her snatch seized around Harry with every thrust into her quivering hole. With  _ slaps _ and  _ squelch _ es Harry pierced the girl’s insides, cock scraping along the walls as they pressed tighter and tighter around him.

Three voices filled the room with moans and groans, and it was probably fortunate that Harry had silenced the door considering the populated area they were in. An Elf or two in the kitchens might have heard their ecstasy, and any Hufflepuff Prefects that might be patrolling the area would have heard them without a doubt. 

Harry grunted and groaned every time his balls struck Marietta’s full pussy as he bottomed out inside her. Harry gripped her hips harder and thrust in and out with short and strong shoves of his hips. Marietta gasped with each thrust, her voice muffled and strained as Cedric hit her throat, and her free hand grabbed at Cedric’s thigh as she enjoyed the choking effect of a cock in her mouth. Cedric gasped as his balls slapped against Marietta’s and thrust wildly in and out as he approached what was at least his second orgasm of the night.

Marietta gagged, as Cedric went deep into her mouth.

‘Aah! I’m gonna cum!’ Cedric cried. He pulled out once more, and his hand flew to his cock. ‘Fucking- fuck! Look at me, Edgecombe! Take it! Take my load!’ He jacked off in front of the girl’s face, as Marietta opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She closed her eyes. Cedric gave another cry of pleasure, and his hips jerked as three shots of milky cum sprayed across Marietta’s face. One landed across her lips, half splashing onto her tongue. The second his her between the eyes and down the nose, and the third shot onto her throat and fell to the table below.

‘Oh, fuck! This is as good- aah, Potter! Harry- as I imagined it! Fuck-hing hunks! Your cock is so good, Harry! So  _ big _ ! It feels like a fist inside me!’ Marietta cried out, and then scraped the cum off her forehead to suck it off her fingers. ‘Hmm! So tasty! Oh! Oh! Ooooh!’ Marietta grabbed the side of the table and gave a final scream as she spasmed around Harry and her cum flooded around him as her walls milked his cock hungrily.

Harry gave a long, drawn out  _ groan _ as he fucked the quivering pussy with three more  _ hard _ thrusts. His cock twitched inside her as Marietta finally relaxed around him, collapsing on the table as Harry stopped thrusting with a sigh and he came inside the Ravenclaw’s thoroughly fucked cunt. Marietta moaned again, growling in her throat, and stopped squirming on the table as Harry pulled out of her.

The three members of this inter-house liaison all stood motionless in the room for half a minute, chests heaving as they caught their breaths, and each of them grinned to themselves as they relished in a post-orgasmic bliss. Then, Marietta slowly rose from the desktop, dripping cum from her face and from between her legs, and hobbled over to where her clothes had been left. Still smiling widely, the three of them got dressed and ready to go.

‘Can I escort you back to your Common Room?’ Harry offered his hand to Marietta as she hopped on one foot to try to pull on her other shoe.

‘Thankyou,’ Marietta balanced herself with his aid. ‘But Cho’s already making Cedric walk me back, and I don’t want to get caught with you by Peeves, if he’s gonna get jealous,’ she said, reasonably.

‘Who knows how Peeves is going to react,’ Cedric added his two cents as he fastened the last button on his uniform. ‘If I were you, Harry, I’d get back to the safety of my Dorm as soon as possible.’

Harry groaned. ‘I suppose you’re right. Neither of you know where the ghosts hang out at night, do you? Do they sleep?’ Harry asked. He’d never considered the answer to either question before.

‘Not a clue.’ Cedric shook his head, as Marietta shrugged apologetically.

‘Ah, well. Hopefully I can catch Nick at breakfast in the morning.’ And hopefully Peeves wouldn’t know where to find Harry before the morning arrived… actually, on second thought, Harry decided he should probably check the map to see if their resident ghost showed up somewhere easily reachable.

‘See you tomorrow, Harry.’ Cedric leant down to kiss Harry on the lips. It was surprisingly delicate, considering his previous attitude. The other young man pulled back after only a moment, and smiled. ‘See if you’ve got any dates that would be best for a three-way, yeah?’

‘Sure, will do.’ Harry nodded, as Marietta’s tongue slipped into his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck with surprising strength. She pushed her clothed chest against his, and kissed Harry for a good ten seconds.

‘Come on, love,’ Cedric said, with a laugh. ‘Harry doesn’t have time for a wind down, I’m sure Cho’ll be happy to share a bed with you like normal. Let’s get you back to the Ravenclaw Tower.’

With a forlorn look over her shoulder at Harry, Marietta allowed Cedric to wrap her in an arm. The two of them left Harry alone in the room and, after cleaning up after their group, Harry looked both ways down the hall and snuck through the castle while desperately avoiding the singing through the halls.

Harry heard soft footsteps, grumbled words, and a soft meow coming around a corner. He darted into an alcove, pressed his back against a wall, and held his breath while Filch and his cat passed by. The miserable man was cursing Peeves’ name as he hurried towards the source of the noise. Mrs Norris stalked alongside her master, and they failed to see Harry in his hiding place.

Harry stayed there for a minute more before breathing again. ‘Whew,’ he said to himself. ‘Close.’

‘It was, wasn’t it?’ a voice said, by Harry’s ear.

Harry leapt away from the wall, his foot caught the hem of a curtain and, with a ripping sound, the fabric fell away from the wall and onto Harry as he landed flat on his arse on the ground.

Harry shoved the heavy fabric off his face, threw it aside, and fished for the wand in his pocket as his eyes searched for the source of the noise. There was nobody there, and Harry gave a wavering shout of challenge.

‘Who’s there?!’ He called into empty space, waving his wand in front of his face. A light flickered into being at its end, and he scrambled back to press his back against another wall- facing the invisible woman as he did.

A flicker of silver passed through the wall, a moment before the beautiful and morose face of Ravenclaw’s Grey Lady came into view, wearing a subdued smile as she looked at the embarrassed student sitting before her. It was unusual, on her haughty face, to see such emotion, and it did little to calm Harry’s nerves. His wand dropped, ever so slightly, seeing that it wasn’t an evil spirit- or, for that matter, a mischievous one putting on a woman’s voice.

‘Good evening, Harry Potter.’ The Grey Lady floated forwards, passing through the wall with the easy air all ghosts carried. She hovered before Harry, and looked with slight amusement at his predicament.

‘Oh- good evening… Grey Lady.’ Harry watched the smile fade slightly at that, and was taken aback. ‘Ah- I’m sorry, Ma’am, I’m not sure what else to call you. Is that- that’s the only name I’ve heard people use. Would you prefer to be called something else? Ravenclaw’s ghost, maybe?’ Harry asked. He did not want to offend anyone, definitely not a lady, and certainly not the ghost of a lady.

There was a flicker of surprise across the Grey Lady’s face, a moment of delight followed it- pure and unadulterated, as though she had just now found the true meaning of beauty in the world- and then it was just as quickly gone. She smiled, but kept her expression subdued as a perfect eyebrow arched and she looked at Harry judgingly.

‘Of course my name is not “Grey Lady”, as I am sure you already knew, and I would rather be called by my living name than by the moniker given to me after death.’

‘Okay, what should I call you, then?’ Harry asked.

‘That is the question, is it not?’ She smiled knowingly.

‘Yes… it is. And what is the answer, if you don’t mind my asking?’ Harry’s brow furrowed a little in confusion.

‘As you now know, we Ravenclaws do like… puzzles.’ There was a moment of loathing that flitted across her face, as she looked past Harry. ‘I would thank you, Harry Potter, for being so considerate towards a lost soul, earlier this evening.’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘You needn’t be, I am thanking you,’ the Grey Lady said.

‘But we were… who was I considerate to?’ Harry asked. He guessed, then, that she was challenging him to a puzzle. Harry wondered why.

‘Luna Lovegood. She has so few friends, and it is truly regrettable that she be alone.’ The Grey Lady- or whoever she actually was- said sadly. ‘Even as her housemates enjoy her flesh, they are far from considerate of her feelings. You, even in the throes of passion, were more worried for her sake than for any thought of your own pleasure. For that I am thankful.’

‘Don’t mention it. Luna’s a nice person, I’d never want to hurt her.’ Harry frowned. ‘Are her Housemates really that horrible to her?’

‘I would not call the behaviour horrible, so much as inconsiderate. It is nicer than it has been in the past, now that Luna can relate to them in a common manner, I only wish that they did not dismiss her because of her unusual beliefs and saw, instead that she was a kind soul,’ said The Grey Lady.

‘I understand. I’ll do my best to help Luna fit in… can you recommend a way to do that?’ Harry asked. The Grey Lady looked slightly surprised at the offer, and smiled once more at Harry. She seemed, almost, to like him. Harry had never imagined that as possible from the haughty and noble ghost…

‘If only I knew,’ she said. The Grey Lady sighed. ‘However, I am glad that you will try. Even seeing her with you, I am sure, will pique the interests of many of those around. Some might even make an effort to get to know her.’

Harry hesitated, but nodded his head. ‘Okay… I can do that. I’ll try to think of something else to help, as well. And I’ll spend more time with Luna, too. Getting to know her a bit better might help me come up with something.’

The two of them were quiet for a moment, before the Grey Lady spoke again.

‘Well, Harry Potter, I will bid you adieu. I hope the rest of the night finds you well. Come and find me, when you learn my name.’ Her smile grew for a moment more, amusedly, as she began to drift back through the wall.

‘Wait!’ Harry sprang to his feet, realising he’d been sitting for the whole conversation, and called after the retreating woman. ‘Can I ask you something before you go?’

‘Of course, Harry Potter. What do you need?’ asked the Grey Lady.

‘It’s… a little awkward to ask you, but- ahem, may I ask how… relations work between spirits and living people?’ he asked.

There was a musical sound, as the Grey Lady laughed. Her smile split and Harry saw dazzlingly silver teeth displayed in a grin.

‘Such pluck you have, Harry Potter. I must admit your audacity carries a certain charm… though, perhaps you are asking in regard to the song that has been on Peeves’ lips all night?’ the Grey Lady still grinned, floating lower to the ground as she looked at Harry curiously who fought down the flush that threatened to rise.

‘I… was, yes. I’m suddenly having trouble thinking about that, though.’ Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. The Grey Lady was absolutely  _ beautiful _ . How had he never noticed it before? She almost seemed physical, hovering before him.

Gleefully, the Grey Lady said, ‘Well, in the case of our resident Poltergeist, you can expect an encounter not too different to one with a human. His form, even when physical, would feel slightly cold to the touch, but you could touch him without issue. As for a true ghost… I will offer that answer to you when you find the answer to my puzzle.’ Her hand reached up to touch Harry’s cheek, and cold hands brushed his skin as Harry shivered and his heart beat like a drum in his chest. ‘But that will not be all you wish to know, I imagine? An encounter with Peeves, from what I understand, is an interesting event. I’ve not known him to take many lovers, but those he does take are the only ones whose words he might pay heed. For the occasional floating intercourse- and, supposedly, a night or two in the company of the Bloody Baron- Peeves will become your ardent protector.

‘There’s nothing much you will need to worry about, from my recollection. I don’t think Peeves is especially unusual in his tastes, in fact it might be the least eccentric part of his personality… which, admittedly, is not saying much. But never in all my years have I heard of something befoul falling upon one of the few students Peeves decides to romance. You don’t need to be frightened of him, though I know that is probably worthless advice. Most residents of this castle are, at least a little, frightened of falling into one of his pranks.’ With a smile, the Grey Lady shrugged her narrow shoulders beneath the long, flowing robes adorning her ghostly form.

‘Well, thanks for the advice… I didn’t know what I was going to do to stop Peeves, if he’d taken a liking to me. It’s a relief to find out I don’t have to. As long as he’s not going to hurt me, or humiliate the others I’m sleeping with, that’s all good.’ Harry smirked.

‘Oh, there’s no risk of him dissuading others from being with you. I’d wager he’s already watched you having sex with many of them. He’s quite the voyeur, and isn’t going to deny himself the opportunity to see more depravity take over the castle. It is close enough to chaos that Peeves loves little more.’ With a soft laugh from the lovely woman, the conversation ended and the two broke apart.

Harry watched her go with longing, eyes lingering on her ghostly-yet-shapely behind as the Grey Lady left him with his thoughts. Harry needed to learn her name. As soon as possible.

But, for now, he needed to repair this tapestry and make his way to bed. It was already late into the night… and people would want his attention tomorrow. Harry would be loathe to disappoint them.


	28. Peeves Pounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting evening, Harry gets a few hours of sleep between encounters. He wakes to an oddly cold sensation on his backside, and things progress as he turns over to find a poltergeist in his room.
> 
> M/M, with inexplicit inferences of a F/F relationship.
> 
> The usual warnings for Slash. Harry bottoms in this chapter. Plus, he has sex with a poltergeist... so that's new. Be warned of that, but that's the only feature that hasn't already been explored in this story.
> 
> All in all, a weird chapter but this story's already quite weird and is only going to get weirder.   
> PS/ at the end, continued references to Harry's abilities (beyond the fairly normal) in carnal fashions.

Harry’s friends, apparently, had not realised that he was getting out of the Infirmary today. When he returned to the Common Room, there was nobody awake to greet him. Only a couple of pretty girls- Harry recognised them as Rosie and Jenna from the year below, a pair of lesbians who had been in the room watching Harry and Lavender’s show. The two of them were curled up beneath a blanket on the sofa, with Rosie spooning Jenna from behind in front of the embers of a dying fire.

Harry tiptoed past the pair as Jenna mumbled contentedly in her sleep, and made his way to the Boy’s staircase with a faint it of moonlight illuminating his path.

The Fourth Year door creaked open, and Harry sneaked to his bed to find it empty and made. He had half expected someone to be waiting for him- if Luna had known he was getting out today, Harry was surprised that Ron and Hermione did not- and wasn’t sure how he felt to find it private and ready for him to sleep. On the one hand, Harry had had three orgasms since waking up late that afternoon and surely didn’t need another. On the other, he would sleep better with somebody in bed beside him.

Harry climbed under the covers with a sigh, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

To Harry, it felt as though they were only closed for a moment before he was roused from his sleep again. His eyes screwed shut, Harry pulled the covers closer to his skin as a chill ran across his skin. He shivered, and buried his face in the pillow as something cold touched his arse.

There was a soft humming of a familiar tune, and Harry tried to ignore it as cold hands spread his bum cheeks as the first chilly digit wriggled past his sphincter to explore his insides.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, then, and he turned onto his back to look down at whoever was licking his arse.

Mischievous black eyes stared back at him from below a bell covered hat as a head emerged from Harry’s bedclothes, as Peeves continued to hum the tune that he had been singing through the halls earlier that same night. About peckers and poopers, specifically those of “Potter” and “Peeves”, and the placing of one inside the other.

‘Peeves, what do you think you’re doing?’ Harry hissed, in the silence of the room.

‘Licking Potter’s poo-per! Peevesy licks the pooper, Potter licks his pecker!’ Peeves sang, gleefully, as the rest of his body emerged from under the sheets as he floated into the air. This revealed that he was without a stitch of clothing, except for his aforementioned hat, an orange bow tie wrapped around his neck, and pair of pointy red feet. ‘Licky-licky Peevesy’s pecker!’ he said, and swung his hips as he floated above Harry. His penis- a little over five inches long in its erect state- swung like a windmill as he floated closer and closer to Harry’s face.

‘What the fuck are you- mmph!’ Harry was cut off, as Peeves thrust forwards and shoved his ivory-pale cock between the parted lips.

‘Potter sucks peckers, Potter likes my pee-pee! Peeves’s pecker in Potter’s mouth, soon to be in his pooper!’ Peeves chanted.

Harry’s eyes opened wide as the cock hit his tongue. It felt like a living person’s penis, if first that person had dipped it in ice-water. A very weird sensation, not unlike a popsicle being thrust into his mouth, but not necessarily unpleasant. It still tasted like cock, there was still the musky scent and taste, and Peeves’ balls hitting his chin completed the feeling of his face being fucked.

Harry grabbed the small buttcheeks of the poltergeist, the cool flesh tight in his hands, as a spell shot up around his bed to silence the area. He imagined it would come out that he and Peeves had fucked, but Harry didn’t quite trust the jester not to fuck with their heads if his roommates woke up in the middle of the act.

‘Potter’s got a purrty mouth!’ Peeves cackled as he folded his hands behind his own head and jerked his hips forwards. The bells on his head jangled as Harry pulled him close, and Peeves cackled again as Harry’s tongue swirled around the cockhead. Harry kicked the cover off his body absentmindedly, and was taken by surprise as Peeves’ penis began to rotate in his mouth. Its owner, too, spun around until he was upside down, his balls against filling Harry’s nose with cold, and reached for the massive cock that was revealed. ‘And a purrty pee-pee! A very pretty pee-pee that Peeves wants in his pooper!’

The spirit’s hands grabbed a two handfuls of Harry’s cock, and his mouth latched onto the engorged member with a loud  _ slurp _ as Peeves began to slobber and suck the cock. His hands flew up and down the ten-inch member, spreading spit as Harry shivered in confused delight at the cold pleasure across his sensitive arousal.

‘Potter’s pee-pee’s better than Dumbles’ dick! Potter’s pooper is nicer than Baron’s booty, his pecker’s bigger than the Baron’s bulge! Will Potter be Peeves’ pounder?’

Harry gave a moan of  _ Mm-hmm _ that was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Peeves’ wasn’t especially big, but he was floating above Harry, so he could push every inch of himself into Harry’s throat as he pumped it in and out with just a single inch of movement each time.

‘Potter wants Peeves’s spermies?’ Peeves asked, as Harry suckled on the cock of the poltergeist as Peeves began to gyrate his hips against Harry’s face. ‘Peevesy wants Potter’s! Potter’s pecker tastes like popcorn! Sweet and salty all in one! Does his cum taste like pop?’ Peeves shut up again, and his mouth surrounded Harry’s cock as they fellated each other in this odd form of a sixty-nine.

Harry’s thighs clenched and unclenched, as Peeves licked the slit of his cock, and his toes curled as Peeves bumped the back of his throat and the balls resting on his nose began to clench and unclench, signalling that the poltergeist’s orgasm was approaching.

Peeves hummed the tune again as his hips pulled back, his pale arse rising into the air, and thrust back down to fuck Harry’s mouth. Harry’s feet planted on the mattress, then, as he bucked his hips up to thrust into Peeves’ mouth. He hit the back of an icy throat and, as he thrust further down towards the small spirit’s stomach it felt like his penis was in its own climate. Harry thrust again and again into the confines of the chatty spirit’s throat, seven inches being swallowed each time, as Peeves thrust into his own.

Cream squirted into Harry’s throat- tasting not unlike vanilla with the temperature of ice-cream- and he swallowed the jets of cum Peeves gave him as his own cock swelled and twitched between Peeves’ lips and jet after jet of hot cum sprayed into the cool confines of Peeves’ gut.

The spirit gave panicked moans, but didn’t pull away even as Harry’s cock twitched for the fifth and final time. Harry groaned around the half-mast cock that remained in his mouth, and sucked the last few drops of cum from Peeves as one would upon discovering ice-cream flavoured jism.

Then, Peeves pulled away from Harry’s form, his balls retreated from Harry’s face, and he floated in the air as though he had flopped forwards and gravity just forgot to take ahold.

Peeves burped, and cackled as a white bubble floated in the air before him. The spirit popped it with his finger, and the smell of cum filled the air as he spun around once again to float face-first above Harry. Peeves grinned sinisterly as his ghostly cock grew hard again, and puckered his lips at Harry in a kissing motion that made the living male raise an eyebrow.

‘Peeves’s pecker’s going in Potter’s pooper presently. Potter’s gonna spread his legs and pull his pooper open!’ Peeves dropped closer and closer to Harry as he said this, until his face was only an inch from Harry’s, and Harry could see a sinister gleam in his eye that matched that of his smile.

Harry raised his legs as he felt Peeves’ pelvis brush against his crotch- Harry hadn’t even begun to soften, and his member stood proudly to bat against Peeves’ smaller icy cock- and there was a moment of frottage between them as Peeves ground his penis against Harry’s with short humps before Harry felt his penis be trapped between the warm flesh of his own abdomen and the cold of Peeves’.

Next there came the odd sensation of an icicle pressing into his anus, slick from Harry’s spit, as it began to spread open his hole for the first time in over a week. Harry’s hole burned with a pleasurable cold as Peeves poked against him.

Peeves gave a sharp thrust, and his cold cock stabbed into Harry’s rectum to bring a gasp of pain from the teen.

‘Ow, fuck!’ Harry grunted. ‘Bastard!’

‘Poor Potter’s pooper in pain?’ Peeves laughed at Harry’s discomfort, and thrust into the boy again. ‘Pain for Potter’s pooper brings Peeves pleasure. Peeves is in Potter’s pooper! Pow, pow,  _ pow _ !’ Peeves said, punctuating each  _ pow _ with a thrust of his hips.

Harry grunted with each thrust as Peeves giggled as they fucked, and lifted his knees higher up towards his chest as Peeves ground against his available arse. The short spirit pistoned his pelvis forwards and back with a wide grin across his face, and his hand reached down to Harry’s jutting penis.

‘Fuck!’ Harry cried again, as the cold hand slapped his cock to one side. ‘Ow! What- the- fuck?!’ Harry asked, his hand going to bat Peeves’s away as the poltergeist slapped his cock again and again, this way and that, and cackled manically at Harry’s surprise.

Harry’s hand went straight through Peeves’s and was suttounded by ice as his partner turned one limb incorporeal for a moment. Peeves’ hand solidified again in time to slap Harry’s cock again. Then, he grabbed ahold of Harry and squeezed him hard.

‘Ow, you fucking bastard! What’re you doing?!’ Harry, again, tried to remove the hand. His hand just touched himself as, for a moment, the icy feeling of a spirit’s touch passed all the way through his cock and Harry tensed with a startled gasp. ‘Ah!’

‘Potter’s pretending but his pooper’s telling the truth! Pain on his pecker gives Potter pleasure!’ Harry felt Peeves scraping against his walls more than before, and he knew that he’d gotten tighter around the popsicle that was inside him.

‘Urgh!’ Harry grunted. ‘Fine! Fucking knew you’d be- oof!- a freak! I’m gonna fuck you into the ground for this, Peeves!’

Peeves giggled and thrust into Harry’s insides again. He paused there, and spun his hips in a wide circle to drag his cock across previously untouched areas, and Harry gasped as shivers of pleasure and cold mixed together. Peeves rolled his hips, finishing with a sharp  _ thrust _ , and his snowballs slapped against Harry’s flesh.

‘Potter-’ As Peeves thrust again, his breath hitched. ‘Will- Peeves’ slapped Harry across the cock again. ‘Have-’ The grin across his pale face grew. ‘To-’ He grabbed Harry’s hips and gave three forceful thrusts that rocked Harry and the bed they were lying upon. ‘Catch-’ Peeves slammed into Harry again, his face spasming around the grin. ‘Peevesy-’ Peeves froze with a cry of pleasure, and Harry felt ice-cold cum shoot into his insides and gasped at the sensation. Harry tensed up as the cum slammed into his g-spot, his cock throbbed with a deep red flush, and his own orgasm his him like a truck. ‘First!’ As Harry’s body relaxed, his cum shooting up his own chest, Peeves gave the cumming teen a wink as his body turned invisible and sank through the cumming crotch, into the bed, and through to the floor below.

Harry lay, gasping, in the throes of his orgasm. He looked at the spot through which Peeves had vanished with a snarl, and gave a groan of displeasure as his wand jumped into his hand. Harry vanished the cum on his body, got up from his bed with a grimace, and limped into the bathroom.

In front of the mirror, as his bright red cock began to recover before his very eyes and regain the colour or lightly tanned flesh, Harry finally began to ponder the strange gifts that had manifested in him- brought freshly to the forefront of his mind by Luna calling him strange and the sheer oddness of the encounter with Peeves. He gave his reflection a curious grin as their eyes raked over each other, and wondered what more he could do as his eyes wandered to the sleeping form of his best friend.


	29. Weasley's Inner World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's changes continue as he finds himself in Ron's subconscious, and he delves deeper into his mysterious powers that (surprise, surprise) have to do with sex. His roommates welcome him back to the hospital wing, and give him a night of passion and pleasure.
> 
> M/M in the real world, with brief mentions of M/F in Ron's fantasy land (and also a blurring of the line between the two) and Neville's.
> 
> PS. At some point the origin of Harry's "Powers" will be revealed, but it could take a while with the pacing of this story (in that a day spans multiple chapters & multiple sexual partners). When it is revealed, it'll be in a way fitting for this smut.
> 
> PPS. I've replied to comments since last summer (seems silly to go further than that) and I'll try to keep responding to comments in the future because I like comments/kudoses.

_Ronald Weasley was on his hands and knees, surrounded by those he loved most in the world. Before him there stood seven redheads and two friends of dark hair. They were naked and so was he, all open and honest and as free as could be. Each of them watched with kind smiles, loving and caring as they looked at the defenseless figure on the ground._

_Hermione walked up to him and crouched before him. She didn’t go to her knees, but tilted Ronald’s head up to look him in the eyes- his sight was torn away from her gleaming pussy as she touched his chin. Ron’s eyes watered as they gazed at each other. He whimpered, but Hermione reassured him with a kiss that everything was going to be fine._

_Percy came next, crouched without apparently realising that his cock was only inches from Ron’s lips in that position, and whispered kind words to Ron that were lost in the ambient sounds of… a Quidditch Pitch that appeared around them. The crowd cheered to see Ron’s submissive form. He kissed his brother on the forehead, and rose back to his feet._

_Fred and George approached Ron together, and also crouched. They did not kneel, which would make it easier to get to his level. They knew that their cocks were near his face, and the erect penises touched his cheeks and gave a strange sensation. It was lovely, but not quite right… The twins kissed his cheeks on the same spots and Ron’s body flushed with heat as they told him he was about to get_ fucked _. The twins left, each with a hand on the other’s bare arse, and walked into the crowd and vanished. Hermione and Percy were gone, too._

_Charlie’s cock looked like it was threatening to cum over Ron’s face right there in the moment as it swayed before his little brother’s chin. Charlie’s balls hung heavy and full, and Ron’s tongue was halfway out of his mouth to lick the cock that was leaking fluid when Charlie’s calloused finger hooked under his jaw and pulled his eyes up higher. Charlie grinned amusedly at him and wished him luck._

_Bill took Charlie’s face, and his grin was hungry as the head of his cock brushed against Ron’s lips. Ron licked the tip but it was without flavour. He licked it again and again… but, then, Bill lifted his chin to force him to look into Bill’s knowing and lustful blue eyes. Bill told him he was envious, of both Ron and- a name Ron did not catch- before turning and walking away from his prostate younger brother._

_Ron’s parents approached, and Ron swallowed with a dry throat as he saw the two of them walking naked and aroused towards him. He drank in the sight of his mother- his mother’s heavy breasts were just asking to be licked and sucked, her dripping cunt that wanted the cock of her son to fill it- and father- his father’s balls hung low, they wanted a place in Ron’s mouth, he just knew, the man’s cock throbbed as it begged for a place buggering Ron’s arse- and gave a whimper that was half a moan as they came closer and closer. His mother kissed her son long and deep, her tongue parting his lips and loving exploring his mouth. He felt her breath against him and inside him, and knew she adored him as much as he could ever hope. His father whispered into his ear that they were_ proud _of him, that he could do it. That Ron was going to make their family proud. His father kissed his son, then, a rough snog that meant just as much as his wife’s kiss before. His mother whispered soft encouragements and sweet nothings to him, reiterating her husband’s sentiment. Ron was left as happy as he had ever been as they pulled away and left him on the floor._

_Then… things turned strange. Harry and Ginny walked towards Ron together, side by side. Then, Harry was walking behind Ginny. Then he was in front of her. Then it was just Ginny. She took a few steps, her petite form gorgeous as always with pale, freckled skin and a beautiful cunt that caught the light with each step. Then, Ron was staring at Harry’s crotch as the muscular young man stalked forwards to take his prize. Ginny was stalking forwards hungrily, licking her lips. Then, both Harry and Ginny were standing over him. Ron craned his neck to look up at them. Harry looked down affectionately, smiling at his friend before flicking his eyes up to look at someone else._

_Then, Ron was looking down at himself through Harry’s eyes… or, no, Harry was looking down at Ron in Ron’s dreamscape… Harry tried to flick his eyes up again. Failed. He looked at Ginny beside him, she looked up from glaring down at Ron, and her eyes flickered green for a moment. And he was looking at another Harry. Back to Ginny. His own form began to shrink. He was Ginny looking at Ginny. He was Ginny looking at Harry._

_He was back to Ron, looking up at Harry and Ginny as Ginny glared hungrily at his pathetic form. She stroked her pussy, one finger sank inside herself, she pulled it out and Ron stared at the wet digit with a whimper or wanting._

_Harry looked at him with kindness and pride… then it was malicious. The look Ginny had worn, but worse. It was almost sadistic on Harry’s face, and Ron shrank in on himself. Without another place to look, Ron looked at Ginny._

_Ginny looked at him with kindness and pride, her eyes full of happiness as she saw that her friend- her brother was being brought pleasure. Ginny smiled at him, then stepped towards Harry. She stepped into Harry, and their forms flickered._

_A tall girl with raven-black hair stood before Ron, smiling prettily down at him. A short boy with red hair grinned savagely as he stroked his pussy. A red haired girl with broad shoulders appeared and vanished in a second._

_Ginny stood before Ron with a wicked smirk on her face. She licked her lips… her hand wrapped around a beautiful cock. From between her legs, a ten-inch penis jutted out and offered itself to Ronald Weasley. Ginny stood there as her regularly small self, with a monster of a cock standing at attention between her legs, and the look on her face made it clear what she intended to do with it._

_Ron moaned, and the wonderful vision before him vanished. In its place was left Harry, looking at him with that same empathetic joy as Ron panted as he looked for his cock-wielding sister. Harry grinned at him, and turned to walk away._

_Ron grabbed Harry’s ankle and shook his head. He begged, with words lost to the crowd’s growing roar, Harry to stay and fuck him._

_The world swam and Ron looked at Harry as Harry looked at Ron just as both Rons finished their plea. Harry chuckled to himself, it could be both heard and felt as it reached Ron’s ears and rumbled in Harry’s chest. Ron looked up as Harry looked down, Harry shook his head and Ron watched him do it. Harry and Harry jutted their chins upwards, to the point behind Ron. Ron and Harry’s eyes both slowly lifted to see what there was to be seen._

_Viktor Krum stood behind Ron. The burly man spat into his hand and rubbed it along the length of a massive cock. He stroked that same cock as Ron’s eyes went wide and Harry’s eyebrows raised. As Krum aimed the massive head of his cock at Ron’s raised arse, the ginger boy’s hand released Harry’s ankle._

_The world swam. The last thing Harry heard, before leaving his mate’s mind, was Ron’s scream as a massive cock penetrated his backside._

Harry gasped, stumbling into the bathroom, and barely caught himself on the edge of the basin as images not from his own mind swam before his eyes.

His breath came in heavy breaths for a long minute, and Harry stood there in the darkness for that time as depraved information filled his mind and he learned more and more about Ron’s fantasies.

Finally, Harry came back to himself and summoned the sense to create a ball of light on the tip of his wand. Harry’s hands shook from apparent exertion as he blinked at the bright light, and it was for that reason that it took him a few moments to recognise what was wrong with his reflection.

Brown eyes stared at him from his own face. Harry blinked, squeezing his eyelids together, and looked again. Brown eyes where his green orbs always were… and freckles across his nose.

Harry raised a hand to touch his face. A face that wasn’t quite his own. His heart hammered in his chest, and panic began to set in. He wasn’t getting enough air. This wasn’t right. The walls were too close. He was… he was…

 _Harry James Potter_ , a voice that reminded him of Hermione berated. _You already know that you are a metamorphmagus. Calm down and sort it out._

The reflection swam before Harry’s eyes. The voice sounded like it was far off. Harry’s legs shook under his weight.

 _Wham_! Harry spun, as something slapped him across the face, and caught himself on the basin once again.

 _Are you done having a panic attack?_ The voice asked him. _Good. Now, look at yourself in the mirror._

Harry stared at the stranger, who stared back at him with panic in his eyes.

 _And remember what you look like_ …

Harry was already focussing on what was wrong. It was not difficult to summon a picture of his actual face.

_Now, impose that image upon your reflection. Change what is wrong._

Two images stood next to each other, and Harry gritted his teeth. He pushed the image of himself onto the image of his changes, pulled it forwards so that he could not see the freckles, so that his own eyes stared back at him, and… he blinked.

Harry all but fainted from relief, as he saw himself in the mirror. He fell onto his ass, sitting on the cool ceramic floor as he panted and fell supine with a grin.

There might have been a faint whisper of _well done_ … but Harry could not hear a thing over the sound of his own heartbeat.

‘Idiot… you’re a metamorphmagus… how in the name of Merlin’s crack do you forget that?’ Harry said to himself, in the privacy of the darkness. He lay there for a few moments more, before struggling to his feet and looking at himself once more in the mirror. All was normal, if you counted having a hardon as normal… which, for Harry, it sort of was.

He left the bathroom with his cock leading him back to the bed, and looked around the room in the light of his wand. Neville snored quietly, sleeping soundly under his covers. Dean and Seamus snuggled in Dean’s bed and gave no signs of stirring as the light fell upon them. Ron was dreaming.

‘ _Krum_ … _Krum_ … _Krum_ …’ Harry stared at Ron for a moment, as his mind confirmed that he had just _been inside Ron’s mind_ , and his mouth fell open at the thought. Then, a grin spread across his face and his mind went blank for an entire second in which he stepped towards Ron, ready to wake him and fuck him back into unconsciousness.

Harry paused. Maybe he shouldn’t. It was an invasion of Ron’s privacy, after all… Harry looked at Ron’s sleeping form and pondered if he could pretend it was his intuition. One _might_ mistake Ron’s moans for chants for the Quidditch player, if not for the fact that the outline of his cock was plain as day against his sheets as was a wet patch at the tip of said cock. Even as big a fan as Ron wouldn’t have a wet dream about his favourite sport…

No, Harry wouldn’t wake his friend. Ron might be cool about it, but there was no guarantee. Besides, how could he disturb this image? Harry looked at Ron’s sleeping form as the other teen panted and softly moaned as he dream of sex with his idol.

Harry sat upon his bed, his mind full of the images of Ron’s dream, and he folded himself in two. It really had been a long while since he’d done this, Harry realised, as his mouth descended upon his own cock.

‘Harry!’ a voice roused him, as its owner climbed under the sheets of his bed. ‘Harry, you’re back! Wake up!’ Ron whispered from behind him, as he placed his chin on Harry’s bare shoulder.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and gave a stifled yawn as he looked out into the darkness of their dorm. He struggled to wake, after his earlier disturbance that included three orgasms, and slowly began to formulate a response to Ron’s insistant prodding.

‘Were you in my dream last night?’ Ron asked.

Well, that woke Harry up. He sat up in the bed, eyes snapping to his friend, and he opened his mouth to try to lie. It didn’t come easily, and Harry barely made a noise before Ron continued.

‘Earlier tonight, I mean. You were, weren’t you?!’ Ron said in an excited whisper. ‘How did you do that?!’

‘I… I don’t know. I didn’t-’ Harry tried to speak, only to be cut off once again.

‘That was awesome, Harry! Can you do that again?!’

‘... What? You don’t feel violated?’ Harry asked. He looked more closely at Ron, and saw the lustful hunger in his eyes and the slightly parted lips of his friend as Ron stared back at him. ‘How did you know I was there?’ Harry opted to ask.

‘I’ve never felt anything like it! It was like it was all actually happening. I can still remember it, I can still remember how _good_ it felt. My family, you and Hermione, Krum, _Ginny_ and _you_. It was…’ Ron trailed off with a grin.

‘Wow… I was just seeing if I could affect people from afar. I didn’t expect…’

‘Well, keep doing it. Feel free to do it every night when I’m asleep! Although-’ Ron chuckled, ‘maybe not when we’re in History. That might be bad.’

‘MIght be? I think it _would_ be bad if you came in your pants in the middle of a lesson… you liked it? You’re sure I didn’t cross a line?’ Harry asked.

‘Fucking yes!’ Ron said, a little too loudly. Neville stirred for a moment, but didn’t wake. ‘The only thing that crossed a line was the fact that you didn’t do it earlier! I’ve slept dozens of times since you arrived in the summer, and every night I’ve had _regular_ dreams.’ Ron laughed, shook his head, and continued. ‘It was like I was actually getting fucked by _Krum_ , Harry! _Krum_ ! But I feel fucking brilliant. The pain’s great after being fucked, but this… I feel golden, like I could go another ten rounds after the _pounding_ I just got given! This must be what it’s like to be _you_!’

‘Well, I’m very glad that you enjoyed it…’ Harry chuckled.

‘Yeah I did… do you… do you know how you did it?’ Ron’s voice was suddenly worried, as though he wasn’t sure Harry would be able to replicate it in the future.

‘Well… when I’m touching someone, I can just sort of will them to have pleasure and my magic shoots through my skin to give it to them. See?’ Harry reached out and touched Ron’s chest with a tingling finger. The other boy moaned. ‘Instead, I just willed you to have pleasure while I wasn’t touching you. My magic did the rest, I think.’

‘Okay… okay, so it wasn’t just a fluke?’ Ron panted.

‘No, I don’t think so. I think I could do it again.’ Harry said.

‘Well… why don’t you try it again?’ Ron asked, and looked over at Neville.

‘No, I can’t… what if he feels like I invaded his privacy?’ Harry asked.

‘Okay, then… try it on me again.’ Ron offered, with a wide grin.

‘But you’re awake,’ Harry pointed out.

‘Well, it might do something, right? I’m not Hermione, I’m not gonna guess what it’ll do, but it’s worth a try, isn’t it?’

‘You’re right, sure.’ Harry nodded. They might as well try it, and see what would happen.

The two best mates, naked as the days they were born, sat across from each other cross legged. Ron fisted his hard cock and stared at Harry with expectant lust. Harry sat with an uncertain half-boner as he focussed on what he had done before. He took a deep breath, and focussed on Ron’s pleasure. Ron shivered and bit his lip as Harry lost focus and looked at him again.

‘You were doing something…’ Ron murmured and closed his eyes.

Harry nodded, and focussed on it again. He felt a tingling down his spine, his breath hitched, and he stared at Ron as he waited for something to happen. Everything went black, and Harry had a moment of confusion that threatened to break into panic… then the world came back. It was out of focus, and Harry shook his head to try to clear it until he noticed that that wasn’t quite true. Everything was out of focus… except for Ron. Ron was as sharp and as clear as anything had ever been. Ron gave an orgasmic cry, and Harry lost his grip on _that_ Whatever _that_ was.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Ron whimpered as Harry came back to the real world, and opened his eyes with a pathetic look.

‘I’m sorry, you took me by surprise. I lost whatever the Hell that was.’ Harry shifted, his cock standing a little harder between his legs. ’Here, I’ll try it again.’ Harry leant forwards, and focussed on Ron once more. He stared at his friend as he had done the night before, and willed it to happen again.

The world wobbled, and Ron split into two Rons as Harry stared at him. One of them sat cross legged, his breath ragged, as he waited for the pleasure to come. The other lay back on the bed and crooked a finger at Harry. From Harry’s front, another version of himself crawled forwards, and lay atop his best friend’s double. Harry spread Ron’s legs apart with lazily as their lips met, and he hooked one of Ron’s legs over his shoulder as his hard cock nestled between the cheeks of Ron’s arse. Harry slid his cock up and down between said cheeks for several moments, as his tongue darted into Ron’s mouth and the pair of them snogged frenziedly as Harry rocked his hips back and used one hand to direct it to his best friend’s arsehole.

The real Ron pounced on the real Harry, and their lips crashed together as he tackled his friend across the bed and ground his rock-hard cock against Harry’s own. Ron moaned as Harry gasped against his lips, and took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Harry’s mouth much like their doubles were doing for one of Harry’s eyes for an entire moment more before Harry’s vision spun again and he was left looking up at Ron’s frantically lustful face.

‘Was that you?’ Ron gasped against Harry’s throat as he kissed and licked the flesh.

‘That was me.’ Harry managed, as their cocks ground together.

‘That was different.’ Ron raised his head to look into Harry’s eyes again, as he rocked his hips to frot against Harry’s cock some more. ‘Before- mm- it as like I was about to cum myself. This time, it was like I couldn’t think of anything else but sex. Like you were making me hornier and hornier instead of giving me pleasure. You know?’ Ron gasped against Harry’s lips, and went back to trying to devour his friend’s face.

‘I need-’ Harry was cut off by another kiss, ‘To figure out- mmhm-’ Harry moaned against Ron’s lips as his friend humped him. ‘How this works- at some point.’

‘Uha, ‘Mione can help with that-’ Ron bit Harry’s ear, and humped his thigh. ‘D’you- uham ohh- need to do it now?’

‘Fuck no. Now-’ Harry gasped, ‘I’m gonna see how it works while I’m fucking the target.’ He grinned up at Ron, who’s eyes gleamed with delight, and grabbed the redhead by the hips. Harry flipped them over, and laid a kiss on Ron’s chest as he descended lower and lower. ‘Now, tell me how this feels.’

The image appeared before them once again, as Harry pulled it from Ron’s lust, and Ron gave a gasping moan as he bucked his hips up to push his cock against Harry’s abdomen. He moaned louder still, as a spike of unexplained pleasure combined with the lust.

In the image, Harry lifted Ron by the hips and set him upon his cock with a wickedly lustful grin. Both of their real selves moaned as Ron sank upon Harry’s cock… and Ron gave a cry of delight as another cock appeared in the image. Harry was pressed against his front and held him aloft with Ron’s legs wrapped around his waist- Ron’s cock was trapped between their torsos as he pulled himself even closer to his lover with his arms around Harry’s neck- and Ron’s image showed surprise as a second pair of hands grabbed his waist. That surprise turned to love, after a second cock touched Harry’s, sliding up the large member that was already inside Ron, and pressed against Ron’s stretched sphincter. Ron’s image threw back his head to scream as Viktor Krum shoved his cock into his insides, but no sound came from the imagination.

Instead, the sound came in the form of a scream in the real world as Harry’s lips found the head of Ron’s cock with just enough stimulation to bring him over the edge and make the redhead boy’s cock shudder before three jets of thick cum shot into Harry’s waiting throat.

‘Gaah, humm, aah…’ Ron lay back, panting as his body trembled. His chest heaved and a grin spread across his face as Harry crawled back up his body with licks and sucks placed on Ron’s stomach and nipples. Harry kissed Ron chastely as the boy pushed against his chest with a groan.

‘How was that?’ Harry whispered into Ron’s ear, nibbling on the soft flesh as the other boy groaned against him.

‘Fuck… awesome…’ Ron managed. He squirmed below Harry, as Harry pushed his cock against Ron’s thigh and breathed against Ron’s neck. ‘But… don’t think… can go again…’

Harry stopped and raised himself to look Ron in the eye, ‘Really?’ he asked, voice strained with lust as his cockhead brushed against Ron’s flesh.

‘Gimme a… minute, I’ll recover…’ Ron said, ‘In the meantime, why not try seeing what Neville’s dreaming about?’

Where a few minutes earlier Harry had refused to invade Neville’s privacy, now that he knew that that was what he would be doing, the-boy-who-lived’s mind was clouded over with lust and annoyance that his partner had cut their liaison short. His eyes bored into Ron for a moment more and there was a tingle behind them as he tried to drag arousal to the forefront of his best mate’s mind. Before one eye, an image formed and Harry saw his double and Ron’s lying on their sides in bed, facing each other but not fucking as the two boys kissed lazily, Harry’s hand running up and down Ron’s side in a soft motion that was not meant for seduction so much as it was for affection.

Harry groaned, and his eyes slid over to Neville’s sleeping form. The boy, under his covers, was curled into half a ball. Harry frowned as he recognised the position of his roommate. Neville was having a nightmare… did Harry really want to see that?

Well, maybe his magic would help. It seemed to be geared towards the erotic- perhaps it would change Neville’s terror to something more pleasant.

Harry’s eyes tingled and pleasure meandered down his spine as the world turned dull and dark around him, folding and twisting to accommodate a different reality.

_Neville sat at his desk in an empty classroom and cowered as Snape loomed over him with fury written across his face._

_‘This is the most PATHETIC work I have ever seen, Longbottom! It falls short of even what I have imagined from a powerless SQUIB LIKE YOU!’ Snape roared, sparks flying from the wand in his hand. He advanced on Neville and the sparks vanished as a figure formed behind him. A regal, beautiful woman of advancing years stood by Snape’s shoulder with a look of disgust and disappointment on her face. Neville felt tears begin to roll down his cheeks as she simply shook her head and refrained from saying a thing. ‘You will never graduate from this school so long as I am a teacher here, your disgrace the NAME of WIZARDS everywhere! YOU DO NOT BELONG! Not in this world, not with ANYONE!’_

_By Augusta Longbottom’s side, two more figures manifested. A woman with kind green eyes and a soft face framed by blonde hair stared down at her son with sad shame. The man next to her, a near reflection of Neville with stronger features framing his familiar blue eyes, shook his head and wrapped an arm around his wife._

_Snape whipped his wand through the air and roared, ‘CRUCINOMONO!’_

_Neville flinched, knowing what came next, and was so terrified of the pain curse that he did not notice the wording of the spell until something warm and hard pressed against his lips._

_Neville’s eyes opened, as did his mouth, and he was confronted with the tall and slim figure of a naked professor Severus Snape.Snape’s cock, long, slim and hairless, slipped past Neville’s lips as the man’s hands grabbed the back of his student’s head._

_‘You are an idiot, Mr Longbottom. But perhaps we can find_ one _thing you are good for. You don’t use your mouth for any worthwhile words anyway, and stuttering is much less attractive than sucking the cocks of real wizards.’ Snape was no longer yelling, though his silken voice still was full of its usual contempt, as he encouraged Neville to blow him._

_To any spectators of the dream, though they were lost in the eroticism of the moment, it likely would have been a surprise to find that Neville Longbottom fancied Severus Snape so greatly that he- even in an unconscious state- would go along with such a situation despite his incredible fear of the man. However..._

_Neville’s lips clamped around the base of Snape’s cock as the kneeling teen shoved his mouth onto the erect penis of his most feared professor and deep-throated it as he gagged and sucked on the penis._

_Snape made no noise, but his hands pulled Neville further still towards his cock as he slid down the boy’s throat. He thrust against Neville’s face, pulled back, and held Neville’s head still as he began to fuck the mouth that was offered to him._

_Neville gagged as Snape struck the back of his throat, but didn’t struggle to breath as his tongue lashed across the greasy-haired man’s slit as Snape pulled back for another thrust. His balls smacked against Neville’s chin and the boy gasped as Snape dragged along his tongue._

_‘I expect you to swallow every drop, Longbottom. If not… you will face the consequences,’ Snape threatened a moment before his orgasm erupted in Neville’s mouth to pour down his throat._

_Snape pulled out of Neville’s gob, rubbed his penis over Neville’s lips and across his face, and stepped away from the submissive young man before him. Snape peered down at him derisively for a moment, not needing to say a thing to make it clear that he saw Neville as dirt even after that performance, and stepped off to the side as Neville looked at another figure who took the place of his professor._

_Neville’s grandmother loomed over him the same as the professor, and her expression was nearly as unpleasant as she looked down at her naked grandson and the painfully erect cock that was sticking out from his crotch. She wore her favourite dress robes, those that Neville had seen upon her time and again, and stared Neville down for almost a minute before her hand went to the laces on the front of her gown and deftly began to unstring them. Her eyes didn’t leave Neville once, as her robes fell to the ground in a puddle around her feet, and her face twisted into a sneer as Neville’s face burned red with shame as his eyes flickered down to her undergarment-clad form._

_He recognised the tattoo that poked out from her knickers, as well. It had been the thing to awaken Neville’s sexuality, a few years before, as he spied on her through the crack in her bedroom’s door. She had been wearing the same pair of panties that day as she did now and Neville had been shocked to see his grey-haired aunt’s body was tight and toned beneath the fancy robes she liked to wear. He knew that health was important to her- that she didn’t want to be judged as frail- but he thought that her strength was limited to strength of spirit. He remembered his gran bending over, as she pulled her panties to the floor, and remembered the feeling of his penis growing hard for what felt like the first time as he stared at her buttocks. Remembered seeing a patch of colour on her thigh that was revealed to him as she straightened up and walked to the dresser that contained her change of clothes._

_A lion opened its maw to give a mighty roar, as leaves and vines encircled it with browns and greens, and Neville had stared at the tattoo with an open mouth as shock riddled his mind. He had never expected Augusta Longbottom to have a rebellious phase._

_His grandmother’s eyes had snapped to the door, and had narrowed as she strode over. By the time she’d reached his hiding place, though, Neville had run back to his bedroom to hide from her wrath. That wrath never came and, until now, Neville had assumed she’d dismissed any noise as her imagination._

_‘Well?’ the Longbottom Matriarch asked. ‘Are you going to sit there all day, or do you see something you desire.’_

_‘I… I… uh…’_

_‘How embarrassing.’ Augusta rolled her eyes and shook her head. ‘What do I have to do to teach you that a Lord takes what he wants? Will you always be so weak of spirit that I must guide you to whatever needs to be taken?’_

_Neville’s mouth was dry, and he couldn’t manage to speak._

_‘Very well,’ Augusta shook her head once again. ‘I will wait until you grow a backbone, and claim what would be yours if only you’d ask. For years I have waited already, I will not forsake my principles only because this is a dream.’ She stepped away, and Neville stared after her with his system reeling from her words._

_He looked down, and there was Alice Longbottom. She lay before him, and smiled at him with intelligent eyes full of mischief and knowledge. She crooked a finger at her son, and Neville’s eyes filled with tears while he looked down at his mother. For once, she was whole…_

_‘No, baby…’ Alice whispered, pulling Neville down to meet her. ‘We don’t have any time for that… let me be with you, my baby boy, touch me and let me touch you for this one time Save your tears for later, and I will do the same.’ She blinked away the wetness in her eyes, and a shaky smile formed across her lips._

_Neville tried to mirror the smile, and his was even shakier than his mum’s as he stared into her eyes and tried to drink in every bit of her he could manage. He wanted to savour the look of love in her eyes as she looked at him and knew who he was._

_‘Come, baby… kiss me.’ Alice’s hands softly cupped her son’s cheeks, and she lifted her face to meet his with a gentle and loving kiss as Neville’s hands touched her cheek with an uncertain softness as though frightened she might vanish. ‘I’m here for you, baby. I’m here…’_

_Neville’s sex brushed against his mother’s vulva, and he kissed her back as his mother spread her legs to welcome him to her intimacy. They kissed long and lovingly, but after a minute Neville pulled away to gasp as his penis began to sink inside her._

_Lips rough with stubble pressed against Neville’s mouth, as a strong hand turned his chin, and his father’s chest pressed against Neville’s back. His other hand rubbed Neville’s shoulder as Neville and Alice moaned to be joined in ecstacy, and his penis nestled into the crack of his son’s rear._

_Frank’s tongue pried open Neville’s lips, and found his son’s own tongue ready to fight as Frank licked the insides of Neville’s cheeks and bit his son’s bottom lip._

_Neville pulled away from the kiss to give an almighty gasp as his father’s cock pierced his arse. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they did not come from a place of pain. He relished in the feeling of being so full, so whole, and the tears of joy met with Alice’s own as the parents were joined with their child, if only for one night._

Harry came to to a hand on his chest and a mouth on his cock, and looked into the grinning face of Dean Thomas as he was pushed back to lay flat on his bed. Harry’s head swam with all manner of experiences, the pleasure Neville was feeling and the realities of this world, and wasn’t able to react at all as Dean climbed onto the bed to kneel beside his head.

Harry was still running on autopilot, in fact, when he turned his head to the side and sucked the offered cock into his mouth. One hand cupped the low-hanging balls of his black roommate as the other hand found a place to rest on the back of another boy’s head, just s Seamus Finnigan gagged as Harry opened his throat.

Dean walked a little closer on his knees and the rest of his cock slipped into Harry’s mouth as Harry sucked on the large member that was filling his gob. Harry gagged too, hampered by his opsition, as Dean’s cockhead brushed the back of his throat. Dean tried to pull back and Harry followed him as he angled his head differently and persevered.

Seamus’ hands gripped Harry’s thighs as he bobbed his head up and down on the cock. He swallowed eight inches every time, and gagged with only every fifth suck.

‘You like that, babe?’ Dean asked, as he slowly thrust in and out of Harry’s mouth. He slipped into the-boy-who-lived’s throat every time, as Harry sucked his cock and tickled his balls.

‘ _MM-HMM!_ ’ Seamus moaned with a full mouth.

‘I bet you do, you little whore. You like sucking another man’s cock, don’t you? Oh yeah, you like that…’ His eyes were locked on Seamus as he watched him suck the engorged phallus between his lips with slurps and sucks that filled the room with noise.

Harry’s lips and tongue moved up and down on the big black cock, and Dean moaned encouragements to Seamus that were at least partially meant for Harry.

Eventually, the muscular black teen rolled his head back, and his eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. His arse-muscles clenched as his hips bucked forwards. Harry felt his own muscles clench as he felt Dean’s orgasm incoming, and before his eyes flickered an image of Dean kneeling behind Seamus, his cock buried in the other boy’s arse, while Seamus wore a white garter around each thigh.

‘Oh! Oh, yeah!’ Dean grunted as a slight spike of pleasure leapt from Harry’s fingertips into his clenching balls.

‘Mmh!’ Harry cried around the cock as Dean came in his mouth, warning Seamus of his own impending orgasm as his cock pulsed inside the irishman’s mouth and his orgasm travelled through his cock.

Seamus swallowed one-two-three jets of cum, choked on the fourth, and pulled off Harry’s cock to splutter as the fifth jet of cum sprayed across his face.

Dean kissed his friend and lover- Harry, after that image, suspected the second was more true than the first- and licked the cum from Seamus’ face with a few laps of his tongue.

‘Mm,’ Dean _popped_ his lips. ‘Nice and tasty.’ He turned to Harry. ‘Well, Harry, it’s good to see you back on your feet… metaphorically speaking,’ he looked at Harry, splayed on the bed, with a grin. ‘We’ve been annoyed all week that you wound up hospital before we got a go with you.’

‘Aye, not that we’d want you to wind up in hospital anyway,’ Seamus said, grinning now he’d stopped choking. ‘But it was especially shit that you went in before we did…’ He waggled his eyebrows.

Harry chuckled, and sat up.

‘You up for another round, Harry?’ Seamus asked, looking Harry up and down as his eyes lingered on the massive bit of flesh standing at half-mast as Harry scratched his chin.

‘Of course,’ Harry said, smirking. ‘And, by the way, you’re almost as good a cock-sucker as your mum.’ He grinned at Seamus, as the boy’s eyes narrowed. Then, a second later, his face split into a grin.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment. Me mam’s got a magic mouth, don’t she?’ Seamus nudged Dean in the side, and his boyfriend grinned.

‘You can say that again. Other parts are magic, too.’ Dean said knowingly.

‘Maybe you’ll find that out for yerself someday, Harry. From what me mam tells me, ya both were a little drunk when you met up. When she stagger back into our tent, she only said she’d “sucked a piece of meat between the boy-who-lived’s legs”.’ Seamus smirked, as he climbed back onto the bed. Harry noticed, now, that Ron was snoring on his own bed now and wondered how he’d gotten there in time for Dean to tell him.

‘I moved Ron over when he started snoring, doesn’t seem like he’ll be up for another round tonight.’ Dean spoke the truth. Ron seemed out like a light, lying splayed out with a soft cock limply resting between his legs.

‘Okay, how are we doing this, then?’ Seamus asked as he lay besides Harry, on his side, and placed a hand on Harry’s abdomen. His fingers walked up and down Harry’s stomach, inching closer and closer towards his cock.

‘Well… you haven’t had an orgasm yet, so, how about you have a go in Harry’s ass. Then, I’ll have a go in Harry while he has a go in you?’ Dean proposed. All parties agreed to it, and so Harry crawled a little up his bed, braced himself on his knees, with his hands on the headboard, and spread his legs as Seamus pushed his face into Harry’s arse.

Seamus’ tongue wriggled inside Harry and brought a gasp from the teen as his hands clenched around the wood of the headboard. A pair of fingers slipped into Harry’s arse, then, but the one who gasped was Seamus this time. Harry turned his head to see Dean lying behind him and licking Seamus’ arse the way Seamus had just licked Harry’s.

‘Ooh… I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, guys… sorry if I get rough, Harry.’ Seamus stroked his cock with a precum-covered hand, and his cock lined up with Harry’s sphincter as Seamus rubbed the slick head up and down over the puckered hole.

‘It’s fine, I won’t break.’ Harry pushed his hips out a little further, arching his back, and Seamus pressed against his insides with his smaller cock. ‘You can fuck me as hard as you like…’

Seamus _popped_ past the tight ring of muscle, and Harry groaned as all five inches slid into him in a single motion. Seamus pulled out and pushed back in. Again.

Seamus’ motions were short and strong as he pistoned his average member into Harry’s backside, and the irish boy’s hands flattened against Harry’s muscular abdomen as he shivered with pleasure.

‘Oh, you’re so _fit_!’ Seamus said, tracing the lines of Harry’s taut stomach with a grin on his face as his balls slapped Harry’s open arse. ‘This is gonna be a fun year!’

Harry gave a grunt at an especially hard thrust, and grabbed his unattended cock that was still slick with spit. Seamus moaned as Harry clenched around him, and leant over.

Seamus snogged Harry sloppily as Harry’s knees touched his ribs, and his nails dug into Harry’s thighs. Seamus moaned into Harry’s mouth and licked Harry’s lips as Dean licked his arse.

Harry clenched and unclenched around Seamus as his arms wrapped around the other boy’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Their lips moved roughly against each other and, as Seamus gave another gasp, Harry got the sense that he was being told _something_. A moment later, he felt the five-and-a-half incher twitch inside him, followed by the feeling of hot cum squirting into him.

Seamus’ body clenched and unclenched, and he went floppy atop Harry, and inside him, as his kisses slowed and his nails pulled out of Harry’s thighs.

Seamus rolled away suddenly, causing Harry’s eyes to snap open, and the boy who lived found himself staring up at the lustful face of Dean Thomas. The black skinned lad was thinner than Harry, with a hairless body despite the afro growing on his head, but his cock was almost as large. Harry knew, from having said penis in his mouth, that it was nine and a half inches, and he also knew that he hadn’t ever had a penis in his arse that was as large as that. Not even the strapons in the summer had been so large. There was a moment of worry, in fact, as Harry wondered if he’d been prepared enough.

Then Dean’s cock was inside him, and the black boy groaned through gritted teeth as Harry gave a gasp of pleasure and pain as his arse stretched and burned beautifully. His fists bunched up in the blankets and his cock pulsated at the pleasure.

‘Fuck, you’re tight. I didn’t… ohh, yeah.’ Dean stayed still for a moment, buried entirely in Harry’s arse, and his hands rested on either side of Harry’s torso as he paused to consider the pleasure he was feeling.

‘Damn…’ was all that Harry managed in response.

Dean slowly withdrew and Harry shivered as he felt the cock drag along his insides. He froze and clenched around Dean as the cock poked back inside and prodded against his prostate and the special spot that lived there. Harry’s hand, again, went to rub his own cock as his lover left it unattended.

‘You like that?’ Dean asked, stabbing Harry again. ‘I like it. Take it.’

‘Fucking do it.’ Harry groaned back.

‘I will. I’ll fucking do it.’

Dean slammed his hips into Harry’s, slamming his cock home in the process, with a grunt. His hands grabbed handfuls of Harry’s bedding for leverage, and he fucked Harry harder still.

Harry’s bed creaked and rocked as Dean slid himself in and out of his friend and roommate, the cavity lubricated by Seamus’ cum as the sounds of slapping, moaning, and slick and sloshing penetration filled the room with the sounds of sex.

‘Take it Potter! Fucking golden boy, take my big black cock!’ Dean grunted.

‘Give it to me, Thomas! Fuck me harder!’ Harry’s hand flew up and down his rock hard cock, and he felt his balls beginning to fill as he swelled in his own hand and tightened around Dean.

‘I’m gonna give it to you! I’m gonna fill you up, Harry! Take it! Take it all!’ Dean rammed himself into Harry with all his strength, skin shiny with sweat, and loomed over Harry with a hungry grin across his face.

For a moment, Harry saw himself from Dean’s perspective. Black hair a mess, skin sweaty and flushed, muscles tight and on full display, and understood that hungry look as every inch of Dean penetrated him over and over again. Then, he was looking up again. But, this time, he was looking at himself as other-Harry grabbed his dark hips hard enough to mark the skin and fucked his arse with all his might. Next to him lay an unconscious, grinning Seamus. Seamus was laying face down, arse up on the grass as the moon shone down upon them, and from this perspective, Harry-Dean could see the puddle of cum on the ground below his red cock.

Harry moaned, pulled back from the realisation that Dean liked to fuck outside, as Dean gave a scream of pleasure that filled their room.

‘Take it, Harry! Take my cum!’ Dean cried. He rammed himself inside one last time, and paused with his balls pressed against Harry’s arse.

Cum shot inside Harry, several jets painting his insides, and he gave his own more subdued cry of pleasure as his own orgasm arrived and shot cum from his twitching cock and up to splatter across Dean’s chest and Harry’s own in frantic blasts.

‘Oh, DADDY!’ Neville cried out from his own bed as Dean collapsed besides Harry. Dean glanced over at Neville, eyes taking in the sight of cum on his blankets, and grinned.

‘What do you think that was ab-mmfh’ Dean was interrupted as Harry caught his lips in a kiss and slipped a hand between his legs.

‘I hope you don’t think we’re done just yet, Thomas…’ Harry grinned down at him, rising to stand at Dean’s feet. ‘I’m just getting started, and you said I'd get to be sandwiched between the two of you.’ Harry kissed one thigh as he spread his roommate’s legs open with a lazy motion of his hand. He ran his tingling tongue up to lick Dean’s balls, and slipped a finger into Dean’s arse as the other boy moaned.

‘Ooh, that’s… _wow_ -’ Dean gasped. ‘Oh, no, I’m not done. You can do whatever you’d like to me, just don’t- humm!- stop! Don’t stop!’

Harry grinned, sucking three fingers into his mouth and pressing them against Dean’s back door, and grinned as Seamus stirred beside them.

It was going to be a long night.


	30. Lovin' in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione discuss his newfound gifts and Harry learns of a fantasy he should have guessed. The two of them set about to fulfill this fantasy and plans begin to diverge. 
> 
> M/F & F/F with only references to M/M
> 
> PS. Do I need a warning for a brief mention of magical blackface? To be safe, it's not meant as racist.

_ Harry dreamt of his mother and father standing over him, wearing nothing but looks of pride as the three of them basked in each others’ presence. _

He woke to snoring, nestled in between two naked bodies as he remembered the events of the previous night with a grin. Images that weren’t his own danced before his eyes, and his eyes tingled and heated as he thought about this new development and the fun it promised.

Harry slid out from between Dean and Seamus and looked around the room appraisingly. Neville was out cold on his bed, snoring with a wet patch still on his covers. Harry looked at him with determination and Neville let out a moan of pleasure as he squirmed on his own bed.

He looked at Ron, and images encroached on the edges of his warming eyes. Harry pulled back before he got anything more than the image of a red haired girl and her large cock, but that was enough to remind him of another development from the previous night.

He looked at the full length mirror before him, and he looked himself up and down as a shiver ran down his spine. Harry grinned at himself conspiringly as his hair slowly lengthened and lightened in shade. He shook his head, then, and murmured into the silence of the room as he walked towards the shower.

‘Not just yet… I should ask first.’ Harry told himself as he stepped under the stream of scalding hot water with a grin on his face and ideas forming in his mind. He’d never even  _ considered _ … doing  _ that _ .

Harry washed the grime and remnants of sex from his body, got dressed for a day of work as the others began to stir, and walked to the door where his hand rested on the knob. He hesitated, turned on his heel, and walked back to his trunk.

‘Might need this…’ Harry said to himself, remembering Peeves’ pursuit as he pulled the magical cloak from the depths of his belongings. It seemed to shiver in his hand as Harry ran it through his fingers, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Had it ever done that before?

Harry’s stomach rumbled. The cloak was a question for another day. Right now, Harry needed to eat.

When Harry reached the Common Room, it was to be greeted by the same sight he’d seen the night before. Two pretty girls were cuddled on the sofa, huddling together for intimacy and warmth in the settling chill of the cold morning. Only a thin blanket covered them, and Harry wondered if he should wake the pair as he walked around to behold their faces.

Rosie’s face was buried in the crook of Jenna’s neck, so he couldn’t see the expression she wore, but the loving smile on Jenna’s face was more than enough to still any attempt Harry might have made to wake them. How could he disturb such a cute sight, as her eyes fluttered and her arms tightened around Rosie’s waist.

Instead, Harry raised his wand to cast a warming charm on the two of them. He honestly didn’t mean to do anything more but, as he whispered the words, the edges of his eyes felt like the recipients of the spell.

_ Jenna was on her knees beneath a pair of robes, lapping hungrily at a cunt as she gave silenced moans at the taste of her partner’s sweet nectar. Her fingers pumped in and out of the lubricated hole and she licked the clit of her partner as, above her, there was a hitch in a woman’s voice.  _

_ ‘... the movement of Europ-ha! Ahem- and, as we have previously discussed, this can lead to momentary changes to Earth’s climates. We can deduce that winter might be cold, and that a snowfall might be soon coming.’ The voice paused for a moment.  _

_ Jenna ducked her head lower still and her tongue wriggled inside the mystery woman as her hands grabbed firm butcheeks and massaged them as she licked the insides of this woman’s snatch. Jenna gasped but went unheard as no sound escaped. _

_ ‘And the neigh-whore- of Europa, of course, is what?’ the voice tried to cover her mistake with a cough as Jenna pinched her clit between a finger and thumb. Jenna smiled cheekily to herself and dove back into her meal. ‘Y-Yes, miss Granger?’ _

_ ‘It lies between Akkad and the Cetus. Is everything okay, Professor?’ Hermione Granger asked from her outside of the cloak. Jenna made her lover clear her throat first, by sticking two fingers up her vag and running her tongue roughly over the sensitive nub poking out from its hood. _

_ ‘Ahem- yes, miss Granger. I am fine. That is the end of our lesson for today. For homework, I- ahem- wish to know the origins of those three names, and the corresponding muggle myths. That is all for today, you are dismissed.’ _

_ Jenna redoubled her efforts, plunging her fingers- three of them, now- into the tasty snatch and nibbling on the clit in between swipes of her tongue. She felt thighs clench and relax on the sides of her head as the knees on her either side began to shake and tremble. But her lover held firm as footsteps lead away from them and the door swung open and, eventually, closed. _

_ Light hit Jenna, and she pulled herself away from the dark folds of her lover’s slit. She turned around with a sheepish grin as a well-manicured fingernail touched the underside of her chin and pulled her gaze up to look into the pretty brown eyes of Aurora Sinistra. _

_ ‘It was a valiant effort, my dear, but you lost your bet. I must say, I am fortunate that Harry lead Ms Granger from the room so quickly. Had they not been so desperate to shag, you might have had me. As it is, however…’ Aurora took a step back. ‘ _ Crawl to me _.’ _

_ Jenna did as she was told, wiggling her hips with every step, as her professor stripped naked. She reached Sinistra’s feet and trailed kisses up her legs as she professor murmured a word. Jenna looked up in time to see an angry black penis fall into her open hand, and gulped nervously as Sinistra attached it to her crotch with a flick of the wrist. _

_ ‘Turn around… and show me that rump.’ Sinistra grinned and stroked her appendage, and Jenna shivered at the strength in her tone. ‘Good girl… now, which hole shall I choose?’ _

Harry swayed on his feet as footsteps came down the stairs, and he stared at Jenna’s sleeping face with a dry mouth and deliciously lustful thoughts filling his brain for only a moment before turning to look at the person coming down the stairs. He stepped out from behind the couch as he recognised the footfalls, and walked towards the bottom step as Hermione appeared.

Her eyes were closed, one hand rubbing sleep from them, and her uniform was messily pulled on and her book bag slung over one shoulder.

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked at Harry confusedly for a long moment.

‘Harry... Is that… are you here?’ she asked, looking at him with utter confusion.

‘Hey, Mione… I’m here.’ Harry grinned at her, and opened his arms for a hug. He was confused when Hermione stepped forwards slowly and gingerly touched his cheek.

‘Why are you… black?’ she asked, voice tired and confused. 

‘Oh, am I?’ Harry glanced at his hand and saw that his skin was many shades darker than usual. He chuckled to himself with only a hint of worry in his chest, and focussed on lightening it again to his regular shade. It lightened until it was only the lightly tanned skin that was his own, and Harry looked at Hermione with a smile. ‘There we go!’

‘But… how… why?’

‘Well, I’m a metamorphmagus. As for the why… well, Jenna’s having a sex dream about Sinistra and suddenly I can see people’s fantasies.’ Harry shrugged, and waited for the onslaught of questions.

‘You can…’ Hermione blinked at him, and stared blankly at Harry as she processed what had just been said. ‘You can read minds?’

‘Well, I think it’s only the sexy parts of the mind. But... basically, yeah.’

‘Oh-kay… I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course you can use Legilimency without any training. You’re  _ Harry… _ c’mon.’ Hermione took his hand. ‘I need to wake up first= and I’ll absorb this better over breakfast. Let’s go.’

Regardless of what she said, Hermione didn’t have the self-restraint to wait for breakfast and, when Harry told her of the tingling eyes and the “spike of arousal” that followed in his would-be lay, instructed her friend-and-lover to try it on her so she could get a feel for what he meant by a “spike of arousal”.

As a result Hermione and Harry fucked in a corridor on their way to breakfast, and a top hat wearing painting applauded their show as Harry repaired their torn clothes and Hermione blushed and covered what little of her modesty remained after she’d ridden Harry’s cock right there in the open and moaned for said painting to come and join them, crooking her finger and palming her breasts as she said so.

‘Fine, I was a little pent up. I missed you, okay?’ Hermione mumbled to her plate as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

‘Hey, I’m not complaining.’ Harry grinned at the top of her head as Hermione blushed to the tips of her fingers.

‘I realised.’ Hermione glared up at him, reminding Harry of his chortles as they walked down to the Great Hall.

‘Oh, I’m sorry Mione…’ Harry reached over and took her hand in his. ‘I only wanted to do what you asked me to do. I’m sorry if I upset you-’

‘You didn’t  _ upset _ me.’ Hermione rolled her eyes. ‘It’s just…  _ embarrassing _ that I was acting that way. In the middle-  _ in the middle of a corridor _ . Where  _ anyone _ could have found us…’ Hermione whispered, still red in the face. ‘I’m  _ embarrassed _ that I was so horny that I couldn’t exercise even a  _ little _ self control. Not to mention  _ angry _ that you wound up in the hospital wing for weeks because we’ve got a crazy bitch as a teacher here- what business does she have teaching-!’ Hermione began to rant, stopping as Harry leant over the table and cut her off with a kiss.

‘Don’t worry, Mione.’ Harry leant back. ‘I’m fine, Poppy fixed me up easily once I was awake. They were just being careful.’

‘I know, I know. Madam Pomfrey's very good at… wait a second… since when do you call her  _ Poppy _ ?’ Hermione asked, levelling a suspicious eye at Harry. Harry grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows. ‘You  _ didn’t _ ! With-  _ with Madam Pomfrey _ ?  _ When?! _ ’ Hermione asked.

‘Well… not all the way, but we did  _ some stuff _ . I woke up yesterday, she offered to  _ help me out _ , and she got me off. She didn’t want to have sex because she wanted me to recover, but she  _ did _ invite me back to go a little further.’ Harry smiled widely.

‘Merlin… you are something, Harry Potter.’ Hermione’s words may have been judgemental but she grinned with her friend even as she shook her head. 

‘Yeah… it’s a shame I didn’t know about this stuff then. I bet I’d’ve been able to convince her if I’d been able to…’ Harry trailed off, imagining things.

‘Oh, I’ve no doubt she would have jumped you then and there, too. I’ve done  _ some stuff _ with you before. I know that it leaves you wanting more.’ Hermione said, flushing red even as she licked her lips at the thought.

‘Merlin you’re sexy, Mione…’ Harry leant forwards and Hermione mirrored his motions as he leant forwards. ‘Do you want to get out of here? We could find a nice spot outside…’ Harry brushed a hair out of her face. ‘Or we could use the broom closet… or a classroom, maybe?’ He cupped her cheek with his hand, and Hermione leant into his touch.

‘No…’ she said without conviction. ‘No… I do  _ want  _ to, but- there’s something- first things first, when  _ did _ you learn about your Legilimency? Or whatever rambunctious variation of Legilimency you have?’

‘And after that…’ Harry began to ask, only to stop as Hermione gave him a sly smile and a wink. ‘Well okay, then. You know about the tingling thing I already had, right?’

‘The… I think I do, yes. You mean the ecstasy you can impart with your touch?’ Hermione asked.

‘Sure… this thing.’ Harry reached out and trailed pleasure down the back of her hand with a tingling finger. Hermione bit her lip to stop a moan.

‘Don’t  _ do  _ that! We’re at breakfast, do you  _ want _ me to cum on the bench?!’ Hermione said in hushed but shouty tones.

‘Uh… do you really want me to answer that?’ Harry asked.

‘...no, I suppose not.’ Hermione’s lips twitched as she shook her head. ‘Just get back to telling me the story.’

‘Okay, well it feels like I’m doing  _ that _ , but with my eyes… Iike I’m somehow  _ touching _ them, but with my sight. And I’m not touching their body so much as I’m touching their minds. That’s what it feels like when I… impart ecstacy and make you moan and jump me.’ Harry explained.

‘You mean you can do something else?’ Hermione deduced, pretending she wasn’t blushing.

‘Yeah… it feels like my eyes get really warm- in a nice way- and then I see what they’re imagining. When someone’s awake, it seems like I just get a brief vision of the scene. But when they’re asleep I seem to actually  _ be there _ with them, like I’m inside their mind.’ Harry said. Hermione frowned, so he kept talking in the same hushed tones. ‘So, when I tried it on Ron for the sake of trying it, I was in his body-slash-mind as I-slash-he looked at his entire family, plus you and I, standing over him in the nude. They each came over and kissed us, then Ginny grew my cock, and finally Krum- the Quidditch player Ron fancies the pants off of- started fucking us in the bum. Except, at that time, it was only Ron and I was leaving the dream.’

‘Okay, that’s… a lot. So the two are clearly connected, they sound familiar… I’ll look into it, but for now the best thing we can do is put your abilities into practise to see their practical applications.’ Hermione said.

‘Okay, that sounds good to me. Shall I start on you?’ Harry asked, eyes already growing towards an intense burn.

‘Yes, but- oh…’ Hermione was cut off, as Harry heard only the first word. The world wobbled and changed as another Harry and Hermione swam into view.

_ Harry ploughed Hermione from behind roughly, fingers squeezing and pinching the bare flesh of her arse as Hermione bucked her hips back against him and moaned like she was in heat. From the waist up, her uniform was still on and pristine. As though she had just hiked up her skirt and gotten on all fours before Harry. _

_ Harry was dressed, as well. His robes were on the floor, but his shirt and trousers were untouched other than to pull his engorged cock out and shove it into Hermione’s offered snatch. _

_ Both of them moaned nonsensically as they fucked like well-dressed animals, and it took a long moment for anything to develop besides the images of their lustful faces and intwined sexes. _

_ When it did form, Hermione was biting her knuckles to keep from screaming as her eyes rolled back in her head and both hands clenched into tight fists as Harry palmed her arse. _

_ They were in the library, fucking in a dark corner behind some shelves, and their fornication continued as Harry began to laugh _ .

‘The Library, Mione?’ Harry laughed. ‘Seriously? That’s your deepest darkest desire?’

N-no…’ Hermione bit her lip, her face flushed a bright scarlett as her cutlery shook in her hands. ‘I mean, I’ve thought about it before, and I was thinking about it when you asked where we should go, but that’s not, it’s not my deepest darkest desire. Just something that I’d like to try some day.’

‘Okay, so it’s just  _ a _ desire, not one that you’ve… hidden…’ Hermione’s eyes followed something past Harry’s shoulder, and Harry raised an eyebrow. His eyes grew hot once again, and someone else joined the image.

_ Hermione was on her hands and knees in front of Harry in the library, Harry continued to fuck her like it was his mission in life. Hermione’s face, however, was now buried in the shaven snatch of a gorgeous witch whose legs were spread. She wore only a shirt and even as her brown hair fell down her shoulders the prefects badge she wore was clear as day. _

‘Ow!’ Harry barked as Hermione kicked his shin, and he turned around with a slight grin to catch sight of the brunette that Hermione had noticed.

She was looking right at him with a surprised expression, searching for the source of the noise. Her eyes met Harry, and an image spun past his warm eyes. 

_ Harry was on his knees before her as he worshipped her pussy. She looked past him, and Hermione was added to that image, kneeling behind her and licking her arsehole. Her tongue and Harry’s occasionally met between this girl’s legs as the prefect moaned in ecstasy.  _

The prefect smiled prettily at Harry and walked towards him with a concerned expression on her face as the image vanished as quickly as it had come.

‘Are you okay, Harry?’ She stopped a few feet from him and puffed out her chest to show her ample bosom- or maybe the prefect badge she wore. Either way, Harry looked at her ample bosom even hidden beneath her robes.

‘I’m… wonderful.’ Harry donned charming grin. ‘So much better for seeing you. Would you care to join us?’

She laughed musically. ‘As much as I’d like to, I’m already late for a prefects meeting.’ Her blue eyes held Harry’s attention. ‘However, I’m free for dinner, if you’d like to save me a seat?’

‘That sounds lovely. I’ll see you this evening.’ Harry rose from his seat to give her a kiss, only to be thwarted as the prefect laughed again, shook her head with a flick of her hair, and walked away with a grin on her face.

‘Harry?’ Hermione asked, drawing his attention again as Harry stared after the girl.

‘Huh?’ Harry asked, unintelligently. Hermione pointed at his crotch, and Harry looked down to see the rather large tent that had formed in his trousers. ‘Ah… that explains that.’

‘Well, if it’s any consolation, I doubt Dani’s going to be put off by  _ that _ . She’ll be telling all her friends as soon as possible.’ Hermione said with a huff.

‘You don’t like her?’ Harry asked.

‘No! She’s horrible and selfish and… erm… why are you looking at me like that?’ Hermione asked.

‘Well, you were just fantasising about her.’ Harry said.

‘Oh… yeah. You saw that?’ Hermione sighed. ‘Well, she mislead me at the beginning of last year and made me think… things, and then she and her friends played a prank on me and all laughed at me behind my back.’

‘I’m sorry, ‘Mione… I had no idea.’ Harry said sympathetically. ‘I never noticed them being mean.’

‘Well, she’s in Hufflepuff. She didn’t do it in view of  _ you _ , because you’re famous. She was jealous and petty and wanted me to know that I’m just a loser.’ Hermione huffed.

‘Well… that’s just not true,’ Harry said. As Hermione opened her mouth to protest, he held up a finger to silence her. ‘No, I mean it. She was thinking about screwing you just like you were thinking about her, so even she knows that you’re no loser. She wants to shag you, but knows that you’re far too good for the likes of her.’

Hermione smiled at Harry, but there still was doubt in her eyes.

‘You know what? I’ll prove it to you… come on, I’ll tell you the plan on the way to the library.’ Harry said, standing up and offering Hermione’s hand. Only to be thwarted as a massive figure filled the door to the Great Hall.

‘‘ARRY!’ Rubeus Hagrid roared as he saw his friend back on his feet. ‘What’re you doing ‘ere?! You’re meanta be restin’!’ The massive man hurried down the Hall towards Harry, and the black haired lad took a nervous step back even though he knew Hagrid so well.

‘I’m all goo-ood!’ Harry cried out as Hagrid’s hands clamped around his arms and he was lifted into the air to look into the bushy-bearded face of his oldest friend.

‘Are ya sure?! Head injuries ain’t nothing to be dismissin’!’ Hagrid said, his black eyes staring at Harry’s head as he turned the lad around in his grasp.

‘He’s fine, Hagrid!’ a smaller voice called. Hagrid turned, and turned Harry with him, to see Poppy Pomfrey walking into the Hall with an amused smile.

‘Are ya sure ‘e is?’ Hagrid asked worriedly.

‘Oh, I’m sure.’ Poppy smiled a little. ‘Trust me, Hagrid. Mr Potter is fit as a fiddle.’

‘Ah, okay, Madam. I trust ya.’ Hagrid plopped Harry back down on the ground. ‘Sorry abou’ tha’, Harry. Bad things, bumps to tha’ ‘ead. Trus’ me on tha’,’ he said, shaking his head.

‘Thanks for worrying about me, Hagrid. I’m all better, though. I promise.’ Harry grinned and held out his arms to either side to show that he was happy and whole. He turned around on the spot, and Hagrid chuckled and nodded as Harry did the full turn.

‘I know yer tough, ‘Arry. Jus’ don’ normally see ya in the wing so early in tha year. Got me concerned.’ Hagrid paused. ‘Good t’ see y’ though, ‘Arry. Feels like it’s bin ages. Y’ free tonigh? Fancy a cuppa and a catchup?’ Hagrid asked.

‘I’m afraid I’ve got plans tonight,’ Harry said. Hagrid’s face fell ever so slightly. ‘But I’m wide open tomorrow, if that’s okay?’

‘Y’ sure? No plans on a friday nigh’?’ Hagrid asked, voice a tad surprised.

‘Not a one,’ Harry replied with a grin. ‘It’s kind of tough to make plans when you’re unconscious.’

‘Tha’s a good poin’.’ Hagrid nodded. ‘Well, I’ll see ya tomorra?’ he asked.

‘Absolutely. I look forward to it…’ Harry said.

‘You too, Hermione? If yer free tomorra?’ Hagrid asked.

‘Oh, err…’ Hermione hesitated a little too long. ‘Sorry, Hagrid, I’m busy tomorrow night. I’m helping some friends with a study group.’ She gave an apologetic smile.

‘No worries abou’ tha’. Hope I’ll see ya next time?’ Hagrid asked.

‘Absolutely, I look forward to it.’ Hermione smiled.

‘I better get up there.’ Hagrid nodded up to the staff table. ‘I’ll see ya tomorra nigh’, ‘Arry. If ya see Ron, tell ‘im he’s welcome to join. See ya in a bit.’

‘Bye, Hagrid. See you tomorrow.’ Harry sat back at the table and rubbed his arms as he looked at Hermione. ‘Since when are you in a study group?’ he asked.

‘Oh, it’s a recent thing. Some of the older years are letting me join them. They’ve got better techniques for taking notes and the core subjects are really interesting in Fifth Year and up so even though I haven’t decided what I want to do after OWLs I at least know that I’ll be able to use some of them.’

‘Hermione, you’re  _ awful _ at lying. What’s going on?’ Harry asked curiously.

‘I just… I don’t think I could handle Hagrid… you know…’

‘What do you mean? I thought you liked Hagrid. I know he can be a little over the top, but I thought you considered him a friend as well…’ Harry frowned, truly shocked to find out that Hermione disliked their friend.

‘No, I don’t mean… I don’t mean his personality…’ Hermione gave Harry a pointed look and grew frustrated as Harry didn’t grasp what she was saying. ‘I  _ mean _ , I don’t think I could handle his penis. It must be  _ huge _ . You’re  _ big _ , don’t get me wrong, but…  _ Hagrid _ ?’

‘What are you talking about? That’s not…’ Harry trailed off.

‘Really?’ Hermione asked. ‘You don’t sound certain…’

‘I’m… not.’ Harry glanced up at the staff table. ‘Anything can lead to sex. Even walking to breakfast lead to sex. Getting on a train led to sex. Waking up leads to sex. Leaving a room seems to lead to sex, so does entering a room. So does eating breakfast, or going to class, or not going to class, or speaking to a friend, or going to bed…’

‘Well, I think Hagrid might need some company, Harry. Whether or not that’s a physical need, he’s a lonely soul. If you can help him, please do…’ Hermione asked him as Harry scratched his chin and thought. ‘But, for now, you’ve promised me a plan and a fantasy… shall we?’ Hermione took Harry’s hand and the two of them walked towards the exit.

Only to be interrupted again, as four girls came through the doors and stopped in front of them with surprised expressions.

‘He finally woke up?!’ Lavender said with a wide smile.

Harry glanced at Hermione by his side as she groaned.

‘It’s nothing. I might have come by to check on you a few times,’ Hermione said.

‘A few times?! Try every morning!’ Lavender exclaimed. ‘It’s like she forgot the rest of us existed with her boy toy out of commission, like she didn’t have any other options!’

‘I was worried! And you came to see Harry a few times, too!’

‘And was  _ I _ fact checking Madam Pomfrey?’ Lavender grinned.

Hermione just huffed in annoyance.

‘Where are you headed, Harry?’ Parvati asked in the following silence.

‘We were going to-’ Harry began.

‘Nowhere!’ Hermione interrupted. ‘We’re just going to take a walk around the lake. The cold’s good for our lungs, you know?’

‘It is?’ Fay asked.

‘Yes! It is! I’ve read about it!’ Hermione yelled. ‘C’mon, Harry! We need to go!’ She grabbed Harry’s hand and began to pull him away from the group and out of the Great Hall.

‘Wait a-’ Fay began as Harry was pulled past her and the others. Hermione pushed her out of the way and Fay fell into Natasha. The two of them stumbled and her question was interrupted as Harry and Hermione rushed to the staircase.

‘That’s not the way to the lake!’ Lavender called after them.

-

Hermione had been frightened that, if Lavender found out about her fantasy, she would never be able to find a moment’s peace in the library ever again. Harry held his tongue as they hurried past Madame Prince and into a secluded corner- apparently the librarian trusted Hermione not to misbehave because she didn’t even bat an eyelash- and the issues with Hermione’s plan were forcibly removed from his mind as they turned a corner and found themselves looking at naked flesh.

Lisa Turpin looked at them like a deer caught in the headlights as Mandy Brocklehurst kissed her bare breasts. Lisa’s shirt hung open without a bra as her hand played with Mandy’s short black ponytail, but it fell away from the back of her friend’s head as she saw Harry and Hermione standing and looking at her with their hands entwined.

Mandy seemed unaware of their presence even as Lisa pushed against her shoulders, and simply wrapped an arm around Lisa’s waist and kept attacking her nipples. She slurped and sucked on them as Lisa’s mouth opened and closed with a worried expression on her face.

Lisa tried and failed to speak, to warn her lover that they had company, and Harry realised there was a silencing spell on her as Mandy’s hand walked down her abdomen to find the hem of her skirt. As she pulled it aside and slipped a hand inside, Lisa’s expression told of  gasp, but she didn’t make a sound.

‘Mmm, you like that?’ Mandy’s teeth showed for a moment as she bit Lisa’s nipple. ‘You’re so wet…’

Lisa pushed feebly at Mandy’s shoulders as Mandy’s hand danced beneath her skirt, and Lisa’s face shone a bright red as she watched the two Gryffindors watching her.

Mandy’s hand frigged Lisa’s cunny beneath the safety of the skirt, she bit her nipple again, and Mandy moaned softly as Lisa squirmed against her. Lisa’s hand returned to the ponytail and tugged at it as her hips humped the fingers playing with her.

Lisa’s eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip, and Harry’s hand drifted to Hermione’s backside as he looked at the rising orgasm burning in Lisa’s cheeks. Hermione stared at the sapphic scene in front of her as Harry stepped behind her, his eyes staying on the Ravenclaws, and slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

As Mandy lifted her head to kiss the hollow of Lisa’s throat, Hermione’s shirt fell to the floor at her feet and Harry unfastened her bra with a flick of his wrist to reveal her heavy breasts. His hands covered them, as though to preserve her modesty, only for Hermione to correct his course and pull one hand down her abdomen.

Harry unfastened Hermione’s skirt and it fell onto the pile of clothes on the floor as he hooked his thumbs through her panties and slowly pushed them down her thighs. He trailed his fingers across her hips, over her soft skin, and to her slit damp with arousal.

Lisa’s head flopped back against the bookcase, her mouth opening into a scream as her friend and roommate fingered her cunt and licked her throat. Her knees shook as the front of her skirt grew damp, her hands pulling Mandy’s ponytail and digging into her clothed shoulder as Lisa thrust her hips wildly against the outline of Mandy’s hand.

Lisa flopped to the floor silently, save for the soft  _ thud _ of her bum hitting the floor, and her chest heaved as she silently gasped for breath and Mandy pulled out her wand with a smirk.

‘You look good down there, baby,’ Mandy purred. ‘Are you ready for this?’ Her fingers played with the button of her own skirt and, as she shimmied her hips, the skirt fell down and Harry saw her shaved pussy as it was exposed to the air.

Mandy waved her wand and lifted the spell that kept her lover silent as she squatted over Lisa’s face, looking down at her panting friend all the while.

‘We have… an audience,’ Lisa gasped, a moment before her mouth was covered by Mandy’s sex.

Mandy paused, looked up with a confused expression, and then turned her head to the side with her pussy a few inches above Lisa’s mouth. Her eyes fell upon Hermione’s naked body, first, and then upon Harry’s hand as his fingers slowly spread Hermione open.

‘Oh… hiya,’ Mandy said. A grin spread across her face as Hermione gave a moan that she had been holding in for the past minute, and she glanced down at Lisa, who was grinning up at her, and stepped away from her lover’s waiting mouth. Mandy’s eyes shone and her teeth showed as something passed between them.

Mandy strutted over to the two of them, her hips swaying as she unfastened the tie from around her neck. Two buttons fell open as she tossed it over her shoulder, and there was a bounce in her step as she stopped in front of Hermione with a wide smile on her face. She was a little taller than Hermione, standing toe to toe, and leant down a little to look into the Gryffindor’s eyes.

As she leant in and  _ softly _ kissed Hermione, Harry’s hand cautiously reached for Mandy’s shirt buttons. He unfastened one with a twist of his forefinger and thumb, then another, lower and lower as Mandy’s tongue parted Hermione’s lips and slipped inside as Hermione gave a soft, muffled moan with two of Harry’s fingers curling inside her.

The shirt fell open as Mandy pressed against Hermione’s body, their breasts squishing together, and Harry felt hands grabbing his belt. The hands pulled his crotch against Hermione’s back, his arousal pressing against his best friend as Hermione was sandwiched between Harry and Mandy.

Mandy’s hands fumbled with Harry’s crotch, rubbing his clothed cock as she searched for his zipper. She pulled his member free, eventually, and it sprang out of its prison only to be trapped between Harry’s crotch and Hermione’s backside.

‘You’re so  _ hot _ !’ Mandy cried as she pulled back from her snog for a moment and grabbed Hermione with both hands to stare into her eyes. ‘I’ve wanted you between my legs for years!’ And pushed Hermione to her knees before her.

Mandy tangled her fingers in Hermione’s bushy hair, Hermione pressed her face into Mandy’s crotch, and, at the same time, Harry’s cock bounced into view above Hermione’s head and rested on a nest of messy brown hair. It tickled, Harry chuckled and pulled back from Hermione’s unintentional touch. He locked eyes with Mandy, reading the arousal radiating from her hazel orbs, and needed no other sign as she licked her lips and crooked a finger towards him.

‘You’re hot, too,’ Mandy said. Harry loomed over her, leant down, and captured her lips with his. ‘And you’ve got a  _ monster _ . Finally, the grapevine’s gotten something  _ right _ for a change!’ Mandy grabbed the massive member Harry sported with one hand as the other pressed against his muscular abdomen. 

‘I’m glad you appreciate it,’ Harry said with a grin. ‘It’s excited to see you, as well.’

‘Oh!’ Mandy’s hand squeezed Harry almost hard enough to be painful, and Harry gave a grunt as her other hand left his stomach to press Hermione’s face deeper into her crotch. ‘Damn, Hermione! You’re  _ goo-hood _ !’

Harry’s hands walked across Mandy’s body, trickling pleasure as they went, and one found its place on her firm breast while the other rested on a buttock as Harry leant in to kiss Mandy again with warming eyes.

_ Hermione wore a leather corset as she stood over Mandy’s helpless form, and from it protruded a twelve-inch purple penis. Hermione pulled on a chain and from behind her there emerged a misty eyed Irma Prince, biting her lip and limping forwards as the floor crinkled. Mandy looked down at the ground, seeing parchment, and gasped as there was a  _ crack _. She looked up and saw a whip in Hermione’s hand as Madam Prince bent over in front of her. _

_ Mandy gasped again as she was lifted into the air as if by magic, and made a noise between surprise and arousal as a pair of strong hands held her hips steady. A cock almost as large as Hermione’s touched her slit as Hermione roughly shoved her dildo into Irma’s cunt. The Librarian gave a cry of pain as it stabbed her insides, but the cry gave way to a wail of pleasure after barely a moment. A pair of lips, rough with stubble, kissed Mandy’s throat and she moaned a name as the cock finally opened her up. _

‘Harry,’ Mandy cried- a small part of Harry’s mind realised it was too loud for their current locale. ‘Fuck me, I want to taste your girlfriend!’ Her body was pulled away from Harry’s hands as she shoved Hermione onto her back and fell onto her hands and knees before the bushy-haired brunette. ‘Fuck me like the whore I am while I tonguefuck Hermione!’ She said  _ tonguefuck _ but, even as her mouth descended onto Hermione’s cunny, she grabbed her wand from the ground and conjured a seven-inch purple phallus to shove into Hermione’s insides.

Harry was so eager to oblige her, he didn’t even correct her assumption that he and Hermione were dating. Instead, he knelt behind her and prepared her with a few long licks of his tongue. She moaned her approval and shook her hips against his face as Harry whispered about his House’s dominance in parseltongue.

‘What the- fuckfuck- oh, what do they teach you in Gry- _ fff _ -hindor?! How are y- how are you so fucking  _ good _ at that?!’ Mandy shakily pushed the fake cock in and out of Hermione’s waiting hole as she breathlessly questioned Harry’s skill. ‘Oh, have mercy!’

Harry kissed her thighs and her arse cheeks as he straightened up to kneel behind her and placed the tip of his arousal against the slick lips of her cunt.

‘That’s not mercy!’ Mandy cried as the first inches of Harry’s thick cock slid inside her. Harry groaned behind her as he pushed into her tightness, Hermione moaned as Mandy shoved the dildo deep into her core.

‘ _ Fuck _ ,’ Hermione hissed as her hands clamped onto the back of Mandy’s head and shoved her head lower between her spread legs. Mandy gave a surprised yelp as her lips rubbed over Hermione’s clit, her nose buried in a trimmed bush, before latching her mouth around the button.

Hermione’s eyes locked with Harry’s and shone with ecstasy in her natural habitat, before she bit her lip and her eyes glazed over. Mandy lapped at her clit as she worked the dildo in and out of Hermione’s cunt.

At the same time, Harry slowly slid deeper inside Mandy’s cunt with his eyes locked upon the back of back of her black hair where Hermione’s pussy was hidden from his view. Harry held Mandy’s hips firmly, and he began to thrust his hips slowly.

‘You’re so tight…’ Harry said surprisedly. ‘When was the last time you had sex?’

Mandy didn’t answer, busy as she was with her tongue buried inside her fantasy’s pussy. Her wrist furiously drove the dildo into Hermione as Mandy gave muffled moans as Harry’s cock spread open her cervix as their thighs touched.

A chin touched Harry’s shoulder, hairs brushed his cheek, and a voice answered his question.

‘She told me about some muggle boy at the beginning of summer, but Mandy got annoyed when he offered her up to some of his friends without asking permission first.’ Lisa’s arms encircled Harry’s waist and her hips pressed against Harry’s rear, following Harry’s motions as he slowly fucked her friend. ‘The guys weren’t very sensitive when she told us about it, so we’ve been giving them blue balls for a little while.’

‘That’s- hmm- a shame,’ Harry said. A shiver ran down his spine as Lisa’s breath brushed his ear, and she gave a soft little  _ mewl _ against his neck as pleasure arced between them. ‘At least- you’ve had each other, right?’

‘We  _ have _ !’ Lisa’s diamond-hard nipples dragged across Harry’s upper back as her legs spread slightly and she began to hump and grind against his backside as Harry entered her lover. ‘ _ Mm _ , we certainly have…’ she murmured against Harry’s neck and nibbled on his skin.

‘Mandy-’ Hermione hissed between gritted teeth. ‘Fuck! That’s- that!’ Mandy twisted the dildo inside Hermione and pushed it jimmied it deeper into her newfound lover. Hermione bit a knuckle and locked eyes with Harry, arousal passing between them.

_ Dani, the prefect who had bullied Hermione, knelt before the two of them and looked up with reverence and obedience in her eyes as Hermione crooked a finger at her. Dani crawled forwards, opening her mouth, and sucked Harry’s cock into her muoth as Hermione flicked her wand and conjured a silk scarf to bind Dani’s hands together.  Dani kept sucking as Hermione walked around to the her backside and raised her hand.  _ SLAP _ , Hermione’s hand spanked Dani’s firm arse and drew a squeal from the prefect.  _ SLAP, _ a handprint appeared on Dani’s pale flesh as Hermione licked her fingers and drew back for another strike. Hermione hit Dani again and her hand stayed on the older girl’s backside as she slowly knelt behind Dani and spread the firm buttcheeks to lean in close to her arsehole. Hermione’s stuck out her tongue and… _

‘Hrry!’ Mandy’s voice was muffled by Hermione’s cunt as Harry grabbed her hips and his cock throbbed inside her. ‘Thrr, thrrr, yuh!’ Her hands grabbed Hermione’s thighs harder and Hermione’s face burned a beautiful shade of crimson as she rocked her hips back and forth against Mandy’s mouth.

‘Mandy… keep going, please…’ Hermione stared down at the black-haired girl and bit her lip as her chest glistened and heaved. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as she tried not to scream.

‘You’re beautiful, Harry,’ Lisa whispered in his ear as she ground against his leg. ‘Like a greek  _ god _ , a perfect- hnng- specimen, Merlin I want you. I want you, please!’

Pleasure shot through Harry’s limbs as he fucked Mandy harder and harder, drawing squeals from the girl as he went to town on her like an animal. She licked Hermione and thrust the dildo in and out of her lover as an unnatural pleasure blitzed through her body.

‘I’m gonna cum,’ Harry said with a long thrust of his hips. ‘You’re so tight, Mandy. You’re-  _ yes _ !’

‘Yes!’ Hermione cried out as Mandy hit her g-spot. She grabbed mandy by the ponytail and fucked her face.

‘Yrrm!’ Mandy’s body shook as she quivered around Harry and ate Hermione like she was starved.

Mandy tightened around Harry as the first jet of jizm shot into her. Her cum flooded past Harry as the second shot entered her. As Harry pumped her full of a third, Mandy pulled back from Hermione’s cunt and shoved her mouth onto Hermione’s. 

As Hermione’s own orgasm reached her brain she fell back and took Mandy with her. Mandy pulled half off Harry’s cock as their hands grabbed every bit of flesh they could get their hands on and, if an observer had walked in at that moment, it might have looked as through the two were having a cat fight. That is, if they had not been nude, kissing, and moaning into each other’s mouths.

Harry’s cock fell out of Mandy, and several jets of cum splashed across the two girls. Not that they were aware of anything but the heat of the other’s body against theirs. Harry knelt there, with eyes only for the two beauties rolling on the floor before him, until he felt two hard nipples against his back and a pair of warm lips sucking on his neck.

Harry turned to look at Lisa as she humped the back of his leg and moaned against his neck. His eyes smouldered and drank her in as a desire flooded through his mind.

_ Lisa was shoved against a bookcase as Harry attacked her bosom and collarbone with his mouth. His hands were on her hips and lifting her with ease as he impaled her upon his cock. Lisa gasped, her fingernails scratching Harry’s back as he dominated her, and her head lolled back against the shelf as Harry kissed her jaw. _

Harry turned around, taking his calf from Lisa, and her eyes shot open with outrage mixed with lust. Lisa stared Harry in the eye and opened her mouth to say something that died in her throat as she saw the hunger in his expression and a wicked grin on his lips. Lisa swallowed nervously before a smirk lifted the corner of her lips.

Harry’s hands grabbed her roughly by the hips, as she had desired and, as he picked her up, their lips crashed together and her body pressed against his. Lisa’s legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as he tore the remnants of her shirt away from her body and stepped forwards. Lisa’s back and Harry’s hand pressed against heavy oaken bookshelf as Harry nibbled on Lisa’s lip before pulling away from the kiss.

With a thrust and a push, Harry’s cock found its way to Lisa’s agonizingly tight passage and teased the entrance with the tip of his length. His hands tightened around Lisa’s thin hips and pushed her down onto his trunk as his mouth found her throat. 

Lisa pulled him tighter against her and Harry heard heavy breaths in his ear as the sounds of kissing and giggling drifted in from the background as Hermione and Mandy kissed and spooned.

As Harry lowered Lisa onto his cock, she gasped and trembled in his arms, her nails digging into his back as the other hand tangled in his hair.

Inch after inch, Harry spread her open. Lisa moaned her arousal, low and quiet, to him as the warmth of their bodies intertwined. Her slick, tight hole sank onto his rock hard member as Harry pressed her back against the bookcase, wondering for a moment how many others had been in this very position here in this spot. 

‘Oh, you’re so big-’ Lisa gasped. ‘You’re tearing me apart… and I  _ love it _ .’ With that, Lisa’s head lolled back and her fingernails left Harry’s reddened flesh alone as she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his mouth to her chest. 

Harry began to fuck her, hips rotating with long, slow thrusts, as he devoured the offered nipples with teeth and tongue. Lisa gasped and groaned as Harry pierced her core, quivering as his hands ran up and down her back, squeezing and caressing her arse cheeks as his cock stabbed into her over and over.

‘Oh, what is that?!’ Lisa gasped as pleasure began to spread through her insides like firewhisky trickling through her veins. ‘Oh, Harry!’ Lisa cried.

‘Harry!’ she cried again, in a different voice. Harry thrust into Lisa again and again, lifting her with every thrust and making dust fall to the ground around them as Lisa’s body slammed against the bookcase.

‘Harry, more!’ Lisa cried as Harry’s tongue traced around her breast and their bodies contorted.

‘Harry Potter!’ she hissed, moaning all the while.

‘Harry, I’m almost there! I’m about to- oh, heavens!’ Lisa’s hands pulled Harry closer, tried to pull every inch of him against body as she panted and moaned as though in heat. Harry felt desire crawling through the length of his cock as his own arrival grew imminent.

‘Harry!’ As Lisa’s hands clasped the sides of his head, a third hand grabbed his arm. As her tightness pulsated around him, the hand pulled him away. As Lisa gyrated on Harry’s cock and gasped her pleasure, his attention was pulled to Hermione looking horrified at him and, behind her, the shocked face of Madam Prince watching Lisa ride an orgasm with an expression of bliss.


End file.
